


On for Aces

by Toward_The_Horizon



Series: Bets, Wagers and other Extortions [2]
Category: K-pop, ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Flirting, Fluff, Group chat, Humour, M/M, Texting, alpha! ravn, alpha!hwanwoong, beta!seoho, kpop, omega!keonhee, omega!leedo, omega!xion, only a little, theyre all the same age mainly, xions only a few months younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 84,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toward_The_Horizon/pseuds/Toward_The_Horizon
Summary: Ravn doesn't even think about it anymore. It's become too much of a habit, swooping in to save whatever helpless omega crosses his path, and one that has left him somewhat infamous for causing trouble on campus. His friends tell him not to get involved, but he just can't help himself.Usually, he gets thanks. But when he finds another alpha harassing a student, an omega no less, things don't exactly go as they usually do. What he gets in return is nothing short of a lecture, and the omega looks about the furthest thing from thankful someone in his position could be.Seoho, as the only beta in his friendship group, doesn't understand the weird relationship between alphas and omegas. He doesn't understand Ravn's aggression, or his protective instincts- until, that is, someone catches his eye. Leedo and Ravn decide to help him out, and somehow become competitor matchmakers, each trying to set up Seoho with his new crush before the other.Along the way, the bet leads to Ravn reuniting with the omega who's scalded him in front of half the university. It's going to be an interesting semester.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Keonhee, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: Bets, Wagers and other Extortions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781821
Comments: 70
Kudos: 137





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Nvrmore- Ravn
> 
> *CavemanNoises*- Leedo
> 
> Gummy- Seoho
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> PigeonBoi- Keonhee
> 
> Boiyonce- Hwanwoong
> 
> PrettyBoi- Xion

**DaBois**

**Boiyonce**

Who?

**PrettyBoi**

You know

That alpha that threw someone into a vending machine last semester, almost toppled it on half the class

Just wondering if you knew him

**Boiyonce**

Ah

That alpha

**PigeonBoi**

Why are you asking about him?

**PrettyBoi**

No reason

**PigeonBoi**

Mmm

K

**Boiyonce**

Seems fake but k

I guess you’re allowed secrets

**PigeonBoi**

Even from your kind, loving parents

**Boiyonce**

Who raised you on their backs

**PrettyBoi**

Great thanks for the support

**PigeonBoi**

Xion I swear to god you know I need to know other people’s secrets to survive

Why are you doing this to me

**PrettyBoi**

Geez, I was just asking

He goes around with that blond beta with the pretty smile that everyone’s pining over

**Boiyonce**

Wait are you asking about Ravn or are you actually asking about the smile guy

**PigeonBoi**

Pretty sure ‘bad boi’ isn't xions type

**Boiyonce**

what are you talking about

Bad boy is everyones type you idiot

**PrettyBoi**

Ffs

Let me live, grandpa

We’re not all trying to slide into DMs all the time you know

Some of us have standards

**PigeonBoi**

Ouch

**Boiyonce**

Did I just get slut shamed by my own son

**PigeonBoi**

Pretty sure that’s exactly what happened yeah

**PrettyBoi**

It was implied

No offence

**Boiyonce**

Nah you right

I know Ravn I guess

Pretty smile guy is in the dance club so Ravn used to show up too Kinda just *loiter* and make people uncomfortable

You know

Before he almost killed that other guy and got himself banned

**PigeonBoi**

Are you for real

I can’t tell if your both messing with me

**PrettyBoi**

Sounds like the right guy

**Boiyonce**

I thought you said you didn’t know him

**PrettyBoi**

I don’t

It’s not hard to tell what kind of alpha he is

**Boiyonce**

You’ve never mentioned him before

**PigeonBoi**

Xi’s never mentioned ~~anyone~~ before

He’s the solitary guy at the back of the class remember

Gazing off into the middle distance

Talking to no one

Too good for the all the peasants besetting him with proposals of love

**PrettyBoi**

We can’t all talk as much as you can Keonhee dear

**Boiyonce**

911 what’s your emergency

**PigeonBoi**

Hi campus heartthrob called me Dear

require immediate assistance

**Boiyonce**

Nah its over for you say your goodbyes

**PrettyBoi**

I hate both of you equally

**PigeonBoi**

Pfft

Equally?

**PrettyBoi**

Ok fine

you a little bit more

But it’s a close competition

**PigeonBoi**

Ah the sweet taste of victory

**Boiyonce**

For real it’s kinda weird that you mention him outta nowhere

Did you speak to him or smth

**PigeonBoi**

!!!

**PrettyBoi**

I guess

**PigeonBoi**

???

**PrettyBoi**

Well he was too busy beating the shit outta someone

But i guess we kinda talked

I said ‘are you insane you’re gonna kill him’ and he said ‘that’s the goal ye’

**PigeonBoi**

!!!!!!

What a meet cute, am i right

Story to tell the grandkids, check

**Boiyonce**

Details. Details now.


	2. Bruce fucking Banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nvrmore- Ravn
> 
> *CavemanNoises*- Leedo
> 
> Gummy- Seoho
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> PigeonBoi- Keonhee
> 
> Boiyonce- Hwanwoong
> 
> PrettyBoi- Xion

**GROUPNAME**

**Gummy**

So

You wanna tell him

Or should I 

***CavemanNoises***

What now

**Nvrmore**

Fuck

***CavemanNoises***

Ravn I swear to god if youve been causing trouble again i will end you

**Gummy**

R.i.p ravn hyung, 

You’ll be missed

**Nvrmore**

Asshole this is your fault

***CavemanNoises***

What happened

**Nvrmore**

new phone who dis

***CavemanNoises***

This better be good

**Nvrmore**

Same thing that always happens

Some punk thought he was all that and started talking shit about an omega in his class

***CavemanNoises***

Ravn

**Nvrmore**

I know i know

Shoulda minded my own business

***CavemanNoises***

You put anyone through a wall this semester they could kick you off the course

No scratch that

You put anyone through a wall this semester and I’ll kick you off the face of the earth myself

  
  


**Nvrmore**

You didnt hear what he was saying leedo

**Gummy**

Our hero

***CavemanNoises***

Vigilante ravn, alpha extraoridnaire

What would we all possibly do without you

  
  


**Nvrmore**

Take the piss all you want

This obnoxious omega already laid in to me anyway

Seriously whatever you say won’t be that harsh

I thought I was gonna drop dead then and there

Is it actually possible to die from embarrassment

**Gummy**

Nah id have been a goner ages ago you good

wait

An omega trash talked you after seeing you break an alpha's wrist???

***CavemanNoises***

You WHAT

**Nvrmore**

Ffs seo do you _want_ me to meet an early death or smth

Being murdered by my best friend wasn’t on the agenda for this semester

**Gummy**

You’ll be missed

I’ll take care of your comics for you

**Nvrmore**

I didn’t know you could read

**Gummy**

harsh

He always finds out eventually anyway ravn

**Nvrmore**

Brb finding bros that are actually loyal

**Gummy**

HaRsH

***CavemanNoises***

What happened

**Nvrmore**

Just what i told you

Some dipshit was being a dipshit 

I didn’t *mean* to break his wrist

He just tried to swing and i grabbed him

Instincts kicked in

**Gummy**

Alphas

***CavemanNoises***

Tell me about it

**Nvrmore**

This is discrimination

**Gummy**

Who was the omega

**Nvrmore**

Dunno

Hadn’t saw him in the library before

***CavemanNoises***

How’d you know hes an omega then

**Nvrmore**

Did i mention the dipshit part

Alpha trash was talking about him to his friends

**Gummy**

Ewwwwwwww

**Nvrmore**

My thoughts exactly 

***CavemanNoises***

Tell me a broken wrist was the worst of it

**Nvrmore**

Hypothetically what would happen if i said no

***CavemanNoises***

Death

**Nvrmore**

Then ye broken wrist he’ll be fine

Probably just a sprain now i think about it

***CavemanNoises***

*sigh*

**Nvrmore**

So i mightve roughed him up a bit

He had one of those protentious polo necks with the stiff collars

Gucci or smth probably

He’ll prbly just say theyre hickeys or something

***CavemanNoises***

Have i ever told you you’re an idiot

**Nvrmore**

You only ever say nice things to me

***CavemanNoises***

Well im saying it again

Your an idiot

**Gummy**

Whyd the omega cuss you out for protecting his honour

**Nvrmore**

Wish i knew

Usually i get a thank you

This time i wanted the ground to swallow me whole

***CavemanNoises***

You deserved it

Two stupid alphas hanging around you is worse than one

Especially if one of them thinks hes bruce fucking banner or something

**Gummy**

Have you even watched those movies

***CavemanNoises***

Not the point

What if he presses charges

Theres a reason batman wears a mask and isnt a broke college kid

**Gummy**

There you go again with the superhero references

As if we cant see right through your lies

***CavemanNoises***

Tomorrow your going back to that library to apologise

**Nvrmore**

For WHAT

That alpha deserved worse than i gave him

***CavemanNoises***

Im not talking about the alpha

**Nvrmore**

uuummmm

Im pretty sure that omega would not be happy to see me

**Gummy**

Can i come

***CavemanNoises***

Dont be an ass

You probably scared him

**Nvrmore**

HE scared ME

***CavemanNoises***

Good

Youll finally know how it feels 

**Nvrmore**

Hey 

Thats not fair

***CavemanNoises***

Too bad

you high tail it to that omega's side and drop weeping to your knees tomorrow or i change the locks on you again

* * *

**DaBois**

  
  


**PigeonBoi**

You said that to an alpha????

Wtf is wrong with you????

**PrettyBoi**

I wasnt the one sticking my nose in other peoples business

  
  


**Boiyonce**

Youre apologising

  
  


**PrettyBoi**

Eat a dick hyung

**PigeonBoi**

At least he called you hyung

….is that the first time hes done that?

  
  


**Boiyonce**

The guy was just trying to help xion

And then you laid into him like HE’D been the one being an ass

**PrettyBoi**

He WAS being an ass

You think i cant handle a random alpha making stupid comments?

**Boiyonce**

Of course i know that

But he didnt

**PrettyBoi**

Whatever

If i see him i’ll be sure to proclaim my undying gratitude for his selfless act of heroism 

  
  


**PigeonBoi**

We’ve created a monster

Are you sure you want him in the general vicinity of that poor alpha ever again

  
  


**Boiyonce**

He cant have an alpha with clear anger management issues mad at him

He’s apologising

  
  
  



	3. Conflict

Xion notices the other boy before Ravn has even had time to cast his eyes around the room, a combination of sensing everyone else in the room tense up and pretend not to, and the faintest scent of burning parchment and caffeine in the air. He rolls his eyes.

_Here we go._

He can feel eyes on him now, so he quits looking at the alpha’s reflection in his computer screen and spins his chair round, so the two of them lock eyes. The alpha looks almost exactly as Xion had remembered him, which really is impressive, considering how much Xion notices. His leather jacket is the same dark charcoal grey, his hair parted in the exact same place as it had been the day before, styled away from his forehead and almost hanging over one eye. His shirt is the same black satin, the heavy boots treading mud into the carpet tied in the same impenetrable double-knot, the ungodly amount of silver on his fingers. The rings that had cut into flesh the previous day were now pristine and shining. Xion doesn’t bother suppressing a scowl.

“Is there something I can do for you?”

The boy stops at Xion’s desk with a sigh. It seems neither of them are too thrilled to see each other again, Xion notes.

“I came to apologise,” the alpha scowls.

Xion tips his head, raising an eyebrow at the obvious petulance behind the statement.“You don’t seem very apologetic.”

Ravn lets out one irritated huff of sound before controlling himself with visible effort- “I- It has been brought to my attention that I shouldn’t have interfered yesterday and that I didn’t have any right to react the way I did.”

Xion nods. They stare at each other for a moment of pure silence, half of it expectancy, half of it confusion.

“I didn’t think that I might have scared you-”

“Please,” the younger boy laughs. He’s smiling, but something about the gesture, and his laugh, are too sharp to be kind. “Just because you think I’m not an alpha, you think I’ll cower as soon as you so much as raise your voice?”

“I- did a little more than raising my voice,” Ravn says, frowning, and hearing his own voice harden, less friendly than he had intended.

Xion stands up suddenly, not with force, but just quick enough for Ravn to take an instinctive step back.

“I thought I made it pretty clear what I thought of you taking matters into your own hands yesterday,” he says, with the same stinging coldness behind his voice as he’d used to lecture Ravn the day prior. “I won’t be associated with an alpha who throws punches first and asks questions later, not when he turns out to be a hot-headed child who can’t help sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong.”

Ravn scoffs. He’s angry, but more than that he’d confused, and a little incredulous. “I was trying to apologise-”

“Then apology accepted,” the omega bites. “On the condition that you mind your business from now on.”

He makes to shoulder passed, but some temporary surge of stupidity makes Ravn reach out and snag his wrist.

“Wait, you’re being-”  
Xion rips his wrist away with more force than Ravn had been expecting- he has to stop himself toppling backwards into the desk from the rebound. His round eyes are wide as he looks back at the other boy to see his expression stormy, more angry than Ravn had ever seen anyone. 

“I’m sorry,” he says immediately, because he means it, and Xion shakes his head furiously.

“Another apology,” he mutters. Just as he turns away, slinging a backpack over one arm, Ravn catches a hesitant glance of his profile, and sees his lips turned town scornfully. He also sees something else, far, far more surprising.

Only one of Xion’s eyes is visible, and only for a fraction of a second, as the boy turns and charges away, but it’s enough. Ravn catches it, the tell-tale crimson glow. Xion’s eyes aren’t omega yellow, not even blue. They’re red. Pure, alpha red.

  
  



	4. Curiosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nvrmore- Ravn
> 
> *CavemanNoises*- Leedo
> 
> Gummy- Seoho
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> PigeonBoi- Keonhee
> 
> Boiyonce- Hwanwoong
> 
> PrettyBoi- Xion

**GROUPNAME**

***CavemanNoises***

Let’s hear it then

Am i disowning you 

Or did you do as i said

  
  


**Gummy**

Hang on let me get my popcorn

**Nvrmore**

Ugh

Theres been a development in the case

A 

Surprising development

**Gummy**

Are you actually long lost twins separated at birth who have stumbled upon each other by coincidence and must go on an enemies to friends journey with lots of emotion and bad acting

**Nvrmore**

Gee how did you guess

***CavemanNoises***

Did you apologise or what

  
  


**Nvrmore**

Yup

Not that it got me anywhere

Im starting to get the sense that this guy doesnt like me very much

**Gummy**

An incomprehensible notion 

**Nvrmore**

He got all mad at me again and stormed off

But he accepted my apology

My first apology

**Gummy**

!!!!!

***CavemanNoises***

Youre a hazard to society

What did you do now

**Nvrmore**

I dont know what happened

And i apologised for it!!

But he went to walk away before i was finished saying sorry and i grabbed his wrist

  
  


**Gummy**

….oof

**Nvrmore**

I know, ok

It has been made more than abundantly clear how much of an entitled, hot headed alpha piece of trash i am

**Gummy**

Did he say that????

**Nvrmore**

Almost those exact words ye

***CavemanNoises***

You cant just go around grabbing omegas ravn you dumbass

i thought you of all people would know that

with your hero complex and all

**Nvrmore**

Like i said

Well aware

But we havent even got to the development part yet

**Gummy**

Theres more???

**Nvrmore**

Im not even sure he *is* an omega

***CavemanNoises***

How can you not know

you didn't smell it?

**Gummy**

Ew yall nasty

What dyou do, just go round sniffing people?

**Nvrmore**

You know thats not how it works

But no

He must be on suppressants or smth

**Gummy**

Theres gotta be a less creepy way to know this kinda thing

***CavemanNoises***

You think he’s a beta?

**Nvrmore**

Last time i checked seoho’s eyes werent red

**Gummy**

(☉_☉)

***CavemanNoises***

But that low life you mentioned was talking about an omega

**Nvrmore**

He had me thinking he was an omega too

But his eyes were definitely red

  
  


**Gummy**

**( ● . ◉ )**

***CavemanNoises***

How are you even doing that

  
  


**Gummy**

Not all of us on this chat are living fossils, old man

***CavemanNoises***

Youre literally older than me

**Gummy**

I said what i said

**Nvrmore**

....Can we get back on track here?

**Gummy**

I really dont see what the big deal is 

***CavemanNoises***

It is pretty weird

**Nvrmore**

_Pretty_ weird?

Why would an alpha pretend to be an omega? How does no one think he's an alpha?

***CavemanNoises***

Here we go

Batmans got a mystery to solve

**Gummy**

That isnt even remotely what batman does

But your right

Hes gonna be insufferable from now on until he can solve this

**Nvrmore**

Dont be stupid im just curious

**Gummy**

And thats exactly how it always starts... 

  
  
  


* * *

**DaBois**

**PigeonBoi**

So d’you do it?

Or am i going to have to be calming woong down for the next month and a half whenever he sees your face

**PrettyBoi**

In a strange twist of fate it seems even emo alpha assholes have people like hwanwoong to harass them

He apologised too

  
  


**Boiyonce**

He probably didnt need coersing 

**PrettyBoi**

Probably because he was actually the one in the wrong

  
  


**Boiyonce**

Whatever

You both apologised

Thats good

Now i wont need to worry about a stupid alpha deciding to blow his lid at you every two seconds

**PigeonBoi**

Theres one less person on campus who doesnt like you

**PrettyBoi**

Ye about that

Pretty sure he still doesnt like me

  
  


**Boiyonce**

I just want to know

What kind of shit i got up to in my past lives to be landed with you two 

Someones clearly testing me

**PigeonBoi**

You both were going to apologise

How could it possibly have gotten worse you dweeb

**PrettyBoi**

He wasnt being sincere

**Boiyonce**

Xion

Just admit it, those supressants are making you grumpy

**PrettyBoi**

Thats not true

Even if it was it has nothing to do with this

**PigeonBoi**

I asked to borrow a pen last week and you almost bit my head off xi

Hwanwoongs got a point

**PrettyBoi**

Maybe im just annoyed at you never being organised

Do you even realise how many pens i give you that end up somewhere in the void never to be used again

Its just irresponsible to depend on people all the time

**Boiyonce**

We’re blaming keonhee now are we

**PrettyBoi**

Alright ok

Im sorry

Maybe i have been a little off recently

**Boiyonce**

‘A little’

**PigeonBoi**

Its alright you wrent that nice to begin with

**PrettyBoi**

But you know why i have to take them

And this time really wasnt my fault

He just keeps getting under my skin

**Boiyonce**

Mmm

**PigeonBoi**

Mmmmmm

Me thinks the lady doth protest too much

**PrettyBoi**

What

**Boiyonce**

Yove never bothered with stupid alphas before

Why was one lecture not enough this time?

**PigeonBoi**

Its not like you to hold grudges xi

**PrettyBoi**

I admitted ive been bad these past weeks can we just leave it at that

**Boiyonce**

Denial

The first stage of every healthy relationship

**PrettyBoi**

You need help Keon


	5. Aces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nvrmore- Ravn
> 
> *CavemanNoises*- Leedo
> 
> Gummy- Seoho
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> PigeonBoi- Keonhee
> 
> Boiyonce- Hwanwoong
> 
> PrettyBoi- Xion

** GROUPNAME **

**Gummy**

Fate is a blindfolded dipshit with a bat and im the piñata

  
  


***CavemanNoises***

Seriously wtf

  
  


**Nvrmore**

Do you require assistant

***CavemanNoises***

You aint fly ravn i know what that means

**Gummy**

_NO_ i dont need you to beat anyone up

Unless God counts

Cause someones screwing me over royally rn fam ngl

**Nvrmore**

Wow stop with the fancy abbreviations leedo cant cope 

* **CavemanNoises***

*squints*

What are you saying child

**Gummy**

Im saying that the one time i decide to sign up for a class

The ONE TIME  
i MOTIVATE MYSELF to do SOMETHING GOOD  
I make a complete FOOL of myself

**Nvrmore**

For real wtf is happening

* **CavemanNoises***

What class did you sign for

**Gummy**

nOt ImPoRtAnT

***CavemanNoises***

*squints harder*

**Nvrmore**

Ok i get it 

Your being more emo than me

And we all know you were born without the shame needed to feel this level of embarrassment

So it seems theres only one explanation

**Gummy**

Aight im ready 

Come for me

**Nvrmore**

⁕⚘*~Seho⚘*~⁕⚘*likes⚘⁕~*⁕~some*~⚘⁕~*⁕*one*⚘⁕~*

***CavemanNoises***

Ok now youre doing this on purpose

**Gummy**

I AM A FOOOL

***CavemanNoises***

I understand and agree

But why wht you do

**Gummy**

Bumped into someone on the way to class and was like

OopS SOrrY SiR I wAsNt LoOkIng

And he was like

Oh ThATs FiNe I wASnT EiTheR PrObS mY BaD

And i was like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

And he was like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

so then we were vibing outside this class

When suddenly the ͭ ͥ ⁿ ͥ ͤ ˢ ͭ alpha ͤ ᵥ ͤ ͬ

  
  


**Nvrmore**

How are you doing that so fast

***CavemanNoises***

Am i having a stroke

  
  


**Gummy**

CHARGES up to us

And i being a SweEt BoI introduce myself to this bro of a bro

This second bro

AND I aLrEAdY KnEw HiM

I aM A bUfFoOn

I aM ThE SaDdEsT ClOwN In ThIs CirCuS Of A wOrlD

***CavemanNoises***

I need to like

Get you a therapist

**Nvrmore**

Whats the big deal???

  
  


**Gummy**

Did I MenTioN hE wAs ͭ ͥ ⁿ ʸ

***CavemanNoises***

YES PLS GOD STOP DOING THAT

**Nvrmore**

oh yeaaaaaah you did

(｡◕‿◕｡)

***CavemanNoises***

Not you too

**Nvrmore**

I knew it was bout a boy

***CavemanNoises***

so you made a fool of yourself in front of someone cute

Weve all been there

**Nvrmore**

Ummm speak for yourself 

***CavemanNoises***

Not helping

**Gummy**

I knew him last year hyung he was part of the dance team!!!

I’ve known him for liek a year?????

And he got this really hurt expression like id forgotten hiiiiiiiiim

**Nvrmore**

Why you gotta do the tiny boy dirty like that seo

Not cool

***CavemanNoises***

Thats not like you 

**Gummy**

The hwanwoong I knew was cute??? Small??? unthreatening???

hes an alpha now???

**Nvrmore**

He threatened you?

**Gummy**

Only my self esteem calm your tits

And tbh i thought he was kinda cute last year and everything 

**Nvrmore**

Wow really

***CavemanNoises***

Was that supposed to be a secret

**Gummy**

But what ExaCtLy HappEnEd OvEr BrEaK He LoOkS LiKe A TiNy GrEeK GoD

Or a faIrY

**Nvrmore**

Oh wait i know which one youre talking about i went to that club once or twice

Hes the one that was clearly flirting with you

***CavemanNoises***

He what now

**Gummy**

UMMMM OK

Sure

That was definately what he was doing 

**Nvrmore**

Seo he swooned every time you looked at him you absolute clown

***CavemanNoises***

You thinkin what im thinkin

**Nvrmore**

About what to wear to their wedding??

***CavemanNoises***

No dumbass

We should set them up

You already know who hes talking about right

**Nvrmore**

The captain of the club i very definately got kicked out of ye

Im banned from the premises 

He made it very clear

makes sense he presented as an alpha tbh he wasnt gentle

***CavemanNoises***

This is why we cant have nice things

**Gummy**

Pls dont i might die

  
  


**Nvrmore**

Im sure we can think of something seo

**Gummy**

I am literally asking you not to 

***CavemanNoises***

Then too fckn bad huh

Its time for you sad little caterpillar to bloom into a beautiful butterfly 

  
  


**Nvrmore**

And get that d

***CavemanNoises***

Dont associate me with ravn actually

I bet i can set you up faster

**Nvrmore**

Oh reaaaaally

Thats interesting

**Gummy**

Do you even remember im part of this convo or

***CavemanNoises***

Aces if i win

**Nvrmore**

Your on, old man

* * *

**DaBois**

**PrettyBoi**

I’ll bring ice cream, woong :(


	6. Smoke and coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nvrmore- Ravn
> 
> *CavemanNoises*- Leedo
> 
> Gummy- Seoho
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> PigeonBoi- Keonhee
> 
> Boiyonce- Hwanwoong
> 
> PrettyBoi- Xion

The boys in room fourteen of the third floor apartment block by the science buildings wake within minutes of each other with similar epiphanies- Ravn, who wakes first, is furiously hit with the epiphany that his friends had been right, and he’s too hung up on that ungrateful brat to stop mulling him over in his mind. Seho, next to squint against the brightness filtering through a peak in their curtains, wakes to realise that his friends had also been right, and that the embarrassment he’d suffered yesterday only slightly blunts the reluctant excitement that comes with the ridiculous bet they’d placed the night before. Excitement mixed with mortified dread, but excitement all the same.

When they trail into their tiny kitchen, the third and final component of their group is already lounging at the island, an unholy mountain of cereal balanced in a bowl before him, his spoon raised half to his lips and frozen as he stares at the screen of his phone.

Ravn claps his hands as loud as possible and both the spoon and the generous portion of food stacked on it goes flying. He’d been hoping to drop the phone in the bowl and topple it all, but he satisfies himself with the glare and snarl Leedo sends his way instead.

Seho trails in after him, all sweater paws and ruffled bed head.

Leedo softens, visibly. Ravn rolls his eyes.

“How are we feeling today?” Leedo edges, only succeeding in calling a bright tomato red all the way across Seoho’s face, which he hides with the sleeves of his sweater and groans.

“Plagued by his past mistakes, it seems,” Ravn notes.

“I think I’ve caught Raging Dipshit disease,” Seoho moans, dropping into a seat on the opposite side of the island.

Leedo hums in consideration. “I heard that’s been going around lately,” he says, eyes pointedly on Ravn’s.

“Symptoms?” Ravn asks, setting a coffee brimming with cream in front of Seoho and ignoring Leedo’s baiting completely.

“Flashbacks to the traumatic moment and a constant screaming coming from somewhere between my ears,” Seoho says.

Leedo accepts the clean spoon Ravn extends to him with a laugh. “That’d be your brain.”

“He’s got one of those?” the other boy asks. “You sure?”

“I must have caught this disease from you,” Seoho fires back, but his heart isn't in it. He gulps his coffee down in five massive mouthfuls and shudders.

Leedo eyes him, amused, and then looks behind him to Ravn, who has settled himself against a counter with a black coffee in one hand and a muffin in the other.

“Got any bright ideas yet?” he asks.

The other boy smirks. “Game plan's all set,” he says, though neither of them can decide whether to believe him. “It’s aces if I win, remember.”

Leedo waves a hand through the air. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t think I’ll need to worry about that anyway.”

Seoho blinks owlishly over his coffee. It hasn’t kicked in yet.

“You know,” he says slowly, “I don’t know if I trust you two not to do more damage than good.”

Ravn’s mouth falls open in a scandalised scoff. He covers his mouth with one hadn and does his best to look terribly offended. “What are you talking about?”

“You, mainly,” Seoho sighs. “You have a habit of scaring people away, Ravn, and not only when you’re trying to.”

“I can be approachable.” Leedo opens his mouth to oppose this and Ravn hurries on- “You said this guy was an alpha, anyway.”

“He is.”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about.”

Leedo scoffs and scoops his bowl up from the countertop. “I’m going to class,” he announces, ignoring Ravn’s last statement because really it's so ridiculously optimistic he doesn’t have the brainpower to argue with it this early. He disappears into the hall, and the two other boys sigh quietly, hearing the familiar noises of his leaving, the keys turning in their lock, his backpack being heaved from their overcrowded cupboard, the same swearing as it sends all the other things shoved in there down on Leedo. Eventually, all there is is silence.

Seoho risks a glance at Ravn and sees him staring blankly at the surface of the kitchen island with a frown line between his eyebrows.

“I know why you’re doing this,” Seoho says gently.

Ravn sighs. He turns to the sink and rattles around clearing dishes away, his back resolutely to the beta behind him.

“I appreciate the help,” Seoho continues, even though the prospect of Ravn trying to control his dating life is perhaps the one true fear that keeps him up at night, “but you don’t need to prove anything.”

“That’s not what’s going on.”

“No?” Seoho climbs to his feet- which mainly involves shoving himself from his stool and clinging to the kitchen island to stop himself pitching forward in his clumsy morning motions- and steps up behind the alpha. He puts a hand on his shoulder, and Ravn turns around, reluctantly.

“I know you feel guilty, or, or whatever that boy made you feel. But you don’t need to do this for us to know you can be good to people. We know you try.”

“I don’t want to scare people,” Ravn says quietly, and he’s usually so invested in their problems Seoho forgets how honest he is with his own. There’s no hesitation to his sharing his thoughts, his doubts, no embarrassment in his voice. 

Seoho squeezes his shoulder encouragingly and musters a smile. “As if,” he scoffs. His hand moves to Ravn’s bicep and he tutts. “You’ve definitely been skipping the gym.”

Ravn chuckles, and pushes him away.

“I want to help,” Ravn says, smiling this time. “We can’t have both of us making idiots of ourselves now can we?”

“Honestly,” Seoho laughs, “its not exactly a change from our usual.”

Ravn shakes his head, but Seoho manages to see the corners of his smile grow as he steps out of the kitchen and back into his room. He follows, breathing in the familiar scent of Ravn, the black coffee and smoke mixture of his room, feeling the carpet turn to wood beneath his feet and tasteful beige walls turn into blacks and silvers. Ravn’s room is as it always is- disrupted, clothes thrown everywhere, his laptop thrown into a pile of blankets on his bed, textbooks discarded face down on his desk with a scattering of pencils. 

“What are you doing?”

Ravn half-turns away from his wardrobe door, where he’s checking his reflection and pulling on a clean shirt, a dark satin thing with lace at the collar. 

“Need to make a good first impression don’t I?”

“You don’t mean-”

“Why waste any time, right?”

Seoho groans and throws himself into Ravn’s desk chair, jumping straight back to his feet as it crunches alarmingly under his weight. Ravn laughs, unsurprised, and closes his wardrobe.

“You’re going to see him today? What are you going to do?”

Ravn holds his hands up in surrender. “No need to look so suspicious. I’ll be discreet!”

“Do you even know the meaning of that word?”

“It’s the opposite of what I usually am,” Ravn says, fixing him under a devious smirk.

Seoho reaches for a pillow and only narrowly misses knocking Ravn’s teeth with it as the alpha steps forward just as he tried to throw it. There’s a muffled yelp of surprise as Ravn gets a face full of pillow and Seoho screeches, more afraid than the alpha.

“You were supposed to dodge that,” he says, as it falls to the floor between them.

“The pillow, or your fist? A black eye isn’t exactly something I wanted to show your new boyfriend, Seo.”

“He’s not-”

Ravn muffles Seoho’s protest with the pillow, a satisfied smile of revenge on his face.

“Whatever, babe. Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to do."


	7. Phase One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nvrmore- Ravn
> 
> *CavemanNoises*- Leedo
> 
> Gummy- Seoho
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> PigeonBoi- Keonhee
> 
> Boiyonce- Hwanwoong
> 
> PrettyBoi- Xion

Ravn tracks down his target pretty quickly. He’s got an unfair advantage, he supposes, as he follows a faint trail of lilies and sugar through the halls, ending up exactly where he expects to find the little alpha- the dance rooms.

They’re on the other side of campus from his classes, but he remembers a little of their layout from his escapades last year, following Seoho to the dance club after classes. He’s not supposed to be here- he doubts anyone that actually knows he’s banned would do more than give him a dirty look, though. He shifts the collar of his jacket and straightens his spine, charging forward. Enough confidence, and you can walk in anywhere without question. He passes two reception areas without comment, striding through groups of unfamiliar students crowding around water fountains and in doorways, before he finds his way to the training rooms at the end of the hall, following the scent he’ll always be able to remember. It’s not as if he finds it appealing- in all honesty, to Ravn, it’s saccharine and a little dull, but the memory of it will never fade. He has his parents to thank for that. Sometimes, he thinks, it would be easier if his bloodline wasn’t so pure.    
For one, he wouldn’t draw the same flustered looks from the students walking alone. One omega even sees him coming and turns in their tracks, disappearing back into the classroom they’d just left.

Lilies and sugar. Ravn focuses his attention there, and lets it carry him. The boy’s voice comes next, and then the music. Ravn rounds a corner and peers through a wide set of glass doors.

Hwanwoong stands at the front of the class, clapping in time to the music beating through the floorboards, yelling encouragement and prompts, his expression serious, the students in front of him drenched in sweat as they dance. Still the captain, then, Ravn thinks. He looks...similar to what he had been last year. His features haven’t changed much, though he looks thinner, and his face is more angular than before. There’s something different- or, if not different, new about him too, though. Where a cute, friendly demeanour had drawn people to him last year, now there’s the tell-tale alpha ease in the way he moves, as he walks around the perimeter of the room, and a sureness in his step that hadn’t been as obvious before. The cuteness has been shed almost entirely- what has taken its place is something slyer, clever and quick. Ravn gives him an appraising look, before turning back to his task.

He’d start small. He’d decided that as soon as he’d woken up that morning. It would be no fun to end the game so early. Of course Leedo doesn’t actually stand a chance at winning, but drawing out the conclusion would be more entertaining in the end.

His backpack is full, for once, and he swings it from his back to the floor gently, rummaging inside. He pulls out three of the objects- a trinket box, a bottle, and a note. And then he waits for the class to end.

* * *

**DaBois**

**Boiyonce**

….asking for a friend k

But what does it mean if someone leaves a bunch of flower petals and a gift for you without leaving their name

**PigeonBoi**

∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

**PrettyBoi**

That you have a stalker?

**PigeonBoi**

(╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

Where’s your sense of ~romance~ Xi

**PrettyBoi**

Gross

**PigeonBoi**

You dont know who did it, woong???

**Boiyonce**

I unlocked the dance club practice room this morning to find the floor completely- COMPLETELY- covered in petals, and there was a little box set out with drinks too

**PrettyBoi**

Poison

**PigeonBoi**

No

**Boiyonce**

There was a note amongst the drinks but it just had a question mark on it 

**PrettyBoi**

K you cant convince me that aint creepy

**PigeonBoi**

!!!A game!!!!

What if he wants you to guess who he is???

**Boiyonce**

He?

**PrettyBoi**

What if its a girl

**PigeonBoi**

No offense woong but your not even close to passing

**Boiyonce**

Yeah you're prbbly right

I couldnt even get a scent, it was just pollen and plant

**PigeonBoi**

What kinda flowers were they anyway

**Boiyonce**

……………….

**PrettyBoi**

Dont fucking tell me

**Boiyonce**

………………….

**PigeonBoi**

???

**PrettyBoi**

Lilies

**PigeonBoi**

oh 

OH


	8. Lilies and shadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nvrmore- Ravn
> 
> *CavemanNoises*- Leedo
> 
> Gummy- Seoho
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> PigeonBoi- Keonhee
> 
> Boiyonce- Hwanwoong
> 
> PrettyBoi- Xion

_“Ravn!”_

Leedo, now immediately regretting leaving the sanctity of his bedroom, winces as Seoho raises his voice, trying to hold his breath to avoid the anxious, slightly angry pheromones the beta is sending off in waves.

“What?” Ravn laughs. “You knew we were playing the game, didn’t you? You didn’t tell me not to.”

“But-” Seoho’s voice cuts out as he remembers that morning, Ravn standing in front of a mirror with all his irritating self-assuredness, and how he had let him go without so much as checking what he planned to do first. He drops into a beanbag by their couch and lets it swallow him. “I can’t believe you did that.”

Leedo sets his plate in the kitchen sink and crosses his arms. From this angle, through the kitchen, he can see Seoho slumping on the floor of their living room, trying to disappear in Leedo’s beanbag, and Ravn, perched on the edge of their couch in a way that would usually be normal if there was someone else on the couch, but now is very obviously showing his nervousness. 

Leedo sighs. “Are either of you going to fill me in, or…?”

“Ravn was a big, stupid creepy creep and now the tiniest, _infinitesimal_ chance I could have had with Hwanwoong is completely ruined!”

Ravn uncrosses his arms. “You’re being a little dramatic, don’t you think?” he asks, in a voice that’s too loud to show all of his oncoming guilt, but not loud enough to sound like him. “It was just a few gifts! I didn’t even put your name on anything.”

“ _Lilies_ , Ravn,” Seoho hisses. “You gave him lilies!”

Leedo, who’s never been part of a dance group in his life and is yet to scout out the cute alpha he’s supposed to be wooing on Seoho’s behalf, blinks in confusion. “What’s the big deal? You’ve got something against lilies, or something?”

Seoho scoffs incredulously and shakes his head, angrier than Leedo has ever seen him, and so Ravn is forced to answer, though now a subtle blush of regret has risen high on his cheeks.

“It’s his scent. Lilies and sugar.”

Leedo suppresses an eye roll, because really it’s an understatement of his irritation and he doesn’t want Ravn getting the wrong idea. “Ravn, you didn’t.”

The alpha grumbles into his coffee in a way that shows he knows exactly how the other two are feeling, but doesn’t understand why. “What’s the big deal?”

“It’s like I’m some kind of stalker! He probably thinks I’m an omega now!”

“...Happy surprise?”

“No, Ravn, not a happy surprise! Why would he want a beta when he could-”

Leedo clears his throat in a way that’s almost a growl. “We’ve been over this, Seo. No talk like that.”   
The beta refuses to meet his eyes for a second, though Leedo’s willing him to with every inch of his being. His gummy smile has been replaced with a downward quirk that’s as close to a scowl as he gets, and it’s doing awful things to the apartment’s atmosphere. Ravn looks like he wants to curl up on the couch and start sobbing.

“ _Fine_ ,” Seoho spits eventually, scalded but not done. “I just wish you would have thought about me when you did that.”

“I just wanted him to know you’d noticed him,” Ravn says quietly. “That you hadn’t forgotten.”

There’s a heavy silence. Seoho’s anxiety and sadness are still drowning the three of them, and underlying it all is Ravn, uncertain for the first time in a long time, and without speaking both of them can tell how sorry he is, how this is eating at him.

Seoho stutters. “I didn’t- I meant-” he ends in a sigh, because the words just won’t come. He seems to be mulling something over, and after a moment he stands, launches himself forward, and knocks Ravn off his perch and onto the couch in a bone crushing hug. The apartment fills with air, again.

* * *

The situation in a pink lit room across campus is not too dissimilar. Instead of a couch there’s a queen sized bed, and a pile of blankets thick enough to stop bullets, and three boys tangled in a mess of limbs on top of them.

The silence is comfortable, but Keonhee has a habit of breaking it just the same.

“You know,” he starts, and Xion immediately guesses from his tone where this is going, because it’s gone there so many times before, “this would be a lot better if your room actually _smelled_ of something.”

Hwanwoong would have agreed, in the past, and had done many times quite vocally. But now he can pick up the tiniest trace of something under the blankness, like the remains of the days Xion had forgotten his suppressants. No, it’s fainter than that, and Hwanwoong hadn’t known Xion to do such a thing in all the time he’s known him. It’s more like a trace of younger years, when Xion hadn’t used them at all, before he’d decided they were necessary.

It’s almost not there at all, and so he can’t quite say what it is, exactly, just a _something_ amongst the nothingness, the smallest hint of what might be lavender or what might be perfume.

“You two smell enough for the three of us,” Xion mutters, and then yelps, as one of them kicks at his shin.

Hwanwoong raises himself just enough to reach over to Xion’s nightstand, pull a spoon from the leftover tub of ice cream they’d pulled out of the fridge, and shove it in his mouth before it can drip on the sheets. Under normal circumstances, the risk alone would be enough to end his life very abruptly before his time, but today Xion only tutts noncommittally.

“So,” Keonhee edges, drawing the syllable out for all it’s worth. “You’ve kept us waiting long enough. Guesses.”

Hwanwoong laughs and feels a bubble of uncharacteristic nerves flutter in his stomach. “I told you, I don’t know.”

Xion throws an arm lazily over his eyes. “Likelihood is it’s an omega, right? Lilies, and all.”

Seoho bites down the disappointment rising to claw up his throat before it can be voiced and hums as if in agreement. “It’d make sense, I suppose.”

Keonhee raises his head to peak over Xion at him. “You suppose?” he echoes. Of course he’d pick up on it, the emotion behind the words, even if it would be impossible for anyone else to hear.

“You want it to be that dumb beta, don’t you?”

Well, almost anyone else.

“No,” Hwanwoong lies, just for the thrill of lying, and maybe to see whether they’ll believe him and leave it alone.

Keonhee flops back down with a satisfied giggle. “Yes you do.”

Hwanwoong’s voice gets incredulously less believable. “No I don't!”

Xion removes his arm and narrows his eyes at Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong does his best not to squirm.

“You know,” Keonhee says, saving Hwanwoong from whatever had been on the tip of Xion’s tongue, “it wasn’t as if he was looking at you very long. He’d been looking at me, really, and only glanced at you as he introduced himself. He could have realised what he was doing half way and got too embarrassed to admit he remembered you.”

“Or,” Xion offers, “it could simply be that the _you_ you are now is so different from the _you_ you were then.”

Keonhee squints up at the ceiling with his mouth open. “Stop, you’re confusing me.”

“Whatever it is,” Hwanwoong grumbles, “it didn’t seem like he was getting ready to profess his undying love in some grand romantic gesture any time soon.”

Xion, being Xion, hadn’t been that impressed. “It really wasn’t that grand.”

A sudden wave of defensiveness for a boy he doesn’t know washes over Hwanwoong suddenly. “I like lilies,” he says quietly.

Xion senses his disappointment and shifts, turning to face him and ignoring Keonhee almost completely. “Well, whoever it is,” he edges carefully, “I suppose they’ll try to reveal themself soon. What’s the point of doing all of this if you don’t find out who they are at the end of it?”

Hwanwoong fights back a grin and a shiver. His mind is full of lilies and shadows and questions.


	9. Phase Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nvrmore- Ravn
> 
> *CavemanNoises*- Leedo
> 
> Gummy- Seoho
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> PigeonBoi- Keonhee
> 
> Boiyonce- Hwanwoong
> 
> PrettyBoi- Xion

Phase two. Leedo’s turn. He likes to think he has a better handle on this situation than Ravn does- a new angle. He's never met Hwanwoong before, and the idea of stalking about campus looking for an alpha based on what he knows- his scent, thanks to Ravn, and every tiny detail of his appearance, thanks to Seoho's late night rambling last year- might not get him anywhere, seen as this boy has apparently gone through quite the transformation since then. So, if he's not inclined to take the stalker route, and won't go to Hwanwoong, he'll just have to bring Hwanwoong to Seoho, instead.

Plus, when this goes well, which it will, Seoho’s going to have to stop trash talking about him being a fossil who doesn’t understand the world of the youths. 

“Are you sure about this?” his helpless model asks for the hundredth time, and for the hundredth time Leedo lowers his phone- Seoho’s phone, that is, better camera quality- and does his best to look irritated. Really, he’s two inches away from assaulting his best friend with cheek squeezes and a suffocating amount of cuddles, because Seoho’s cheeks are pink again and he’s toying with the hem of his shirt like he always does when he’s self conscious.

“Come on,” the omega sighs, “we’ve been over this. D’you trust Ravn more than you trust me?”

Seoho blinks blankly at him for a good minute before it looks like he’s processed the question. “Um-No. No I don’t think so-” his head tips to the side “-Well-”

“Enough.” Leedo marches over and fixes Seoho’s shirt, trying to iron out all the creases Seoho’s restless fingers have caused. “There’s no way you trust his judgement more than mine. Now.” He stands back, looking over his handiwork. “Stop fidgeting, and let me solve all of your problems.”

He drags them both over to a more sunlit patch of campus- they’d been moving in this direction every so often, since Seoho had sworn he would actually die of embarrassment if there were people around to see this, and had only agreed very reluctantly when Leedo promised it would be as soon as the sun started rising.  
They sneak to the water fountain outside one of the art buildings, already bubbling away in the new light, and Seoho lets the feeling of the sun on his skin again chase away some of his nerves, concentrating on the pleasant heat on his skin as Leedo directs his arms and legs and face like he’s a marionette. Then the omega steps back, and raises the phone again. He’s gotten two photos before Seoho starts whining again.

“I feel ridiculous,” he sighs, but tries his best to hold the position as Leedo circles him, clicking incessantly on the camera button.

“You questioning my artistic vision, Seo?”

Seoho tries not to wince as the camera comes closer to his face and manages to mutter under his breath without moving his lips. “You don’t even have an Instagram.”

“Don’t need one.”

Seoho raises a brow, Leedo scoffs. “Seriously. I’ve taken so many thirst traps for Ravn that I may as well be a photography major. That man is _bossy_ when he wants to be.”

Seoho hums, a knowing sound, and his lips quirk a little in a fond smile. Leedo captures it quickly in a photo and then starts to push Seoho backwards. The beta stumbles and the backs of his shoes connect with the brick of the fountain as he clings to Leedo.

“Wh-what are we doing now?”

Leedo shrugs as if it’s obvious, glancing down at the water now only inches away. “You’re going in the fountain,” he says, and then begins to manhandle a very unwilling boy up over the two foot wall and into the shallow pool.

“Wha-Leedo!”

There’s a splash, and a tumble as Soeho nearly falls on his ass in a foot of water, but Leedo grabs his arms and manages to keep him upright.

“There,” Leedo says, stepping very quickly out of arm distance. “The sunlight's on the water, trust me, this one will turn out good.”

Seoho starts to grumble but catches himself. The water feature shoots water up in an elegant arch, and the noise of water splashing back into the pool is behind him, the coolness of the pool under his feet lapping at his ankles with the disruption of his weight. He sighs, but toes his shoes off and throws them at the omega anyway. He is both cursed and blessed with friends that are crazier than he has ever been.

“Try and make it look like you’re in pain in this one,” Leedo calls to him.

Seoho laughs before he can stop himself- too kind, after Leedo’s constant teasing, so he then lifts one leg and sends half the water in the fountain directly toward the omega in one glorious _woosh_.

Leedo screeches and dives aside to avoid it- it splashes his jeans up to the knees.

“Demon!” he cries, only making Seoho laugh louder. “Delinquent! Bully!”

He does it again, kicking water through the air as Leedo yells and dodge, trying to take photos between the assaults. By the end of it, they’re both soaked through, Leedo’s light hair pasted to his forehead in half-dry curls, Soeho’s white shirt see-through and sticking to his skin. Leedo gets another bout of water rushing towards him when he tries to take a photo with it.

Which is when another yelp joins the chaos and both of them freeze.

“Hey- careful,” an exasperated voice says. “You almost got us.”

There are two of them, in the still-empty campus morning, still tense from jumping out of the way of the water. One of them, a pink-haired boy that looks like he’s stepped directly out of a manga series, is glaring at them coldy. The other- well, Seoho collapses into a fit of coughing as a faint breeze carries lilies and sugar tauntingly under his nose.

“Oh-Seoho, right?”

Hwanwoong has spotted him, and Leedo has spotted him spotting him, and Seoho distantly wonders if he just lay down in the fountain whether the water would be loud and deep enough to block out this entire interaction before it has begun.

“What exactly are you doing in the water fountain?”

Leedo and Seoho look at each other. Instead of making fun of the very obvious blush around the beta’s face now, or how he’s hugging his arms around his chest to hide his sopping shirt, Leedo takes the merciful route and jumps in.

“You know, I don’t think we’ve met,” he says, sliding between them as Seoho jumps out of the fountain and chases after his shoes. “I’m Leedo, Seoho’s roommate.”

“Hwanwoong,” the boy says brightly, accepting Leedo’s outstretched hand. His grip isn’t very strong, and wow is he even smaller than Leedo thought he’d be, but there’s a way to him that Leedo can’t quite put his finger on. If it wasn’t for the scent, he’d put it down to true alpha things, but that’s not it. 

“This is my friend, Xion,” Hwanwoong says, gesturing to the omega lingering just behind him.

“Nice to meet you.”

The younger boy just nods, though Seoho supposes there’s not anything terribly unfriendly about the gesture. He seems quiet in a way that makes everyone but Hwanwoong nervous. His eyes flicker to the phone still in Leedo’s hand with a frown.

“Photography project,” Leedo says, thinking fast. “Seoho’s always telling me I should start showing people my pictures, so…”

“Oh, how cool!” Hwanwoong’s face lights up with a smile, and Leedo makes a mental note to torture Seoho about how cute it is later. “If you ever need a model…”

He trails off, and Seoho just about keels over with panic, but then his pink-haired friend rolls his eyes, and they realise Hwanwoong wasn’t volunteering himself.

“Oh.” The other boy doesn’t go to argue, though he doesn’t seem thrilled about the idea. “Thanks.”

They stare at each other. Leedo silently wills Seoho to pick up the nerve to say something. But he doesn’t.

“We should go,” Xion says, after the shortest possible time has passed for this to be bordering on polite. “We wanted to get to the library before the better computers were all in use, remember?”

Hwanwoong nods absently. “Oh-yeah, yeah, I remember.” His eyes flicker around their little awkward group loitering on the cobblestones. “See you around.”

Leedo waves politely as they stroll away, as Hwanwoong smiles over his shoulder and does the same and Xion walks forward without any response.

He turns back to see Seoho staring wide-eyed into the fountain.

“Seo? You doing alright?”

The beta gives him a shaky smile. 

“That’s your alpha, huh?”

“He’s not-” Seoho breaks off with a shake of his head. His eyes haven’t left the water yet.

Leedo shakes water out of his jeans and shuffles his weight from one foot to another. “He’s cute,” he says eventually. 

Seoho laughs breathily, the sound barely more than air. 

“Yeah.”


	10. First Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nvrmore- Ravn
> 
> *CavemanNoises*- Leedo
> 
> Gummy- Seoho
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> PigeonBoi- Keonhee
> 
> Boiyonce- Hwanwoong
> 
> PrettyBoi- Xion

**GROUPNAME**

***CavemanNoises***

Guess who just met tiny Eros for the first time

**Gummy**

I literally could not hate you more than I do right now

**Nvrmore**

NO FUCKING WAY tell me everything

***CavemanNoises***

No can do im afraid

Top secret stuff

**Nvrmore**

Wh-oh i see

I should have known youd never make an Insta without a nefarious purpose

***CavemanNoises***

I dont know what your talking about

**Nvrmore**

Did seoho have to teach you how to make it

***CavemanNoises***

I dont understand how did you know it was mine

My name isnt anywhere on the profile

  
  


**Nvrmore**

You’re hilarious grandad

***CavemanNoises***

So what?

I cant post a nice photo of my friend on my account?

  
  


**Nvrmore**

You never take nice photos of us

Literally everything on your phone is blackmail material 

**Gummy**

He...got you there

**Nvrmore**

Its a good idea

You look like a snac, seo, if i might be so bold as to say so 

**Gummy**

Pls dont im already embarrassed enough

  
  


**Nvrmore**

Nonononono you cant be i havent gotten the details yet

***CavemanNoises***

We’re outside the library 

* * *

Ravn’s there in record time, for Ravn. He’d thrown on an outfit as quick as possible and stopped only to make the necessary dosage of coffee which he’d poured into a thermos for convenience as he hunted out his friends.

He finds them a few minutes later, soaking in the sun in the patch of grass in front of the library building, both looking suspiciously wet despite the clear skies. The photo he’d found as soon as he’d woken up gives the needed explanation of this, though- a candid of Seoho in the fountain in front of them, kicking water into the air where it catches the light, a massive gummy smile on his face, his clothes already half-soaked through, the tell-tale sign that the water fight he’s locked in has been going on for a while.

Ravn’s already smiling as he topples between them onto the grass.

“Oh?” He reaches to tug a strand of Seoho’s hair, smelling the hair dye in the air around them. “When did this happen?”

The trademark blond locks Seoho’d had since they moved in together are black, now, curling in waves down his forehead.

“Last night when you were out,” Leedo says slyly, and Ravn has a vivid flashback to the night before, when he’d been leaving to meet friends at a bar and they couldn’t get rid of him fast enough.

“Sneaky,” he says with admiration. “Now spill. Everything. Now.”

Once they’d filled him in, he sits up, takes a scalding mouthful of coffee, and fixes his sunglasses so he can look at Leedo over the top of them.

“And he was just wandering around campus by himself at practically dawn?”

Leedo goes to nod, and then stops himself. “Oh, no, I forgot to mention.”

“There was another boy with him,” Seoho continues, “one of his friends.”

“This pink haired omega who glared at us but didn’t say much. Real pretty.”

“Like just-stepped-out-of-a-Vogue-cover pretty,” Seoho clarifies, as if it’s vital information.

Ravn nods. There’s a beat of silence as he frowns and they stare at him strangely.

“Pink haired,” he echoes.

“Yup.”

“Omega.”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Tall, thin, one dangly silver earring hanging down, dressed like he’s richer than God?”

The other two glance quizzically at each other.

“Um,” Seoho starts, remembering the vague impression of a charcoal dark suit with silver details “-I think so?”

He’d been so focussed on- other matters that he hadn’t thought how strange it was to see a student dressed like that so early in the morning.

“Huh.”

“Wait.” Leedo turns sharply from Seoho to face Ravn, who’s pushing up his glasses again and looking unbothered, which is really suspicious already. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Seoho glances between them, clearly not understanding. “He- hasn’t said anything though?”

“You know the omega don’t you?”

Ravn meets his eye for a second too long before he shrugs. “I- maybe. Sounds like the asshole from the library.”

Seoho’s mouth drops open. Leedo bursts into a fit of full-bellied chuckles, gripping his sides, only finding it funnier how Ravn’s trying and failing at pretending not to be annoyed.

Seoho giggles. “ _That’s_ the omega who gave you a hard time?”

“I told you, he’s not an omega.”

“Seemed like an omega to me,” Leedo edges. He eyes Ravn in his peripheral. “You sure you’re not just in denial?”

Ravn grumbles and abandons trying to look nonchalant, collapsing onto his back in the grass. “What the hell does that mean?”

“I don’t know,” Leedo muses, a terrible smile starting to grow across his lips, “maybe that you want him to be an alpha.”

Seoho gasps dramatically. “Oh!”

“Yeah, ‘Oh!” Leedo laughs.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Ravn snarls. “I don’t even know anything about him, except that he’s completely unreasonable.”

He throws an arm over his face, sulking, and his friends above him meet each other's eyes with a mixture of amusement and wariness.

“Sure, boss. Sure.”

Ravn ignores that, but his expression is still petulant when he pushes himself up from the grass. His eyes catch on an object balled beside Seoho as if he’d been using it as a pillow.

“Is that a _waistcoat_? Why’ve you got a waistcoat?”

Leedo snatches it before he can touch it and leaps to his feet. He throws it to Seoho, who catches it against his chest, wide-eyed. “Come on,” Leedo urges him, pulling him to his feet and giving Ravn a coprophagous grin. “There’s still a few hours of sun and we’ve got work to do.”

They grin down at Ravn and then take off at a jog down the block.   
  


_Dammit_. 

He scrambles to his feet and charges after them.

* * *

** Da Bois **

**Boiyonce**

You know there’s a class tonight

Just saying

**PrettyBoi**

Keonhee for the love of all thats holy will you tell hwanwoong to stop badgering me and get some work done

**PigeonBoi**

I thought yous had gone to the library to study?

Wait

Are you doing that thing where you text each other sitting right next to each other 

**Boiyonce**

He put his headphones on he gave me no choice

**PrettyBoi**

I’m not texting him i’m texting you

**PigeonBoi**

Right, well

If this is about dance club again i think its a good idea

Maybe it’ll help you blow off some steam

**Boiyonce**

And you should meet some new people

**PrettyBoi**

Do you even know me

Theres literally nothing i would rather do less than meet new people

  
  


**PigeonBoi**

Come on you’ve only been here for one semester

You should get out there a little

And then if woongs secret admirer makes any moves……. youll be there too

**Boiyonce**

wat

**PrettyBoi**

You know what

I think im warming to the idea

**Boiyonce**

Ffs keon what have you done

**PrettyBoi**

Actually now i think about it

Isn’t there something we should tell keonhee 

**PigeonBoi**

I dont like the sound of that

what did i do now

**PrettyBoi**

What? No i mean i met someone today 

Someone i had only saw in like 5000 insta photos when woong felt like gushing

**PigeonBoi**

ヾ(’Ｏ’)/

You wouldnt by any chance be talking about everyones favourite Blond Beta Bombshell, would you???

**PrettyBoi**

Ok wtf is wrong with you

But yes

though i guess he isnt blond anymore

**PigeonBoi**

ヾ(’Ｏ’)/

ヾ(’Ｏ’)/

ヾ(’Ｏ’)/

Oh BOI

…….Woong’s being awfully quiet…….

**PrettyBoi**

Daydreaming

Bet i can guess what about

**PigeonBoi**

Im meeting you for lunch and your telling me everything


	11. An in

** Da Bois **

**PigeonBoi**

How was dance practice??

**Boiyonce**

aBoUt ThAt

**PrettyBoi**

We didnt go

**PigeonBoi**

??? neither of you????

Nothing happened, right??

**Boiyonce**

Ive been slain

Its pretty fatal

Time to say our goodbyes

**PrettyBoi**

Pls make him stop

Its been like this since we got here

  
  


**PigeonBoi**

Where are yous?

**PrettyBoi**

My house. Practice was cancelled, one of the pipes burst and flooded the place

Which is definately a bad omen so

No dancing for me

Pity

**PigeonBoi**

Wow thanks for the invite

**PrettyBoi**

Sorry keon

Come round if you want you know you're always welcome

Woong just started having a fit and i thought he should probably calm down so

**PigeonBoi**

Im assuming throwing a fit here just means being a dramatic bish

**Boiyonce**

He UpDatEd HiS InStA

**PigeonBoi**

yup

There it is 

i knew there was a reason we were friends

Now who are we even talking about??

**Boiyonce**

Seohos friend

I sent you the one in the fountain right?? 

BUT THERE’s **MORE** hE JuST pOSteD ThiS???

WhAT DiD I DO tO DeSErvE ThIS

  
  


**PigeonBoi**

Well damn

That friend you were talking about is pretty good

**PrettyBoi**

Keonhee this is bad

Hes been babbling about the suit for hours please come save me

  
  
**Boiyonce**

JuSt LOoK At It

wHaT

SinCe WhEn DiD hE WeAr SuIts

  
  


**PrettyBoi**

I still cant believe how fast you found this account

Youre secretly james bond arent you

  
  


**Boiyonce**

wait

WAIT A DAMN MINUTE

Look who else is here

  
  


**PigeonBoi**

wow they must be pretty close

**Pretty Boi**

Great

**Boiyonce**

What was the photo guys name again? Leedo?

Maybe we should get him to take some of us 

**Pretty Boi**

Emo boy’s actually wearing a color that isnt black

**Pigeon Boi**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

  
  


**Boiyonce**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Just admit you think he looks good xi

**Pretty Boi**

Thats not what i meant

**Pigeon Boi**

Uh huh

**Pretty Boi**

I mean it doesnt look like his usual stuff 

  
  


**Pigeon Boi**

Whats ‘his usual stuff?’

**Pretty Boi**

****

Dark 

Broody

angsty arrogant alpha vibes 

  
  


**Pigeon Boi**

……..yeahhhhhhhhh that wasnt suspiciously quick or anything 

  
  


**Boiyonce**

You follow ravn on Insta??

Xi

Are you even trying to hide the fact that youre Whipped with a captial W anymore

  
  


**Pretty Boi**

Doesnt everyone alive know his account

Its really not a big deal

  
  
  


* * *

  
** Dumb and Dumber **

**Hwanwoong**

So

**Keonhee**

Leave me out of this

**Hwanwoong**

What! 

I hadnt even said anything yet

**Keonhee**

I know where this is going

And no thank you, ma’am

I choose life

**Hwanwoong**

Oh come ooooooon keon

We both know whats going on here

This might be good for him!!

**Keonhee**

Umm maybe

If we werent talking about the guy you literally had to ban from your club last year

Did you forget that???

**Hwanwoong**

He was probably just touchey cause he was with his beta

It really wasnt that bad

**Keonhee**

Ok

wait

I see

Real clever woong, really 

**Hwanwoong**

What?

**Keonhee**

You saw me talking to seoho the other day and now want me to find a way in, dont you

We can angle xi with that _Literally Insane_ alpha if we want

And you get closer to Seo

smart

**Hwanwoong**

UGH cant i be the smart one in this group for once???

Dammit

Ok fine that was the plan

But come on, it could work!

mutual benefit!! everybody wins!!

**Keonhee**

what makes you think this wont just cause more mess than its worth

what if that alpha doesnt even like xi back

**Hwanwoong**

ha

thats funny

you have saw Xion, right?

**Keonhee**

I dont have his number woong

We spoke once in a corridor

You know him more than i do so just shoot your shot already you coward

**Hwanwoong**

Um nOOOOOOO thank u

Anyway you wont need his number

His friend has a beautiful new insta account if you hadnt noticed 

And you’re an arts major

**Keonhee**

Not in photography

**Hwanwoong**

They dont have to know that

**Keonhee**

So what

I just dm a random stranger and tell them i like their photos?

**Hwanwoong**

And you mention youre a friend of mine and that seoho should know who you are

I said if leedo needed models we could offer some assistance

You and xi are pretty, he’ll have to say yes

Its all coming together

**Keonhee**

I literally know nothing about this entire friendship group

What if they're psychos

Correction: i already know one of them's a psycho

What if they’re _**all**_ psychos

  
  


**Hwanwoong**

Seoho is NOT a psychopath

And his friend seemed really sweet this morning

I thought youd jump at the excuse to make a friend, keon

you can make friends with anyone, it wont work as well if i do it

**Keonhee**

Have i ever told you you’re a manipulative bitch 

**Hwanwoong**

Thank you

That means youll do it, right?

**Keonhee**

Absolutely not

  
  


* * *

**GROUPNAME**   
  


***Caveman Noises***

hey guys?

what do you do when a stranger randomly messages you on instagram


	12. Motives

**GROUPNAME**

  
  
  


**Nvrmore**

That was fast 

***Caveman Noises***

Indeed

seems my thirst trap seoho plan is working faster than any of us expected 

**Gummy**

What do i have to do with this

**Nvrmore**

Seo i love you

But youre so dense its physically painful to listen to you sometimes

***Caveman Noises***

Seo

I posted photos of you looking like a whole meal to our account and THE SAME NIGHT

Your tiny alpha’s friends messages saying we should meet up

All of us

Including you

And hwanwoong

**Nvrmore**

Do you even know how to take good photos tho

Like the ones you take of us are good 

But how long will this excuse last before they see through it 

***Caveman Noises***

My thoughts exactly

So after talking to keonhee last night i stalked their instagrams

Cause i do that now

And im sad to say the odds are not stacked in our favour

**Gummy**

What’d you mean??

***Caveman Noises***

Well….

**Gummy**

Wow

  
  


***Caveman Noises***

Xions insta, for one

**Gummy**

WOW

***Caveman Noises***

Who the fuck is behind the camera????

Who took these photos?????

  
  
  
  
  


**Gummy**

Brb im destroying all the mirrors in our house

Me and God got a feud now 

He been doing me dirty it seems 

  
  


***Caveman Noises***

Shut the fuck up or i will physically fight you you beautiful baby boy

  
  


**Nvrmore**

Whats the big deal

With a model like that itd be impossible to take bad photos

You could do that 

  
  
  


***Caveman Noises***

The guy who messaged me was an arts major ravn hell see through us so fricken fast

Say goodbye to all our chances of a beachside wedding 

we’ll never get to walk seo down the aisle now

**Gummy**

Are we just gonna ignore the part about the model then or-

**Nvrmore**

Come on

If there’s anything we excel at as a group its bullshitting

Take a few photos, push seoho in the direction of one tiny alpha eros, and voila we’re golden

Youll never have to take anyones photos again

  
  


**Gummy**

Im sure keonhee would help you with the photos if you asked

Its not as if they think youre a professional or something

They just know you want to get back into the hobby

**Nvrmore**

You do?

***Caveman Noises***

NOT PARTICULARLY  
  


**Nvrmore**

Whatever

Group project

We’ll transform into our best Artsy Bitch selves

Itll be fun 

  
  


**Gummy**

Did they say where to meet them

***Caveman Noises***

About that

Keonhee said we should make a group chat

They've already got a location they want to shoot in 

Something about a dance cover for their channel or smth

**Nvrmore**

Well what’re you waiting for add them

***Caveman Noises***

Keon said he'd add us to theirs 

Must be explaining the situation to the others

**Nvrmore**

I wonder how loud hwanwoongs gonna scream when he hears about this plan

  
  
  


* * *

**Da Bois**

**_Pigeon Boi_ ** _added_ **_Kim Leedo_ ** _to the group_

 **_Pigeon Boi_ ** _added_ **_Lee Seoho_ ** _to the group_

 **_Pigeon Boi_ ** _added_ **_Kim Ravn_ ** _to the group_

**Boiyonce**

??

Whats going on

**Pigeon Boi**

Maintenance

Leedo and i thought itd be easier to have a chat with all of us so we could talk about the shoot

**Kim Leedo**

Um 

Not to be rude or anything

But who the fuck are all of you

**Pigeon Boi**

Oh yeah

Im keonhee

Boiyonce’s hwanwoong

Pretty Boi who is suddenly absent is Xion

He doesnt really like new people hes shy

**Boiyonce**

Hi!!!!

New people!

Game!!!!! 

You should all change your names to your nicknames in your chat and we can guess whos who

No looking!!!

  
  


**Pretty Boi**

Whats going on

**_Kim Ravn_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Nvrmore_ **

**_Lee Seoho_ ** _changed their name to_ **_Gummy_ **

**_Lee Seoho_** _changed **Kim Leedo** 's name to _ **_*Caveman Noises*_ **

  
  


***Caveman Noises***

Ffs can i live

Now theres 2 chats they can make fun of me in

**Pretty Boi**

What the hell kind of nickname is that

  
  
  


**Nvrmore**

Trust us it suits him and he deserves it

  
  


**Gummy**

He speaks the truth 

**Pigeon Boi**

Ok ok ok ok i got it

Gummy must be seoho

And nvrmores so emo it has to be ravn

  
  


**Nvrmore**

? people ive never met know my name?

**Boiyonce**

Youve kinda got a reputation, you know

**Gummy**

Ye youre not exactly under the radar ravn

**Boiyonce**

plus keons in my dance classes sometimes he saw you get kicked out that one time 

**Nvrmore**

Not sure what to make of that

But anyway the nickname wasnt me i swear

Seoho gave us all our nicknames

  
  


**Boiyonce**

Which means caveman must be Leedo??

Damn 

I thought xion was savage

  
  


**Pretty Boi**

Nvrmore

like the poe poem?

The raven?

That's actually kind of clever

**Gummy**

Why thank you

It was emo

It had ravens

hes an angsty boi

I thought it fit

  
  


**Boiyonce**

And gummy because of your smile???

That's so cute haha

* * *

**GROUPNAME** **  
**  
****

**Gummy**

I knew this was a bad idea leedo i hate you 

**Nvrmore**

Awwwwww look who noticed your smile seo

He said it was cute

Dyou think he.....

~LIKES YOU~

**Gummy**

STOP BITCH IM SCREAMING  
  


* * *

**Da Bois**

  
  


**Pigeon Boi**

What was your group name

  
  


**Gummy**

Ye my creativity kinda ran out on that one….

Why da bois

**Pretty Boi**

In case you haven't noticed we are all human males

**Boiyonce**

Nah i named it cause Reveal slaps and we stan

  
  


**Gummy**

!!!!!

I love that song!!

**Pretty Boi**

Oh my god get a room

**Pigeon Boi**

Down, boy

*boi

But we actually should talk about the shoot

when‘re you all free??

***Caveman Noises***

This weekend should be good

Just text us the coordinates we’ll meet you there

**Boiyonce**

great!!

  
  
  


* * *

**Traitors I Hate Now**

**Xion**

Remind me again why all of them are coming

Last i checked it only took one person to take a photo

**Keonhee**

You made a new chat?????

  
  


**Xion**

You left me no choice the old ones forfeit

Seems we’re just letting anyone in now

  
  
  


**Keonhee**

Ok well they're all going because i said leedo should bring his friends

  
  


**Hwanwoong**

You what????

Keon!!

**Keonhee**

hes an omega woong i didnt want to just invite him out into the middle of nowhere with you guys by himself

no offence, but you can be a little intimidating sometimes

one of you in particular, but still

Plus leedo's new to photography he might want the help

He said they could model if you wanted, too

**Hwanwoong**

oh god im gonna have to face him in real life now??

i dont think i can do it

maybe we should just call this whole thing off and forget i said anything

**Keonhee**

NO

too late now woong

Why not just all meet up and stop all this behind-each-others-backs-business

  
  


**Xion**

Im busy

  
  


**Hwanwoong**

Were literally your only friends youre not getting out of it that easy

if im going

youre going

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Xion’s standing in their messy living room, looking very out of place amongst the clutter, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of suit trousers, his blazer slung across his shoulders in a way that would look ridiculous on literally anyone else but just enhances the ice prince vibes that are currently making Hwanwoong and Keonhee screech their lungs out.

“Quit it,” Xion sighs. “You’re neighbours are gonna call security or something thinking you’re being murdered.”

“Like, I am though.”

They both shove Keonhee at the same time, and he giggles, fighting their hands away from him.

Xion sighs and straightens non-existent creases in his shirt down. The weekend had come in too quickly, and he’s already annoyed, a small niggling irritation at the back of his mind. He isn’t sure why, but he can’t shake it.

Hwanwoong swoops his matching blazer from the back of their sofa and ignores the swarm of butterflies in his stomach it causes. He’d been nervous since he woke up this morning and remembered what day it was.

Xion sighs. “Remind me why I agreed to this again?”

“Because you love us,” Hwanwoong reminds him.

“But mainly so Woong can stop whining about his chances and just shoot his shot already,” Keonhee adds, squealing as the alpha throws his blazer at his face with no small amount of force.

“I can’t believe you double agent-ed us, Keon.”

Keonhee doesn’t do secrets. If he tries to keep anything from them it takes all of two seconds before the sweats start and Xion immediately sees through him. So he’d told them, this morning, exactly what had happened the day before, when both of them simultaneously hatched devious plans that were almost exactly the same. Hwanwoong wanted them to meet Seoho’s friends, Xion also seemed pretty eager for them to meet Seoho’s friends. All so Woong would stop pining silently and they could get some peace and quiet, he’s said, but Keonhee, who’d been having this exact conversation with Woong over getting Xion and Ravn together, couldn’t help but wonder whether he'd also had hidden motives. He doesn’t doubt their wanting to set each other up, but maybe Xion’s plan had more to do with a certain infamous, dark haired alpha than he liked to let himself believe.

Regardless, they’re all in it now, and there’s no going back.

“Where’d you tell them to meet us, again?” Xion asks, already pulling his phone out for a taxi.

Keonhee had needed a bluff, and the only excuse that would include all of them needing photos together is Woong’s dance crew. 

He’d seen Hwanwoong hire a photographer before competitions, or for their social media, and they had a cover going online soon that had a bigger budget than usual, shot in a field outside town with forests and caves and ruins that would look good on camera. They already had the outfits, now they just needed models. At such short notice Hwanwoong didn’t think they’d actually be able to get some of their crew to volunteer, so it would have to be themselves. Somehow, they’d gotten Xion to agree, finally.

Keonhee just hopes he and the alpha won’t be at each other's throats all day.

**

Surprisingly, when they get to the sight, the others are already there.

They can see them as soon as the taxi shoots off back to the city behind them, and Xion’s tucking his wallet back inside his jacket, and Hwanwoong takes a deep breath of pollen filled air and tries not to scream.

“I can see Leedo,” Keonhee says, pointing to a distant cluster of bodies in the long grass, oblivious to Hwanwoong’s reaction, taking off in their direction.

Ravn notices them first, turning around when they’re halfway through the grass and nodding a greeting. He taps the others on the shoulder and they turn, waiting for the three boys approaching them to step into the clearing they’d found, where the grass is softly trampled flat under their feet.

“Morning,” Keonhee says easily, his smile wide and sure. New people. He excels at new people. 

The blond omega greets him with a smaller smile, fiddling with a camera- they’d opted to use a real one this time, because if they’d brought out Seoho’s phone for a shoot their cover would be blown immediately. He’d been trying to get used to the zoom and the buttons all week.

Ravn whistles from behind them. 

“Looking sharp, boys,” he says, eyeing the three of them in their uniforms.

Hwanwoong and Xion have trailed up to their spot, Hwanwoong tugging self-consciously at the sleeves of his blazer and Xion standing territoriality close behind him, glaring already. Seoho glances at Hwanwoong, quickly, and then turns away.

 _It’s going to be a long day_ , Keonhee thinks.


	13. Confessions

Turns out, Xion’s a natural. He has- unsurprisingly- apparently taken a couple odd modelling jobs already, and as soon as Keonhee and Hwanwoong push him forward as the first one to have their pictures taken, he’s pliant and patient as Leedo goes over what he wants. When the camera’s on him, he’s calm, posing easily and following every instruction Leedo can think to give him.

Leedo’s starting to have fun, actually.

“If you turn the saturation up you’ll get more of his face in the darker areas,” Keonhee says, as they both shield the camera screen with their hands to study the photos in the sun. He takes the camera from Leedo gently and taps a few buttons, going through a menu of options that make Leedo’s head spin. When he hands it back, all the colours are brighter, and the shadowed patch Xion’s waiting in is easier to see, half of his face in the sunlight, have still visible in the darkness.

“Hey, you’re good at this,” Leedo says, gesturing for Xion to step fully into the sun now the colors in his suit and hair stand out so nicely in the brightness. “What did you say your major was again?”

Ah. He didn’t.

Keonhee considers his options and decides lying is not a good choice. He’s already too hot right now, if he lies he’ll turn into a bubbling, sweaty mess.

“Fine arts.”  
Leedo turns to look at him over his shoulder from where he’s crouching in the grass. “Not photography?”

Play it cool, Keon. Leedo has a good eye, but Keonhee’s clearly still more artistically inclined than the other omega. Offering to help out shouldn’t be suspicious even if he isn’t a photography major. Especially with the whole undercover dance crew story.

“No, that’s just a hobby. I work on canvas, most of the time.”

Leedo nods, making an interested, appreciative noise in the back of his throat.

“Nice,” he says. “I wish I was that artistic.”

Shit. You’re supposed to be good at photography. 

But then Keonhee says, “I’m sure you’re just being modest,” and he lets out a nervous laugh. 

Xion stands up suddenly, putting his hands on his hips.

“Are you even going to take some photos, now, or what? It’s hot over here.”

Keonhee imitates his whining, high pitched and teasing, and Xion rolls his eyes.

“Get Hwanwoong, then,” Keonhee tells him. “You can go find somewhere in the shade.”

Xion charges off to the line of trees to their left, where the others are hiding from the midday sun. He’s dangerously close to Ravn now, and Keonhee almost calls him back before they can cause any trouble.

He wonders what it would be like, if it was just the three of them, if he’d just did what Hwanwoong had wanted him to: compliment Leedo’s photos, offer to model, just him and Xion. It’d probably be less stressful. But he catches Hwanwoong leaning in to catch something Seoho’s just said, and they both laugh, and he discards the idea.

Hwanwoong trots happily over to them, still smiling. Seoho trails more slowly after him, changed into one of the spare uniforms Keonhee had brought with them.

Keonhee opens his mouth to speak and finds Leedo cutting him off.

“Why don’t we try photos with both of you? We’ve already got solo shots from Xion.”

Keonhee’s mouth drops open. It was word for word what he was about to suggest.

Leedo won’t meet his eye as the other two blush and shuffle closer to each other, awkward.

By the trees, Ravn tips his head, staring as Hwanwoong steps up to Seoho and nods at whatever nonsense Leedo is telling him.

A thoughtful hum escapes before he can help it. Xion, standing as far away as possible whilst still being in the shade, hears and turns towards him. He follows Ravn’s eye to Hwanwoong and frowns.

“What’re you looking at?”

Ravn doesn’t look at him. “Your friend doesn’t act very much like an alpha.”

“Your friends doesn’t act very much like a photographer.”

Here we go.

He guesses they should have expected this, when it came out that Xion is a model. He'll have been around photographers more than the rest of them. Leedo's uncertainty would be all too easy to spot.

Seoho would have panicked, but all Ravn does is look offended and shrug. “He’s just out of practice.”

Xion raises a brow and looks him up and down. “If you say so,” he mutters, going back to squinting out into the sunlight.

Ravn turns to face him with an irritated sigh. “What does that mean?”

The other boy doesn’t answer right away. He watches the others laughing and moving around, as if he hadn’t heard Ravn speak.

Eventually, his eyes slide over to the alpha’s. “I went to Hwanwoong’s practice room the other night. Strange, that someone who’d been banned from the premises since last year had left a scent there.”

Ravn tries not to let anything show on his expression, but he must have tensed, because Xion sees his reaction and laughs, quietly.

“You thought no one would notice, huh?”

“I drenched myself in cologne that day, non one _should_ have.”

It’s out of his mouth before he can think about it, and Xion gives him a cold smile as a reward, because he’s just confirmed his suspicions.

Ravn suppresses a groan and starts forward. Xion glares at him, and he stops. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“Because Seoho’s the one who likes your friend, not me.” Xion stares back at him, unimpressed, his arms crossed. “And I think Hwanwoong likes him back.”

He doesn’t deny it. Hwanwoong’s little crush is probably just as obvious to a true alpha like Ravn as it is to him and Keonhee. 

Instead, he asks: “Then why was it your scent in the dance room and not Seoho’s?”

Dammit. This wasn’t supposed to come out so quickly. This wasn’t supposed to come out _at all._

But Xion’s still glaring at him in a way that makes it pretty clear he’s one wrong word away from marching back to the others and professing their clever little plan to everyone who’ll listen, so he doesn’t really have a choice.

“Because I’m trying to help him win Hwanwoong over.”

“ _Win_ him?” Xion’s voice is getting louder by the second, and his expression has darkened into something worse than his usual quiet indifference. “Hook up tricks? That’s what you’ve all been doing this entire time?”

“Come on,” Ravn sighs. “Seoho’s shy, we were just helping him out. We weren’t hurting anyone.”

Xion puts his hands on his hips and scoffs. There’s a calculating look in his eyes, and he nods, once, twice, three times before he opens his mouth. “Let me guess- the lilies were your idea.”

Ravn feels his stomach drop, a mixture of bitter self-criticism and exhaustion as he remembers the look on Seoho’s face that night they’d argued about this exact thing. “I’ve already been told how sleazy that was OK? It wasn’t one of my finer moments.”

“He liked it, you know,” Xion surprises him by saying, a mean edge to his voice. “He’s too good for that kind of mind-fuckery, he thought someone was trying to be _sweet_. Can’t wait to tell him it was the same sleazy alpha w-”

“Alright, what’s your problem?” Ravn’s hands are in fists, his fingernails digging into his palms, but he still can’t keep his voice down. “Is this about the library? Because I _apologised_ , if you remember. It wasn’t my fault you didn’t just accept it like a decent human being.”

“What did you expect?” Xion laughs. “That I'd drop to my knees with ‘thank you’s? Smile and bare my neck like a good little pup?”

A flicker of color starts to spark in the black of Ravn’s eyes. “Hey-”

“There you go again, _alpha_.” Xion sneers the word as if it’s a curse. “You just can’t keep control of yourself.” He steps closer, angling his chin so he meets the taller boy’s eyes, challenging. “You’re getting angry at me again, aren’t you?”

Ravn fights the urge to step back or step forward or whatever the hell it is his body’s trying to do right now and straightens his spine. “That’s not what I wanted.”

“Please. It’s the oldest trick in the book; sweep in to save the damsel, expecting something in return. I can look after myself, you know.”

“Dammit, I know!” Ravn’s voice comes out as a bark, too loud, but Xion doesn’t jump. “How could I possibly not know that after-” he waves his hands between them, struggling for the words. “It was never like that.”

Xion laughs, a short airy sound, and steps away. “Sure it wasn’t.”

He glares for a second longer, and then he walks away toward the line of trees, shaking his head.

Ravn grinds his teeth together so hard it hurts. Then he stomps away in the opposite direction.

  
  


Xion finds a stump in the middle of a line of trees and drops down onto it with a growl. He should have brought sunglasses. He needs to calm himself down in case one one of them charges after him and sees something they shouldn’t.

He blinks angrily, rubbing at his eyes.

A branch cracks underfoot behind him.

Xion turns to see the blond omega stepping calmly toward him through the branches. “What do you want?”

Leedo stops, immediately, raising his hands in a surrender. “Nothing.”

When Xion turns back around and ignores him, he steps closer, settling beside him on the log without speaking.

“You’re friend’s a real piece of work, you know.” 

Leedo laughs quietly. “I know.”

There’s nothing on his face to suggest surprise, or confusion, so Xion takes his hands away from his eyes and grumbles.

 _“_ He told me about the lilies. That it was his idea.”

“Yeah,” Leedo sighs. “We’ve already told him how stupid that was. He feels bad, but it’s not as if he can do anything about it now.” He eyes Xion subtly from the corner of his eye. “He wanted to help Seoho. He’s liked Hwanwoong for a while now, but he won’t do anything about it.”

Xion shakes his head. “They’re ridiculous,” he says, and there’s almost a smile on his lips.

Leedo laughs.

“And-” he stops, but Xion raises a brow, expectant, and he soldiers on before he can decide whether it’s a good idea or not “-and Ravn told me about what happened between you two. In the library.”

“Great,” he mutters. “So everyone can know about his heroics.”

“I was hesitant at first, too. About Ravn.” Leedo smiles, shyly, and gestures to his eyes, showing the tell-tale omega gold as if to prove his point. “He comes off strong, but...it isn’t what you think it is.”

Xion looks at him levelly. “Not what I think it is? You mean he isn’t one of those alpha boys who expects every omega to be eternally grateful when he sticks his nose in other people’s business and swings his fists about? He does it all the time.”

Leedo feels a burst of anger in his stomach that surprises him.“I know the rumours about him. He saved a few omegas, first year, and then yeah, he had a- a _thing_ with a few of them, but he isn’t like that. At least not anymore.”

Xion rolls his eyes. “Just because you’re his friend, you don’t have to-”

“He doesn’t like omegas.”

Leedo’s outburst is so sudden it echoes through the trees a few times before Xion actually understands.

“He-what?”

Leedo hesitates, opening his mouth and then closing it again, as he realises what he’s saying. “He, uh, he doesn’t like omegas. Never has.”

“But he's an alpha. And a pureblood, at that.”

Leedo squints through the trees and doesn’t speak for a moment. The air is heavy around them, and silent, and he can’t shake the feeling that what he says right now is important, that it _means_ something. No one’s been this opposed to Ravn before, and he squashes his protective instinct, his angry defensiveness, and tries to think about what it looked like when he met Ravn, too, just another omega seeing the reds of his eyes staring down at him for the first time.

“It’s like,” he hedges, eventually, talking slowly, “it’s like Hwanwoong. Hwanwoong likes boys, he doesn’t like girls. Ravn likes girls, and boys, too, just... not omegas. Or betas, last I checked. It’s just how he is.”

Xion blinks blanky at him. A muscle jumps in his jaw.

“So when he…”

“Swoops in to the rescue?” Leedo finishes, his mouth starting to form a knowing, wry smile. He shrugs. “I don’t know. He doesn’t do it with alphas. Seoho thinks it’s because he feels guilty. Because he’s never thought of them in that way, you know, like other alphas. He tried after the first couple times, but it never lasted long.”

“I...see.”

A bird sings overhead. The silence isn’t as suffocating, anymore, but it stretches, and Xion’s fair features are pulled into a thoughtful frown.

Leedo stands, clamping a hand on Xion’s shoulder for a second, smiling down at him, before making his way slowly back to the others.

Xion sighs. He stands and dusts the mud from his clothes.   
  
  



	14. Posing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are supposed to be images in this chapter, but for some reason they were deleted at some point?? so if you read this chapter and don't see any images, please let me know! x

**Xion**

Ok

Im sorry

Shit its late i didnt notice

Sorry if i woke you up too i guess

**Ravn**

Uh no thats alright

I was awake anyway

This is still early for me tbh

**Xion**

...its two oclock in the morning

**Ravn**

uh huh

**Xion**

Right 

Well

I just wanted to apologise for

How ive been recently

**Ravn**

Oh

You dont need to do that

**Xion**

Seriously???

Of course I do ive been an ass

**Ravn**

Well...cant argue with that i suppose

**Xion**

Just letting you know i didnt mean to act like that today

Well no thats a lie i did

But i was just being stupid

I get touchey around alphas

**Ravn**

Cant blame you for that really

For what its worth im not usually such an ass either

  
  


**Xion**

Ill try and believe that

**Ravn**

Gee thanks

**Xion**

so...truce?

**Ravn**

Yeah 

truce

**Xion**

ok

I apologised

Now im gonna go sleep like every other sane person at this hour

**Ravn**

sleep well

it might make you less of an asshole

**Xion**

Piss off, alpha

* * *

**Da Bois**

**Boiyonce**

Hey @ ***Caveman Noises*** can you send those pics from yesterday over

I need to upload them before our cover goes online

***Caveman Noises***

Yup just give me a sec

**Nvrmore**

‘Yup’

Arent old people hilarious

**Pretty Boi**

Wtf are you doing online already 

Did you even sleep at all whats wrong with you

**Boiyonce**

???

Im here too??

You are also awake??

**Nvrmore**

you worried about me pup?

**Pretty Boi**

Call me pup again and i will literally end you

**Nvrmore**

Noted

  
  


***Caveman Noises***

Found em

* * *

**GROUPNAME**   
  
****

**Gummy**

STOP SENDING ALL OF MINE

**Nvrmore**

Yeah you traitor where are my ones??

* * *

**Da Bois**

***Caveman Noises***

**  
  
**

****

keon said we should have a few different vibes for you to choose from so

**Pigeon Boi**

Oh hey they came out really good

dang xi that last ones 🔥

***Caveman Noises***

Ill send those reference photos you took too @ **Pigeon Boi**

Good luck with your assignment

**Pigeon Boi**

Thanks （＾ｖ＾）

**Boiyonce**

Uh oh 

**Pigeon Boi**

???

**Boiyonce**

it just occurred to me

What if people get mad that seoho istn actually in the video

like we're putting him on our social media but he wont be in the video

people might be dissapointed haha

**Nvrmore**

No, no

its fine

Dont mention me 

**Boiyonce**

Both of you i meant both of you

**Nvrmore**

**（￣ー￣)**

**Gummy**

people wont notice im not there haha

but if youre worried i can always be in the next one? if you want?

* * *

** Traitors I Hate Now **

**Keonhee**

ooof @ **Hwanwoong** how you feeling

**Xion**

judging by the ungodly shriek that i just heard from _outside your building_ , id say it isn't looking good, doc

**Hwanwoong**

dont talk to me its too much

**Xion**

@ **Keonhee** im outside your door let me in i need to tease him

* * *

**GROUP NAME**

**Nvrmore**

UMMMMMM excuSE ME?

since when were you so fly, seo?

you slick bastard

**Gummy**

is it normal to shake this much after trying to subtly shoot your shot or am i dying

i did not think that through it just came out

never let me message anyone ever again ever take my phone away

**Nvrmore**

wait @ ***Caveman Noises** * whats this about an assignment and good luck and shit

Do my eyes deceive me

Or did you actually 

Make A Friend

  
  


***Caveman Noises***

Somehow i think i actually might have Made A Friend

we photographed trees together so he can paint them later

~friendship~

**Gummy**

Pure Bois TM

***Caveman Noises***

We were talking about our majors before rvn and xion decided to act like assholes again and make it suuuper awkward for the rest of us

  
  


**Gummy**

well damn

**Nvrmore**

( º﹃º )

ouch

  
  



	15. Invitations

**Da Bois**

**Nvrmore**

SO  
PARTY INVITE

Im inviting everyone even tho its not my birthday everyones invited

**Pigeon Boi**

＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／

HELL YEAH

  
This chat has been dead for like a week and i was dying of boredom

Pls resuscitate it

**Pretty Boi**

You have more friends than anyone else i know

You were out yesterday 

**Boiyonce**

Whos birthday _is_ it?

  
  


**Gummy**

Um

That’d be me

**Boiyonce**

We’ll be there!!

That is 

If we’re invited lol

**Gummy**

Of course i was gonna invite you all

Its probably just gonna be us tho i dont wanna do anything crazy

Last time i let ravn throw a party it was….

Memorable

Shall we say

  
***Caveman Noises***

we promised never to talk about that again seo

**Boiyonce**

….intriguing

**Pigeon Boi**

You know its my birthday this month too ravn

just putting that out there

**Nvrmore**

Dont tempt me

***Caveman Noises***

Seriously dont im begging you

  
  


**Gummy**

Anyway its my birthday!!

And i wanted to get to know you all better so you better come

Also i miss halloween so im making everyone dress up

halloweens coming early this year

**Pretty Boi**

Ugh

As what?

**Gummy**

Whatever you want, of course

So long as its a costume ill let you in

**Pigeon Boi**

YES im so excited i love halloween

I need to think about my costume

**Boiyonce**

What are you all going as?

**Gummy**

(/;◇;)/ Nononononononon!!!

Top secret!!!

**Boiyonce**

:( :(

**Pretty Boi**

But ok whats the theme

Like do we go scary, or….?

**Pigeon Boi**

Nah hold up i bet you guys are the type to go sexy on halloween

  
  


**Nvrmore**

Did you just call us sexy

**Pretty Boi**

You’re insufferable

**Nvrmore**

I try, babe

***Caveman Noises***

We dont _always_ go sexy

We’re not all like Ravn you know

**Nvrmore**

Stabbed in the back by my best friend

What a way to go

**Boiyonce**

Ok how bout this

You show us your costumes for last year and we can use them to get the ~vibe~ of what youre usually like costum wise

***Caveman Noises***

You guys are taking this so seriously

**Pigeon Boi**

Your bois do not half ass halloween

/birthday parties now it seems

**Boiyonce**

@ **Gummy** what’d you go as last halloween

  
  


**Gummy**

I didnt go as anyone

Just stayed home

Right ravn

* * *

**GROUPNAME**

**Gummy**

**Nvrmore**

lol

* * *

**Da Bois**

**Pretty Boi**

You just said you love halloween though

**Nvrmore**

Hes lying he lost a bet and went as Elsa

**Gummy**

WTF Ravn

  
  


**Boiyonce**

WHAT

**Pretty Boi**

….Ok this i want to see

**Pigeon Boi**

Pics or it didnt happen

  
  


***Caveman Noises***

Aight

  


**Pigeon Boi**

NO FUCKING WAY

  
  


**Boiyonce**

(∩╹□╹∩)

You look so cuuuuuute seo

**Gummy**

눈_눈

whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

I will never be able to show my face in the outside world again

  
**Pigeon Boi**  
how can someone still look pretty dressed like that i hate you a little

**Gummy**

|∀･)ジ

**Boiyonce**

Ok fine fine fine

Lets talk about something else

like….maybe….

What’d ravn go as?

  
  


***Caveman Noises***

I’ll give you two guesses

**Pigeon Boi**

slutty cop

***Caveman Noises***

bingo

**Nvrmore**

HOW THE FUCK

**Pigeon Boi**

I dont know you just scream ‘handcuff kink’ 

**Pretty Boi**

ﾍ(･_|

**Boiyonce**

MY EYES

  
  


**Nvrmore**

I...dont know what to say to that

**Pigeon Boi**

That aint denial

***Caveman Noises***

denial after that photo? pointless no one would believe him

**Nvrmore**

What was your other guess???

**Pigeon Boi**

Sexy doctor

  
  


***Caveman Noises***

Well now you say that

**Nvrmore**

DONT

***Caveman Noises***

May I present 

The year before

  
**Pretty Boi**

somehow it got worse

**Boiyonce**

Oh mY GOd

**Pigeon Boi**

And i thought hwanwoong was shameless

But like….

Ay papi

**Boiyonce**

KEONHEE NO

  
  


**Pigeon Boi**

*cough* *cough* i think im sick *cough*

**Pretty Boi**

How much do i need to pay to have my memory of this conversation permanently erased

**Boiyonce**

But not the photos, huh

Interesting

**Pretty Boi**

ok now we’re doing this what did you go as @ ***Caveman Noises***

**Nvrmore**

**Gummy**

basic

**Pigeon Boi**

**(☼Д☼)**

Permission to say ‘hot damn’ sir

**Boiyonce**

Granted

**Pigeon Boi**

Hot 

Damn

  
  


**Pretty Boi**

I guess thats better than ay papi

**Boiyonce**

Wanna see what our dance cover looked like?? We made it ~~spoopy~~ for the occasion

**Gummy**

I love spoopy

  
  


**Boiyonce**

  
  


**Nvrmore**

……

Permission to say ‘ay papi’ sir

**Boiyonce**

deNIED  
NEVER THE FUCK AGAIN

***Caveman Noises***

  
  


**Nvrmore**

Come on we were all thinking it

**Gummy**

u know its bad when leedo actually uses a meme

**Boiyonce**

Someone take keonhee out before he can say something unholy

  
  


**Gummy**

( -_･) ︻デ═一 ▸

  
  


**Pigeon Boi**

┗(^o^ ) **~~**

Ive saw the matrix your bullets dont scare me

**Boiyonce**

Im literally scared of how stupid you are sometimes

**Nvrome**

Didn’t think you were the type to take selfies like that xi

**Pigeon Boi**

Hes not we made him

  
  


**Gummy**

(￣ー￣)ゞ

Thank you for your service, bois

**Pigeon Boi**

Ye you better be grateful he almost skinned us alive before he agreed to that pic

  
  


**Pretty Boi**

Why do you still have that on your phone

**Boiyonce**

Oop

**Pigeon Boi**

*whispering* i think you made him mad woong

**Boiyonce**

*whispering back* ye no shit bitch

**Gummy**

If you could let them live until my party Xion that’d be appreciated

**Pigeon Boi**

But no mention of after your party huh

**Gummy**

I said what i said


	16. Ice, Crevasse

“Are you sure it’ll be OK, Seo? You’re birthday, I mean.”

The other boy’s still smiling at his phone, held lazily above his head as they lounge on their sofa, and he doesn’t hear until Ravn shakes him gently and repeats his question.

“But you invited them, too.” The beta frowns a little, confused. “You don’t want everyone coming over?”

“That’s not it.” They both raise their heads just enough to see Leedo walk in and fall into the beanbag across the room. “He’s just worried about seeing Xion again.” His eyes flicker to Ravn. “Aren’t you?”

In response, the alpha grumbles and falls back down onto the plush leather.

“But you called a truce,” Seoho reminds him.

“Which doesn’t mean he’ll be pleased to see me.”

Leedo shuffles, the only sound for a moment as Seoho pouts unhappily at Ravn and Ravn ignores him.

“Why’d you care so much?” the omega asks, and Ravn rolls his eyes, because there’s a knowing edge to his voice that tells him whatever he says won’t make much difference. But he argues anyway.

“I told you. I’m curious. What an alpha’s doing parading as an omega, why he gets so annoyed when I talk about Hwanwoong.”

Of course, this gets Seoho’s interest. He pulls himself into a sitting position. “What? What’s this got to do with Hwanwoong?”

Ravn ruffles his hair, smiling. “I don’t know.” He sobers, spinning a ring absently around his finger, gaze far away. “Don’t you think there’s something strange about them all?”

They both shake their heads.

“We’re not all paranoid,” Leedo mutters, and Seoho immediately corrects him.

“We don’t all have pureblood senses.”

It’s been said, now, and Ravn hardly hears Seoho’s kindhearted attempt at reason. He sits, so he can stare down at the blond omega opposite him.

“I’m not being paranoid.” 

Leedo frowns sceptically. “OK. Just...when was the last time you let any of your friends up here? We haven’t had anyone but us in this apartment in-”

“I invited them all,” Ravn says bluntly. “This isn’t me being overprotective. I’m not even saying it’s a bad thing, I’m just- I just want to _know_.”

Seoho stands up, suddenly, antsy like he always gets when they argue. He smooths his clothes down, bends to snatch his empty mug from the table, straightens, hovers as if uncertain whether he should walk between them to the kitchen. Ravn watches him, fighting a wash of guilt and fondness.

He tries to calm the room as much as he can by himself, though the mixture of panic from Seoho and whatever it is that Leedo is feeling are already thick in the air, and the pheromones he does send out do little to settle them. In then end, they all shuffle to their rooms and close the doors, and Ravn can finally breathe without feeling overwhelmed. Through the wall connecting their room he can hear Seoho moving around, still restless, an upbeat song now blasting from his phone.

Alone, doubt starts to nip at him.

He crosses over to his desk and shoves everything on it to the floor except one leather bound journal and a glossy fountain pen, dropping into the desk chair with a sigh.

He starts to write.

A few minutes pass with the scraping of a nib on parchment fighting to be heard over Seoho’s music- and now singing, thank the gods- and then he leans back, surveying his work.

He’s not being paranoid. Sure, Xion and he hadn’t exactly met under ideal circumstances, but he was pretty sure he’d laid whatever bad feelings he’d had about the other boy to rest, before Leedo started his badgering. So, reasons he should be suspicious:

1\. He’d saw the color of his eyes the second time they met, and he could have sworn they were red. Suspicious, for someone everyone else thinks is an omega.

2\. Every time he’d met Xion he’d been unable to pick up even the faintest hint of his scent, which means he's on suppressants.

3\. Hwanwoong’s transformation from last year is so drastic it seems as if an omega has wrongly been labelled as an alpha somehow and has started trying to act the part. Mostly succeeding, but there’s just something _off_ about it that Ravn can’t quite put his finger on.

4\. Xion had picked up his scent in the dance room after he’d left the lilies. Not only that, he’d remembered, somehow, that it belonged to him. Which would under any other circumstances scream _Pureblood alpha._ Being one himself, Ravn should know.

5\. Xion’s confession that alpha’s make him react badly, and the outbursts when they’d clashed in the library, both times, had seemed dramatic even to Ravn. Combining the first two facts, it’s doubtful Xion is actually an omega. Which begs the question, why would an alpha be wary of his own kind, especially if he’s a pureblood? And why, for gods sake why, would a pureblood alpha think it was acceptable to pretend he was an omega?

It seems like a pretty solid list, to Ravn. The other side of the page is far more sparse. Reasons there might be nothing to be suspicious of:

1\. Leedo seems to think he’s being protective of their pack and is projecting those feelings on the others as an excuse to drive them away

2\. No one else seems to think there’s any chance of Xion being anything but an omega

3\. There is no reasonable explanation Ravn can think of for an alpha to pretend to be an omega, and no possible explanation for how they could manage it so convincingly.

4\. Xion doesn't seem uncomfortable around _Hwanwoong_ so maybe it’s only _Ravn_ he’s uncomfortable around and he was just being polite.

The journal snaps shut. Ravn rests his head on his desk, feeling the coolness on his forehead and trying to think of nothing at all, just focus on the sound of Seoho’s soft singing float through the wall and hum along.

* * *

** Traitors I hate now **

**Hwanwoong**

SO!

Oh wait no

**Hwanwoong** _changed the chat name to_ ** _We hot we young_**

**Xion**

seriously

When are you going to quit it with the band references

**Hwanwoong**

Never 

We stan mark lee in this household

**_Hwanwoong_ ** _changed_ **_Xion_ ** _’s name to_ **_Ice Prince_ **

  
  


**Hwanwoong**

Better

**Ice Prince**

Whyd you change it it was perfect

  
  


**_Hwanwoong_** _changed_ ** _Keonhee_** _’s name to_ **_†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β_**

  
  


**Ice Prince**

Wtf is that

**Hwanwoong**

Its an angel duh

  
  


**_†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β_ ** _changed_ **_Hwanwoong_ ** _’s name to_ **_Dance Dance Revolution_ **

**†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β**

Dyou get it 

Like the game

But also you

Cause your dancings revolutionary

  
  
  


**Dance Dance Revolution**

Its almost as if you think that isnt enough to make me fall in love with you 

**Ice Prince**

Youre standards are so fucking low woong

**†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β**

（*＾3＾）/～♡

**Ice Prince**

I literally cannot stand either of you

Anyway

What did you want to talk about

  
  


**Dance Dance Revolution**

O yeah

The party!!!!! I came to panic

**†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β**

take it away boss

**Dance Dance Revolution**

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO

WHAT DO I WEAR

WHAT WILL HE GO AS???HOW DO I PREPARE MYSELF FOR THIS???

  
  


**Ice Prince**

Remind me why im friends with you again

**†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β**

Because no one else will have you 

**Ice Prince**

Oh yeah

  
  


**†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β**

Woong youll look good no matter what you wear

Theres no need to freak out

Deep Breaths 

  
  


**Dance Dance Revolution**

Save me xi i need your expertise

**Ice Prince**

Expertise in what 

Youve lost me

**Dance Dance Revolution**

You always look so good and i am a sad potato sack of a man

Help me pls ill do whatever you want 

**Ice Prince**

Careful

**†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β**

WOWOWOW  
Are you sure you wnant to say that 

Not like i dont trust u xi

But youre kind of a snake

**Ice Prince**

Go fuck yourself keon

**†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β**

Case and point

The picture of friendly behaviour

**Ice Prince**

Whatever

Woong i have absolutely no idea why you think i can help you with this

But it might have marginally enjoyed dressing up with you last time so

Lets do this

Free reign of my wardrobe, we can decide what to do with you

and if you steal dongmyeongs stuff i probably wont tell him

**Dance Dance Revolution**

No fucking way

a makeover from the he ice princes himself, heartthrob of our generation?

One of your jackets is probably enough to pay off my student debt like a trillion times

Theres stuff in your closet ive been wanting to steal since i met you

**Ice Prince**

I know woong

I know

**†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β**

hmm

**Dance Dance Revolution**

Fucking what keon come on!!!!

Thisll be fun, we can have a sleepover and everything

Watch terrible movies and cuddle

  
  


**Ice Prince**

Im not even against you inviting yourself round now this sounds fun

**†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β**

I dont know

That big spoopy house again? Why cant we just hang here

**Dance Dance Revolution**

whats wrong with you

Our apartments trash keon 

lets live like the dirty rich for once

**†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β**

I happen to like it here

**Ice Prince**

Whats so good about your tiny little flat

**†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β**

It actually smells like its lived in, for one

Your house gives me the creeps xi

  
  


**Dance Dance Revolution**

Lets not start this again ok?

**Ice Prince**

Is that really why or are you just being insecure

You can sleep in one of the guest rooms if you want

dyou want balcony or no balcony? East wing or west?

  
  


_Changed_ **_Ice Prince_ ** _’s name to_ **_Plastic Flower_ **

**Plastic flower**

are you kidding me

**Dance Dance Revolution**

Keon wtf

  
**Plastic flower**

Youre on thin fucking ice keonhee change it back

**†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β**

Youre being a spoiled rich kid

  
  


**_Dance Dance Revolution_ ** _changed_ **_Plastic Flower_ ** _’s name to_ **_Ice Prince_ **

  
  


**Dance Dance Revolution**

OK

I swear if yous dont settle this now im kicking both of your asses into next year

We all know what this is really about

I thought we were done talking about this

**†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β**

Maybe we’re not 

**Ice Prince**

What the hell do you want me to do keon 

nothing happened alright

I tried

  
  
  
  


* * *

** Dumb and Dumber **

  
  


**Hwanwoong**

You went too far this time keon

Its not his fault and i think you know that 

Just

Take some time to calm down

I’ll be at xions when youre ready to apologise

  
  


* * *

  
  


Xion’s not surprised when he hears the familiar tread of light footsteps on the stairs, and Dongmyeong opens his door without knocking, meeting his eye for only a beat of silence before stepping aside. Hwanwoong smiles kindly at him as he passes, and then the door is closing, and it’s just him and Xion.

It’s only fractionally worse than he thought it would be- the bed’s trashed, blankets and cushions usually placed so neatly atop it thrown across the floor and chairs in heaps, books pulled from their shelves and lying crumpled on the carpet, shards of glass lying dangerously amongst the mess from whatever breakable thing had been unlucky enough to be within reaching distance. Xion won’t meet his eye as he takes it all in, as if he’s determined to ignore the chaos he’s sitting so calmly amongst.

Hwanwoong crosses his arms and waits.

Whatever anger Xion had been preparing for when the alpha stepped into the room never comes- Hwanwoong is patient and impartial and it only pushes Xion closer to the edge. He clears his throat and rubs at his eyes to fight the stubborn sting of tears behind them.

“I know, alright?” he murmurs quietly into the silence. “I was being a dick.”

Hwanwoong gives him time to expand, if he wants to, but when Xion just gulps and looks down at his hands he nods, slowly, and crosses to the bed. He perches on the edge of it like Xion’s doing and sighs. One arm snakes around the other boy’s shoulders, tracing warm lines across his back in comforting, slow circles.

“I’m sorry,” he says gently. “He should never have said that.”

One good thing has come from those stupid suppressants, Hwanwoong thinks guiltily. He can’t pick up Xion’s feelings from the air, can’t sense his sadness anywhere but his expression, and he thinks he might suffocate if it was any other way. As it is, his heart aches, as Xion raises his head ever so slightly and Hwanwoong spots the irritated pink around his eyes.

“I know why he’s angry,” he sniffs, and Hwanwoong almost wants him to say something scathing and clever, like he always does, so he sounds like himself again.

“So do I. But doesn’t make what he called you any better.” Gently, he turns to face Xion, shifting on the bed that dips under his weight, and takes his face between his hands, raising it so Xion meets his eye. “It isn’t your fault. You know that, don't you?”

When Xion looks away, his grip tightens, just enough, and he receives a hesitant nod. He drops his hands.

“He’ll come around,” he promises. “He always does.”

If only he could be as certain as he sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go y'all.   
> the angst has Officially Begun.


	17. Pancakes

Hwanwoong is used to the feeling of being one small part of a larger whole.

They’re insufferable, the three of them, to everyone who sees how they dote over each other, to every friend Keonhee usually turns down to spend time at home with the two of them, to every alpha who tries to get close to Xion and realises he has eyes for absolutely no one else but his friends.   
He isn’t used to this.

It’s been three days since Keonhee ghosted. No texts, no calls, he hasn’t even read any of Hwanwoong’s messages. When they’re in the flat together- a rarer occurrence now, than it’s ever been, with Hwanwoong keeping close to Xion as much as possible- he’s silent, his door closed as soon as Hwanwoong spots him. It’s starting to weigh on him.

And, it seems, he isn’t the only one.

Xion doesn’t mention it, but Hwanwoong knows he’d never expected either of them to use that name against him, the one he’d confessed to them late one night, when they finally got him to talk about what he was like before moving to town, his old schools and old friends and old life.

His eyes aren’t swollen anymore, and he’s stopped scowling, but Hwanwoong knows enough to realise the other signs, the ones other people would never pick up on.

Like, for example, his order right now, as they sit opposite each other at a booth in Hwanwoong’s favourite brunch place near campus.

Hwanwoong raises a brow as soon as their food arrives, and their server is out of earshot. “Do you even like pancakes?”

Xion looks up at him, distracted, and it takes him a moment to understand. He looks down at his plate as if only now realising what he’d ordered.

“They’re alright,” he mutters, not before Hwanwoong notices how he deflates. A poor stray blueberry is pierced with his fork, but Xion doesn’t raise it to his lips.

“You know,” Hwanwoong edges carefully, “you always order dessert when you’re missing Keonhee.”

Xion sighs down at his pancakes. “I know,” he says sadly, pouting, glaring at the blueberry still stabbed onto his fork as if it could be blamed for everything. 

Hwanwoong tries to stomach his lunch, and struggles. The pleasant maple syrup smell coming from Xion's plate is so close to Keonhee’s popcorn and maple scent that it’s doing funny things to both of them, drawing Xion’s hidden sadness up to the surface, and causing waves of unhappy pheromones from Hwanwoong to linger in the air around them. The students at the booths closest to theirs are throwing irritated glances at them.

“We’re making people unhappy,” Xion says, eyeing the rest of the customers, sensing their shifting looks and uncomfortable fidgeting. 

“Yeah.” Hwanwoong sets his own cutlery down with a metallic clang. “Maybe this was a bad idea.”

He’d insisted upon it, as soon as their classes had finished for lunch, because they had been bingeing TV shows and eating junk food at Xion’s house for too long now and he missed civilisation, but in reality, without Keonhee, it’s strange to be out pretending nothing has happened.

They pay quickly and leave almost full plates of food behind them, escaping the weight of eyes on them and stepping into the warmth of the sun- and almost directly into Ravn.

“Oh!”

Hwanwoong’s heart makes a drastic attempt of leaping out of his mouth, because Ravn had quietly dived to the side to avoid the collision, and the voice that had made the strangled note of surprise belongs to someone else. Seoho, still wide eyed, gapes at them for a moment with an open mouth. 

Despite the bad mood settling around them like a rain cloud, Hwanwoong’s stomach does a happy little back-flip as Seoho closes his mouth with a snap and an embarrassed rose hue spills over his cheekbones.

 _Cute_.

“Hwanwoong? Xion?”

Ravn gives them an acknowledging nod as a way of greeting, his lips pulled up in the barest trace of a smile. “What’re you guys doing here?” His eyes trail over them, then to the surrounding area. “Where’s Keonhee?”

Hwanwoong senses Xion’s scowl and tries not to wince. “He’s not with us.”

Seoho is worse at hiding his surprise as Ravn, and less capable of reading the atmosphere around them- he goes to ask something, and Ravn quickly steps in before he can voice something that will only make things more awkward.

“Where are you going?”

Seoho frowns a little at the interruption, but Ravn is glaring pretty intensely at Hwanwoong for an answer, so he doesn’t mention it.

The smaller alpha makes a mental note to thank Ravn later and puts his arm around Xion. “We were just having lunch. You guys?”

“On our way to the cafeteria,” Ravn says, not allowing any silence to stretch between them. “You’re free to join, if you want. Though I guess you’ve already ate, so-”

“No, that sounds good.” Xion’s head whips to look down at him, but Hwanwoong smiles as if he hasn’t noticed. Seoho lets out a little nervous laugh.

Ravn smiles and leads the way.

Xion stays at the back, with Hwanwoong, as they cross campus, and finds his eyes drawn toward the alpha ahead as he walks. People smile and nod as he passes, and just as many look away before he can spot them, lose confidence in their step and hurry away. Seoho excites warmer reactions, but hardly seems to notice the eyes that follow him. He’s leaning close to Ravn, muttering commentary that has the alpha chuckling quietly. They don’t talk about where they’re going, but it must be a usual routine they follow, because they look as if they’ve forgotten Hwanwoong and Xion are behind them as they laugh and chatter constantly, their steps certain and rehearsed as they pick out one bench from the dozens outside the cafeteria. Leedo looks up from a textbook as they approach, catching Hwanwoong’s scent amongst the group, a crease between his brows before he spots them and gives a happy wave.

There are already two trays of food on the table, one in front of Leedo and the other waiting opposite, where Seoho sits and pulls it towards himself. Ravn doesn’t sit, when the others do. He pats his pockets and pulls out his wallet.

“Can I get you anything?” he asks, ignoring Leedo and Seoho who’ve already started eating, and carefully setting his eyes on Hwanwoong first. Somehow, he thinks Xion will be more likely to react well to the question if it’s directed to Hwanwoong before him.

“I’d never say no to an iced coffee,” the alpha replies, and Ravn gives him a full watt grin as he nods. Behind his sunglasses, his eyes flicker to Xion.

“Nothing-”

“He’ll take a soda,” Hwanwoong says, speaking over him.

Ravn looks between them, but accepts this. “Coming up,” he says, and disappears inside.

Leedo, who hadn’t known to expect company, looks to Seoho as soon as he’s gone for assistance. The beta’s freer than he is, easier to get along with, but is now absorbed in his food and won’t look up from his tray.

Leedo clears his throat.

“So,” he says, and Hwanwoong braces himself for the inevitable question about their missing third member. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you guys around campus.”

Hwanwoongs sigh of relief is audibly loud.

“Xion’s new,” he explains, happy for the opportunity to fill the silence and talk about someone other than himself. “He just moved last semester and doesn’t get out much.” That last comment earns him a sharp slap on the arm, the first _Xion_ thing Xion’s done in a while. 

Now it’s clear he doesn’t need to look Hwanwoong in the eye to participate in this conversation, Seoho has forgotten about his food.

“Why’d you move?” he asks.

Hwanwoong’s hand finds Xion’s under the table and squeezes. But there’s no visible reaction to the question on Xion’s face- he’s as smooth as ever as he answers.

“The law programme here.”

This is followed by a round of appreciative ‘ _oos_ ’ and Hwanwoong nodding proudly despite having nothing to do with how smart his friend is.

“You live on campus?” Leedo asks.

The others won’t notice, but Xion gets significantly more nervous as the questions continue. He hasn’t caught on, yet, how just the sight of him is already screaming _rich kid_ no matter how much he tells them, or doesn’t tell them, about his family.

“Um, no, my family all moved to this side of town.”

Seoho blinks owlishly. “They all moved so you could go to school here?”

“One iced coffee!” Ravn announces loudly, setting a plastic cup down in front of Hwanwoong. “And a soda, for the gentleman on the end.” He sits, and then takes a can from his tray and slides it over to Xion, who grabs it before it can fall off the end of the table. Hwanwoong wonders how much of the conversation he’d caught before he’d swooped in.

“We’re still on for this weekend?” Ravn asks. “This Sunday, at ours?”

Xion looks at Hwanwoong with a strange expression. Both seem hesitant to answer him, before Hwanwoong straightens his spine and gives him a smile that only looks slightly like it’s forced.

“Sunday,” he agrees, because he’s decided not to speak for Keonhee, and Ravn will probably gather as much from their belated answer.

Now just to figure out what to wear and let the rest sort itself out.


	18. Party: part one

They’re playing the music so loud that when Dongmyeon comes in to yell at them they can’t even hear his screaming.

Hwanwoong squints long enough at his lips to pick up the general message of _turn this the fuck down before your eardrums pop_ and throws his hands in the air to ward away the negativity.

“You’re in a band!” he screeches back, somehow managing to make himself heard over the stereo. "You should be funner than this!" Dongmyeong takes a moment to look very surprised at so much noise coming out of such a tiny body before he goes back to being annoyed and slamming the door behind him.

Xion laughs, a silent noise Hwanwoong almost misses as he waves sarcastically at the door, and throws the doors to his closet open.

When Hwanwoong had suggested this, they’d both secretly been thinking about pancakes and silence, whether this plan would crash and burn as horribly as that one had. They’d also both been pleasantly surprised, however, when the _fake it till you make it_ logic had started working as soon as Hwanwoong had put his most upbeat playlist on loud enough to shake the walls. Both of them are making a conscious effort, at first, to forget Keonhee’s absence and continuous silence, but after the first few songs have played themselves out and Hwanwoong has screamed along to every one of them, they stop needing to try.

Xion bobs happily to a song as he grabs a handful of hangers from their racks and throws them with a flourish of silks and velvet onto the bed behind him. They’re immediately attacked by Hwanwoong, who stops headbanging only so he can shuffle through them, running his hands along fine fabrics and cooing appreciatively. Another armful of clothes tumbles towards him, and he laughs, throwing himself onto the bed beside the ever growing pile and digging through it with more vigour. 

Xion stops to screlt a line from the song blasting through the room, purposefully still in the closet, so Dongmyeong can definitely hear him through the walls. Hwanwoong collapses laughing into the blankets as he turns around with a self-satisfied grin stretching from ear to ear.

“Come on!” he yells, and waves Xion over to the pile.

The music is turned down, just enough to allow them to communicate without permanently damaging their vocal chords.

“What about this one?” Hwanwoong asks, and pulls a shirt free from its confines, holding the hanger just under his chin.

Xion raises a brow at the sequined thing he’d forgotten was in his closet- clearly something Hwanwoong had been looking for specifically.

“What’s the costume?”

Hwanwoong squints down at the crop top and concentrates. “Bumblebee?”

Xion’s eyebrows shoot up with surprise. “Cute,” he laughs, impressed at Hwanwoong’s ability to pull an idea from thin air when he’d clearly forgotten their objective and had only picked up the top because he wanted to steal it.

In the end, it makes absolutely no sense. Xion fixes his collar in the wall-length mirrors beside his front door and eyes the two of them standing side by side. Different vibes.

Hwanwoong has clearly sold himself on the idea of that t-shirt, because the black and yellow sequined thing is taking centre stage, leaving a substantial portion of his stomach uncovered- which Xion had already teased him senseless about, because Seoho might not survive this- and a pair of black jeans. His jeans, not Xion's, evident by the fact that they’ve been ripped to high heavens and are probably tight enough to cut his circulation off. They’d parted his hair down the middle and styled half of each section into tiny buns as Hwanwoong had suggested, and his eyes are caked with yellow glitter on one and black kohl on the other. Overall, if a bumble bee had sex appeal, but still managed to look cute, Xion thinks.

Xion’s less aesthetic and more halloween, like usual. Of course, that makes no difference, because he could walk outside in a trash bag and still make headlines- or, you know, that’s what Hwanwoong likes to tell him.

His hair is also parted down the middle, now a shocking white thanks to their late night bad decision to bleach it in his ensuite when they should really have been sleeping, and they’d sprayed the ends with a temporary green- darker and more tasteful than the lime in the movie, but enough that, when paired with his stripes and crazy makeup, it's distinctly _Beetlejuice_. He’d seen the musical a month ago and wanted to do something insane for his costume, so voila. It’s a more elevated take on everyone’s favourite trouble making ghost, with a striped black and white shirt tied just above his jeans’ waistband, open to reveal a sheer black camisole beneath. A necktie hangs loosely at his neck, and his striped trousers match his shirt like a less formal suit, because apparently it would be weird to wear an actual three piece to a friend’s birthday party. His face and neck are dusted pale, his lips stained and his eyes lined with dark makeup. Hwanwoong whistles as he checks Xion’s fussing in the mirror and reaches to snap one of his suspender strings. Xion leaps backwards just in time to avoid the attempt, and somehow they’re stumbling out of a taxi, a few minutes later, and Leedo’s meeting them out on the curb to lead them up to the apartment.

The omega laughs when he sees them, shock and amusement and appreciation all in one breathy noise, and Hwanwoong takes one look at his costume and falls immediately to gushing over him. 

“You make a very cute Buzz Lightyear, Leedo.”

“Why thank you,” Leedo says, curtseying. “They told me wearing nothing but a loin cloth was _‘inappropriate’_ -” he air quotes “-and _‘distracting’_ , so the caveman costume had to go.”

Xion giggles at them up three flights of stairs, because Hwanwoong gets gradually clingier and clingier with every second, feeling the ‘muscles’ on Leedo’s costume and asking him what all the buttons on his spacesuit do, and Leedo perfectly seriously replies to every one in character. 

Inside, the music is quieter than it was in Xion’s room, less poppy, and Ravn as they enter is fiddling with the little bluetooth speak they’d set on the dining table. 

“You made it,” he grins, and as he turns their eyes sweep over the long, crimson coat threaded with gold, and the top hat perched elegantly in his curled hair. His hands are covered with white silk gloves as he pulls them further into the room and appraises their costumes just as they’re doing with his.

He flicks one of the springy antenae they’d somehow managed to find for Hwanwoong with a gloved finger and laughs.

He goes to make a comment about how adorable the alpha is and then catches Xion’s rumpled hair and mesh and tie and stutters.

“Dam, Xi,” he laughs, immediately controlled again. “Nice costume.” Seoho, who’s just entered, curses him for being able to be so suave and catches Hwanwoong’s eye.

“Seo!!”

Hwanwoong claps delightedly and the movement sets the antennae shaking. Seoho’s thoughts tumble into one short- but impassioned- internal scream before he tries to salvage himself and look presentable.

Ravn had convinced him to let him do his makeup, and the short glimpse Seoho had caught of his reflection before Leedo had been yelling about their guests arriving had been surprisingly impressive. He’d stretched the corners of his mouth up with blue lipstick in the impression of a wide smile, and his eyes are lined with charcoal wings to enhance his feline features. His shirt is iridescent, shifting from silver to blue and back again where it hits the light. The best part are the contacts, though, bright turquoise things with slit pupils, that cover all the white of his eyes in electric blue.

“You’re the cheshire cat!” Hwanwoong yells, his hands waving in fists beside his face.

Xion chuckles. “It suits you, Seoho.”

Ravn ruffles the beta’s hair fondly. “Doesn’t it?”

Seoho covers his face with his hands, groaning at the attention, and they all crowd around the dining table. Already, there’s a cake sitting proudly in its centre, and a deck of cards alarmingly close to Ravn’s hand as he takes the seat at the head of the table.

“I am the ringmaster after all,” he says, one hand sweeping to indicate his costume.

They all laugh at Seoho whining, when the only empty seat is beside Xion.

“That movie traumatised me!”

“Really?” Xion’s laugh is mainly air, his amusement mingled with surprise. 

“I was five, and a coward, OK?”

Xion wins him over eventually by claiming they can be the Tim Burton team- though it’s clear he’ll betray him without blinking an eye when the games actually start.

Ravn gets up suddenly and starts rummaging around in their cupboards, and Leedo in his absence sweeps the deck of cards towards himself and starts shuffling them lazily. Ravn returns with glasses and sets a row of them down on the counter where Xion has only just spotted an army of liquor bottles and mixers behind a few dozen snack packets.

The ringmaster looks back to the table and meets Leedo’s eye, dropping his gaze to see the cards being shuffled between his hands with a growing, wildfire grin.

“Aces?” he asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Does Xion watch musicals in his spare time? Yes. Do I think he's seen Beetlejuice? Unlikely. He'd slay this costume tho so....
> 
> 2\. Yes, Hwanwoong's costume was inspired by that part in Under Cover, because in the other chapters hwanwoong has made himself known as a kpop stan but also mainly because im trash for ACE and Byeongkwan is an Icon


	19. Party: part two

“No no no no no no.”

Ravn and Leedo exchange an amused glance that shows they’d already expected Seoho’s opposition. 

“Aces?” Xion echoes, and Ravn, who has reclaimed the deck of cards and is shuffling more expertly than Leedo had been, smiles at him across the table. 

Hwanwoong is equally confused. “What’s that, some kind of game?”

“It’s the worst game ever invented,” Seoho tells him, and the other two gasp and clutch at their hearts like he’s betrayed them in some heinous, unforgivable way.

“Um, no,” Leedo says, “it’s the best thing to come out of Ravn’s brain since that one time we went as the three witches from Hocus Pocus for halloween.”

Seoho giggles at the memory and Ravn laughs a little bashfully. He’s stopped shuffling, and under four watchful pairs of eyes he sets the cards face down in a square, the cake perfectly in the middle, until cards cover the entire surface of the table.

Leedo’s chair scrapes against wood as he stands.

“Pick your poison,” he booms, and grabs one of the darker bottles for himself and pours a generous helping into an empty glass. 

Hwanwoong eyes the omega as he pours two more drinks without consulting Seoho or Ravn and sets them back down, full, onto the table.

“It’s necessary for the game, is it?”

Ravn lifts the glass of golden liquid Leedo had given him in a salute and takes a sip. “Most necessary.”

Hwanwoong strums his fingers against the tabletop, nearly disrupting a card close to him, and then gets up, too. He shoves Leedo gently back into the seat beside his.

“I’ve got this,” he says, and slides the remaining two glasses toward him across the counter. He returns a second later with a bubbling clear drink for him, and a coke-colored drink he passes to Xion. 

Seoho, at Ravn’s side, gives a dramatic sigh and throws his head against the back of his chair.

“You’ve as good as agreed now,” he whines. 

Hwanwoong takes a huge gulp of his drink and laughs curiously. “What’s so bad about this game?”

The beta just eyes Ravn with a nervous smile. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

The game turns out to be pretty easy to follow. Hwanwoong is more of a homebody than people expect him to be- mainly, if he’s honest, because of Xion- but he’d been to his fair share of parties that had started just like this, and the game is only a variation of dozens he’d played before. Each card has been assigned some random meaning, and all have been laid out before them face down except three of the aces- there’s apparently only one somewhere on the table. There’s a catch, though:

“Now,” Ravn says, steepling his fingers wickedly under his chin. “I’m gonna need a tribute from every player.”

“ _ What _ ?”

Seoho’s too busy trying to hide under the table to answer, so Leedo reaches into his back pocket and offers the necessary explanation.

“You all need something to bet on.” He sets the thing he’d just taken from his pocket, a folded piece of paper on which Xion can just see the edges of inked words. “Makes things more interesting.”

“We can’t have you getting scared and backing out before the end, you know,” Ravn adds, snatching the document Leedo had set down and unfolding it, quickly scanning the font and chuckling. He holds it out to the rest of them. “A dissertation, for example.”

Seoho scoffs and grabs the paper from him, leaning across Hwanwoong to get to it, and yelps when he sees the title of Leedo’s actual essay spelled out in neat print.

“For fucks sake, Do, you’re insane!” he yelps, dropping the paper back onto the table at Ravn’s gestured instruction.

“Cough up, Seo, come on.”

The beta groans and fumbles in his pocket- clearly prepared for this game, despite how actively he’d argued against it. He drops a ring on top of Leedo’s offering and Ravn whistles appreciatively.

“A family heirloom, also acceptable.” Ravn’s eyes flicker to Hwanwoong suggestively.

“This is starting to sound more and more like we’ve accidentally joined a cult,” Hwanwoong tells him. 

The only response he gets is laughter, so begrudgingly he pats down his pockets. He doesn’t have many, what with the crop top, and his jeans being so tight he doubts anything would be able to fit into their pockets. 

Xion easily drops a wallet into the pile to a chorus of happy yelling.

“Don’t get too excited,” he says, rolling his eyes. “I took my card out of it.”

“I don’t…” Hwanwoong tries to pat his pockets down again as if something could have suddenly appeared in one of them spontaneously and Ravn smirks.

“You know, we are also accepting articles of clothing, for those unfortunate enough to have no other belongings on their person.”

A flicker of crazy sparks in Hwanwoong’s eyes and Xion, opposite him, decides to speak up before any preventable bad decisions are made so soon into the party.

“Over my dead body, alpha,” he says, speaking both to Hwanwoong and to Ravn, who chuckles and raises his gloved hands up in surrender.

“Oh, wait!” Hwanwoong fumbles at his ear and takes out his earring, a shining black jewel that joins the growing pile beside Ravn. “It’s Xion’s,” he explains proudly, “it’s probably worth more than your apartment.”

Xion tutts, but doesn’t argue with him.

Ravn leans back in his chair to reach one of the kitchen drawers and riffles inside. He drops a leather bound book into the pile.

Seoho closes his eyes. “Tell me that isn’t your passport.”

“What? I’m running out of legal documents that I haven’t bet on already.”

Leedo catches Hwanwoong’s expression and shakes his head. “I wish I could tell you he was kidding.” 

Hwanwoong watches as Ravn gathers the offered objects into his hands and deposits them close on a kitchen counter. “What are you going to do with them?”

“Well that all depends on the game,” the alpha says, returning to his seat. “Only the Ace gets to decide what we’re betting on.”

“I don’t understand.”

Ravn winks. “That’s the point.” He sheds his crimson jacket and rolls his sleeves up to his elbows. “Now!” he says. “Let the games begin.”

“Who goes first?”

Leedo wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Maybe we should let our guests go first,” he muses.

Hwanwoong glances down at the cards and back to Xion, who’s regarding him with a raised brow.

Hwanwoong leans across the table and flips the card closest to Ravn on its back.

“A king?” His heart thuds a beat too fast as the three who actually know what’s going on gasp and hit each other excitedly- no, that’s not right. The only person getting hit is Seoho.

“What does a king mean?”

“The first one?” Ravn taps the back of his hand, and before anyone can ask any more questions Leedogets out of his chair, drops to one knee, and grabs Hwanwoong’s arm by the wrist.

“Wh-Leedo!” The smaller alpha draws his hand away and shoves the omega’s chest, sending him toppling to the ground as the room erupts with surprised- and knowing- laughter. Hwanwoong wipes the back of his hand on his shirt dramatically, but he’s giggling like the rest of them.

“Every king’s a kiss,” Leedo explains, still out of breath from laughing. “It starts out tame.”

Xion tips his head. “There’s four kings in a deck.”

Ravn gives him a flirtatious smirk. “Then you better hope Hwanwoong gets all of them,” he says, winking. “You’re up.”

They go around the table like that, from Hwanwoong back to Leedo, each tipping a face down card onto its back with various levels of chaos or annoyance, when Xion somehow manages to pick a seven and gets to pass his go without needing to do anything. Seoho, next to him, is less lucky, and the ten he flips results in him immediately dropping his forehead onto the table with a groan.

“What does he have to do?”

“Something to impress us all,” Leedo says, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, chin tipped in the air to make it look like he’ll be very hard to impress. 

“Like a talent?” Hwanwoong asks. “Why don’t you dance?”

“No no no, Seoho’s got too many weird talents you haven’t saw before, he should do one of those.”

“It’s my birthday, you know, and all my best friends have given me is betrayal.”

Ravn laughs and shoves him out of his seat. “Come on, Seo, you know what we want.”

Seoho alarmingly laughs as if he does, fixes his clothes nervously, and glances up at the ceiling.

“If I take the lights out, it's your fault.”

Ravn waves it away, seemingly unbothered, and Seoho starts jumping up and down on the pads of his feet.

“OK,” he says, still glancing warily at the ceiling above him. “OK.” And he throws himself into the air.

Xion gasps and flinches away from the sudden movement, and Hwanwoong all but screeches like a pterodactyl.

“You just- what- you never told me you could do that!”

“Back flips are pretty easy,” Seoho says, but he’s scratching at the back of his neck, and a tell-tale pink has seeped through his makeup as he takes his seat. 

“All that time you were in the dance club and you never did anything like that!” Hwanwoong’s eyes have glazed over, no doubt churning over ideas for videos and covers they can do now with this new discovery, and Seoho knocks back half of his drink without thinking about it and coughs.

“Ravn, go, it’s your turn.”

They keep at it, until more than half of the cards are staring face-up at the ceiling, until Hwanwoong’s carefully styled buns have started to undo themselves in fluffy bursts of blonde waves, until Leedo has started complaining loudly about how hot it is in his costume and repeatedly smacked Ravn over the back of the head when he suggests he could just take it off if he’s going to whine, until Seoho’s lipstick has smudged around his smile and Xion has relaxed into the game enough to forget to be wary around them. Since the first ten, he’s seen Ravn tie cherry stems with his tongue- of course-, Seoho witch cackle with his mouth closed, and Hwanwoong do the splits. He’s learned that Leedo studies child development, that Seoho had once accidentally knocked Ravn out when they were tweens- Ravn swears he did it on purpose- and had himself been forced none too gently to tell the story of how he met Hwanwoong when they were both trying to escape out of a two story window at a boring party of a mutual friend’s and had almost gotten arrested when the security had thought they were burglars. Hwanwoong, who now sports a blue kiss mark on his cheeks from when he’d picked the third king, likes to joke about how he’d almost ended Xion’s law career as soon as they met. He’d also learned through a round of never have I ever that Leedo is not quite as sane as he appears to be.

And it’s Leedo, in the end, who finds the Ace.

  
  
  



	20. King

“You know, I’m actually being pretty merciful right now,” Leedo says, his voice barely audible over the sound of wind carrying across splashing waves. The day had been warm, and the heat inside their apartment sweltering with the energy and alcohol and excitement of the party, but outside night has fallen into early dawn, and there’s a chill in the air that sets them all shivering as soon as they’d stepped out of the taxi.

“I’m wearing a crop top!” Hwanwoong yells back, expression aghast with incredulity, and Seoho gasps and snakes his arms around his waist as if to block out the cold. Xion catches it and sees how Hwanwoong buffers, caught between a smile and a yelp at the sudden contact. They’d had too much to drink- both of them are swaying where they stand, their words slurring into clumsy blurs of sound. He wonders who will blush harder, when they start to remember this.

“Stop your moaning!” another voice tells them, shoving both of them a step closer to the edges of the treacherous waves that wash out toward their bare feet. “Compared to what Aces have demanded in other games, this is a miracle.” 

Xion turns to Ravn as the alpha starts to peel his long red jacket off and throw it to the sand.

“What if I say no?” he asks, not exactly because he’s opposed to jumping into the water, just to see what they’d do if he said no.

Leedo, a safe distance behind them, makes a tutting noise that’s only just audible over Seoho and Ravn booing loudly.

“Then I’m right in assuming I can spend all the money in your wallet on a lifetime supply of chocolate milk?"

“Knock yourself out.”

Seoho releases Hwanwoong- which, in his unstable condition, nearly makes him fall face first to the sand- and walks over to Xion at the edge of the water and takes his shoulders into his hands for no apparent reason.

He rubs warmth into them as he speaks. “This is the whole point of the game, Xion,” he says quietly, or tries to say quietly but ends up near shouting into Xion’s face. “If you forfeit, Leedo gets to keep everyone else’s stuff too.”

“And I really am attached to that passport,” Ravn adds. "Places to go. Things to see."

“You see?” Seoho nods like he’s speaking to a child, huge motions that make him stumble. “Is a bonding experience.” He gestures between them all emphatically with an enthusiastic hand. “Team.”

“Plus, if you say no it’ll be held against you,” Leedo adds. “Trust me, I know.”

“And it’s my birthday,” Seoho says, leaning his weight on Xion now, pouting and staring up at him.

“And you want your birthday present to be us all freezing our asses off in the ocean?”

Seoho points in his face with a delighted smile. “Esactly.”

Xion agrees, though he’s the only one who’s going to be sober enough to really feel the cold of the water, and they roar with excitement. Seoho releases him, patting him twice on the cheek, and skips back to his spot between Hwanwoong and Ravn. The ringmaster has been toeing his shoes off for the past few minutes, but his satisfaction of finally succeeding is muted by Leedo catching his wrist as he steps boldly into the water, ankle deep.

“One more thing,” the omega says, and Ravn groans at the heavens.

“I knew this was too good to be true.”

He turns back to Leedo, who smiles and holds out his hands with a beckoning motion. 

“You’re kidding.”

“It’ll only make you colder when you come out anyway,” Leedo laughs.

Ravn for a moment seems torn between arguing and throwing himself further into the water before Leedo can catch him, but in the end he just starts undoing the buttons of his shirt with drunk, numb fingers and sets it carefully onto his jacket. 

“That’s just for Ravn,” Leedo says smugly as the rest of them avoid his eye. “The rest of you are safe so long as you go fully under that water in 3- 2- 1-”

Xion, as the smartest and most sober member of their party, hesitates just enough before he can work up the nerve to step forward that he gets a front row seat view of Hwanwoong shoving Seoho into the water with a shriek of villainous laughter, and of Ravn diving fully, head first, beneath waves that glint in the moonlight. The water sprays his face before he pushes forward, waist deep in water so cold it bites him down to the bone. Ravn resurfaces so close they almost headbut each other, and Xion swims away just in time to avoid being dunked under the water, plugging his nose and sinking into the icey deep before Ravn can force him to. Somewhere to their left, Seoho and Hwanwoong howl with laughter, splashing at each other and sending water up into the air. Leedo, at the water’s edge, heckles and yells out to them gleefully.

Hwanwoong is the first to swim back to land, as Seoho chases him, and they stand shivering in the morning as the sun starts to rise above the edge of the world, painting the sky in orange and pink and gentle colours that seep the darkness from the water and mirror in the surface of the waves. 

Leedo wraps them all in towels and they settle on the sand, Seoho and Hwanwoong shoulder to shoulder, Leedo enveloping Ravn in a massive crushing hug that brings the trace of warmth back to his skin. Xion stands, alone by the water, watching the colors dance there, feeling frozen sand shift beneath his feet.

“Hey.”

He turns, but he already knows who he’ll see. The water isn’t enough to extinguish the smell of fire, of smoked parchment and coffee, and Ravn smiles down at him gently before looking out across the water.

“I’m glad you came,” he says quietly. “Both of you.”

Xion ruffles water from his hair and wipes a droplet away from where it trails down his forehead. HIs hand comes back stained with black and white makeup, and he’s almost certain if he checked the back of his shirt he’d find it covered in the green of his hairspray. 

He goes to turn away before Ravn shifts the towel around his shoulders and Xion spies the same swirl of ink at his collarbone he’d managed to spot just before Ravn had dived into the water.

“What’s your tattoo?” he asks, figuring Ravn probably won’t remember much of this in the morning, tapping the same spot on his own chest.

Ravn looks down as if he doesn’t know what he’s talking about and then smiles. “Oh.” He hooks a finger inside the edge of the towel and tugs it down to reveal the thing curling against his collarbone and partially up his neck. It’s a spade, like the ones on the deck of cards at their apartment, with half of it shifting into lighter strokes, like one side of the spade is made of smoke. There’s a swirling design behind it, and Xion thinks what he catches before Ravn wraps the towel tighter around himself is a crown.

“King of spades,” Ravn says. “Seoho has the knave,” he adds, indicating his own pale forearm. Maybe it's the softness of the sunrise on his skin, but he's different, to what Xion has known him as. There's less of that steady confidence in his voice. “Matching set. We couldn’t convince Leedo to join in, so I've still got his old flip phone. It was the first time we played the game together.”

Xion follows his eyes back to the others, to Seoho and Hwanwoong who’ve crowded only closer together. He sees Ravn panic and look around the beach for a second before they spot Leedo, closer to shore, holding a phone to his ear.

“How long have you known them?”

Ravn squints against the light reflecting on the waves and settles into the sand. “Seoho’s mother was a friend of mine. We were practically raised as brothers.”

Seoho’s bubbling laughter reaches them from across the beach, and Ravn’s expression only softens more, lit up in sunrise shades of gold. 

“Leedo came afterwards. We met on the first day of school, and he didn’t really want anything to do with me. I think Seoho won him over, in the end.” 

Xion nods, and sits cross legged on the sand beside him. 

Ravn drags his ringmaster coat towards him where it lies discarded just shy of the waves and picks something out an inside pocket. He offers it to Xion- a silver flask that smells suspiciously like the thing Ravn had been drinking at the apartment.

“No thanks.” 

“Come on.” Ravn shakes it under his nose, trying to tempt him. His voice drops to a stage whisper. “I won’t tell the others.”

Xion smiles. There’s probably no other way of getting out of this. 

“I don’t drink,” he confesses quietly.

A deep ravine forms between the alpha’s brows. “But we’ve been-” Xion shakes his head. “You weren’t drinking?”

Laughter makes its way into Xion's voice. “Hwanwoong poured me a coke.”

“You’re sober.”

“Yup.”

Xion braces himself for disappointment or irritation or whatever else might be on Ravn’s tongue. The alpha just laughs.

“Damn. I better be careful around you, then. If I get trashed you’ll be able to remember all the stupid stuff I do. That’s a lot of blackmail material, you know.”

Across the sand, Hwanwoong takes his head from Seoho’s shoulder. The beta whines at the movement, at the sudden loss of warmth that had been seeping between them. He turns to speak, only to find Hwanwoong looking down at something in his hands. Seoho freezes.

Hwanwoong is spinning the last king around in his hands, the face flashing and then disappearing in the orange light, showing itself again as Hwanwoong studies it with something new in his eyes.

“When did you take that?” Seoho asks, his voice soft and no longer slurring.

“I picked it from the table as we were leaving,” Hwanwoong says, his voice equally soft, his hands shaking, no longer just from the cold.

Seoho gulps. “Why? The game ended before it was used.”

The edges of Hwanwoong’s lips pull up, just barely. “I know,” he murmurs. He looks into Seoho’s eyes, Seoho’s _real_ eyes, because he’d taken the bright contacts out before they’d stepped into the water, and laughs nervously. 

He passes the card to Seoho.

“I want to play,” he says, leaning closer. Seoho stiffens, but doesn’t move away.

“Play with me,” Hwanwoong whispers against his lips, and then cards a hand through Seoho’s dark hair and pulls him slowly forward to close the distance between them.


	21. Phone Call

  
  


He’s different, when he wakes up the next morning.

He can’t quite put his finger on what makes him think so, as he kicks off his sheets and steps into a cold shower, passing a pile of discarded clothes stiff with salt water on his floor, letting the water wash away traces of the makeup he hadn’t quite wiped away the night before. It hits him all at once when he steps out of the steam, as he bends to swipe his clothes off the floor and into a laundry basket and one lone playing card flutters to the floor.

Hwanwoong had given him this, last night. Or this morning. The sun had been rising.

Ravn, in the next room, is startled awake by a very loud, very desperate groaning and bursts into Seoho’s room without so much as stopping to throw on a pair of pants.

“What’s going-”

Seoho turns to him and Ravn sees it all in his expression, the wide eyes and the red cheeks and the way his hands cover most of his face.

The alpha deflates with a relieved, shaky exhale. “I thought something had happened, Seo.”

Seoho drops onto the edge of his bed, the card still clutched tightly in one hand.

“What did we do last night,” he whispers, distantly, though they both remember enough to feel the trace of early sunlight on their skin and hear the distant crash of friendly waves.

Ravn realises he’s only in his boxers and shuffles out of the room for a moment, returning in a white robe.

“I saw you two before we left,” he says, his voice already picking up a teasing tone. “I thought I’d have to drag the two of you apart myself.”

Seoho laughs suddenly and then covers his mouth with a slapping noise. “Do you think he’ll remember?”

Ravn shrugs. “I’m surprised _you_ did, honestly.”

Seoho collapses back onto the bed and Ravn laughs as the shift in weight springs him a little into the air. 

“ _My head,_ ” Seoho moans. Leedo takes that moment to moan, too, making both of them jump, and they look down to see him army crawling through Seoho’s doorway like a zombie.

“You’re suffering too, huh?” Ravn laughs down at him. Seoho, on the bed, is rubbing at his temples, trying not to laugh when Leedo flops down almost on top of him and grumbles.

“Can’t you do that pureblood alpha thing?” Leedo asks Ravn, eyes screwed tight against the sunlight and words slurred and clumsy.

Ravn takes one of their hands in his, Seoho intertwining their fingers, Leedo’s hand lazily flopped on top of his, and closes his eyes. He feels a sudden, throbbing pain at his temples, but he knows it's only temporary, and it will pass quickly.

They both sigh and pull him closer.

  
**

Hwanwoong has dark circles under his eyes when they meet on campus, hidden behind a pair of Xion’s sunglasses, silver things that reflect Seoho’s face back at him and highlight his own disgruntled appearance. It doesn’t help that Xion, as always, is perfectly put together with no signs of the hangover the rest of them are being tortured by.

“Of course you still look better than everyone. What’s wrong with you?” Seoho grumbles, not sounding very irritated, surprising Xion by toppling into the grass beside him and putting his head in Xion’s lap, closing his eyes against the brightness of the sky above them. 

Ravn grabs the beta’s wrist with a glance at Xion’s shocked expression and tugs gently, but Xion finds himself pushing Seoho back down when he goes to move away. The beta smiles up at him contentedly.

Ravn lays out beside Hwanwoong, both alphas hiding behind their sunglasses but faring better than the others, much to Leedo’s annoyance.

“I’m dying,” he proclaims, throwing himself down on the grass and putting his head on Seoho’s stomach, so the three of them are a tangle of limbs beside the alphas. Xion stares down at the two of them, so at ease, who don’t seem to think anything of what they’re doing.

“They get attached easily,” Ravn says, barely turning his head as he speaks. “Just shove them away if they’re annoying you.”

Seoho whines unhappily, and Xion pats him on the head to reassure him, feeling awkward and out of place. 

“I’m assuming no one showed up for their classes,” Ravn says to no one in particular.

Hwanwoong scoffs. “I came here for the sunlight and only the sunlight.”

“Really, it’s Seoho’s fault for having his birthday on a Sunday night,” Leedo teases. “Some of us had morning classes, Seo.”

Seoho shoves the omega unceremoniously off him and sends him tumbling into the grass with a surprised gasp.

“I wasn’t the one who suggested going to the beach,” he reminds the omega. “And I happen to recall that it was someone else who said we should stay for the sunrise.”

Xion, the guilty party, catches Seoho smiling up at him, eyes open, and tries not to show too much in his expression. He’d hoped the details of last night would be fuzzy to the rest of them, but apparently he hadn’t been so lucky. Which means Ravn almost definitely remembers their conversation after the game had ended.

All this vulnerability isn’t good for his image.

He pushes Seoho out of his lap with no warning, earning a yelp, and leans back on his hands. 

“I remember something too,” he lilts. “Shouldn’t it be someone else you’re clinging too?”

Both of them suddenly look everywhere but each other- Seoho takes a great interest in pulling up the grass under him, and Hwanwoong doesn’t look away from watching a cloud float by above them.

“Don’t tease,” Ravn reprimands. “Seoho’s so red it’s as if he’s about to spontaneously explode.”

Leedo pulls himself up onto his elbows to look down at his friend and takes pity. “Let’s talk about something else,” he suggests, and the others pick up a casual conversation and pretend not to notice when Seoho sits up and Hwanwoong gives him a shy smile, edging a little closer to his side.

Leedo pulls his phone out at one point and leans over Ravn. The clicking sound of a photograph being taken startles the alpha into opening his eyes.

“Did you just take my picture?”

Leedo shrugs and squints at his phone screen. “I haven’t posted in awhile.”

Ravn and Seoho meet each other’s eyes, and Ravn spots a mirror of his own confusion playing out across the beta’s face.

“You’re still taking photos?”

Xion narrows his eyes, eyes darting around the group. “Why wouldn’t he be?” 

Ravn winces. After Xion’s reaction to learning he was the one to leave the gifts for Hwanwoong, he isn’t exactly looking forward to him hearing this explanation. Of course, Seoho, who hadn’t heard them argue about it, choses this moment to be braver than usual.

“He started the account to try and get you to notice me,” he says, surprisingly bold, despite his eyes never managing to leave the grass two paces in front of him and his heart hammering so loudly in his chest Ravn imagines he can actually hear it.

“You-what?”

“I didn’t know how to get your attention,” Seoho mutters, as Leedo taps at his phone screen, as Xion watches them and Ravn watches Xion watching, waiting to step in.

Hwanwoong stutters.

“He already stalks you online,” Xion says suddenly. Hwanwoong gasps, audibly, and glares at him. But damn, Xion might be the type to get attached easily too, because although he still doesn’t know how to feel about this reveal, Seoho looks so embarrassed and determined he can’t help but root for him.

“Xi!”

“What? You’re always talking about how cute he is.”

Ravn, who’d been taking a huge gulp of iced coffee to try and calm himself down enough to listen to this, sputters and almost sends an ice cube flying out of his mouth in his surprise.

“Damn, Xion,” Leedo mutters, having forgotten about his phone completely.

“Maybe I am,” Hwanwoong says quietly. 

A bell rings distantly somewhere inside, and Ravn glances at his watch. 

“OK,” he says, “this is torturous, and I actually do need to get to class, so you two-” he snags Leedo’s collar and gestures for Xion to stand up “-are coming with me.”

Seoho’s eyes blow wide. “But-”

Ravn drags Leedo away and Xion falls into step beside them. 

“See you after class, Seo,” he says brightly, and charges away across the asphalt.

Leedo whistles. “Oh boy.”

Ravn taps the back of his hand against his cheeks. “Am I blushing? It feels like I’m blushing. Christ, that was torture.” He shakes himself, as if trying to dispel the awkwardness from his skin, and Leedo laughs at him.

“You’re such a softie, Ravn.”

The alpha only smiles. He throws a glance over his shoulder- Xion watches him out of the corner of his eye. He doesn’t seem nearly as confident when it’s Seoho. All his flirtatious smirks and jokes have given way to a thoughtful, nervous air.

XIon laughs before he can help himself, and Ravn looks over at him curiously.

“You don’t trust Hwanwoong?”

“It’s not that, exactly.” They stroll past a building where students flock out into the sun in crowds, and he falls quiet for a moment. “Seoho just has a habit of trusting people too easily.”

“Alphas,” Leedo mutters, rolling his eyes. “You speak about him as if he was a weak little kitten.” 

Ravn goes to say something, his lips already pulling into a smirk, when his phone rings. Frowning, he takes it out of his pocket, and without reading the I.D puts it to his ear.

“Hello?”

The person on the other end mumbles something Xion can’t hear, but he picks it up anyway, from the mumbled dips and peaks of sound, who it is that’s calling. Keonhee.

Ravn pushes his sunglasses onto the top of his head and looks down at him.

“Xion?” Ravn raises a brow, and Xion shakes his head. “No, he’s not with me.” A few mumbled sounds later, and Ravn is frowning. “Sure.”

He turns. 

“It’s for you,” he says, holding the phone out to Leedo.

The omega’s eyes widen. He glances at the phone, then at Ravn, never managing to force his eyes to Xion’s. He takes it suddenly and holds it to his ear.

They hear him apologise for lack of signal before he’s out of earshot, Ravn’s phone shoved to his ear.

“I don’t think he wanted to speak to you,” Ravn says, still watching Leedo walk away from them. “I think he just wanted to make sure you weren’t around to see that.”

Xion surprised himself by laughing, a cold sound even to his ears. Ravn frowns deeper, and he sighs.

“Thanks for lying for me, I guess.”

Ravn studies him, for a long stretch of silence, as students bustle past them.

“You don’t owe me any explanation,” he says eventually, his voice as soft as he can make it, “just know I had no idea Leedo had anything to do with this. With whatever’s going on between the three of you.”

“Neither did I.”

The call doesn’t last long. Leedo at least has the decency to come back to them when it’s over, though they both doubt he would have if it hadn’t been for the need to return Ravn’s phone.

As the omega finally meets his eye, Xion understands. He knows, as the omega shuffles his weight uncomfortably but matches his gaze, that he’s face to face with the reason Keonhee’s been acting so strangely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oneus made a comeback!! Everything about it was perfect!! I can't wait to listen to nothing else until their next song comes out!!


	22. Sides

  
  


“It was him you were talking to at the beach, wasn’t it?” Xion remembers it vividly, as if he’s seeing it play out before him: Ravn by his side, Hwanwoong and Seoho huddled close together, Leedo pacing away from them with a phone to his ear. Today is a cruel copy of the night before, the sunlight revealing the secrets the moonlight had kept too kindly from him.

“I saw you talking to someone after we got out of the water. It was Keonhee, wasn’t it?”

The omega crosses his arms. “Am I not allowed to talk to him?”

Ravn’s eyes widen. “Leedo-”

“Of course you are,” Xion says, already sensing irritation in the air that isn’t his and shaking his head. “It just would have been nice to know that he’s alright. I haven’t seen him in a week.” Deep breaths, one two, one two, tighten his fists so his nails dig into his palm. “How is he doing?” All of his collected calm doesn’t seem to faze Leedo.

“He’s fine.”

Xion scoffs. He studies Leedo’s hard expression and nods, a muscle jumping at his jaw, dropping the pretense. “He told you what happened, then.”

Leedo tips his chin in the air, defiant. “He told me.”

“Everything, or did he leave out the part about him being a dick?”

Leedo looks at him evenly. Maybe Xion is imagining his anger, because it doesn’t make sense how quickly it’s showing itself.

“He told me what happened between you.”

“And you’re still taking his side, are you?”

Ravn slides between them. “Don’t do this.” His voice is quiet enough that the people around them don’t turn their way, but he’s glaring at both of them enough to show his irritation. “Let’s not start picking sides of _whatever_ it is that’s going on here.” He turns to Leedo and puts a hand on his shoulder, somehow managing at once to warn him to stop talking and protectively push him away. “You have a class to get to. Go on.”

Leedo opens his mouth to argue, but Ravn glares down at him, and in the end he spins on his heels and disappears again into the crowds.

Until he’s out of sight, Ravn watches him, his back to Xion. When he turns, there’s no trace of anger left.

He tips Xion’s chin up so he’ll meet his eye.

“Are you alright?”

Xion steps away, out of reach. 

“This hasn’t happened before,” he whispers. “We’ve fought but- but not like this.”

Ravn eyes him silently, trying not to make it obvious that he’s looking for tears and shakes and other signs that Xion is going to break on him. “Should I get Hwanwoong?”

“Can you drive?”

Ravn pats his pockets and takes a set of keys out of his jacket, shaking them in the air so the metal chimes.

“I don’t want to worry him.”

Ravn looks over his shoulder, though Hwanwoong and Seoho are out of view. “I’m sure he’d want to-”

“Please, Ravn.”

It almost sways him- he hesitates, before he shakes his head. “We should go back-”

“Drive me or I’ll take a taxi,” Xion says, his voice getting louder with something worse than anger.

Ravn concedes. The drive is silent, oppressively so, because Xion knows Ravn has questions, but won't ask them. Xion stares out of the window, and the only sound the entire ride away from school is when eventually he spies the gates, and asks Ravn to pull over.

They pull to a stop in the empty street, and the alpha turns the engine off. His hand twitching toward his seatbelt, hesitating.

“You don’t need to walk me to my door, alpha,” Xion says, rolling his eyes. 

He’d been collecting himself, through the drive, and he trusts his voice at last to sound like his own, though he’s sure the annoyance in his voice is harsher than intended as he tries to fake it.

“OK.”

They’re parked at the side of the road, a few miles away from campus, in front of great iron gates Xion had insisted stopping before. He doesn’t seem to want Ravn anywhere actually near his house, now that they’re here.

Xion opens the passenger door and then stops, one hand on the door handle, half out of his seat. Ravn stares back at him. 

“You’re really not going to ask me what that was about?”

The alpha sighs and drops his hands from the steering wheel. “It’s none of my business.”

There’s a long stretch of silence as Xion debates what to say. He doesn’t think Ravn is lying- if Xion chose not to say anything, right now, he might never know. But now they’re here, alone, and the gates lie open in front of them, Xion doesn’t really feel like leaving anymore.

He shifts so he’s sitting fully in his seat again, no longer turned to his open door, and looks anywhere but at Ravn.

“You don’t want it to be?” he asks, keeping his voice level, bored, even, as he looks out through the windscreen.

Ravn eyes him carefully. “What does that mean?”

A warm breeze flows through the car from the open passenger door.

“Leedo’s your friend,” Xion shrugs. “I thought you’d want to know what’s happening with him.”

Ravn grimaces. “Yeah, well, it doesn’t seem to be his business, either. Or it wasn’t, until now.”

“Has he mentioned Keonhee?” Even with everything they’d said to each other, he doesn’t want to see him hurt. A protective urge itches under his skin.

“Not to me.” Ravn narrows his eyes. “Why? You think-?”

Xion nods. Of course Ravn would guess what the other’s hadn’t. 

“Leedo hasn’t liked another omega before.” And because he’s Ravn, because he must know how it feels, his tone offers no judgement, and the aggressive protective urge curling under Xion’s skin subsides, all at once.

He rubs at his eyes, tired. “I don’t think Keonhee has liked _anyone_ before.”

An idea comes to Ravn, and his hands curl on the steering wheel as he mulls it over, unable to shake it. “Just-” he says eventually “-just tell me one thing, and then I won’t ask anything again.”

Xion nods, wondering at how quickly he allows it, when he doesn’t know what Ravn is asking of him.

“This isn’t because of Leedo, is it? If you’re fighting over him, or because you think for some reason he isn’t _good enough-_ ”

“Oh, god, no, stop.” Xion almost laughs, because it’s the last thing he’d expected Ravn to say. He hadn’t even thought about it before. “Wrong on both accounts. _Especially_ the first.”

Ravn lets out a relieved sigh that’s so sincere it makes Xion smile.

“Were you going to yell at me if I told you Leedo isn’t good enough for Keonhee?”

“Maybe,” Ravn mutters, more amused than guilty. “Just a little.”

Xion laughs, settling more comfortably in his seat, closing his eyes and feeling the sunlight filtering through the windscreen on his skin. 

“It isn’t like that,” he says, and what starts as a smile around his lips quivers and turns to a tight lipped frown. There’s clearly something else on his mind, but his closed eyes don’t open. Ravn studies him and says nothing, asks nothing.

Xion still tells him, in the end. The words are screaming to be let free, and he suddenly can’t hold them in anymore.

“This might come as a surprise to you,” he says, after such a long quiet spell that Ravn almost jumps, “but I wasn’t exactly well liked at my last school, either.” It had been easier to start with a joke, but Ravn doesn’t laugh, and Xion shuffles to look out the window to avoid the sad turn of his smile. “People don’t usually trust omegas that keep things to themselves. Alpha’s, sure, _mysterious_ isn’t such a bad thing, but... people didn’t seem to think the same about me.”

What he can see of Ravn’s reflection is frowning as if he genuinely doesn’t understand, which means he’s just going to have to say it, now he’s started, and there’s no way out.

“Plastic flower,” he says, the words spoken on a sigh and through a grimace. “It’s what they started calling me when I started taking suppressants. Someone thought it was real clever. Pretty much everyone was using it, eventually.”

It explains the move, Ravn thinks. It explains Xion’s reaction to him, as well, why he’d said he didn’t like being around alphas.

“And Keonhee-”

Xion interrupts, shaking his head. “Why am I telling you this?” Ravn starts, and he turns around, apologetic. “Sorry. I’m not used to…” he trails off, uncertain of what to say, what Ravn thinks of this, Xion confessing everything all at once with the passenger door still open beside him, letting in the breeze and the sunlight because Xion doesn’t want the finality of closing it, and feeling like he can’t get out again.

“I don’t think he really meant it,” he says quietly, and Ravn nods softly. “He was just angry with me, and he knew it would sting.”

“I’m sorry,” Ravn says suddenly. “They’re idiots, fuck them all. Keonhee included.” Xion turns to look at him too quickly, and he throws up his hands, smiling, as if he was just trying to get a reaction from him. “Not Keonhee,” he corrects. “But what he said wasn’t right.” Xion doesn’t know what to say. He nods, hoping there’s some kind of thankfulness on his face that Ravn can see, and steps onto the asphalt.

Ravn leans toward him as the door slams closed. “I’ll talk to Leedo,” he says. “He’ll understand. I don’t want him picking sides in this.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

Ravn gives him something that looks like a mix between a frown and a smile and turns the ignition. “I know.”

The car pulls away and Xion waits, soaking in the sunlight, until it rounds a corner and is no more, before he sighs, and slowly treks home.


	23. Collapse

There’s someone in his room, when he gets there.

Keonhee looks up as the door opens, perched on the edge of Xion’s bed, suddenly awkward in the room they’d spent so much time in, where he’d slept almost as often as his own apartment.

He jumps to his feet as he sees Xion in the doorway, a cushion gripped painfully in his hands. “Xion.”

Xion closes his door behind him and leans back against it. 

“What are you doing here?”

Keonhee stutters, looking down at his hands and realising he’d been crushing one of Xion’s velvet cushions and setting it down gently on the bed behind him. “I-” he starts, and breaks off to wipe his hands on his trousers. “I wanted to apologise in person.”

Xion, in the back of his mind, knows he should feel at least a vague sense of anger. A week without any contact, and here Keonhee is, standing in the middle of his room about to ask for forgiveness.

But he’s tired, and his eyes have started to burn with holding it all in for too long, and Keonhee’s sending out a lot of pheromones that are all tangled together in a confusion of scents that’s so overwhelming he puts more of his weight on the closed door, trying to keep himself afloat.

“Did you.”

Keonhee blinks and wrings his hands. “I w-”

“I haven’t saw you in a week, Keon. You weren’t even reading my messages.”

“I was!” Keonhee starts, taking an anxious step forward. “I read them, I just had my phone on aeroplane mode so you wouldn’t see that i’d seen them because I didn’t know what to say but I didn’t want you to think I was ghosting which I guess doesn’t make any sense because I ghosted anyway but-”

“Slow down,” Xion says, his voice cutting easily through Keonhee’s. The omega swallows, audibly, and nods.

“I wanted to apologise,” he starts again, setting his jaw determinedly, looking a little too intensely into Xion’s eyes to show he’s serious. “I shocked myself, with what I said, and I didn’t mean it. I was just being stupid and selfish because I was sad and I took it out on you. I shouldn’t have.”

Xion matches his gaze evenly, as if he’s going to argue, but then he releases a great, exhausted lungful of air and slides down the door to the carpet. “I never thought you’d use those words against me, Keon,” he says quietly, drawing his knees to his chest.

Keonhee drops to the carpet, too, his back against Xion’s bed frame. “Neither did I. And I want to make it up to you, if I can.”

“How are you going to do that?”

“I don’t know.” Keonhee shrugs, but hasn’t lost that determined, stubborn look. “I’m open to suggestions.”

Xion mulls it over, closing his eyes. 

“OK,” he says eventually. “Here are my terms: you never use that insult again-” Keonhee nods aggressively “-you apologise to Hwanwoong for ghosting on us, and…”

“And?”

Xion opens his eyes. Keonhee’s looking back at him, leaning forward. “And you tell me why you were really mad at me. Why all of this started again.”

He wants to hear it, out loud. To have his suspicions confirmed, though there’s little doubt in his mind that he’s wrong.

Keonhee’s lip quivers.

Xion crawls across the room just as the dams break and Keonhee collapses against him.

***

A door slams somewhere downstairs with such loud carelessness they both break away, knowing who’s sprinting up the stairs towards them before Hwanwoong bursts into the room and unceremoniously drops two shopping bags onto the carpet and launches himself at both of them. 

Keonhee lets out a surprised noise in the back of his throat, his voice still thick with tears, and Xion laughs, detaching himself to riffle through the bags Hwanwoong had brought. It’s everything he knew would be here, Hwanwoong’s usual Care Package for Distressed Friends: face masks, candles and matches, pyjamas he must have brought from their apartment, trashy teen movies, snacks, and a shit tonne of ice cream tubs.

Xion takes out a pack of gummies and rips the bag open, tipping it into his mouth and swallowing half the packet in one go. He prays for the sugar to kick in as soon as possible as he drags the rest of the stuff onto the bed. 

Hwanwoong’s still clinging to Keonhee like a koala, but the promise of food loosens his grip enough for the omega to break free.

“I’m alright,” he says, and Hwanwoong pouts unhappily at him.

“I’ve missed you, dipshit.”

Keonhee laughs a little and hangs his head. “I’ve really been a stupid, terrible, selfish cow of a friend, haven’t I?”

Xion offers him a tub of ice cream. “Couldn’t have put it better myself.” It’s the only thing he can get out before Hwanwoong flings a pillow with all his might and he has to duck to avoid it hitting him square in the face.

“Enough apologising,” he says, when he’s recovered his dignity. “It’s over and done with now.”

“Now we can focus on something else,” Hwanwoong agrees. “Like maybe setting you up with a certain someone?”

Xion, who’d saw Keonhee’s reaction to admitting his feelings, stiffens. Hwanwoong catches it, and winces, but Keonhee just sniffs sadly.

“I don’t know. It’s- isn’t it weird?” Keonhee stares into the ice cream tub as if it can offer him some answers. “I don’t even know if I _could_ like another omega.”

Hwanwoong frowns and shrugs at once. “Ravn likes alphas,” he says, and Xion looks down at him in surprise.

“How do you know that?”

Hwanwoong hesitates, glancing at Keonhee, uncertain whether to go on in case Xion doesn’t like his answer. “Seoho told me. He asked why you and Ravn didn’t get on at first, so, I told him you didn’t really feel comfortable around alphas. He said you have nothing to worry about. Did you know?”

Xion schools his expression and sits between them. “Leedo told me.”

Hwanwoong gestures to Xion. “See? D’you think Ravn’s weird?”

“Well, no, but-”

“No ‘buts’,” Hwanwong says fiercely. “Leedo would be lucky to have you.”

Keonhee looks at Xion for reassurance. Xion nods.

Keonhee flops onto his back with a loud groan. “I don’t know what to do,” he moans. “I’m not even sure I like him. I’ve never _liked_ liked anyone before.”

Hwanwoong’s face lights up, and Xion rolls his eyes at him. They shuffle so they’re in a triangle, Keonhee still stretched out on his back, Xion and Hwanwoong cross-legged on either side of him.

“What do you like about him?”

Keonhee covers his face with his hands- not before both of them see how he’s blushing. “Woong, oh my god. Are we really doing the whole boy talk thing?”

“Yes, I’m forcing you. No avoiding it, unfortunately.” He stretches out on his stomach, his face close to Keonhee’s, his hands under his chin and a wide, contagious grin stretching across his cheeks.

Keonhee takes his hands away from his face and stares up at the ceiling, at the baby blue sky they’d painted there, with the unmoving clouds high above him. “I don’t know. I feel…I just don’t feel like I have to pretend, when I’m around him. Like I could just be myself.”

Xion frowns. “You’re yourself with us.”

“Well, yeah, but...I guess I’ve just never thought of either of you this way. Like the- um-”

“Like the _I-want-to-kiss-you_ kind of way?”

Keonhee immediately dissolves into groans and blushes. “How do you do this, Woong?”

The alpha shrugs. “Fake confidence until you don’t have to fake it anymore.” He glances conspiratorially at Xion and smirks. “D’you like his muscles, Keon?”

Keonhee goes beat-red and squirms. “No!”

Xion’s mouth falls open. “You do!” 

Hwanwoong cackle and pokes at Keonhee’s cheek. “Look how red you’ve gone! You’ve been checking him out, haven’t you?”

“ _Stooop_ ,” Keonhee whines. He reaches for a cushion and squeezes it to his chest.

Xion feels his own grin grow into something resembling Hwanwoong’s all-knowing smirk. “What about that deep voice of his, Keon, does that do it for you too?”

Keonhee covers his face with the cushion and screams into it, a muffled sound that sends the other two rolling around the bed with laughter.

“Aw, Keon!” Hwanwoong cries, an apologetic, amused grin breaking free of his cackling. “You’re helpless, you poor thing.”

“I know!”

Xion thinks about that morning, before Ravn had left him at the gates, with Leedo’s defensive irritation and stubbornness, of the pictures in his phone and the calls, on the beach and on campus, that they'd both tried to keep secret.

When they sombre, he clears his throat. “You know,” he starts, cautiously, “it might not be entirely hopeless.”

Keonhee tips his head to look at him, upside down. “What?”

Under two sets of very intense eyes, Xion hesitates. If he’s wrong, it’ll make things worse. But the thing is, he’s usually not wrong about these kind of things. Pureblood senses, and all, or maybe just a natural intuition that rarely fails him.

“I think you might have a shot.”

Keonhee laughs nervously. “Don’t be stupid.”

“Xi,” Hwanwoong says gently, “I don’t even know if Leedo likes _men_ , never mind-”

“But he was talking to you, Keonhee, wasn’t he? You’ve been phoning him.” Xion forgets that this is news to Hwanwoong until now, when he receives a comical shocked expression which he ignores. “And it looked like he took your side very easily, to me. I got quite the earful this morning.”

Keonhee shrugs. “He’s nice,” he tries.

“So is Seoho,” Xion counters. He turns to Hwanwoong. “Did he take Keonhee’s side?”

Hwanwoong blinks, smiling at even the slightest mention of the beta, and tries to think. “Um, he doesn’t know what happened, but... I guess not? He seemed like he was on our side.”

“And so was Ravn,” Xion points out. “The only one who took your side was Leedo.”

Keonhee covers whatever expression had flickered over his face with an offended pout. “Ouch.”

Hwanwoong, who’s caught on to the idea, rolls his eyes and shoves him. “Come on, you admitted you were wrong. Which means, that if someone was on your side _anyway_ , then…?”

“Whatever.” Keonhee pulls himself into a sitting position. “Can we not talk about it? You're making me nervous.”

They relent, immediately, falling into their easy routine, cuddled close together, the room a mess around them. If Keonhee acts distracted, and keeps losing track of their conversation, they pretend not to notice. Xion bats away Hwanwoong’s questions about his own ‘type’, though the only thing that eventually saves him from thinking about it is Dongmyeong barging in to steal some popcorn and immediately being beset with questions, Hwanwoong attaching himself so successfully he eventually gives in and joins them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> r.i.p that one (1) cushion


	24. Substitute

“I guess now the photos make sense,” Ravn says, amused.

They’re outside, though the sunlight has started to fade into cool dusk, and a biting wind sways around them. Seoho is jumping up and down on the balls of his feet, Hwanwoong’s arms looped around his waist, trying to stay warm as Leedo fiddles with a camera.

The omega rolls his eyes and says nothing.

“The pictures of Seoho were to impress Hwanwoong-” he eyes the two huddling together with stupid grins on their faces “-which I must say worked pretty well. The game should be over, Do.”

“Which means you’re going to admit I won?”

Hwanwoong keels over with laughter, Seoho’s expression lighting up at the sound, and Ravn watches them with a sudden burst of fondness. “I don’t think it had anything to do with us, in the end.”

Leedo makes a distracted sound of agreement. “I suppose you’re right. Keonhee told me they were trying to set Hwanwoong and Seoho up, too, so I guess the game’s forfeit.”

Rav’s eyebrows rise above his sunglasses. He hadn’t known that little detail.

“You’re avoiding the point,” he mutters, as Leedo finishes yelling at their poor models and starts squinting through the camera lens.

“You noticed that, did you?” Leedo mutters drily.

“If you want to impress Keonhee I’m sure Hwanwoong could help yo-”

“No,” Leedo says quickly. “No more games.”

Ravn eyes him. Leedo’s too busy taking pictures to turn around to see him, so he lets his devilish grin show itself in full- he swears Seoho tenses in the distance as he spots it.

“It kind of sounds like you’re admitting to something, Leedo.”

“Whatever. Even if I do like him, does it have to be like that? Can’t I just want to do something we both enjoy together as friends?”

“Sure,” Ravn shrugs. “I suppose.”

A second goes by before Leedo processes his words. “You suppose?” he echos.

“You’ve never tried this hard to make a friend before.”

“Keonhee’s nice. He’s…-” Leedo trails off for a second and adjusts the camera angle- “fun to be around.”

“All I’m saying is-”

Leedo drops the camera to his side and huffs. “Shut up, would you?” His chin jerks to Ravn’s side. “They’re back.”

Keonhee and Xion step towards them, Keonhee trotting quickly with his hands shoved in his pockets, Xion strolling slower behind him. Hwanwoong spots them and drags Seoho down the steps they’d been at the top of.

“What’d they say?”

Xion says nothing, letting Keonhee break the news, though it had been almost entirely his doing.

“They said the field should be clear for us friday night after class. They’ll try and keep people out of our way.”

Hwanwoong claps excitedly, turning to beam up at Seoho, who’s getting more and more nervous at the prospect of appearing in one of the crew’s videos now that its being finalised. He grins back, but Xion and Ravn both catch how the beta's expression shifts as soon as Hwanwoong looks away. Ravn mentally prepares himself for- another- long rant when they’re back in their apartment about how stupid it was to agree to be in a video with such a large part and what if he forgets the dance or faceplants when he messes up a flip and he’ll never be able to face any of them again-

“This is going to be so fun!” Hwanwoong squeals, shaking Keonhee violently by the shoulders. 

Xion tuts at him, swatting his hands and then grumbling, because all he’s achieved is unwillingly sacrificing himself to Hwanwoong’s clinginess as he lets Keonhee go and attaches himself to his new target. 

“Woong, air, I need air.” The alpha loosens his grip, just enough for Xion’s ribs to no longer feel like they’re about to break with the force of the hug Hwanwoong is crushing him in, and the rest of the group laugh, trailing across campus as slowly as the light dims around them, the shadows on the cobblestones growing as it slips beyond the horizon. None of them seem to be in a great hurry to separate, but they do, Hwanwoong and Keonhee going there way, Xion speeding away in a taxi, Ravn and Leedo left to roll their eyes and tease Seoho as they walk the short distance to their dorm in the dimness.

It’s two days until their schedules all align enough to be a full group again- that’s to say, it’s two days until some of them have finished their classes and some of them skip theirs so they can meet on the football pitch.

Xion wakes up that morning to the sound of incessant texts flooding his phone.

* * *

**We hot we young**

**Dance Dance Revolution**

Xi weve got a problem

Are you awake

If i text you enought times will i wake you up

If youre phones on silent ill kill you

Xion 

Xioooooon

**Ice Prince**

Ugh

Die

Its so early

**Dance Dance Revolution**

Oh thankn god took you long enough we need to meet

Football pitch as soon as possible pls theres a problem

**Ice Prince**

Todays my day off woong

What is it

**Dance Dance Revolution**

Keonhee kinda went into heat this morning

**Ice Prince**

oh

Well i guess we found out why he was being such a bitch

**Dance Dance Revolution**

NOT THE POINT **  
**We’re down one person xi im begging you

**Ice Prince**

What makes you thnk i know the dance woong

**Dance Dance Revolution**

You watched all of our rehersals come on 

I know youve got most of it i can teach you the rest

**Ice Prince**

I wasnt planning on going into school today though

I havent even taken a suppressant

Fuck its early

**Dance Dance Revolution**

Youve still got time right

Take one now

Pls theres no one else i can ask

**Ice Prince**

what about my eyes

**Dance Dance Revolution**

Ill find you some contacts, some of us were gonna wear them anyway

Pls xi this cant fall apart its the first video seohos ever been in 

Hell think im a bad captain or something

I was gonna use this as our entry into next months contest 

Pls pls pls plssssss

**Ice Prince**

Theres really no one else that can fill keonhees place

**Dance Dance Revolution**

No and its too big a part not to have someone in

**Ice Prince**

You owe me, woong

**Dance Dance Revolution**

THANK YOU

* * *

**GROUPNAME**

***Caveman Noises***

How are we feeling, seo

Big day has arrived

Are you awake

**Nvrmore**

He came into my room at 3am and has not blinked since

Hes like

Vibrating 

Or smth

***Caveman Noises***

That

Does not sound good

**Nvrmore**

Apparently he had a nightmare where he fell on his face doing a backflip

and Hwanwoong started yelling at him

and you and I started laughing 

and then he had to go to the hospital

And Hwanwoong was the doctor and he started yelling again

***Caveman Noises***

Wtf is wrong with him

**Gummy**

SO MANY THINGS

***Caveman Noises***

Right well we’re gonna be late for classes if you dont get out of bed

Suck it up

Or Ravn kick him out of bed or smth

Whichever works

…

Judging by the thump im guessing the latter huh

**Gummy**

I am a broken man

……...

Pls dont take me to the hospital

  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. Red

The others show up a few hours later, Leedo and Ravn high on the idea of a full weekend without classes, Seoho looking as if he’d just downed three energy drinks and four coffees because that’s pretty much exactly what just happened before Leedo could spot him and cut him off.

Hwanwoong is marching around a group of people on the football pitch, the whole gigantic stretch of green completely void of everything but his dance crew, all dressed in the billowing white fabric Seoho and Hwanwoong had been sporting days before when Leedo had been photographing them. 

The omega’s eyes dart around the group very pointedly, but don’t find what they’re looking for.

“Keonhee isn’t here yet?” he asks, as soon as Hwanwoong has rushed up to them and chucked a pile of clothes in Seoho’s direction. The beta has already charged very shakily off to get changed somewhere, and Hwanwoong looks so restless he might just wander in the opposite direction and yell at someone some more, so Leedo speaks quickly, and both alphas by his side squint before Hwanwoong guesses what he must have just asked and grimaces.

“Sick. He can’t make it.”

Ravn, who had also been subconsciously searching the crowd for someone he knew shouldn’t be there, suddenly makes sense of why Xion _is_ there, a little away from all the others, scowling down at his phone.

“I thought you said Xion wasn’t going to be in the video.”

Hwanwoong looks over his shoulder, still out of breath from running about being stressed. “He’s Keonhee’s replacement. Had to badger him into it.” Hwanwoong whistles through his fingers, and Xion starts walking towards them before his eyes even leave his phone screen.

Ravn’s heart just about jumps out of his chest when he gets to them, nodding a greeting. He’s styled just like Hwanwoong, all billowy white fabric shirts and ripped white jeans, dark makeup ringing his eyes. Which are red. His eyes are red. Alpha-crimson red. 

Ravn tries to convince himself the strangled noise that makes it out of his mouth is quiet enough for no one to have noticed it, but Xion looks straight at him. 

And that’s when Ravn realises those are definitely contacts and not, as he’d thought, Xion’s real eyes, because no one else is reacting to them, which only means his own reaction is even more ridiculous than he’d previously thought.

“What are you doing here?” Xion asks, because Leedo is the only one going to be filming this, and he knows for a fact that Ravn has a class he should be sitting in right now.

“He came to offer moral support,” Leedo answers, as Seoho sprints back to where they’re standing, clamping the beta’s shoulder amiably as he passes.

“And I’d hate to miss Seoho eating dirt when he fucks his landing,” Ravn adds, only to see the beta’s traumatised expression.

Hwanwoong clamps Seoho's wrist in one hand and tugs. “Leedo, you think you can set up the camera without Keonhee?”

“Think so. He taught me how to do it, so…”

Leedo takes off with Hwanwoong and Seoho, towards where a tripod sits proudly above the grass, unslinging the camera bag from around his arm.

Xion sighs. He isn’t exactly acting like he's in a hurry to follow the others.

“What’s with the eyes?”

Hwanwoong’s had been the same, now Ravn thinks about it. He hadn’t been paying much attention, and the red is less obvious on an alpha like him. 

“Hwanwoong doesn’t want any of us ruining consistency in the video,” Xion says, as if it’s obvious. “Dancing has a habit of bringing out people’s eye colours, and flashes of red and yellow might confuse the camera.”

Oh. Ravn had never thought of it before, but he guesses it makes sense, now. He’d noticed it once or twice himself, after a more intense gym session, that his eyes had shown themselves without his wanting them to. It must be the adrenaline.

Wait.

One of those dancers is probably way too high on adrenaline already, and-

“Seoho isn’t wearing contacts.”

Xion frowns. “Hwanwoong didn’t ask him to?”

“Not to my knowledge.”

Xion wastes a second being surprised and then barks a laugh. “Of course he didn’t,” he says, shaking his head. “I’m sure Hwanwoong will forgive him, if it happens.”

His eyes lift to the sky as someone very aggressively screams his name across the pitch.

“You better get out there,” Ravn says, and Xion smiles ruefully, stepping backwards and then turning to jog over to the tripod and crew Hwanwoong has already gotten into formation. 

Whoever they’d asked to clear the pitch had taken the goals out, and all around them is empty grass, lined with a distant forest that shows as a vague, dark backdrop on camera. Ravn makes himself useful in manning the stereo, stopping and starting the music as people fumble and bump into each other, clumsy to begin with. They soon find their rhythm though, and Ravn has a front row seat to watch every movement, trying not to yell too excitedly every time Seoho throws himself through the air in elaborate tricks, landing every one of them despite his nerves. Hwanwoong is amazing, just as Ravn had remembered him being from the very short time he’d gotten to see him dance before getting kicked out of the club last year, every motion fluid and flexible and perfectly in time, leading the dance but letting others centre as well, blending perfectly into the background when he needs to.

Xion stands out, even though Ravn knows how much he doesn’t want to. There’s a kind of stiffness to his movement, a regal kind of sharpness to his dancing that sets him apart from the others around him. It’s clear why Hwanwoong had wanted him to take Keonhee’s part, often in the middle of the formation, always in the camera’s sight.

“Ravn. Ravn!”

Hwanwoong stares at him, wide eyed, as if he’s been yelling to get his attention for a while, his mouth half open again to scream his name, and Ravn snaps out of his reverie with a start. Seoho’s gesturing wildly for him to cut the music as another loop of the song starts blasting out, and he hits the button furiously to stop it as the dancers collapse to the grass gratefully, groaning with the excretion.

Hwanwoong skips over too him, a light sheen of sweat on his skin and a lazy smile across his lips.

“A little distracted, are we?” he asks, and Ravn pretends not to hear him as he fiddles with the stereo.

“Are we finished?”

“For today," Hwanwoong sighs. "I’m starving, and the others must be exhausted. I fear a mutiny will occur if I keep pushing them.”

Ravn nods absently and excuses himself as the others crowd together. He catches sight of Seoho on his way back to the closest building, the shock of blue that’s taken over his irises, and quickens his step at the beta’s reaction to his own face. It’s as he suspected, when he steps into a bathroom and leans close to the mirror- his eyes aren’t quite red, but they’re not far off.

He throws a handful of ice cold water in his face, and then another, and then another. As he’s drying his face with a paper towel, the door squeaks, and someone else steps inside the small bathroom.

“What’s wrong with _you_?” a familiar, cold voice says, and Ravn wonders if it’s too late to dart into one of the stalls behind him and lock the door forever. But even if Xion can’t see his face through the paper towel, his scent’s still there, and his clothes are the same, so he throws the towels in the bin and surrenders himself to fate.

“Nothing.”

Xion raises an elegant brow but doesn’t push it- he leans closer to the mirror, tilting his chin to look at the red of his eyes.

“Weird,” he mutters.

Ravn watches over Xion’s shoulder as the younger boy looks at the colour of the contacts under the harsh fluorescence. Maybe...maybe they’re not contacts. They look pretty real, now he’s closer to them, and pretending to cover his eyes like the others are doing would be a pretty clever way of disguising the fact that the red is real, and not the omega gold people expect of Xion. 

Ravn crosses his arms and thinks. As Xion runs his hands under the cold water and splashes it against his skin to cool himself, he casually asks: “Are those contacts not annoying you?”

Xion looks up at the mirror and meets Ravn's eye in the reflection. “What?”

Ravn taps the skin just under his own eye. 

Xion looks away with a half-shrug. “I guess.”

“You’re not gonna take them out?”

Xion frowns. He turns, putting his back against the counter set with the sinks, and tips his head to one side. “Why are you asking that?”

“Just...you’ve had them in for a while, and you’ve been dancing. It’s bad for your eyesight.”

Xion almost smiles. “You worried about me, alpha?” When Ravn doesn’t respond, his eyes narrow. “Or is this about something else?”

There’s no point trying to hide something from him, Ravn thinks. He’ll just see through it anyway.

So he just asks. “Are those really contacts?”

Xion scoffs, caught off guard by the sudden question he’d thought Ravn wouldn’t voice so bluntly.

“I told you they were, didn’t I?”

Ravn’s eyes flicker between Xion’s, trying to adjust themselves to the brightness of the red there. It might not be the same shade as what he’d seen in the library, but it’s been so long that he’s starting to think he could have been imagining that entire scenario, and maybe they had been gold, after all.

But then Xion laughs quietly, and turns away. One hand covers his eyes, as the other fiddles and then lies, palm out, in the air, showing Ravn the slightly curled red contact now sitting on Xion’s fingertip.

Ravn tries and fails to convince himself that what he feels as he looks down at it isn’t disappointment. It’s stupid. Why should he feel disappointed?

“Satisfied?” Xion asks, looking up at him with one dark eye, one red, the other contact still in place. There’s a strange edge to his smirk, like it isn’t quite certain of itself. It wavers, when Ravn glances down at it.

He turns away, tipping the contact into the bin at the end of the counter, and Ravn notices something in the air that hadn’t been there before, carried on the movement as Xion straightens and his arm drops to his side again.

It’s almost nothing, and yet not quiet, the vague impression of a scent rather than any scent in particular, just barely different to the usual emptiness of the air around Xion. Floral, maybe, just as easily Xion's cologne than his scent.

It’s probably why Ravn does what he does next, though truth be told even he doesn’t understand his reasons for stepping closer. He isn’t even conscious of moving, until he sees Xion tense and realises the boy has to tip his chin higher in the air to meet Ravn's gaze, because the distance between them has just halved.

“Ravn?”

Xion panics at the sudden closeness, but the step he tries to take back is cut short by the counter still at his back, stopping his escape abruptly. The sharp intake of air he instinctively gasps is all smoke and caffeine and Ravn. His heart leaps into his throat, and he can feel it as it happens: the color flickering across his eyes before he can stop it.

For just a moment, barely a second, in his panic, both of his eyes are red again. The contact doesn’t change, but his other eye, the one that had just been dark, flickers crimson, and Ravn sees it.

“Caught you,” he breathes. 


	26. Growl

Xion shoves him roughly away with a forearm to Ravn’s chest and turns around.

“Get Hwanwoong,” he says, and Ravn can see him in the mirror, his eyes screwed shut, his hands shaking as they grip the edge of the counter top.

Ravn takes a step closer even though he knows he shouldn’t, hearing how low his voice is as he says, “Xi-”

Xion shakes his head. “Get Hwanwoong” he barks, louder, not opening his eyes. “Now. Please, Ravn.”

A shudder runs through him and Ravn breaks out of his stupor, charging through the bathroom door and almost colliding with Hwanwoong on the other side.

“Wha- what’s going on? Have you seen Xion?”

Ravn grabs him and pulls him closer. “He told me to get you,” he says, the only thing he says, before he pushes Hwanwoong through the door as the smaller alpha struggles in his grip. 

Seoho and Leedo are a few paces away, lingering in the shadow the building casts on the asphalt, and both catch Ravn’s panic in the air and raise their heads quickly to look at him as he approaches.

“What’s wrong?” Seoho asks, concern pulling his voice tight.

“Xion needed me to get Hwanwoong for him,” is all Ravn can manage, and even then his voice is breathy, and both of them catch the way his eyes flicker from brown to red and brown to red again as he tries to take deep breaths of the cold air and stop the shaking in his limbs.

Leedo plants a hand solidly on his shoulder, the weight and warmth it gives trying to settle some of Ravn’s nerves, and Seoho throws an anxious glance at the door behind them.

“Should I-”

“No, don’t go in there.” It comes out fiercer than he’d wanted it too, and both of them inch away from him before they can help themselves, and then look guilty.

“Hwanwoong’s got this,” he adds, manipulating his voice into a better volume, and Seoho nods.

“We should get you out of here,” Leedo says quietly, looking into the red of Ravn’s wide eyes, and the alpha doesn’t argue.

***

“I know it must be confusing,” Hwanwoong says on the other side of the line, voice muffled a little with the distance and crackling with the poor connection of Ravn’s phone, “but this isn't really for me to tell.”

Ravn stares up at the shadows clinging to his ceiling. “I know,” he sighs, because he hadn’t been the one to call, and he hadn’t asked, and Hwanwoong has been apologising around the subject without actually explaining anything to him for a while now.

“I just w- shit. I just wanted to know whether it was something I did.”

Hwanwoong is quiet for a moment, and Ravn strains to hear anything over the connection and fails. “What exactly  _ did _ you do? I couldn’t get a word out of him, you know.”

Dammit. He thought Xion would have told him. Now he’s just incriminated himself to someone who seems to know just as little about this situation as Ravn does.

“I don’t know. I was with him when it happened, is all.”

“Oh.” There's a soft series of noises as Hwanwoong shuffles. “I wouldn’t worry about it, Ravn. It was probably my fault. He hadn’t taken a suppressant that morning, but when Keonhee got sick I asked him to fill in and… well I guess they didn't kick in quick enough."

Well that explains the scent, Ravn thinks. The very barest inclination of what Xion was always covering up. 

“So…” he starts, and then hesitates, though he’s never been one to avoid the topic before. Uncharacteristic nerves settle in his stomach as he asks: “It was a rut?”

“No,” Hwanwoong says sharply. “God, no, he was just caught off guard. He’s not used to not taking them.”

Ravn turns onto his side and sees his alarm clock showing the early hour of the morning in neon colour. As good a time as any to show his hand, he thinks. “I thought only omegas took suppressants.”

Hwanwoong goes silent. “What do you mean?” he asks, eventually, speaking slowly.

“Come on, Woong, I saw his eyes change. You can stop pretending now. You didn't correct me when I said rut instead of heat."

Hwanwoong curses on the other end of the line, distantly, as if he’d taken the phone away from his face to do it. 

“Really, I’m not the person you should be speaking to ab-”

“I want to help, Woong,” Ravn urges, his voice cutting across the other alpha's, speaking as loud as he dares in the night’s silence, trying not to wake Seoho in the next room. “I want to understand so I can help.”

But he knows what Hwanwoong will say, because it’s probably what he would say, if people kept asking about his pack behind their backs. Just the thought sets his skin crawling, and a wash of shame finds him, even in the dark, when he can give in to all the urges he’d been suppressing. Too many questions. Too much curiosity.

“Then talk to him. If he wants you to know, he’ll tell you.”

The line cuts, and Ravn sighs into the darkness. His phone drops onto his duvet.

The clock ticks down another hour.

He must fall asleep at some point, because his phone vibrating against his side wakes later, when morning is starting to slip into afternoon and the light filtering through his window is golden.

* * *

**Da Bois**

**Boiyonce**

ok but like 

Have yall ever heard a beta growl before

Cause that shit hits different

**Gummy**

IM IN THIS CHAT

**Boiyonce**

I didnt even know betas  _ could _ growl 

**Pretty Boi**

Of course they can you moron

I dont think ive saw it happen though who is Seoho trying to kill

**Nvrmore**

What happened

Are you both ok

**Boiyonce**

Physically or emotionally 

**Nvmore**

Fuck it 

Both

**Boiyonce**

Nah man im deceased 

Messaging from beyond the grave

this is a seance now

**Pigeon Boi**

Its too early for you to be this thirsty woong

**Gummy**

Keonhee!!

YOURE ALIVE

***Caveman Noises***

How are you doing

**Pigeon Boi**

Oh im doing great

The room isnt even spinning that much

plus theres nothing left in my stomach to hurl so 

woohoo am i right

**Gummy**

:(

**Nvrmore**

Awww keon

**Pigeon Boi**

I’ll live get back to the story

need the distraction

**Boiyonce**

As my demanding audience wish

So!! 

Seo and I got brunch together today

**Pigeon Boi**

Cute

**Boiyonce**

welllll apparently it wasn’t such a good idea

Cause i must still smell like heat because i live with keon

  
  


**Pretty Boi**

Youre an idiot

**Boiyonce**

Fair

**Gummy**

##  (ง'̀-'́)ง

  
  


**Boiyonce**

anyway 

people kept giving me weird looks and everything

And then this one alpha started running his mouth

***Caveman noises***

As they do

**Nvrmore**

Im literally right here

***Caveman Noises***

your point?

**Boiyonce**

which is when seo came back from the restroom

And boi did no one prepare me for a territorial beta in a cute lil café at the asscrack of the morning

**Gummy**

It was noon woong

**Nvrmore**

Dang seo thats not like you

**Pigeon Boi**

Aw Seo~~~

You cute lil dummy

Woong is literally an alpha he can handle himself

**Pretty Boi**

Ive saw him give himself a black eye opening ice cream tubs on multiple occasions

he needs all the help he can get

**Pigeon Boi**

Points have been made

**Nvrmore**

I guess nows a good time to mention seo could probably kick all our asses without blinking huh

**Pigeon Boi**

!!!!

The reversal charms tho

**Nvrmore**

For real

**Gummy**

that isnt true come on

**Pigeon Boi**

Should i feel unsafe

**Nvrmore**

We said he had the skill not the willpower

***Caveman Noises***

Remember that one time he cried cause he accidentally stepped on a spider

**Nvrmore**

vividly

I think we’ll be fine

**Boiyonce**

ಥ_ಥ

so pure

**Pretty Boi**

how is that your response

**Pigeon Boi**

Get you a man that can do both i guess

**Boiyonce**

For real

i cant believe he fricken growled at someone 

**Gummy**

Can we talk about something else now i'm embarrassed

**Boiyonce**

Dont be it was hot

**Gummy**

(´>∀<｀)ゝ

**Pigeon Boi**

woong no!!! youll break him !!!!

***Caveman Noises***

Nah youre good

Hes been broken for a while

**Gummy**

Ok today has been A Day i dont need to be exposed after all this

I thought we were fam

**Pigeon Boi**

Expose hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim

Pls dear god distract me i need smth good to happened today

**Gummy**

(╥_╥)

**Boiyonce**

(◕︿◕✿)

***Caveman Noises***

:(

**Pretty Boi**

You see, seoho

You cant deprive him now

In his hour of need

**Pigeon Boi**

^^^

**Nvrmore**

Wow all that time with xi is rubbing off on you keon huh

**Pretty Boi**

I dont know what youre implying

**Nvrmore**

Sure

Keonhees just _naturally_ that manipulative

**Pigeon Boi**

Bitch i might be 

**Boiyonce**

Can yall stop flirting so we can get back to seo now

**Gummy**

Pls continue flirting its not even that nauseating 

Really

This is fine

**Pretty Boi**

That wasnt flirting

**Nvmore**

It wasnt? 

**Pretty Boi**

Die

  
  


**Nvrmore**

You wound me pup

**Pretty Boi**

Good 

suffer

  
  


***Caveman Noises***

@ **PigeonBoi** i need an excuse to escape this literal hellscape so

Food??? Blankets?? What can i bring you

**Boiyonce**

are you kidding this just got entertaining

**Pretty Boi**

Ye woong is definately not gonna let you in that apartment right now

  
  


***Caveman Noises***

I can drop them off then

**Boiyonce**

Hmmmmmmmm

I guess ill allow it 

**Nvrmore**

Damn

Didnt take you for the territorial type woong

**Boiyonce**

Wtf does that mean

**Gummy**

（◎ー◎；）

**Nvrmore**

Absolutely nothing ma’am that was my bad

**Pigeon Boi**

Ice cream

Bring me ice cream

Lots and lots of ice cream

***Caveman Noises***

Say no more

**PigeonBoi**

**ヾ(*′○`)ﾟ.+:｡ﾟ☆**

**Pretty Boi**

i need new friends

**Boiyonce**

ha

good luck with that bitch


	27. Incentive

Hwanwoong’s pacing outside their building when Leedo gets there, his hair ruffled and his clothes crumpled in a way that’s clearly Keonhee’s doing, because his usual scent has been all but buried underneath a syrup sweetness, sweeter and stronger than Keonhee’s usual scent now that he’s in heat.

Leedo coughs and trots slowly over to where the alpha’s standing.

“I brought the provisions,” he says, holding out a plastic bag filled to breaking point with snacks and washcloths.

Hwanwoong smiles and takes it from him, rummaging through the bag’s contents with a thankful nod.

“You know,” Leedo starts cautiously, “I’m an omega too. I know how it is, I could help out-”

“Thank you,” Hwawoong interrupts. “But I don’t think that’s such a good idea right now. Keonhee can get through this just fine on his own, like he always does.”

He hadn’t meant to reveal that little detail, but Leedo catches it, and frowns.

“You mean you guys don’t help each other out?” 

Hwanwoong shakes his head. “I try to stay out of it. Keonhee doesn’t like anyone helping him, usually.”

“Not even Xion?”

A flicker of something fleeting crosses Hwanwoong’s expression. “It’s complicated,” he says, and starts stepping backwards towards the door. He starts to turn away, and Leedo starts forward and then lets him. 

Hwanwoong looks over his shoulder. “I’ll tell him you offered,” he promises, just as the door closes behind him.

And if he gets to their flat and realises Leedo had tried to bury one of his sweaters amongst the ice cream tubs, Hwanwoong pretends not to know as he leaves the bag outside Keonhee’s bedroom door and knocks gently.

**

Keonhee recovers a few days later, just in time for Hwanwoong to get the news that their video had been viewed and receive an invitation to a dance contest he’d been trying to get into for months.

* * *

**Da Bois**

**Boiyonce**

OH GRACIOUS DAY

GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED

**Pigeon Boi**

Your favourite person made a miraculous recovery and is fine now???

**Boiyonce**

Oh yea that also happened

BUT GUESS WHAT ELSE  
  


**Pigeon Boi**

Wow woong

**Gummy**

Glad youre feeling better keon 

**Pigeon Boi**

Thank you seo

at least someone cares about me still

**Boiyonce**

Youre a sweetheart babe but this isnt about him

**Gummy**

Id argue that on your behalf keon but he just called me babe and im too busy screaming

**Nvrmore**

Can confirm

It is high pitched and very loud

10/10 do not recommend

r.i.p my eardrums

**Pretty Boi**

Is this about that contest youve been screaming about

**Boiyonce**

YES THANK YOU VYER MUCH IT IS

***Caveman Noises***

**@Pigeon Boi** are you feeling better now? No more temperature?

You should rest for a few days afterwards just in case

**Pigeon Boi**

If i spend one more second in this apartment alone with woong im going to throw myself into a brick wall

But thank you +.(*'v`*)+ 

im defintely better now

excluding the awful little gremlin man whos yelling at me

**Pretty Boi**

And once again leedo only appears when keonhee appears

Nice to see where your allegiances lie Do

**Nvrmore**

What contest?

Is this about the video yous made last week?

**Boiyonce**

YES

I put it in for our audition and THEY LIKED IT

**Gummy**

＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／

Thats great woong!!!!!

**Pretty Boi**

Is it

**Nvrmore**

Isn’t it??

**Pretty Boi**

Youre gonna make us compete arent you

**Boiyonce**

DINGDINGDING  
You guessed it!!

**Pretty Boi**

Im busy that weekend

**Boiyonce**

Its on a weekday

**Pretty Boi**

Im busy that weekday

**Boiyonce**

@ **Gummy**

@ **Pigeon Boi**

Both of you are included in this

**Gummy**

Hhmmm

I dont know woong

**Boiyonce**

Dont be nervous!!!! We’ll do great!!!

Itll be fun!!!

**Pigeon Boi**

You can count me in i guess

**Boiyonce**

Thats the spirit!!!

I mean you could sound more excited

But yay!!

**Pretty Boi**

ugh

**Boiyonce**

I see

This is how it is huh

I guess ill just

Travel across state by myself thn

To a contest with hundreds of other contestants

By myself 

**Pigeon Boi**

I have been forgotten so quickly

**Gummy**

On second thought

**Pretty Boi**

Dammit

Fine

Ill be there

i dont trust you enough to let you that far out of my sight

**Boiyonce** ****

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

***Caveman Noises***

Permission to blow off class and come cheer for you??

I could film it????

**Pigeon Boi**

Group road trip?????????????

**Gummy**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Boiyonce**

Now we only need ravn to say hell come and itll be set!!

**Nvrmore**

You know id love to spend some time with you all

But i dont think i can make it

* * *

**Ravn** _created a new chat_

_**Ravn** added **Hwanwoong** to the chat_

**Ravn**

Uh woong

Are you sure thats such a good idea

I mean the last time i was there things didnt exactly go smoothly

**Hwanwoong**

◎ܫ◎

Afraid you wont be able to control yourself huh

This is kinda starting to sound as if you might ~~~like~~~~ someone ravn

**Ravn**

I dont want to make anyone uncomfortable

**Hwanwoong**

Is that really the reason

**Ravn**

Yes.

**Hwanwoong**

Uh huh

Sure

Its not because you dont know how to act around him and you think hes gonna figure out how you feel

**Ravn**

Die

**Hwanwoong**

Careful ravn

Youre starting to sound awfully liek a mutual friend of ours

**Ravn**

Come on woong i just need an excuse to get out of this

**Hwanwoong**

Im suddenly feeling very uncooperative

**Ravn**

Literally when have you felt otherwise

Plus thats a long drive

I would rather not spend that much time in one car wit keon AND seoho 

**Hwanwoong**

Will you even notice theyre there

**Ravn**

Theyre kind of hard to not notice woong

You know this 

**Hwanwoong**

You know 

This is waaay too merciful of me

Why am i doing this again

**Ravn**

Wth are you talking about

* * *

**Da Bois**

**Pigeon Boi**

Uhhhhh

Ravns been gone a while whats happening

@ **Gummy** dyou know whats going on

**Gummy**

@ **Pigeon** **Boi** thatd be a negative sir

@ **Nvrmore** vanished into his room a hot minute ago and has not returned

**Pretty Boi**

Being this quiet isnt like woong he must be involved in this

**Boiyonce**

Its nice to be missed

**Pretty Boi**

Literally no one said they missed you

**Boiyonce**

I have returned to casually post this picture to the group chat

You know

Just as an incentive

@ **Nvrmore**

@ **Nvrmore**

@ **Nvrmore**

* * *

_**Ravn** changed the group name to **BURN** **IN THE FIERY PITS OF HELL**_

**Ravn**

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKETY FUCK IS THTA

ARE THOSE HIS EYES  
  


**Hwanwoong**

OBVIOUSLY NOT THEYRE CONTACTS YOU MORON  
CALM THE FUCK DOWN

**Ravn**

NO  
WHY WOULD YOU POST TAHT IN THE GROUP CHAT NOW ILL LOOK LIKE A CREEP  
WOONG WTF

  
**Hwanwoong**

Just giving you both a gentle nudge in the right direction ravn

This ship WILL sail in my lifetime is all im saying

* * *

**Da Bois**

**Nvrmore**

STOP  
  


**Pretty Boi**

Wtf are you doing

Thats just a photo of me last time you roped me into one of these things

**Boiyonce**

Just offerring some incentive

Right ravn

**Nvmore**

Who are you again

**Pigeon Boi**

What happened to the whole ‘id love to spend time with everyone’ thing

**Gummy**

  
  


**Pigeon Boi**

It really be like that sometimes

* * *

**We hot we young**

**Ice Prince**

Woong what are you doing

**** **_†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β_ **

I mean its pretty obvious what hes doing 

**Dance Dance Revolution**

Just lettign ravn know what hed be missing

Whats wrong with that

**Ice Prince**

What the hell are you talking about

Thats not gonna work

**Dance Dance Revolution**

Oh really 

You sure about that huh 

**** **_†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β_ **

And were rolling in 3

2

* * *

**Da Bois**

**Nvrmore**

Ok fine

Fuck family obligations am i right

Seoho can stop bugging me now

‘Yay for road trips’ and whatever

**Pigeon Boi**

Would you look at that we’re ahead of schedule

**Gummy**

??

**Boiyonce**

Ill tell you later babe

**Gummy**

( **X-X** )

⤜(🎔)⤏

/ \

**Boiyonce**

I knew youd come round, ravn

**Nvrmore**

New phone who dis

**Boiyonce**

Ha

hahahaah

***Caveman Noises***

This means ill finally get to see you dance Keon :)

**Pigeon Boi**

SUDDENLY NERVOUS  
  


**Gummy**

**Boiyonce**

literally

***Caveman Noises***

None of you heathens are my children

Youre just the demons that haunt me


	28. Liar Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nicknames!
> 
> Ravn- Nvrmore
> 
> Xion- Pretty Boi/ Ice Prince/ X
> 
> Hwanwoong- Boiyonce/ Dance Dance Revolution
> 
> Seoho- Gummy/ S/ Growl
> 
> Keonhee- Pigeon Boi/ †_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β
> 
> Leedo- *Caveman Noises*

**_Xion_ ** _created a new chat_

 **_Xion_ ** _added_ **_Seoho_ ** _to the chat_

**Seoho**

???

What is this 

Am i in trouble

Is this where you give me the scary big brother talk or something 

because thats really not necessary 

**Xion**

What? No

I just wanted to talk

didnt think youd be awake yet though if im honest

**Seoho**

i ate four cupcakes after dinner and am still high on the sugar

sleep is a distant memory right now

**Xion**

right

well

i just wanted to talk

**Seoho**

Without threatening me

**Xion**

We’ll see how it goes but i mean

I have no immediate plans no

**Seoho**

I’ll take it

So whats up??

**Xion**

I dont know

this is probably just late night stupidity

**Seoho**

then good news

you came to the right person

im eating another cupcake as we speak

but im sure youre not being stupid just tell me whats up

**Xion**

ugh

ok

I just feel 

Weird i guess

About this trip

**Seoho**

Oh 

Well

I could try and talk woong out of making you go if thats what you want

no guarantee itll work, obviously

hes pretty stubborn

**Xion**

No thats alright

I just mean

I feel a little like im imposing is all

**Seoho**

Dont be silly!!! We all want you to come

**Xion**

All of you?

**Seoho**

Of course!!!

Leedo hasnt stopped talking about it

And Ravns already started packing!! Actual organisation!! Leedo almost swooned!

**Xion**

Ok haha

I guess its just strange to have new people around

I feel like i still dont know you all enough for this

No wait that sounded bad

I dont mean i dont trust you or anything

**Seoho**

No i get it 

I guess we havent known each other very long

**Xion**

Maybe if i knew a little more about you all id feel better

**Seoho**

….

…...are you……

ASKING ME TO GUSH ABOUT MY FRIENDS????????

  
  


**Xion**

Already regretting this

**Seoho**

I would be honoured

But like why

If i can ask

**Xion**

I dont know

I want them to be my friends??

**Seoho**

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

**Xion**

Whats going on

**Seoho**

Gimme a sec im screenshotting that

**Xion**

I have a reputation to protect you know

**Seoho**

Yea yeah yeah

  
  


**_Seoho_ ** _changed the chat name to_ **_Super Secret Spy Stuff_ **

**_Seoho_ ** _changed their name to_ **_S_ **

**_Seoho_ ** _changed_ **_Xion_ ** _’s name to_ **_X_ **

**_S_ **

You know

like they use in james bond

Were going full spy mode now we need code names

**X**

Very inconspicuous

No one could ever figure out who we are now

**S**

So what dyou wanna know

**X**

Um 

I dont know

I guess i just met one of ravns friends

We could start there

Isnt boy talk how people usually bond

**S**

I thought you wanted to know about ravn and leedo

Like, themselves

**X**

I do

If i know what kind of friends they have maybe i can fit in more

**S**

Awwwwwwwwwwwww xi!

You already fit in

But im still excited to gush so ok im ready

Where should we start

**X**

The guy

**S**

Right

Dyou know his name?

**X**

Ugh something Chan?

**S**

Youre gonna have to be more specific 

**X**

He had an accent

**S**

Oh Bang Chan?

Australian?

alpha?

**X**

Thats the one

**S**

Well they used to date, so.....

This might be a weird place to start

**X**

They didnt seem very weird around each other

**S** ****

Umm

Well no 

They’re still like, best friends and everything 

Can you give me sec? Ill be right back 

  
  


* * *

**GROUPNAME**

**Gummy**

Hey Ravn

just to make sure

Am i actually allowed to dispense information on your exes to other people

**Nvrmore**

Huh?

To who?

Why would you need to do that

**Gummy**

Just Xion

Hes asking about you guys 

Its kinda cute

***Caveman Noises***

Huh

Xion’s asking about us

Is he now

**Nvrmore**

Dont start, Do

**Gummy**

He’s shier than i thought he’d be (〃^ω^〃)

***Caveman Noises***

Oh im not saying anything

Just, you know

Wondering why hes asking seoho about all this

**Gummy**

…..because i know literally everything about both of you?

I could like

Make slide shows about how much ily guys

**Nvrmore**

How do i virtually squeeze someone's cheeks

***Caveman Noises***

Quick

Someone tell me how to save that to my phone so i can remember it when hes being savage

**Gummy**

Im only mean because i love you

***Caveman Noises***

Im just saying Seo, so pls dont harm me

But there is another reason for Xion to go to you for this

Specifically you

And not me or ravn

**Gummy**

Im...confused

***Caveman Noises***

You just think hes trying to get to know us right

And hes too shy to ask us (to be read as: RAVN)

Right

**Gummy**

Uh yeah thats literally whats happening yeah???

***Caveman Noises***

and its not because youre the most oblivious and wouldnt guess why hes really asking

**Nvrmore**

Ok come on thats a bit of a stretch

***Caveman Noises***

Hes literally asking about your ex you bloated codfish of a man

stop acting so oblivious

**Nvrmore**

ok first, that was harsh

second, we bumped into chan today 

Its not a strange progression to ask about him 

***Caveman Noises***

Consider me unconvinced

**Gummy**

Um…..am i allowed to tell xion things or not

**Nvrmore**

Of course seo you know i dont do secrets

He’s allowed to be curious 

***Caveman Noises***

And thats a yikes from me

**Nvrmore**

Shut up

**Gummy**

Um alright imma leave now you two r being weird

* * *

**Super Secret Spy Stuff**

**S**

Ok im back 

  
  


**X**

Tell me about this bang chan guy then

I already know Leedo’s type right

And im pretty sure yours is just ' _tiny blond alphas who are called Hwanwoong'_

**S**

That is not an incorrect assumption

**X**

So what about ravn

**S**

….. Youre sure there’s no other reason you're asking?

**X**

Ok 

you caught me

I just dont really care for alphas

and thats what he likes

right

**S**

AWWWWWW Xi~~~~

Youre such a softie

Look at you being all protective (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

**X**

Ye sure

Bang chan?

**S**

Oh yeah

Ok buckle up kiddo

Mr Bang Christopher Chan 

22, Australian

Goes by Bang chan, chan, chris etc.

Alpha 

Studies a few states over, still meets up with Ravn when hes in town

**X**

And they dated?

**S**

For like a year?

They ended things pretty well, i think it was mutual

pretty sure chans found himself an omega now 

Ravn doesnt talk about it much which means hes fine

If he wasnt hed never stfu about him

chans a good guy

**X**

Right

Give me a second would you

* * *

**We hot, we young**

**Ice prince**

Ok real quick no questions asked am i hotter than this guy

**Dance Dance Revolution**

Yes

**_†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β_ **

Yes

**Ice Prince**

I havent even sent the photo yet

**Dance Dance Revolution**

And yet i already know you could smoke him

Pls consult the name of this group chat

**_†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β_ **  
^^^^

**Ice Prince**

Ugh

Ok

I shouldnt have asked

You guys are way too biased for this

**Dance Dance Revolution**

WOWOWOWOW no we’ll behave show us the hot guy

**_†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β_ **  
Yeah!

**Ice Prince**

  
  


**Dance Dance Revolution**

Ok i stand by what i said

But whooooooooooooooooom the fuck??

**Ice Prince**

I said no questions asked didnt i

**_†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β_ **

Like thats not suspicious at all

**Dance Dance Revolution**

Did Ravn used to date him or smthg

**_†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β_ **

  
(∩╹□╹∩)

**Ice Prince**

How would i know that

* * *

**Call me baby**

  
  


**XOXO**

Real quick did ravn used to date this guy

**Growl**

Ya

Why??

**XOXO**

Explain later give me a sec

**Growl**

Why do people keep saying that to me ??

Um wait

Thats the pic i just sent xion

woong?????

* * *

**We hot, we young**

**Dance Dance Revolution**

Liar liar

a reliable source tells me that that is indeed ravns ex

**Ice Prince**

Ugh

I knew i shouldnt have relied on seoho

**Dance Dance Revolution**

HEY

Leave gummy out of this 

**_†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β_ **

Gross

**Dance Dance Revolution**

Wats the shame in admitting it xi

Come on

Its pretty obvious now

Come onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

**Ice Prince**

I dont know what youre talking about

**_†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β_ **

Hes talking about you clearly having the hots for ravn

**Ice Prince**

Die

**_†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β_ **

not before i see this ship sail

**Dance Dance Revolution**

iﾟ.+(〃ﾉωﾉ)ﾟ.+°

Xi ~~ You like him ~~

This is great!!!!!!!!!

**Ice Prince**

Is it 

* * *

**GROUPNAME**   
  


**Gummy**

Ok…. about that thing leedo was saying


	29. Rich Kid

Xion’s halfway down the stairs to the lobby when the doorbell rings. Dongmyeong, who’d been lounging about in the living room, beats him to the door by a second or two, and Hwanwoong’s voice gushes and coos in the way it always does when he spots Xion’s older brother.

“Myeongie!”

Hands reach through the door to grab at him and Dongmyeong leaps away, laughing. Hwanwoong steps through the door with a giggle and spots Xion on the bottom step.

“Xi! I’ve come to invite myself over.”

“You’re already here, woong,” Dongmyeong points out.

Hwanwoong looks down at the tile below his feet, then exaggeratedly around the lobby they’re standing in. “Would you look at that,” he says, “it appears I am.”

Xion rolls his eyes and grabs his jacket from the half dozen hanging on hooks by the door. “I have a class in half an hour.”

Hwanwoong doesn’t move aside as he steps toward the door.

He widens his eyes and clasps his hands in front of himself, the picture of innocence. “ I heard you cancelled it. You’re sick, it seems.”

“Am I now.”

His smile breaks through the visage, turning his sharp features sly. “Very.”

Dongmyeong laughs and trails back into the living room. There’s a thump that must be him throwing himself onto the sofa again, and then his voice calls through the wall. “You don’t happen to have anything to do with that truck parked outside, do you, Woong?”

Hwanwoong’s grin widened. 

Xion sighs and returns his jacket to its peg. “Who else did you invite, Hwanwoong?”

They’re all out the car a moment later, with Hwanwoong’s signalling through the living room window giving the all clear, and Xion’s idea of suffering through one last class before doing absolutely nothing all weekend crumbles to pieces in front of his eyes.

“What is this?” he breathes to Hwanwoong, as the others shrug out of their shoes and jackets.

“It’s the last weekend before our trip,” the alpha returns brightly, “and you were the only one of us with a late class.”

“We’re here to relieve your boredom,” Keonhee announces loudly, scaring the others around him who aren’t yet used to the echo of the house.

Xion eyes Hwanwoong as he nods enthusiastically. “Seoho told you about our conversation, didn’t he?”

“Actually, he stole my phone and saw it himself.” Xion turns to see the beta looking apologetic and a little bashful. “Sorry, Xi.”

Leedo gently closes the door, cutting off Xion’s means of escape and leaving them all in partial shade in the lobby with the lights turned off. 

“Time for a tour?” Hwanwoong asks excitedly.

**

They end back at the stairs, the ground floor fully traipsed through by five eager bodies and Xion sweeping ahead of them to point out things of interest as quickly as possible to get the whole ‘tour’ thing out of the way. Though it’s his natural instinct, to lead Hwanwoong and Keonhee straight up the stairs to the corridor leading to his room, he finds himself turning the opposite direction, when he reaches the top, and takes them instead to the left, down the longer hallway with more door, through to a seating area by floor to ceiling windows overlooking the garden.

Hwanwoong and Keonhee flop happily down into an armchair each, and Seoho perches on the arm of Hwanwoong’s seat as Leedo and Ravn walk straight to the windows and look down. Ravn whistles appreciatively, and Leedo scoffs a laugh.

“Wow,” he breathes. “Your house is even bigger than Ravn’s.”

Hwanwoong turns his head sharply from Seoho to Ravn. “Another rich kid?” he asks, and Leedo laughs. Hwanwoong’s eyes slide over Ravn’s dark clothes, the half-drunk iced coffee still in his hands, the scuffed state of his boots, the way he holds himself. “No offense, but I wouldn’t have guessed.”

Ravn turns his back on the windows and steps towards the back of Keonhee’s chair, leaning against the back of it. “My parents and I don’t really get along,” he explains, as easily as if they were discussing the weather. “Plus, they’ve got my older sister to spoil, so…”

Though it’s still strange, to Xion, to see so many people lounging about the house he’d only ever let Hwanwoong and Keonhee into, they settle in very quickly. Keonhee steers the conversation from the contest to school to what they’re going to do on their vacation time, and the others are easy and happy in that weekend way that requires little more than snacks and a place to sit to keep them entertained. Xion leaves them laughing on the landing and traipses back downstairs to the kitchen to rummage in the fridges.

A gust of fresh air washes over Xion as the door to the garden opens behind him. Dongmyeong, on the other side, sticks his head into the kitchen and, seeing it’s only Xion inside, leans against the doorway in a way that makes Xion steel himself for what’s coming next.

“You didn’t tell me your new friends included a pureblood,” his brother says, combining the family habits of painfully accurate observation and bluntness Xion only appreciates if it’s targeted at someone else. It’s far less fun being on this side of things.

“I didn’t think it was important.”

Dongmyeong scoffs. They both know he won’t believe that.

“Thought you still didn’t like alphas,” he says instead, stepping inside to rummage in a cupboard for a bag of chips their parents would definitely not approve of. That cupboard fills up so quickly when they’re away, but as soon as they get the call saying they’re coming home it’ll be empty again.

Xion stares into the fridge without really looking at its contents anymore. “Ravn isn’t like that.”

“You’ll be careful, won’t you?”

Xion slams the fridge closed and it shudders. He tries to give his brother a smile. “Always am.”

Dongmyeong hums noncommittally and shuts the door between them again. There are muffled voices in the garden that must be his friends, but Xion doesn’t feel in the mood to greet them. He lifts himself onto his toes and swipes his hand above the top cupboards, sending a bunch of takeout menus fluttering down onto the counter-tops. 

“Need a hand?” a voice asks.

Xion sighs and hangs his head. From his peripheral, now, he can see Ravn standing in the doorway leading to the stairs.

“How long have you been standing there?”

Ravn swipes the menus from the counter-top and flips one open. “Long enough to know I should be nice to your brother. He already seems like he’s not a fan of mine.”

Xion goes to apologise but stops himself. “It’s complicated.”

Ravn’s eyes lift to Xion’s, his head still bent to the menu in his hands so he’s looking through his lashes. “I’d figured. Everything about you seems to be complicated.” His lips quirk at Xion’s expression. “It’s not a bad thing.” He turns toward the door, and Xion reaches out and grabs the menus, slipping past him to the stairs. If Ravn shows up with the secret menu stash in his hands even Xion won't be able to talk Hwanwoong out of his smug suspicions. 

Hwanwoong still eyes them knowingly when they step onto the landing together. Luckily, Seoho and Keonhee immediately fall into a very heated debate over what food they should order- Ravn eventually tires of listening to them and just orders everything- and Hwanwoong doesn’t have the time to pull Xion aside and make any snide comments. In fact, with Ravn out of the room making the calls, Seoho catches Hwanwoong opening his mouth and jumps to Xion’s rescue.

“Your brother seems nice,” he says, probably the first thing that came to his head that could sound even vaguely casual when he half-yells it so suddenly. Hwanwoong squints up at him with a pouty expression that says he knows exactly what Seoho’s doing, but the beta won't look at him. “Is he older than you? I haven’t seen him around campus.”

“He doesn’t go to school,” Xion says. When Seoho and Leedo frown at him he realises he should probably say something more, so he adds, “He’s in a band.”

Leedo nods along with a little ‘Ooo’ sound. “Is he an alpha?” he asks, easily, because questions like that are easy for everyone else, and Xion gulps and hopes he does a better job of looking nonchalant than Keonhee does, because Ravn’s now dropping to the carpet to sit cross legged against Keonhee’s chair.

Hwanwoong drops the hope of teasing Xion and replies before the other two can. “He’s an omega, too.”

He isn’t. But they’ve all been in this house long enough to pick up on the fact that Dongmyeong has no scent either, and alphas don’t hide their scent like that. For the first time, Xion really thinks about how long they can keep this lie going. 

He looks up to find Ravn’s eyes on him. The doorbell chimes.

Seoho jumps to his feet before Xion can move. 

“I’ll get it!”

He clambers down the stairs at a rate that has Leedo straining to hear the series of thumps that should inevitably follow but somehow manages to make it to the door in one piece and return just as quickly with a bundle of pizza boxes and takeaway tupperwares.

He looks around at the cream carpet and the cream walls and the cream upholstery. “Uhh...are you sure it’s OK to eat here?”

Xion would say yes, usually, with his parents away, but he’s never had so many people to cause potential issues, and there's no way in hell he trusts Dongmyeong to cover for him, so he considers it for a moment and starts down the corridor. He leads them over to two wide glass doors that swing open to an outdoor balcony, the sunlight just bright enough to warm it to an acceptable temperature. Seoho sets the food down onto the white metal table and claps excitedly, leaning over the railing to see the garden below them. Dongmyeong and their friends are gone, somewhere in the house below them now that the light has started to fade.

Hwanwoong fiddles with his phone and a lazy, happy instrumental starts up around them. 

They don’t eat much as they talk, far too distracted with the food to hold deep conversation, and Xion thankfully picks at his plate, relaxing ever so slightly. Hwanwoong and Seoho keep trying to feed each other, and Keonhee and Leedo use the excuse of making fun of them to get closer, hitting each other and joking, wide smiles stretching nervously across their faces. Ravn mostly keeps to himself, not joining in on the jokes, smiling fondly whenever Seoho catches his eye, looking out across the flowers and ponds and trees below them, now swaying gently in the breeze. When the cold settles in, they retire to Xion’s room at Keonhee and Hwanwoong’s insistence.

“It isn’t a sleepover if we’re all in different guest rooms, Xi!”

It takes them a long time to finally succumb to their tiredness, and Xion even longer than the others. The wind has died down, but in the darkness the cold is arresting, and he sits on the balcony with the cold metal freezing through the thin silk of his pyjamas. 

The lights have flickered on in the garden, lighting paths between the shrubs and trees. The house is completely silent, and yet he can’t help but expect a noise behind him, in the corridor, the tread of footsteps, the soft sound of socks on carpet, a steady pattern of inhales and exhales. He doesn’t know why he’s waiting for it- just that he is.

And that, eventually, a knuckle chaps on the open glass door behind him and he stops waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I think this is the longest I've gone without updating this D:
> 
> I'm doing Campwrimo again this year and trying to finish one of the novel ideas I've been working on, so unfortunately I might not be able to update as frequently as I have been. I still plan to work on this when I can, but if you want to be notified when a new chapter is posted you can always bookmark this, or just refresh every now and again to check and I'll try and update as frequently as I can xx
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! <3


	30. Crimson, Gold

The dark scent of coffee and smoke filters onto the balcony around him, and Xion sighs. He doesn’t trust himself, like this, when he’s restless and tired and the air is midnight blue and pleasantly cool.

Ravn settles beside him, his legs dangling over the balcony just like Xion’s are.

“Can’t sleep?” he asks.

Xion wrinkles his nose. “I’m not used to so many scents in my house.” It’s only one of the many reasons sleep is eluding him, but it’s the most obvious one, the one that can be taken at face value, because Ravn should know how overwhelming that could be. He doesn’t say that the only scent really distracting him is the one still with him now, rich and smokey and diluted with the fresh air. 

“Your brother’s on suppressants too, isn’t he?”

The weight of the lie is heavier in the darkness. The secrets whisper louder to be freed. Xion closes his eyes.

“Sorry,” Ravn mumbles. “I have a habit of asking too many questions.” He used to think it’s why he has so many friends, because usually people love to talk about themselves, but he guesses he can’t say that for Xion. Xion never answers his questions.

Xion feels his heart beating a little faster in his chest. The headache he’d been feeling growing behind his eyes for hours is starting to shift from a minor nuisance to actual pain. He allows himself one truth amongst the lies, though it just might be the most dangerous one.

“I want to tell you.”

Ravn looks out across the garden. The hoot of an owl disrupts the perfect silence. He leans back on his hands.

“Why won’t you, then?”

Xion opens his eyes slowly. “Maybe I don’t want to scare you all away.” It isn’t exactly what he’d wanted to say, because he isn’t thinking about the others right now, as much as he’s starting to get attached to Seoho’s easy smile and Leedo’s calm goodness.

Ravn hums a sound close to a laugh. “I don’t doubt you could do some damage, pup,” he says, hardly seeming to register the pet name as Xion’s gaze flickers a warning, “but I don’t think you could ever be scary to us again.”

Xion wonders how to reply to that and then realises there’s something behind Ravn's words he hadn’t picked up on at first. “ _Again_?” he echoes.

“I might have told them what you said to me when we met, in the library.”

Xion winces. It’s hard to imagine Ravn as the same guy who’d stepped in, then, the arrogant vigilante alpha who couldn’t mind his own business. It’s easy, though, to remember the things he’d said, instead of thanking him.

“That was the first day we met?” Xion asks quietly. “And I said all of that?”

Ravn bumps their shoulders together gently. “I’ve told you not to worry about it, haven’t I? I deserved it.” 

Xion shakes his head, but he’d rather forget about it, so he doesn’t argue, and Ravn drops it just as quickly. There’s still something on his mind, though, and after a few stretching minutes Xion finally succumbs to his own curiosity.

“What is it?”

Ravn’s head turns sharply to his, surprised by the sudden question after such a long gap in their conversation. “Huh?”

“What are you thinking about now? I can practically hear you trying to decide whether to ask it or not.”

Ravn sighs and looks back to the rows of flowers beneath them. The vivid purples and yellows are grey in the dimness, where the light doesn’t hit them, and the ponds are full of shadows. 

He’d tried to stay away from this. Really, he had, every time he’d wanted to pick up his phone and call, every time they’d sat together at lunch with the others, at the beach and in Ravn’s truck, when he’d taken Xion home but stopped outside the gates. He’d told himself he shouldn’t pry, but the questions kept pressing him.

“Just…” he huffs, scowling, angry at himself for even starting to ask, and closes his mouth.

Xion’s shivering, in the cold, but his jaw is set, his eyes locked on the garden, determined not to meet Ravn’s eye. “I told you I wanted you to know, didn’t I?”

“I’ve already seen your eyes,” he finishes. “Twice now. Once in the library, when I grabbed your wrist, and then after you danced for Hwanwoong’s video. I don’t know what else there is to hide, if I’ve seen your eyes.”

But you haven’t, Xion thinks. You haven’t, yet, Xion almost says. And then he wonders, about the first time. He’d guessed, after all of Ravn’s unending curiosity, after his insistence that Xion couldn’t be an omega, but he hadn’t been certain of what Ravn had seen then.

“What colour are my eyes?” he asks, his voice tight and careful, and Ravn looks over at him with a frown.

“Red,” he says, after a long moment of studying Xion’s expression. His own eyes flicker their true scarlet color, just for a second.

Xion starts, and looks away. 

He’s tired and he can feel the suppressants losing hold with every second that ticks down toward the morning, because it’s been too long since he’s taken one and he should definitely be sleeping right now, and there’s something new growing under his skin, besides the fear and the curiosity and the need to tell someone everything he shouldn’t tell them. It’s as if someone speaks for him, because as the words come out they're slow, but he can’t stop them.

“Both of them?”

It takes Ravn frowning and leaning closer for him to lose his nerve- he raises his arms to grab the balcony railing and hauls himself to his feet. 

“I shouldn’t have-”

Ravn’s fingers circle his wrist, and he stops. 

The alpha’s looking up at him, craning his neck now that Xion’s on his feet and towering over him, his expression desperate and amused and trying to cover something.

“You’re killing me, pup,” he says, and now he definitely knows what he’s saying. His eyes are wide and a little worried as he looks up at him, and Xion feels the heat of his fingers on his cool wrist and wonders if Ravn can feel how fast his pulse is beating through the contact. The lights from the garden are just bright enough to light star-like shapes glowing in Ravn’s eyes, dark again, and catch on his dark hair.

Xion slowly sits down again, his legs crossed, no longer facing out across the balcony, facing Ravn and forcing himself to look straight back into those dark eyes.

“You really want to know?” he asks, and not a beat of silence passes before Ravn breathes a ‘yes’ and nods. “I- if I show you, it could change things,” Xion says, and realises only when Ravn pulls his wrist closer to his lap that the alpha hasn’t let him go. 

“There’s nothing wrong with things changing, is there?” Ravn asks, his grip light on Xion’s wrist, both of their hands resting against his leg, light enough that Xion could pull away if he wanted to.

“ _You_ might change,” Xion corrects. If he explains it, he’ll sound crazy, and he _really_ doesn’t want to scare him away now, not when he’s so close to telling him, and Ravn’s thumb is brushing over his wrist in a way that’s probably supposed to be calming but is really doing the opposite. 

Ravn doesn’t say anything, just smiles. His grip tightens, only slightly.

Xion feels the drug in his system struggle even more with the contact, battling against Xion’s nerves and excitement and the wave of adrenaline crashing down on him now, chasing the cold away.

Xion swallows, closes his eyes, and when he opens them again, one is red, and one is gold.


	31. Close

“Xion,” Ravn breathes, just that, just his name, and instantly Xion looks away, the colors of his eyes fading back to their usual brown.

“Shit.”

He shouldn’t have done that. He shouldn’t, but now he has, and there’s no taking it back, and Ravn’s looking at him too closely and it’s distracting and what little remains of his suppressants is too weak, far too weak for this entire situation.

“What-You- What does this mean?”

Xion is still cursing himself, and only when Ravn’s fingertips tip his chin does he look back at the alpha, shocked at the touch. 

Ravn’s dark irises are rimmed with the faintest tint of red. “You’re- you’re a beta?”

“Betas have blue eyes, alpha,” Xion reminds him, succeeding enough in acting nonchalant that he can just manage a convincing eye roll.

“But you’re not an omega,” Ravn says, feeling a pleasant thrill at finally saying it aloud and having it confirmed, “and you’re not an alpha.”

“I am. I’m just..both at once.”

Ravn doesn't tell him it’s impossible. He doesn’t tell him he can’t be, that he has to be one or the other. He doesn’t accuse him of tricks or lies.

“Show me again,” he says instead. “Please.”

His fingers leave Xion’s chin, now certain he won’t look away again, and trail down to rest on his shoulder, warm through the thin fabric of Xion’s pyjamas, ghosting against his skin where his collar rides down with the weight of Ravn’s arm. Xion shivers, and even without his willing them to his eyes shift again, from brown to red and gold. 

He’d seen the red, as Xion had turned away from him in the library, when he’d taken one of his contacts out in the bathroom, when Ravn had thought he’d figured out all there was to know. But he’d only seen the red. It had always been one eye, the same eye, and not the other.

Xion doesn’t look away this time, even when his eyes fade. Ravn’s hand slips from his shoulder.

“This is what you think could scare us away?”

“People react strangely to me,” Xion says, eyes flickering between Ravn’s as if searching for something on his face. 

“Why does everyone else think you’re an omega?”

“Because I tell them that’s what I am. It’s only half a lie.”

Ravn’s lips twitch into a smile. It’s Xion’s usual brand of word trickery, and clearly Xion enjoys it, as much as someone can enjoy hiding themselves away.

“Why an omega?” Ravn hates to say it, but he’s heard what alphas say, has seen what they could do. “You’d avoid the abuse, if you said alpha.”

“Dongmyeong’s older. He wanted to play alpha so...I don’t know, I let him.”

Ravn laughs, actually _laughs_ , because it sounds so simple when Xion says it like that, just a throwaway comment. He doesn’t doubt there are other reasons, because even in the short time he’s known him he’s seen what people do to Xion, that they wouldn’t do if he’d decided to show the other half of him, but Ravn accepts this version of explanation. If Xion says it’s simple, it’s simple. Omega by default, not by choice. No heroics, no rebellion.

Ravn glances warily through the open doors into the sleeping house, as if checking his laughter hadn’t woken anyone.

“Your brother’s like this too?” Xion nods. “Who else knows?”

“Hwanwoong. Keonhee. Some of Dongmyeong’s friends.” Xion breathes deeply enough for Ravn to hear his nervousness. “You,” he breaths.

Ravn glances away. His throat bobs as he swallows, looking out across the garden, the night’s chill setting bumps of cold along his bare arms. His gaze is far away, but after a second he nods, settling the silent conversation he’d been having, and shuffles forward. His knees bump with Xion’s, and when their eyes meet again Ravn’s are fierce, willing Xion to understand their sincerity.

“This doesn’t change anything,” he says.

And Xion believes him- he believes that to Ravn, this is the truth. Xion resists the urge to lay his head in his hands, because his nerves are fried, like he’s just gotten off a rollercoaster, or heard a noise in the darkness, like his stomach is two seconds away from dropping and his heart is beating so loudly in his ears all the world should be able to hear it, too.

“There are things you don’t know, yet.”

Ravn grins. “Like what?” he almost whispers, tipping his head. “Why Hwanwoong doesn’t act like an alpha? Why Keonhee freaked out on you?” He looks down at where their legs are touching, where his hand has found its way to Xion’s leg. “Why you’re telling me all of this?”

They’d never had trouble keeping things from people before. No one had to know, and no one found out. At first Xion had thought they’d be fine, even if Ravn’s pureblood status made him warier than most around Hwanwoong, let him pick up things others hadn’t. It didn’t have to be anything more than a quick suspicion, easily fading with time as he’d seen Hwanwoong around the others, could see the red of his eyes, how he moved. But it hasn’t stopped. 

Xion’s gaze drops and stops at his thigh, where Ravn’s hand rests just above his knee. “Why do you always ask the right questions?”

“Because I pay attention.” And then he corrects himself. “Because I pay attention to you.”

It’s too much, all of a sudden, and Xion’s on his feet leaning on the railing before he’s really conscious of pulling away. Despite the cold, his thin shirt is stifling, and his skin is hot.

“Pup-”

Xion squeezes his eyes shut. “If you call me that one more time Ravn I swear to-”

“Ok. I’m sorry.” Ravn pulls himself to his feet, the railing below Xion’s hands rattling with his weight. He curses. “I never can say the right thing around you, can I?” He sprawls over the railing, his arms swinging over the side, feeling the way Xion is watching him. “What do you want me to say?” he asks, when it’s clear Xion won’t speak first, when it’s clear Xion won’t move closer. There’s a foot between them now, not so much in reality, but to Ravn it seems like an impenetrable distance now Xion has put it between them.

Xion shakes his head. The lights in the garden light his profile, the perfect panes of his face, sparking in his dark eyes. His hair is ruffled, the usual sharp parting holding it away from his face ruined, falling in waves across his forehead, and his pyjamas are loose and casual and he looks so different to the Xion that Ravn conjures in his head, strict and cold and unattainable.

“I don’t want you to say anything,” Xion breathes.

Ravn’s scent spikes unhappily, and though he looks away before Xion can take the barest glance at his expression, his shoulders slump, and the way he nods is accepting but jerky, unnatural. Xion takes a moment, before he moves, to study him, to see if he’ll say anything, if he’ll argue, but he doesn’t. He straightens, and starts to turn away. Xion’s heart leaps up to his throat, and he lurches forward. His fingers still Ravn completely, gripping his chin and turning it back to him so their eyes meet. Ravn’s breath catches, surprised, and he frowns.

“That’s not what I meant,” Xion whispers. Ravn’s still frowning when his hand leaves his face to snake around his neck. Xion doesn’t draw him any closer, but Ravn stumbles anyway, and they’re inches from each other when Xion smiles, a little shyly. His eyes flicker down, and then back up. Ravn’s eyes widen, the black a few hues closer to red than they should be.

“Xion,” he breathes again, just his name, as he lets himself be pulled ever closer. Xion’s other hand comes up to cup his face. Ravn draws his arms around Xion’s waist. They close their eyes.

“What’s going- you’ve got to be kidding me.”

They both jump apart at the sound, and Dongmyeong glares at them from the open doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. He takes in Ravn’s eyes, practically glowing in the darkness, how Xion is still trying to decide whether to return his glare or look away.

"Really, Xi?"

Ravn clears his throat. He glances to Xion, and the look they share sends each of them blushing and immediately looking away.

Dongmyeong sighs. 

“Get inside,” he grumbles. “You’re letting the cold air in.”

He twists his body so there’s room to step past him into the house, and Ravn quickly starts forward, looking as if he’s going to say something and then shutting his mouth silently. Dongmyeong raises a brow at his brother. Xion bristles.

“Not now, alright? I know.” 

Dongmyeong watches him all the way back down the corridor, but doesn’t say anything else.


	32. Allowance

  
  


Seoho wakes up to the sound of someone puking their guts out and Hwanwoong and Ravn screaming at each other.

“Because there’s clearly something you’re not telling me!” Ravn’s roaring, and Seoho glances around the room and sees Xion’s bed unmade and empty, and Keonhee and Leedo nowhere in sight. The alphas are standing by the door to Xion’s ensuite, Ravn’s back to the door and one hand on the handle, his eyes a violent red. Hwanwoong’s standing opposite him, his own eyes nearing crimson, both of their faces twisted with rage.

Seoho pushes himself from his nest of blankets as another bout of noises comes from the bathroom.

“If you just-”

“I told you,” Ravn growls, “that if anyone steps into that bathroom right now I’ll rip their throat out.”

“Ravn!”

Hwanwoong spins, his mouth dropping open, as if he’d forgotten about Seoho in the room with them. Ravn glances at him, but doesn’t move, his mouth a hard, angry line.

Seoho catches the scents in the air, strong enough to wake him when even their yelling hadn’t, Ravn’s dark smoke and Hwanwoong’s lily sweetness, both stifling in their anger, turned up to almost unbearable strength that sets Seoho’s head aching as he squints between them.

“What the hell is going on?”

He can only just make out the other scent coming from the bathroom, but as the alphas glare at each other he manages to place it. Leedo- specifically, Leedo in pain.

He steps past Hwanwoong. “Let me in.”

Ravn throws the door open without argument, and it slams shut after Seoho even faster, shaking the wall with the force of it. Hwanwoong’s yelling on the other side again, and Ravn’s scent spikes even more as they start arguing again, but Seoho blocks them out completely as he spots Leedo.

The omegas on his knees by the toilet, skin pale with sickness, a sheen of sweat on his forehead, his hair sticking to his skin. Seoho drops to his knees and rubs calming circles into his back, and Leedo collapses against him, curling up. His scent is strange, even to a beta, the usual sharp freshness sweeter and richer. He’s shivering, though his skin where Seoho rubs the goosebumps from his arms is burning. His hands are clawing at his stomach.

“It’s alright,” Seoho mumbles, sweeping Leedo’s hair from his face, seeing the gold of his eyes as the omega looks up at him.

“Alpha,” he says, his voice strangled with pain, eyes boring into the door.

“It’s Ravn,” Seoho tells him, “and Hwanwoong.” He tightens his grip, and Leedo shakes as a fresh pain starts in his stomach. “They can’t help you, Do,” he says, even though Leedo’s clawing at him, tears starting to stain his cheeks, and his scent keeps spiking with every pain that runs through him.

It shouldn’t be this bad, at the start, but it takes a while for Leedo to calm down enough to recover his senses, and for the pain to ease enough for Seoho to leave him by himself. When he opens the door, Ravn is still posted outside, resting against the wall, and Hwanwoong is glaring up at him from where he’s perched on the end of the bed, still unmade.

Begrudgingly, they both look at Seoho as the door locks behind him. “Where are the others?”

“Keonhee bolted,” Hwanwoong says. “Xion’s downstairs. They didn’t think you’d want anyone but his pack with him.”

Ravn crosses his arms. “They were right.”

Hwanwoong scoffs. “I only wanted to make sure he was alright.”

“We can handle this just fine without your help-”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Seoho says loudly, giving Ravn a pointed look. “That was nice of you. But Ravn’s right, we can handle this ourselves. I think it would be better if he was at home right now.”

Hwanwoong looks scolded, but relents. 

Ravn kicks himself off the wall and knocks on the door gently. “Do,” he calls, “can I come in?” There’s a moment of silence, and then the lock clicks, and Ravn steps inside.

Seoho sighs. When he turns, Hwanwoong is getting to his feet, and his frustration has turned into shy regret.

“I’m sorry,” he says, though Seoho doesn’t know why he’d be the one deserving an apology. “You know I can get protective sometimes.”

Seoho grins in that easy way of his, despite the anger lingering in the air around them, his expression lighting up in an instant. “Sometimes?” he teases, and Hwanwoong laughs breathily and steps toward him, his hands finding Seoho’s. “He isn’t even in your pack, Woong.”

Woong pouts and swings their hands between them. “Still.”

Seoho’s smile stretches, but he rolls his eyes, exaggerating the motion enough to show he doesn’t mean it. “ _Alphas_.” He can still feel how worked up Hwanwoong is, the way his hands aren’t quite steady in his, the tension in the way he stands. He pulls him closer, circling his arms around his shoulders, and Hwanwoong gives a happy sigh when Seoho rests his chin on the top of his head.

“You should be with the others,” Seoho mumbles. “They must have gotten a shock.”

Hwanwoong nods as best he can against him. “I know. I don’t think Xion wants to see anyone right now, though.”

Seoho doesn’t understand, but he can still sense Leedo’s anxiety, and he draws away and takes Hwanwoong’s hand anyway, leading him down the stairs and through the house. They don’t find Xion, but when they stop at a kitchen-dining room, Keonhee’s sitting at the table, Dongmyeong chatting quietly with him on the next chair, a steaming cup in front of him.

Dongmyeong’s eyes lift to see them in the doorway, and Keonhee follows his gaze, turning in his seat to see them.

“How is he?” he asks quietly. Seoho jolts, because Keonhee’s eyes are pink and shiny, but Hwanwoong’s scent turns calming as the alpha steps forward.

“They think he should be at home,” he says, and Dongmyeong nods in agreement. 

“Do they need a ride?”

Seoho shakes his head. “Thank you, but Ravn can drive us.”

As Ravn loads Leedo into the truck, Seoho is left to awkwardly thank Dongmyeong for letting them stay, giving Keonhee’s shoulder a squeeze before he leaves, making sure Hwanwoong will call when they manage to get hold of Xion. It takes only a few minutes before they’re gone, but Xion takes far longer coming out of his hiding place.

When he enters the kitchen, Dongmyeong is fussing over another hot chocolate for Keonhee, because the last one is cold and untouched, and Hwanwoong is leaning towards him, making Dongmyeong laugh quietly. Everyone but Dongmyeong startle when Xion draws out a chair.

His brother sets the mug down in front of Keonhee and looks Xion over. “Have you taken a suppressant yet? Your scent’s starting to come through.”

Hwanwoong takes the seat between Keonhee and Xion and puts one hand on their knees. 

Xion’s hair is rumpled with all the times he’d pulled at it, and his eyes are swollen and tired. “It’s just us now,” he mutters. “What’s the rush?”

Dongmyeong doesn’t push it, just fusses with the kettle and mugs again and returns with three more drinks, setting a coffee in front of Hwanwoong and passing a tea to Xion across the table.

He glances at their downfallen expressions and gives them a wry smile. “You guys really need to sort yourselves out,” he says. “Expanding your friendship group seems to be causing all sorts of bother.”

Hwanwoong laughs, and Keonhee manages a smile, at last. Xion cups his hands around his mug and feels the heat of it against his palms, hot enough to be near painful, but not quite, and focuses on the sensation.

“I won’t tell you things you already know,” Dongmyeong says later, when Keonhee and Hwanwoong have disappeared to get food- more likely, Hwanwoong had suggested the walk to give him an opportunity to talk to Keonhee just as Dongmyeong is doing with Xion now. “But if you keep moping around here like this was your fault, I’ll kick your ass.”

One side of Xion’s lips quirk upwards. 

“If I’d just slept and taken my pills-”

Dongmyeong waves a hand through the air. “Yeah yeah yeah, we both know this wouldn’t have happened. But your friend will be fine in a few days. You can stop acting like you’ve sent him to his deathbed or something. What’s done is done. And I guess we’ll see what happens now.”

Xion thinks of Leedo, of his sharp, new leather scent, of how gentle he is with them all, how he’d welcomed them so warmly despite all of Xion’s prickliness. How he’d stood by Keonhee, how they tiptoe around each other now. All of it could change, now, because of him. Because of one stupid mistake, the one time he let himself forget about what could happen if he thinks about himself, instead of the others. 

He can’t stop watching Keonhee, when they come back, wondering whether this careful balance he’d found with Leedo might shatter, whether the same old arguments would play out amongst them. Hwanwoong catches him sulking, and Xion lets himself be pulled into a tangle of limbs on the sofa, the four of them squeezed onto one couch, and for the first time in a long time Keonhee nuzzles up to him, face buried in his neck, as the house fills with a scent he’d kept hidden for years. Dongmyeong allows them this, this one night of normalcy, the calm before the storm. They sigh contentedly against him and Xion closes his eyes. In his dreams, every day ends like this one.


	33. Sunday

The air around them is thick with the dark smell of smoke, and his lungs are rich with it, every breath he takes clouding his senses more, until the room is nothing but the scent and the skin against his. His eyes are open, but all he sees is a dark shape, a shadow hovering above him, featureless but somehow he knows it’s smiling, and every movement it takes curls against his skin in hot streaks. It’s suffocating, all smoke and fire and heat, and he gasps, when the shadow above him draws impossibly closer, and the sensation of fingers curl against his arm as the shadow comes toward him, clearer now, as if every inch it closes between them paints it with cleaner edges. He sees the eyes, first, the red eyes, and then the other features, the dark of his hair in lazy waves, the smirk of his lips. 

“Xion,” Ravn whispers against his lips. “Wake up. Xion.”

“Xion!”

He’s startled awake by something being thrown at him, connecting with his elbow painfully, and he jolts into a sitting position.

Dongmyeong is rolling his eyes. “Christ, you were sleeping like the dead. Your phone’s been buzzing.”

Xion looks down to see the object that had been hurled at him is indeed his phone, which he must have left downstairs last night in his exhaustion. The screen lights up with a dozen missed calls from Hwanwoong, no doubt the reason for Dongmyeong’s annoyance, and it dings chirpily in his hands as his brother slams the door behind him.

Xion winces at the noise, his nerves fried with the sudden awakening. His heart pounds in his ears, and he pants, realising he’d been holding his breath so Dongmyeong wouldn’t realise he was breathing too heavily. He squints down at his screen, trying to distract himself from the lingering sensation of his dream on his skin, the almost imperceptible, real smoke scent Ravn has left in his room.

* * *

**Da Bois**

**Nvrmore**

He’ll survive

Probably

Seoho has been hugging him pretty aggressively

Might have a bruised rib or smth

**Boiyonce**

:(

Hope hes feeling better soon

If yous need anything keon and i can drop it of for you

**Nvrmore**

I’ll let you know

We’re good for now

Seohos forcing him to eat something

Will keep you updated

Sorry if this ruins your plans for the contest woong

**Boiyonce**

Shut your face ravn

Obviously leedo comes first screw the contest

Its a pity he might not get to come but we can get someone else to film it for him

Wont be as fun :( but he should get better first

**Nvrmore**

Right

well

Seohos kinda preoccupied with caretaking/badgering at the minute so 

I'll keep it touch

  
  


* * *

Dammit. Now they can see he’s left them on read. He should probably say something. He wants to ask how Leedo’s doing, to offer some kind of nice comment, a ‘get well soon’, but every time he works up the nerves to pick up his phone again his fingers still before they can type anything, and he stares at Ravn’s username and freezes up.

He gives up, eventually, and half-heartedly chucks it across the room, only to immediately have to chase after it when Hwanwoong decides now is a good time to call again.

Ravn puts his phone to his ear almost at the same time as Xion does, and with his usual habit of not checking the caller I.D is surprised to hear Keonhee’s voice coming through his speaker.

“Ravn?” 

“Oh, Keon.” He swings his stool at their island around and topples onto their sofa. “Is something up?”

There’s a whooshing sound that Ravn could swear is Keonhee shaking his head so violently he can hear it through the phone. “No, no, I just wanted to...check up...on…”

“Ah.” Ravn pauses, and he can just pick up the murmur of Seoho’s gentle voice from Leedo’s room. The scent has stopped spiking so often, so drastically, but Ravn hasn’t been in the room since they’d came back from Xion’s yesterday.

“He’s doing better now we’re back at the flat,” he tells Keonhee, deciding to leave his answer sparse so as not to worry him. That at least he can be sure of. Seoho’s stopped looking so glum whenever he comes from Leedo’s room.

Keonhee makes a noise to let him know he’s heard him, but then falls silent. Ravn frowns, but lets the quiet stretch until Keonhee can find his voice.

“You know,” the omega says quietly, “I know what it’s like, I could- if you need any help I might be able to-”

“I’ll tell him you offered,” Ravn promises, cutting mercifully through Keonhee’s embarrassed stuttering. “But he’s usually kind of stubborn about this stuff. If he agrees, I’d be surprised.”

“Okay,” Keonhee sighs. “Well...look after him, yeah? I mean I know you will, obviously, that was a stupid thing to say, but, well, you know what I mean, right?”

“Yeah,” Ravn laughs. His voice turns sly. “We’ll take care of him for you.”

Keonhee ends their call pretty abruptly after that, and Ravn chuckles as he drops his phone and closes his eyes. He throws an arm over his face, blocking what little sun falls on his face through the window behind him, stretched fully on their empty couch and too tired to resent the unusual quiet of their living room. Barely a minute has gone by before he gives up and snatches his phone back up, opening their group chat. No new messages, Xion’s icon still at the bottom with Hwanwoong’s, showing he’d read all of their messages. But no word.

His phone clatters uselessly to the floor and he hauls himself to his feet, fussing around the kitchen to make himself feel useful.


	34. False alarm

**Da Bois**

**Boiyonce**

We have arrived!

These assholes have already started making friends

How they do this is beyond me

***Caveman Noises***

Good luck guys!!!!!!

You wont need it but you know

Kick ass and all

  
  


**Nvrmore**

Make daddy proud

**Pretty Boi**

You need jesus

**Boiyonce**

Lol 

Thanks guys

Getting kinda nervous haha

How are yous doing???????? 

**Nvrmore**

That is an alarming amount of question marks

Make sure he doesnt keel over xi would you

***Caveman Noises***

Theres no need to be nervous woong you guys will be amazing

And we’re both fine over here

For now

If ravn tries to force any more of this soup on me i might have to end him

**Pretty Boi**

I happen to be well versed in the law Do

You know

Just in case you need those kind of connections soon

**Boiyonce**

We would not hold it against you

Take one for the team leedo

**Nvrmore**

All i did was make a bro some soup and suddenly there’s a muder plot against me

If i was seoho yous would never

**Boiyonce**

No one is denying that

**Nvrmore**

Favouritism

**Boiyonce**

Yes.

* * *

Ravn’s on his second cup of coffee when Leedo stumbles out of his room, one of Seoho’s blankets pulled tight around him and his phone clutched in one hand. The TV is on, but Ravn’s hardly paying it any attention, his face turned away to stare through the window. It's been a while since they messaged in the group chat. Would they be dancing already? No, probably not, it's not been that long.

Leedo clears his throat, and the alpha startles.

“Do?” Ravn’s eyes flicker across him quickly as if checking for injuries. “What are you doing up? You should be resting. Do you need anything?”

The omega shakes his head and collapses onto the other end of the sofa. “No,” he says, and his voice has a dream-like, strange quality. When Ravn peers closer at his face, he’s frowning. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Leedo blinks owlishly. “Nothing at all, I feel fine.”

Ravn fixes Leedo’s blanket where it has slowly started to slip from his shoulder. “That’s good. But you’re still in heat you shou-”

Leedo cuts him off. “I don’t think I am.”

“Don’t think you’re what?”

“Ravn _nothing’s_ wrong with me. I’m absolutely fine.”

It takes a second for Ravn to understand. “No pain?” Leedo shakes his head. “Fever?” Another no. “You have no symptoms?”

“None, since Seoho left. I thought at first it was just inconsistent, so I waited, but…” he breaks off with a shrug. “False alarm?”

Ravn thinks back to the soup he’d been forcing Leedo to eat when Seoho had left yesterday. He’d been surprised by how well Leedo was doing, now he thinks about it.

“Those can happen?”

“Apparently? Sure felt like a heat, but...” He shrugs. 

Ravn leans towards him, and then stops, looking up at Leedo’s face for permission. When the omega nods, and lets the blanket fall down to his waits, Ravn leans in the rest of the way, one hand on Leedo’s shoulder. He doesn’t scent him, just leans in close enough so he can be sure and then backs away.

He hums thoughtfully. “Weird.”

Leedo nods in agreement. His scent is as sharp and fresh as usual, no longer the sweeter, deeper kind it transitions to in heats. There’s practically no trace of it left anymore.

Ravn snatches his phone up from where he’d discarded it and checks the date. Monday. The contest is in a few hours. Seoho had very reluctantly left for Hwanwoong’s apartment last night, so he wouldn’t smell like heat when they got there.

“It’s only been two days.”

"Yeah. Sorry. We could have made the contest."

"Shut up," Ravn chides. "It's not as if we could have guessed you'd recover so fast. Besides, I only switched blowing off classes for the contest to blowing off classes to take care of my favourite omega."

Leedo grumbles as Ravn tries to squish his cheecks, but seems far more relieved than curious about the sudden end to his sickness, so he lets Ravn fuss over him anyway. 

“Let’s not tell the others just yet, alright?” Ravn says after a moment, and Leedo makes a tired, passive noise of agreement. “Best not to distract them.”

**

A few hours later and Ravn's patience is running out. He's about to message them when his phone buzzes, and he pounces on it as Leedo returns from the bathroom and unlocks it with one impatient motion. He blinks down at his screen.

"Why are you staring at your phone like that?"

Shit.

Ravn looks up from the group chat to see Leedo narrowing his eyes at him. "Like what?"

"Like it just tried to murder you or something."

He steps forward and leans closer to try and see his phone screen and Ravn shoves it into his pocket. Dammit. Leedo is in the chat. He's just acted suspicious for no reason now, as soon as Leedo picks up his own phone he'll see what Hwanwoong's just sent.

"It's nothing. That's just my resting face, remember? Scary alpha face."

Leedo frowns. "Whatever." He scoops his phone up from their coffee table and Ravn has a very vivid mental image of snatching it from him and chucking it out of the open window behind him before realising he's being crazy and surrenders himself to the teasing that's about to come.

Leedo unlocks his phone and reads the new messages and immediately dissolves into remorseless laughter.

* * *

**Da Bois**

**Boiyonce**

Look who got his makeup done 

Rehearsal in progress!

* * *

**We hot, we young**

**Ice Prince**

WHY WOULD YOU SEND THAT

**Dance Dance Revolution**

Woopsie

My finger slipped

* * *

**BURN IN THE FIERY PITS OF HELL**

**Ravn**

WHY WOULD YOU SEND THAT

  
  


**Hwanwoong**

You guys are hilarious

**Ravn**

Omg woong he doesnt even look real fuck

FUCK  
  


**Hwanwoong**

Hey dont waste all of this sweet talk on me boss

Youre telling the wrong boi 

**Ravn**

Pls refer to the title of this chat

**Hwanwoong**

coward

* * *

**Da Bois**

**Boiyonce**

Outfit change!!

One dance down, one to go ＼\٩( 'ω' )و //／

**Pretty Boi**

Ok seriously if youre going to keep spamming everyone

would it kill you to send your own picture for once

**Boiyonce**

Well if thats what my darling fans demand then

**Gummy**

(ಥ﹏ಥ)

ʕノ•ᴥ•ʔノ ︵ ┻━┻

※．；，゜☆ ⊂（♡⌂♡）⊃※．；，゜☆

_(:3」∠)_

**Pretty Boi**

Youre sat right next to each other

You can literally see each other in real life

Why do i _still_ need to tell you both to get a room

**Nvrmore**

You two are sickeningly cute

**Boiyonce**

  1. Which two
  2. What definition of ‘cute’ are we talking



**Nvrmore**

  1. Fuck
  2. Off



**Pigeon Boi**

Hes talking about you and seo obviously

If im not this level of nauseating with my bf when i finally get one whats the gosh darn point

I aim to be this level of disgusting

Just for you xi

**Pretty Boi**

Im touched

But theyre calling our names so we should probably get off our phones

**Pigeon Boi**

Oh ye contest time 

**Nvrmore**

Remember me when youre all rich and famous?

**Pretty Boi**

Who are you again

  
  
  
  



	35. Think, think, think

**Ravn**

You know

Last time i saw you your hair was blond

**Xion**

Oh yeah

Fancied a change

Hwanwoong likes it if people change their looks for contests and covers so

I just got used to changing it all the time

Why? Does it look bad?

**Ravn**

Are you kidding 

I dont know if anyones ever told you this before so dont get too alarmed ok

But youre kind of a Babe, xi

* * *

Xion blinks down at his phone screen. Hwanwoong’s head rests dangerously on his shoulder, but the alpha’s napping. If he wakes up and reads that Xion will never live this down. Across the aisle, Seoho and Keonhee joke with each other, still somehow full of energy though the window beyond them is twilight-dark and the rest of the bus is asleep. 

They’d decided not to text the others the results yet, and had packed themselves on the first bus back without checking their phones. Now, as the countryside speeds by the window he’s pressed up against, Xion had brought out his phone to see Ravn’s name flashing on his screen. What’s he playing at?

* * *

**Xion**

Consider me flattered

Now what do you want

**Ravn**

What makes you think i want something

**Xion**

I dont know maybe the shameless flirting has something to do with it

**Ravn**

Maybe its someone i want instead

**Xion**

Have i mentioned i cant stand you

**Ravn**

On several occasions

Im starting to think you do it a little too often 

Careful 

People might think youre starting to like me

**Xion**

Do you ever stop

**Ravn**

Do you actually want me to

**Xion**

Whats gotten you so bold alpha

Are you not scared im gonna yell at you for this

**Ravn**

Luckily for me you just happen to be several miles away and probably too tired to see any of us today

Killing me will have to wait until at least tomorrow morning

**Xion**

Im an early riser

**Ravn**

Thats good im not

Wont even be able to feel anything

**Xion**

Hows leedo doing

**Ravn**

Nice subject change

Hes alive

**Xion**

Whilst im glad to hear that i was really hoping for some more information

Is he eating enough

Sleeping enough

Tried to strangle the life out of you yet

That kind of thing

**Ravn**

Yes to one of those

I'll let you figure out which one on your own

**Xion**

Yeah i think i can do that

Seohos been worrying about him

**Ravn**

hmm

Well you can tell him hes doing better

Obviously he could be better

With the heat and all

But hes doing better than when you left

**Xion**

Thats good

* * *

Dammit. Is he regretting changing the subject now? A few minutes go by without either of them figuring out how to continue the conversation. What would be happening now if he hadn’t asked about Leedo? Of course, he _is_ actually concerned, and he wants to know how the omega’s doing, even if thinking about it sends a pang of guilt stabbing through him. But if he hadn’t asked, what would Ravn have said next?

He has no way of knowing that a few states over Ravn is staring up at his phone, holding it in the air as he lies on his back on their sofa, the shower setting a pleasant rain-like sound as a backdrop that conveniently lets him know that Leedo is getting ready for bed and so can’t walk in and see him blushing at his phone and tease him about it. The group chat is open and he’s scrolled to this morning’s messages- well, screw the messages, because Hwanwoong really is a snake and a traitor. It’s the photos he’d wanted to see.

The first one sets a strange sensation burning in his chest, so he ignores it in favour of staring at the second one, the one in costume. Xion looks less casual, less like he could be stood right in front of him, and it makes it a little easier to look at when there’s still so much distance between the two of them. Those contacts, though. Again, those contacts.

He considers texting about them, because Ravn isn’t usually a very patient guy and the combination of the late hour and the fact that Xion is actually so far away and he doesn’t need to say any of this to his face is only making him bolder. But the conversation has moved away from Xion and to Leedo, and the timing’s all wrong now.

And then there’s the matter of Leedo, and whether it’s going to be possible to keep the fact that he isn’t in heat anymore from the others now that they’re coming back. Seoho can know, of course, they won’t keep it from him. But Ravn can’t shake the idea that it has something to do with the others, about the thing Hwanwoong wouldn’t tell him, when Leedo had first gotten sick the morning after staying at Xion’s house. 

The shower shuts off, and Ravn narrowly avoids dropping his phone on his face at the shock of it. In the silence, his heartbeat beats louder than it should in his ears, and he closes the chat on his phone and pulls himself into a sitting position, switching the TV on and flicking to any station Leedo could believe him to be watching. But the omega goes to bed without saying goodnight, and the music station Ravn had found is too late-night-quiet for his taste, and he turns it off just as quickly.

He wakes up with a very heavy weight on his stomach and a familiar scent in the air. Seoho’s sitting on him.

Ravn groans as he opens his eyes, though the weight isn’t entirely unpleasant, and Seoho giggles and bounces up and down. OK, it’s starting to get unpleasant.

“Get off, you nuisance.” Ravn pushes at his sides, and Seoho grinning down at him begrudgingly pulls himself to his feet by the sofa Ravn had fallen asleep on, still in his clothes.

Ravn hears another laugh and finds Leedo in the kitchen. 

“You were just going to let him flatten me, were you?”

The omega shrugs happily. “Maybe I was.”

Seoho drops to his knees and throws his arms around Ravn’s chest, nuzzling closer. “Missed you,” he mumbles, and Ravn can’t even pretend to be annoyed anymore. He drops his head on top of Seoho’s, his cheekbone resting in the beta’s hair, the smell of chlorine and sunscreen and summer he’d been missing returning to their apartment.

“How’d the contest go?” Leedo asks as he walks into the living room area and drops into the beanbag. “You didn’t text to let us know.”

Ravn raises his head, another thought occurring to him with alarming suddenness. “Where are the others?”

“Hwanwoong’s place,” Seoho says through a laugh. Ravn’s scent had spiked with worry. “They won’t be here for a while, Xion wanted to sleep in his own bed, so they’re gonna pick him up before they come here.”

“They  _ are _ coming here, though?”

Seoho draws away so Ravn can see him nodding. “Unless the plan changes.”

Both of them laugh at him when he vaults off the sofa and towards the bathroom.

When he emerges from his room half an hour later, tiptoeing as silently as possible to peek through the doorway and breathing a sigh of relief when he can’t see anyone in the room but Seoho and Leedo, they’re sat at the island at the kitchen, stools turned to face each other.

“You’re really alright now?”

“The only day I felt like I was in heat was the Saturday I woke up at Xion's. After that…” the omega shrugs, “nothing.”

“Weird,” Seoho mumbles. “Were you even due a heat?”

Leedo shakes his head. “Don’t think so.”

“Well we should let the others know,” Seoho says brightly, fumbling for the phone in his pocket. “They won’t have to worry about you, and they didn’t know if you’d be able to celebrate with the rest of us so-”

“Wait.”

They both look up as Ravn enters, still rubbing a towel at the back of his head to dry his hair. 

“I don’t know if we should tell them just yet.”

Leedo sighs, expecting this, but Seoho frowns in confusion as Ravn settles against the counter opposite them.

“Wha-why wouldn’t we tell them?”

“What would we say? _We thought he was going into heat and then he was fine as soon as he was far enough away from your house?_ ”

Leedo and Seoho both draw away, surprised.

Seoho’s still frowning, but Leedo’s staring down at the island countertop.

“I hadn’t thought of it like that before.”

Seoho laughs a little incredulously. “What’s that got to do with anything? Are you saying his mate was in that house or something? Because that’d be crazy because the only alphas there were you and Hwanwoong and-”

“Relax, Jesus, I wasn’t suggesting that.”

Leedo’s blushing, and it’s so unlike him that when Seoho glances at him and sees the faint rose of his cheeks he slouches.

“Sorry. I just don’t understand.”

Ravn gives Seoho a forgiving smile to settle his nerves and nods. “Neither do we.”

“All I know is that as soon as I was out of that house, I  _ did _ feel better,” Leedo says. “Ravn wasn’t wrong about that.”

“But if it was your mate triggering your heat then it would have lasted, wouldn’t it?”

They’re usually open with each other about these things. Too open, some of Ravn’s other friends have said. It shouldn’t be weird for them to talk about this.

But Seoho’s still bristling from the mention of Hwanwoong, and Leedo’s still blushing, probably thinking about the only person in that house who he’d even consider anything like a potential mate being an omega who almost definitely wouldn’t like him back. And Ravn knows something they don’t, that there was another alpha in that room with them that they’re still sure is an omega, but he can’t tell them that. It isn’t his secret to tell. And he’s not sure he wants too. Maybe Seoho isn’t the only one feeling a little territorial.

Ravn shakes himself out of those kind of thoughts, feeling gross and creepy and not the kind of alpha he wants to be.

“You’re right. If it was a mate the heat should still have lasted. So it can’t be that.”

None of them ask what else it could have been, because all they know is they don’t know.

Seoho silently texts the group chat about how Leedo’s feeling tired, and they should meet up somewhere else, later. Hwanwoong replies instantly, disappointed but accepting, and the three of them sit in their tiny kitchen and think, and think and think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah this took a while :( sorry for the wait guys.
> 
> guess who started another fic and got distracted by that one instead. only bad decisions in this household x


	36. Trust me

**Da Bois**

**Boiyonce**

Hey guys can one of you talk to me so i have an excuse to avoid the other chat

Keonhee and xion are bickering again

Im in dire need of a rescue right now

@ **Nvrmore** i heard you do that kind of thing

**Nvrmore**

Wow

Youre really playing that card huh

**Boiyonce**

Im desperate pls 

**Gummy**

They’re fighting again????

**Boiyonce**

Nah its not like last time

Just bickering about nothing like they usually do

**Pretty Boi**

Well if you insist on hiding here instead of taking my side i guess we’ll just do this here

**Pigeon Boi**

You really think theyre going to take your side

**Gummy**

???

**Pretty Boi**

Lets ask

**Boiyonce**

This is not what i wanted

***Caveman Noises***

Ok whats this about

  
  


**Boiyonce**

*siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigh*

Xions family are tying to throw keonhee a birthday party because hes living away from his parents 

Xion doesnt want us to go

***Caveman Noises***

Why it cant be that bad 

**Pigeon Boi**

I mean it kind of is...

Youve never been to one of their parties

They invite like ~ _everyone~_ they know 

And thats a lot of people i dont know

A lot of rich, snobby people i dont know

**Nvrmore**

Ok so just dont go

If even xion wants to skip, just do something with us instead?

**Gummy**

Yeah!!

**Pigeon Boi**

Id love that

But theyre putting so much effort into planning the party and i cant just say _no_

**Pretty Boi**

I’ll say no for you

**Pigeon Boi**

Whats my excuse for missing my own birthday party??

**Pretty Boi**

You dont need an excuse you just dont want to go

**Gummy**

**（／_＼）**

**Boiyonce**

Ye youre familys kinda scary xi i wouldnt want to say no either

Plus keonhees new

Theyre not as attached to him yet

He needs to win their favour

**Pretty Boi**

Why on earth would he need to do that

**Bioyonce**

I mean

Those kinda connections could come in handy

**Pigeon Boi**

Forget it xion im not being rude lets just suck it up and go

They went to all that effort just for me

itd just be one night

**Pretty Boi**

Keon for once can you just be less nice

Itd serve you well right now

Theres no way this will go well

**Boiyonce**

Is inviting seoho out of the question??? Cause

It might make it more enjoyable 

**Pretty Boi**

Youre really going to make seoho suffer through this too?

**Gummy**

If you guys are there i want to go! 

i already bought keons present 

**Boiyonce**

Forget about them babe, me

If _Im_ there you want to go

***Caveman Noises***

Its keonhees party he should be the one inviting people

**Pigeon Boi**

But its not even my house :(

**Pretty Boi**

Ok you know what

fine

If youre determined to bore us all out of our minds im making Ravn come and suffer with us

**Nvrmore**

Gee thanks

***Caveman Noises***

Well im not staying in by myself and letting everyone celebrate keons birthday without me so

Count me in

Even if i have to scale a fence or something ill be there

**Nvrmore**

You cant even touch your toes grandpa

**Gummy**

You guys are probably making this seem worse than it actually is right

What can be so bad about a birthday party

**Pretty Boi**

Oh to be young and unjaded

**Gummy**

Im older than you

**Boiyonce**

Xions parents dont really discriminate

They invite assholes, basically

Like everyone there should be avoided at all costs

Two faced sleazebags 

***Caveman Noises***

And we’re sure letting ravn go to this is a good idea

**Pretty Boi**

Of course not

Which is why he should come

Having another alpha with us might be a good idea

**Gummy**

Oh boi

the free food is seeming less and less worth it now

**Nvrmore**

Great im angry already 

**Pretty Boi**

i told you didnt i

**Boiyonce**

come on seo pleaaaaaaaaaaase???

人´･皿･)

it wont be fun without you and i really cant say no my parents are friends with xions

**Gummy**

ye i cant say no to you i was gonna go anyway

**Nvrmore**

well if seohos going im going

**Pretty Boi**

ok ok ok 

we're all going

yay i guess

youll realise why i didnt want to go soon enough but

i suppose itll be better with you all there

**Gummy**

YAY

but umm

Do i even own clothes fancy enough for a party at xi’s house

With xion’s parents 

And all of xion’s parents friends

including hwanwoongs parents

**Boiyonce**

Is this the excuse ive been waiting for to take you shopping and get you to model for me??

Yes

Yes i think it is

***Caveman Noises***

Yeah i was going to invite myself

But i dont know if im ready for That

**Pretty Boi**

Wear whatever you want you dont need to buy anything

**Boiyonce**

Xi i dont think you realise how expensive your family look 100% of the time

If we all show up in our broke college student sweatshirts and ripped jeans we’ll cause a scandal

And there is no way in seven hells im letting the opportunity to get seoho in a suit pass me by

**Nvrmore**

Just so you know 

Every time you say something unbearable like that he hits me 

Hes very strong when he doesnt know what to do with himself

**Boiyonce**

Did you mean: more incentive to make him flustered

**Pigeon Boi**

Dont bruise him too much seo we need him to fend of all the other assholes like him at xis party

**Pretty Boi**

Some bruises might rough him up a bit, work in our favour

Make it look like he’s already gotten into a fight 

**Boiyonce**

Are we sure he _hasnt_ been in a fight already?

We’ve been gone a few days he might be texting from a jail cell

**Nvrmore**

Nope

Still just being assaulted by seoho

Leedo’s just watching

So much for friendship

**Pigeon Boi**

Well if you survive the party’s on saturday

**Boiyonce**

Everyone is free to come join the shopping spree if you want

Just know i _will_ make you do a twirl

**Pigeon Boi**

You say that as if you think it’ll make me _less_ likely to go with you

Get your dancing shoes on bois we’re hitting the mall

**Pretty Boi**

I dont think thats a usual requirement for shopping

Leedo dont let them bully you into anything embarrassing

***Caveman Noises*** **  
**I dont think i could stop woong if i tried

Ive accepted my fate

Time to start planning what poses im gonna do on the runway

**Boiyonce**

Atta boi

**Pretty Boi**

You know 

im starting to think all of you coming to my parents ‘very fancy’ party might not be such a good idea

**Boiyonce**

too late now bitch

* * *

**BURN IN THE FIERY PITS OF HELL**

**Hwanwoong**

Just curious

Dyou still own this outfit

  
  


**Ravn**

Um yeah? Those are my clothes

**Hwanwoong**

Ok great wear it to the party

**Ravn**

Huh

Why

I have other suits you know

**Hwanwoong**

Wear that one

Trust me 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	37. Honey and silver

“Remind me again why I ever thought it was a good idea to listen to you,” Xion sighs.

Keonhee, behind him, tries to laugh without poking himself in the eye, because he’s been struggling with his contacts for half an hour and his patience is running out. He’s shaky already, and it’s not even at the idea of Leedo showing up in a three piece.  
Xion’s family parties have been infamous in their group ever since Keonhee was introduced to it. Hwanwoong’s an older friend, and a richer one, and so he’s had far more experience with terrible family obligations than Keonhee had. He’d given a very thorough warning the first time Keonhee had been invited to one of these things, and it still hadn’t been enough to prepare him for all the posturing and passive aggression.

“I’m starting to wish you hadn’t,” he admits, and Xion sighs.

“At least you’ll know people at this one,” Hwanwoong says as he enters, fussing with the collar of his shirt as he steps over to Xion’s mirror and Keonhee inches over to make room for them all.

Xion’s eyes slide over the two of them.

“Have the others saw you like this?” he asks, trying not to tug at his blazer sleeves, a nervous habit his mother hasn’t yet nagged him out of.

Hwanwoong’s reflection gives him a sly grin. “I didn’t let anyone see my suit,” he says wickedly. “What’s the point of a party if I can’t have a grand entrance?”

Keonhee blinks rapidly, finally succeeding in getting his contact in, and turns to look Hwanwoong over. “You don’t have a jacket?”

Xion rolls his eyes. “You should know by now he’s gonna wear the least amount of clothes acceptable in any given situation.”

The alpha scoffs and swats at his arm. “Hey!”

Grinning, Xion tips his head and drops his eyes suggestively to Hwanwoong’s shirt. “Are you planning on doing those buttons up?”

Keonhee snorts. In the mirror, Hwanwoong looks down at the very low dip in his shirt where he’d unfastened his buttons and smirks. “You know I’m not.”

“Exactly my point.”

Hwanwoong giggles and skips over to the dresser, swiping his phone from the top of it. 

Xion turns back to the mirror and swallows the sudden surge of nerves trying to claw their way up his throat.

“How long will they be?” he asks, and almost sighs in relief when neither of them notice anything strange in his voice.

“A few minutes,” Hwanwoong says, grinning ear to ear. “They’re only like a block away.”

People had already arrived downstairs. It’s kind of a tradition, now, for the three of them to show up after the party starts, and Xion’s parents had made it clear Keonhee was the star of the show, which meant Hwanwoong had pressed for being fashionably late even more than usual. This way Xion could avoid having to greet all their guests and they'd have time to prepare their fake smiles and think about how to avoid as much physical contact as possible all night. The time comes, eventually, though, when they need to make an appearance.

“We should be downstairs, then,” Xion sighs, but doesn’t move from where he’s adjusting his cuffs. “We can’t let them greet the vultures by themselves.”

Hwanwoong pouts and throws his phone on Xion’s bed. “I suppose.”

Despite their reluctance to be with anyone milling around downstairs, Hwanwoong takes off skipping, and the other two begrudgingly follow to the lower level. Xion takes the stairs as quick as he can, keeping his face blank and cold and not looking anywhere but straight ahead of him, already irritated by the feeling of eyes on him as he moves. Dongmyeong, even less interested in these gatherings than Xion, if that’s possible, is leaning against the banister, talking to an older boy Xion doesn’t recognise but looks at least less clean-cut-perfectionist than the others he knows he’s going to find in their living room. He catches Xion’s eye and gives him an encouraging smile. And he grabs Keonhee’s arm before the omega can fully walk past him.

“Happy birthday,” he whispers, and Keonhee laughs as he’s pulled into a tight hug, his feet being lifted from the lobby tile. “My present this year is an insanely strong drink-” he passes Keonhee the glass in his hand as he says this, “-and the advice to avoid the fireplace if you want to survive tonight. All the alphas have picked it as their territory, last I saw.”

“Thanks,” Keonhee breathes back, taking a sip and wincing at the taste of the drink Dongmyeong had clearly mixed himself, out of sight of the bartender his parents had hired to avoid anyone getting blackout drunk and causing a scene. 

Xion tips his head toward the living room, and Keonhee finds himself being dragged into the frey as Xion plasters on a very convincing fake smile and Hwanwoong waves happily to Xion’s parents, catching their eye. They come to say their hellos, both of them fixing Xion’s blazer absentmindedly as they talk, wishing Keonhee a happy birthday and pointing out people of interest all three of them file away in the _never approach_ category. Xion loves his parents, but they’re too kind, far kinder than him, and don’t seem to realise the people they invite to these things are very different when they’re not around to hear what they say. Xion and Hwanwoong had both had their fair share of insults and arguments before, and are far better judges of character now.

Keonhee gulps and tries to listen as best he can. Eventually, Xion manages to talk his parents away from them, towards another older couple, just as the doorbell goes and with one quick glance at his phone Hwanwoong jumps at the opportunity of a temporary escape and goes to answer the door. He returns a moment later with the others in tow, Ravn already glancing warily around them at the other guests, Seoho wide eyed and bashful as Hwanwoong takes his hand and drags him over to the drinks table.  
Xion returns just as Ravn and Leedo find Keonhee in the crowd. Keonhee is crushed in another round of hugs and Hwanwoong passes out drinks to everyone.

“Welcome to the party,” Xion says, as Ravn accepts a champagne flute filled with something darker and sweeter than champagne.

He nods an acknowledgement and feigns a sip of whatever is in his glass. “Your brother’s already sucking face outside, by the way,” he says instead of drinking, and Xion almost spits out the mouthful he’d just taken.

“Of course he is.”

Hwanwoong giggles into his glass. “I think we’re hanging around with the wrong brother, you know,” he says slyly, and Xion glances around them and then glares up at the ceiling, because there’s too many people looking their way for him to get away with slapping any of them.

“Give me strength.”

It doesn’t take much longer for Xion’s parents to spot the newcomers and swoop down on them again, no matter how aggressively Xion is trying to signal them away. His mother looks over Seoho’s pinstriped and uneasy smile and softens, though one glance at Ravn seems to undo the beta’s effect.

“Xion, dear,” she says, and Hwanwoong and Keonhee conveniently move to the outskirts of the group to converse with the nearest guests. “You didn’t tell us you’d invited your friends.”

Ravn stares at him, and Leedo shifts uneasily on his feet, but he had. This is just his cue to make the introductions.

“This is Seoho,” he says, figuring the beta’s his best bet at a good first impression, “Hwanwoong’s- friend.” 

Great. This is going great. 

Seoho extends a hand with a smile endearing enough to cover Xion’s stumble, though, and Ravn covers his laugh with a cough. “And Leedo has been helping Keonhee with his photography.”

Leedo doesn’t move in for a handshake, just gives a polite nod and smile, and Xion wonders whether it’s supposed to be rebellious or whether growing up the way he has has just made him see everything as a subtle manipulation. Whatever possessed him to do it, he sees his father raise a brow and quickly moves on to Ravn.

“And this is their friend Ravn.”

 _He broke someone's wrist for me the day we met and has a reputation of making trouble for himself,_ Xion thinks. _You would definitely not approve._ The idea gives him an unexpected, guilty thrill.

Ravn stretches his hand toward his father perhaps _too_ willingly. “Pleasure to meet you,” he grins, with an ease that reminds Xion instantly that perhaps this is Ravn’s world too, though he doesn’t show it. He’d been born into money, too, and status. Maybe he wasn’t so out of place here.

“A pureblood,” his mother notes with surprise. “You’ll fit right in.”

Xion laughs outwardly at that, and receives matching glares from both of his parents, who depart instantly now they’ve been told what they wanted to know.

“Sorry,” he says, sensing Seoho and Leedo’s unease with how quickly the alpha with the pureblood status had been accepted and they ignored. “They’re snobs. They mean well.”

Both of them nod, not taking it personally for his sake, and he gives them a grateful smile, the first real one of the night.

Hwanwoong and Keonhee reappear and he glares at them. “Traitors. Why'd you disappear on me like that?”

“I thought you said they knew everyone was coming.”

“They did,” Xion grumbles. “They just wanted me to introduce you all so they knew what name belonged to who.”

Hwanwoong sighs knowingly, and then catches Ravn’s eye and slips right back into sly. “They said you’d fit in,” he laughs, and Ravn makes a scandalised expression and straightens up.

“I can be charming when I want to be,” he says, fixing his blazer, the very one Xion had found one day on Leedo’s new instagram account before Hwanwoong had, a little too edgy to be acceptable in this kind of setting, a cross dangling just above his waistcoat and silver littering his fingers as usual. Though he’d been joking, the dip in his voice is doing funny things to Xion’s stomach.

“I should make the rounds,” he says, stepping back, out of the reach of Hwanwoong’s hands as the alpha tries to grab at him. “Better to get this over with, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

They let him go, all watching him as he strolls through the crowds, catching elbows and leaning politely into conversations, the honey of his suit blending with the tasteful tones of their guests, standing tall and proud and cold as others chatter around him.

Keonhee takes another gulp of the drink Dongmyeong had smuggled him, letting it burn the back of his throat. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Leedo and Seoho leaning toward each other, looking out across the vastness of the room. 

Seoho whistles quietly. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many beautiful people in one room before.”

Leedo nods in agreement. Hwanwoong downs his drink and sets the empty glass onto a tray as a waiter passes.

“You get used to it,” he sighs, one hand discreetly snaking to clutch Seoho’s. “Besides,” he says, lifting himself onto his toes so he’s closer to Seoho’s ear, “you’re the prettiest person here.”

Seoho scrunches his nose cutely and shoves him away. 

Hwanwoong just laughs, deciding to be merciful, and leans over to look at Leedo from around Seoho. “You too, Do. You look sharp.”

The omega laughs and looks down at himself. “I feel kind of ridiculous,” he admits. “Not used to this kind of thing.” Without so much as glancing at him, Ravn clamps a hand companionably on his shoulder, and Seoho bumps Leedo's shoulder with his own. Keonhee winces as he downs the rest of his drink, feeling a swirl of something nearing jealousy in his gut. They’re so easy with each other, and he hasn't even been able to look Leedo in the eye since he arrived.

He’d styled his hair for once, gelling it away from his face, and his suit is a vibrant red, a black shirt just poking out above his waistcoat. Keonhee had been there when they’d found the suit and he still can’t tell him it looks good without his mouth drying up and his tongue turning to lead.

Ravn glances down at his suit exaggeratedly. "No compliments for me?" he smirks, and Hwanwoong scoffs.

"Your ego doesn't need it. Besides, the looks Xion's been giving you should be more than enough, no?"

Even as Hwanwoong pulls them all effortlessly into conversation, and the others manage to forget about their surroundings for a while, Keonhee still can’t relax. There’s a weird sensation just under his skin that he’s starting to think might not just be his nerves around Leedo, like there’s eyes on him even as his back is turned to the room and he’s doing his best to ignore the other guests like Hwanwoong is.

When Xion eventually returns, plucking Hwanwoong’s drink- his fourth one, Keonhee’s been keeping track- from his hand and swallowing it in one, he still can’t shake the feeling.

Hwanwoong protests weakly about his drink and then forgets about it completely. Xion eyes him suspiciously as the alpha leans in to whisper something in Seoho’s ear.

“You’re not being subtle,” he grumbles halfheartedly.

Hwanwoong grins up at him and circles Seoho’s wrist with his fingers. “We’re gonna go get lost looking for your bathroom now,” he announces, probably a little too loudly, and Seoho flushes but lets himself be dragged away.

“You’ve been here enough times to know where the bathrooms are.”

“I’ve never been here before in my life,” Hwanwoong calls back at him, and they disappear into the lobby.

Ravn covers his mouth to keep in his giggles, because Keonhee looks shy and Xion looks annoyed, but then Xion spots him and tuts. His lip twitches upwards.

“At least two of us are having fun,” he says.

Ravn gives him a mix between a knowing smile and a pitying frown. “You mean you didn’t enjoy conversing with all of your guests? No one interesting catch your eye?”

Xion visibly slumps and lets out a huge sigh. “I think I need a drink.”

“I can help you with that,” Ravn says, and Xion trails after him as the alpha strides over to the elegant bar set along the far wall.

“Oh? Xion!”

Xion turns to find the boy who’d just called out to him and instinctively takes a step back, his back hitting Ravn’s, who's still trying to talk to the bartender.

“Jaemin.”

Ravn turns around with a frown, looking from Xion who’s seamlessly covered his fumble and the smirking alpha in front of them, sly featured and white-haired in a navy suit with frilly white lace at the sleeves that tickle Ravn’s hand as he grabs it. 

“I’m Jaemin, one of Xion’s old school friends,” he grins, and Ravn tries his best not to glare and breaks the hand shake.

He glances to Xion’s careful expression and back at the alpha. “An old school friend, huh?”

“And how do you two know each other?”

Xion makes a sweeping motion through the air with one hand, beckoning Ravn to answer for them.

“I’m a new school friend.”

Jaemin laughs. “I see.” His grin stretches impossibly wider, and he leans towards them, narrowing his eyes. “You don’t have to play dumb with me,” he says, lowering his voice conspiratorially. “I’ve always thought it would do you good to get yourself an alpha, Xion.”

He claps Ravn’s arm with a knowing eyebrow raise. There’s a beat of silence, when none of them move, and Xion’s hand comes up to grip the back of Ravn’s blazer.

“I’m not his alpha,” Ravn says coldly.

“No?” Jaemin looks wide eyed between them. “Not for lack of trying, I’m sure,” he jokes, his eyes flitting over Ravn, taking in the way he’s standing just in front of Xion now. “Better act quickly, you know. Mouthy omegas are coming back into fashion.”

Xion’s grip tightens warningly at his back. Ravn bites his tongue so hard it hurts and tries to take a deep breath. 

“It’s a pity the same can’t be said of entitled alphas who think _rich_ is a personality trait,” Xion says through a smile. "All that money and you're still trash, Jaemin. It's impressive, really."

Jaemin barks a laugh and coos. “Told you,” he says to Ravn. “Still as mouthy as ever. I don’t know how you managed to tame him.”

Somewhere behind them someone clicks their tongue sharply. “Jaemin,” another voice sighs, “fancy seeing you here.”

Ravn and Xion look past him to see another alpha approaching them, dark hair styled almost over one eye, his black suit somehow managing to look more casual and more expensive than every other in the room around them.

Jaemin’s expression sours, even before he turns around. “Seonghwa,” he says, which must be the other alpha’s name, because the older boy grins without any trace of warmth and looks around at their little group.

“Didn’t think you’d show your face after what happened last time,” Seonghwa smiles, and Jaemin bristles.

“Still as boring as ever, Seong, huh?”

The older boy raises a tumbler to his lips and grins as he sips. “And you as abhorrent,” he replies, and jerks his chin. “Get, before I let Xion and his friend rip you to shreds.”

Jaemin looks for a moment as if he’s going to argue, but then rolls his eyes, growling in the back of his throat before spinning on his heels and storming away.

“What a ball of slime,” Seonghwa muses, following him with his eyes just as Ravn’s doing, until they’re sure he’s a safe distance away.

Xion exhales and releases the back of Ravn’s blazer. “Thank you,” he mumbles, “for not doing anything stupid.” He smooths the creases he’s made in Ravn’s jacket down, and the alpha leans into the touch.

“I know you can handle yourself against stupid alphas,” Ravn whispers back at him over his shoulder, smiling just enough for Xion to know he’s talking about himself. Xion laughs under his breath, and Seonghwa looks between them.

“Sorry for swooping in unannounced,” he says quietly, his bourbon-syrup scent overtaking the trace of Jaemin’s liquorice one in the air as he sends calming waves around them both. With a start, Ravn realises he’s trying to appease him. “I didn't mean to intrude. I'm sure you both had the situation entirely under control, but Jaemin’s father works for my mother, so I usually take it upon myself to tighten his leash if he decides to be an asshole.”

Ravn nods. “Often, then,” he jokes, rather than letting it show how angry he still is.

“Almost constantly,” Seonghwa agrees. He glances around behind them for a second as if trying to spot Jaemin in the crowds. “Little bastard,” he sighs. 

Xion edges out from behind Ravn and taps Seonghwa’s arm. “Thank you, Hwa.”

“Don’t sweat it.” He eyes Ravn with a small smile. “Didn’t want either of you causing too much of a scene. You know how the vultures get.”

Xion laughs, and Seonghwa nods to both of them before stepping back and getting lost in another conversation. 

Ravn stares after him and realises his hands are still curled into fists at his side. He turns to Xion. “Who was that?”

Xion blinks up at him. “Jaemin or Seonghwa?”

He is _not_ going to be annoyed about how many people seem to know Xion more than he does. It’s fine that there’s people Xion knows that he doesn’t. It’s fine.

“Both,” he says.

Xion tips his head to study his expression. “You wouldn’t, perhaps, be getting a little _jealous_ , would you alpha?”

OK. Maybe it’s not fine. Xion’s eyes are dark and amused as he stares up at him, not looking away, and Ravn can still feel the tightness of his collar around his throat where Xion had clutched at his shirt, can still feel the lines he’s stroked down his back to get the creases out of his blazer. He matches Xion’s gaze with his own, and doesn’t miss how Xion’s eyes flicker over him, slowly, before looking innocently back into his eyes.

“Maybe I am,” he says, and Xion smirks.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamelessly adding my Ateez bias here for no reason whatsoever but to add to the drama?? I'd never.
> 
> ps. im sorry jaemin i know you're a sweetheart but you're also a huge flirt and this is as close as im gonna get to seeing you play a bad guy in a drama and you've just got the aesthtic ok im sorry


	38. Vultures and Ravens

“What’s that about, anyway?” Ravn asks, as Xion pulls at his sleeve to lead him back through the crowds.

Xion turns his head just enough to show he hadn’t heard, and Ravn repeats the question, pointing discretely to the white marble fireplace to their left as they pass. Almost everyone else their age has gathered around it, sticking together in groups, and Ravn spots Jaemin and a few unfriendly faces looking their way as they pass.

Xion scowls. “Alpha kids, mainly. The rich kind like to stick together.”

“Great.”

Ravn realises, when they get back to conversing with the only people he wants to be around, that Keonhee had chosen to settle in a corner as far from the fireplace as possible. Despite this, Keonhee and Leedo are talking to a young alpha and beta who look to be cut from the same cloth as the others across the room. 

Ravn clears his throat and the beta boy jumps, turning to spot them just as Xion slides next to Keonhee and Ravn walks around the strangers with a pointed look, wrapping one arm protectively around Leedo’s shoulder. They’d left them too long by themselves, with Hwanwoong and Seoho still somewhere upstairs doing who knows what, and guilt stabs at both of them as the unfamiliar alpha frowns at their sudden interruption.

“Jun, Hwiyoung,” Xion greets, nodding at both boys in turn.

The dark-haired alpha smiles tightly, more a bearing of teeth than a greeting, and the beta at his side sighs.

“Xion. Here to chase us away, are you?”

“Depends what you’re doing here.”

“Come on Xi, we weren’t bothering him.” He leans toward Keohee ever so slightly. “We weren’t bothering you, were we?”

Xion raises a hand into the air as Keonhee opens and closes his mouth, startled by the question, his voice not coming out. 

“You don’t need to answer that.”

Hwiyoung, the beta, flicks a long strand of hair out of his eye, agitated. “We were having a nice conversation before you butted in, Xi. You’re being rude to your guests.”

“My sincerest apologies,” Xion says dryly, setting the drink he’d just been given at the bar down onto a passing tray, still full and now forgotten. “Now if you’re quite finished bothering my friends-”

The beta laughs. “Defensive, Xi? Why? It’s not as if you’ve got a shot yourself.”

Xion matches his amused smirk with an icy stare. “What are you talking about?”

Jun’s eyes sweep him up and down. “You never know, Hwi. Some people are into that now.”

The beta laughs as if he’d said something hilarious, though the rest of them are frowning with confusion- all but Keonhee, who had started to understand just as Xion had reappeared and his guests had seemed even more annoyed to see him than usual.

“Xi,” he whispers, leaning closer to his side, shaking his arm.

“It’s alright,” Xion tell him, louder, loud enough they can all hear him, “they were just leaving anyway.”

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” Jun says, louder still, musing with an exaggerated thoughtfulness. “You always were a weird one. Would no alpha take you, is that it? Had to move on to your own kind now?”

Something clicks- they can all see the understanding flash across Xion’s expression, chasing away the anger and whatever he’d been about to say.

“Other alphas have been here, haven’t they?”

Keonhee and Leedo nod without understanding, wide eyed.

“Have you been talking to my parents?”

Keonhee grimaces, like he’s being accused of doing something he shouldn’t have. “A little,” he edges, “they just wanted to see if I was getting along with anyone, but I told them I hadn’t really spoken to anyone but you and-”

A muscle jumps at Xion's jaw. His eyes meet Ravn’s, and they’re fiery. “Get rid of these two, I need to find my parents.”

Jun tips his chin in the air, scoffing, but Ravn looks very eager to oblige Xion, and Hwiyoung backs down, rolling his eyes to cover how quickly he’d stepped away to avoid Ravn. Xion starts away, his eyes darting around the room in search of his parents, and Jun and Ravn glare each other down.

Leedo shuffles a little closer to Keonhee’s side.

“You don’t want to make a scene, do you?” Jun asks, levelling that sharp grin on Ravn, eyes flashing.

“There’s nothing I’d enjoy more,” Ravn grins back, drawing himself to his full height, and his scent spikes a warning, all wildfire. Around them, heads turn, eyes already on the two alphas facing each other.

Jun scowls. “Whatever,” he mutters darkly, glaring at Ravn as he walks away, in the direction Hwiyoung had moments earlier. 

A few feet ahead, Xion spots his parents and steps furiously around crowds of people, making no excuses as he ignores several guests yelling his name. Keonhee winces as he stops beside his mother and snaps something none of them can hear, and everyone conversing with his parents turn to stare at him.

“Oh God.”

“What’s going on?” Ravn asks, looking as if he’s one second away from marching across the room to find out for himself.

“I have no idea.”

“Keon!”

They turn toward the archway leading to the lobby, and there’s Dongmyeong, waving them over comically. When they all blink back at him, unmoving, his signalling gets even more dramatic, and Keonhee steps towards him and out of the living room, feeling the others follow behind him.

“Where’s Hwanwoong?”

“Somewhere upstairs with Seoho.”

Dongmyeong’s mouth drops open, but then he waves his surprise and amusement away and pulls Keonhee closer to him. “Mingi’s just getting out of a taxi outside, you can’t let Woong come downstairs.”

Keonhee pales, and takes off up the stairs before the others can even ask what’s wrong.

Leedo's head whips around to see the omega already reaching the top step.

“Wait!”

He pulls himself up the stairs too, and Ravn makes to follow before Dongmyeong grabs his wrist and stops him.

“Where’s my brother?”

“Yelling at your parents about something. I think it’s something to do with Keonhee.”

Dongmyeong drops Ravn’s wrist and swipes a hand over his face, groaning. “I’m not drunk enough for this,” he whines, and then fixes Ravn with a more serious look. “I’ll send him upstairs as fast as I can, just find Woong before he comes skipping into the party and meets someone he shouldn’t.”

“But what-”

Dongmyeong spins him around and gives him a shove towards the stairs. “Go on.”

When Ravn makes it to the top of the stairs, Leedo’s peering out of a door down the hall to his left, as if waiting for Ravn to find him, and the omega meets his eye and disappears inside again. It’s a spare bedroom, Hwanwoong looking dishevelled as he perches on the end of the bed, looking very put out by the interruption, Seoho standing against the wall equally dishevelled, hair sticking in every direction and avoiding all of their eyes.

“You really have the worst timing ever,” Hwanwoong’s saying, as Keonhee paces by the bed. The omega apologises halfheartedly and Hwanwoong’s eyes rise to Ravn in the doorway. “Get in here. Shut the door.”

“Dongmyeong told me he’d send Xion up-”

“He’ll find us.”

Ravn hesitates, but then steps into the room and closes the door gently behind him, resting against the back of it and crossing his arm.

“Is this the part where you tell us all what’s going on?”

Seoho nods slowly, his curiosity returning now his heart has stopped hammering so hard in his ears. Leedo turns to Keonhee, seeing Hwanwoong’s expression harden secretively and sensing he won’t tell them anything.

“Why are we all suddenly hiding in a spare bedroom? Is something wrong?”

There’s a knock on the door before Keonhee can say anything, and they all jump.

“It’s just me you morons, open the door.”

Hwanwoong lets out a very audible sigh of relief as Xion comes into the room, passing Ravn without looking at him and running his hands through his hair.

“Well, this party has gone _exactly_ as I’d feared it would.”

Hwanwoong nods, a bitter smile turning his lips, and raises his arms in the air. “Everyone wants an explanation now, so…”

Looking around at them all, Xion collapses into the only armchair in the room. “I suppose that’s starting to feel like a necessity, considering how you’re now all being held hostage in one of the guest rooms,” he says wryly. He catches Ravn’s eye and the alpha stares back at him. 

Xion looks away. “I’m alright to tell them?” he asks, and no one knows who he’s asking until Hwanwoong grumbles, but nods.

“They were going to find out eventually.”

Xion almost smiles. He turns one of his cuff links absently, the little silver raven going around and around. 

“I suppose they were.”

He wipes his hands on his trousers and rolls his neck, exhaling, trying to gather enough courage, his eyes falling shut. He’d taken a pill this morning, and it’s only just gone nine, so the suppressant’s still strong in his blood. It’s harder than it would be, naturally, but he concentrates, picking up the smoky scent amongst the half dozen in the air, feeling it catch in his throat. Slowly, he opens his eyes, not looking at any of them in particular, just blinking down at the carpet a few paces ahead of him, so they can see the red and yellow of his irises.

Ravn says nothing, and Keonhee and Hwanwoong have known all along, but Seoho jumps, and Leedo looks around at them all so quickly he must have pulled a muscle.

“What’s- what’s going on?”

“How are you doing that?”

Just as quickly, Xion blinks, and the colors are gone. “I’m sorry I kept it from you for so long. I never know how people will react. Very few people outside of this room know about it.”

Leedo keeps shaking his head. “I don’t understand, Xi.”

None of them miss the way Xion’s shoulders sag. He puts his face in his hands, his voice muffled as he talks. “I know. No one understands.”

Ravn looks around the room and sees Seoho’s eyes have stopped on his.

“You knew about this, didn’t you?”

Ravn winces, though Seoho’s voice was neutral, not showing any signs of hurt or betrayal. “It wasn’t my secret to tell.”

Xion sighs, and takes his hands away from his face. “Let’s get this over with as quickly as possible, okay?” he says, staring up at each of them in turn. “So before any of you ask which one I am, I’m both, and so is Dongmyeong. I take suppressants so I can pass as omega, because it’s easier that way. I don't even get heats, they're just to keep my scent down. Hwanwoong was the first person I told all of this to that accepted this, and-” Xion cuts himself off suddenly, his face drawn in pained lines, swallowing. He’s staring at Hwanwoong, now, who gives him a shaky smile, and glances at Seoho still in the corner of the room.

“I can tell this part,” Hwanwoong says softly. 

Keonhee turns to him, surprised. “Are you sure-”

Hwanwoong nods, jumping to his feet, and he fumbles in his back pocket, drawing out his phone with shaking fingers. He fiddles with it for a moment, and then blinks down at an image he’d pulled from his photo gallery, the oldest photo on his phone, one of the first he’d taken with Xion. He steps cautiously over to Seoho first, feeling Xion and Keonhee’s eyes following his every movement.

“What’s going on?” Seoho asks, his voice barely above a whisper, his eyes flickering over Hwanwoong’s expression with concern.

Hwanwoong holds the phone up, giving the best comforting smile he can muster, and Seoho takes it. Grinning up at him is a young Xion and Hwanwoong, their hair dark and undyed, their cheeks fuller than they are now. Xion has his arm around Hwanwoong’s shoulders, pulling him close, and Hwanwoong’s smile is so wide it turns his eyes into crescents. The gold of his irises is just visible. 

“But-” Seoho looks up from the phone to find Hwanwoong smiling nervously at him, the corners of his mouth pulled up into an uneasy, tight grin. “Hwanwoong?”

“Mingi wasn’t invited to the party, but he knows Seonghwa, and Xion’s parents won’t turn him away. He knew me then-” he taps at the picture on his phone. “He can’t see me now, he’ll see that I’ve changed.”

Leedo’s voice picks up when it’s clear Seoho’s won’t. “Changed how?”

Seoho lets Hwanwoong take the phone out of his hands and passes it to Keonhee, who inches closer to Leedo so the other omega can see the screen. Ravn steps over too, glancing down at the photograph, though he’s sure what he’ll see. The golden eyes staring back at them are less of a surprise to him than to the others, and when he looks back at Hwanwoong, he’s talking quietly to Seoho, too quietly for the rest of them to hear, his hands clutching one of Seoho’s wrists desperately.

The beta shakes his head and steps away. “That’s impossible. You can’t have been an omega, Hwanwoong, that’s not how it works.”

Xion rubs at his eyes, and Ravn’s spots the movement. He paces over to the armchair, perching lightly on one of the arms, and cautiously reaches an arm across Xion’s shoulders. The other boy tenses, but then leans closer. 

“It’s because of you, isn’t it?” he asks quietly, though the others hear, and turn towards them.

“I didn’t mean to.” Xion sniffs, and Ravn tightens his grip, pulling him into his side. “I don’t even know how it happens... it just did.”

Hwanwoong feels a defensive need to step in and finds his voice, stronger now, though he’s still conscious of Seoho’s eyes on him. “He takes stronger suppressants now, because of me.”

Leedo collapses onto the edge of the bed and blinks between them. “So when I got sick,” he says slowly, “that really was because of you?”

“I’m sorry,” Xion says immediately. “Really, I am. I hadn’t taken a pill, and I should have, if I had you wouldn’t have been affected, but-” he shakes his head, his fingers clenching and unclenching into fists with nervous energy.

Leedo doesn’t look angry. He’s frowning, like the rest of them, but it’s confusion, not anger, that’s turning his mouth down at the corners. “You can do that to someone?”

Xion shrugs. “Purebloods usually have more abilites, don't they? Dongmyeong has a theory that we're pureblood alpha _and_ pureblood omega- there's both in our family. I don't understand it myself, really, I just know that I'd been taking suppressants too regularly, and one day I built enough tolerance for them that they stopped working on me. Hwanwoong was an omega then, and visited my house without warning me, and then he got sick. The next time I saw him he was... different.” 

“An alpha?” Ravn clarifies, and the three of them who know the story nod.

Hwanwoong shyly shifts his weight from one foot to the other. “It was as confusing as it sounds,” he says, his voice breathy and almost amused. "Neither of us knew what was happening."

“And that’s all it took? What, just a scent?”

Hwanwoong nods. There’s a beat of silence, and he fixes his shirt, feeling suddenly, uncharacteristically self-conscious.

“People keep telling me I’m different than I was,” he laughs, the sound a little sad, a little happy. “But I’d never felt like myself before. This didn’t feel like changing.”

Ravn nods along, trying his best to smile encouragingly though the scents in the room are confused and anxious and sad and have started to get to his head.

“And Keonhee-”

The omega raises his hands in surrender. “I’ve stayed exactly the same. I asked if he’d try, and he did-” Keonhee rubs a spot on his arm, and then rolls his sleeve up to reveal a silvery scar just above his wrist, the vague impression of a bite mark. He shrugs. “Nothing happened. I guess I am who I’m supposed to be.”

Xion looks up at him, and Keonhee gives him a sad, forgiving smile. It’s the first sign of acceptance Xion has ever seen in Keonhee, and he has to stop himself from running across the room and throwing himself at him, because the others are still frowning between them, and Ravn’s hand is making lazy circles on his back, and Xion has been concentrating on the motion of it for a while as he tries to stop his eyes from stinging with tears he’s determined won’t fall.

As the only one who’s no longer confused, or too worried about what the others will think of them to say anything, Ravn thinks back to Dongmyeong's warning. “So the boy downstairs thinks Hwanwoong’s still an omega?”

Xion nods, returning to himself little by little.

“Your parents know the whole story though, right? And Dongmyeong?”

Hwanwoong scoffs. “It wasn’t really something we could hide from them.”

“So I think we should all just stay up here for a while,” Ravn reasons. “Let them sort this out.”

“We don’t all need to stay,” Hwanwoong says, eyeing Seoho from the corner of his eye. “It’s really only me that needs to avoid him.”

“About that,” Xion sighs. “Turns out my parents have been trying to set Keonhee up all night.”

_“What?”_

Xion throws himself back onto the chair, slumping. “Don’t ask me,” he grumbles, shifting so Ravn’s arm still lies across his shoulders. “They said they just wanted to find you a 'good match', whatever the hell that means. I’m already planning what to yell at them later, but there’s too many people down there right now.”

“So Keonhee’s hiding here,” Leedo says, resolute, ignoring how the omega glances back at him.

Keonhee’s eyes stay on Leedo as he considers this. “Well,” he starts slowly, “I can stay with Woong, then. The rest of you can enjoy the party.”

Hwanwoong raises a brow. “No one’s going to _‘enjoy the party_ ’, Keonhee, are you serious?”

Ravn nods, taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself enough to send a more soothing scent into the air. “I think it’s best we all stick together for a while.”

Xion carefully glances to Seoho and Hwanwoong, seeing how they’re still stood apart, no longer clinging to each other.

“Maybe it’s best you take the others home, Ravn. I can stay with these two.”

The alpha stares down at him, about to agree, but- “I’ve been drinking.”

Keonhee wrings his hands together, seeing Xion’s expression twist. “I can call you a taxi, then.” They let him, so long as he stays in the room as he’s doing it, and then a heavy silence crashes down on them.

No matter what they say, when the taxi eventually comes- a few minutes later, probably, but what feels like hours to them- no one can get Ravn to leave.

“We’ll be fine,” Keonhee reassures him, for the hundredth time, and Seoho glances at Ravn’s expression and sighs in defeat.

“Forget it, just let him. He’ll be worried about you all night if he comes with us now.”

Leedo laughs quietly as he passes, hitting Ravn fondly on the back of the head. “Alphas.”

Ravn rolls his eyes and shoves him towards the door Seoho is already stepping out of. “Get.”

The door clicks closed behind them, and Hwanwoong slides down the wall and curls up on the carpet. Keonhee flops back onto the bed.

Xion leans closer to Ravn for a second, allowing himself this, the short moment of feeling the heat pass between them, Ravn's stomach rise and fall, before he manages to work up the will to pull away, and gets to his feet.

“People might notice I’m gone,” he mumbles, rubbing at his eyes. “I’m going to make the rounds again. Feed the vultures.”

Ravn snags his wrist, pouting. “Need backup?”

Xion shakes his head, though doing so is the last thing he wants to do, and he doesn't look happy about the idea of leaving. “You stay with these two and make sure they don’t get themselves into trouble.”

Ravn looks just as disappointed, but he nods, and goes to release Xion’s wrist. Just as he does, the light catches on Xion’s cuffs link, and his grip tightens. He runs a finger over the metal raven, then reaches for Xion’s other wrist, turning it so see an identical cuff on his other sleeve.

“These are pretty.”

Xion smiles down at him, the grin growing slowly, turning sly. “They’re new,” he says, his voice low, and he sees understanding dawn on Ravn’s expression. He turns and disappears through the door, turning to smile back at Ravn just before it closes between them.


	39. Bite

“You know, if Keon finds out you asked me for a coffee just the two of us, he’ll never speak to me again.”

Leedo startles, and Hwanwoong grins down at him from the other side of the small round table he’d found in the corner of the café at the edge of campus. It’s far enough away from the main buildings to be inconspicuous, but the group chat’s been dead since saturday night, and everyone’s too busy stepping on eggshells to come find them anyway. 

“Stop teasing, I ordered for you.”

Hwanwoong takes the iced drink Leedo offers him with an excited thank you and pulls up a chair.

“This should be the part where I ask why you wanted to talk to me, but I’m pretty sure I know what this is about.”

Hwanwoong’s small smile is knowing, but Leedo’s stomach plummets to the floor, and he changes the subject. 

“Have you spoken to any of the others?”

The alpha’s expression darkens, and Leedo’s almost sorry he asked. “Only Ravn. Seoho’s still avoiding me,” he admits, fiddling with his straw, ice cubes clinking together as he swirls them around his cup.

“If it makes you feel any better, he’s not talking to us either.” Leedo winces. Why he thought that could have helped is beyond him, but the words are out now and he can’t take them back. 

“Does he think we’re lying to him or something? Because I’d understand that. I’m surprised none of you thought that.”

“He just doesn’t understand,” Leedo edges carefully. “It was...a surprise. A big one. He needs some time.”

Hwangoowng nods, sadly, and Leedo thinks about how he’s here to help him, no questions asked, when he’s clearly trying very hard to keep it together already. He takes a shaky breath.

“OK. I want to know how it happened, if you’ll tell me.”

Hwanwoong doesn’t ask what he’s talking about, because he’d been right, when he’d said he knew what Leedo wanted of him. “We tried to explain at the party. There really isn’t a lot to tell.”

“So he’s on suppressants because of this? Because of what he can do to people?”

“Pretty much, yeah. Every now and then he gets too used to them, and has to switch them out for stronger ones. His parents found him and Dongmyeong a doctor who’s discreet enough to get them for him.”

“And if he goes off them?”

Hwanwoong’s eyes widen at the memory, unfocused for a moment as he remembers what it had been like, the first time he’d been there when Xion hadn’t taken them. “It’s- hard to describe. Something about his scent is just...different. It does strange things to you. It made me nervous all day before I figured out what was wrong with me. Apparently my eyes were gold the entire time.”

“That’s-” Leedo stops, shaking his head. “That’s crazy.”

Hwanwoong laughs at the understatement, feeling an uneasy feeling flutter in his stomach, as if he was living that day again. 

“But- how can he do that? Your entire biology must have changed.”

Eyeing him with the startings of a smirk, Hwanwoong raises a brow. “You know, if I knew you were going to ask me what's in my pants, I might not have agreed to meet up.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t-”

“Relax, I’m joking.” With any one else, the question might have been enough to make him march out the door, but Leedo looks just as mortified as he feels, and he knows why he’s asking, and if Hwanwoong doesn’t tell him everything he can he might make the stupid decision anyway, and be unprepared.

“It started out as a heat. For a second it had me thinking Xion was my mate which was-” he laughs nervously, shaking his head “ _-quite_ the shock. But it lasted too long, and it was even worse than my heats usually were, and I started to realise, slowly, that it wasn’t like my others ones. I slept for most of it, because I can assure you that your body trying to change itself completely in like two weeks is not entirely painless, i.e it hurt like a bitch, and Xion tried his best to help me through it.”

“And when it was over-”

“It ended in a rut. Those things are _weird_ , when you’ve only had heats before. I thought alphas were exaggerating before, but I can confirm they’re just as bad sometimes.”

This is the first time he’d told this to anyone. Xion had handled the explanations, when Keonhee had started asking questions, and they realised they could and wanted to trust him enough to tell him the answers. Hwanwoong had been too shy, too worried about what people would say. Now, though, as he sees Leedo’s open, thoughtful expression, he feels the weight of it lifting off his shoulders.

“Keonhee wanted to try, to, and eventually he guilt-tripped Xion enough that he agreed. During a school break, we practically moved into Xion’s house, and Xion went off his pills for a while. When nothing happened, Keonhee wanted to keep trying, so- well, you saw the scar, I’m sure you can imagine.”

All of the times Ravn had tried to warn them, that there was something going on with the three of them that they didn’t know about, that Hwanwoong hadn’t seemed like an alpha, that Xion hadn’t felt like an omega. Turns out those pureblood senses had been right all along.

Hwanwoong rolls up the sleeve of his jacket to his elbow, and on the soft flesh inside his arm there’s a jagged, pinkish line of raised skin, a broken semi-circle.

“I just wanted to make sure I wouldn’t turn back. Besides, it made Keonhee feel better to know both of us were going to make such a stupid decision.”

“Does this mean you’re a pack?”

Hwanwoong tips his head. “You know, I’ve never really thought of it like that before. I guess it does.” He hums, sipping his coffee thoughtfully. “I guess it’s better than whatever weird cult people would think we’re in.”

Leedo tries to laugh, as Hwanwoong covers the scar again, but there’s a sudden fear in the pit of his stomach, now he knows the answers he’d been looking for, now it seems more of a real possibility.

“You’re not...scared of him, or anything?”

Hwanwoong snorts, but then sees the grave look Leedo is giving him. “You’re being serious? Christ, no. You don’t know how much badgering it took to get him to agree to any of this. He never did anything we didn’t ask him for, and he still feels guilty.” Leedo gulps, his eyes darting around them. “I never felt like an omega, Do. If I could go back, I wouldn’t change anything.”

“Keonhee wanted to be an alpha?”

“I’m not sure. He told us he did, but he had never seemed unsure of himself like I had been. I think he was just going through a rough time with alphas, and wanted an easy escape. You know what it’s like.”

Is that what it is? Does Leedo just want to be higher up the pecking order, like Keonhee had? He’d never really thought about any of this before, but he’s never felt like Hwanwoong had. He doesn’t mind being an omega, most of the time, maybe because Ravn is always there to help him through the worst parts, and Seoho’s always there to listen and nod along whenever he needs to rant out his frustrations. But, being an alpha...it doesn’t sound bad, either.

“Leedo,” Hwanwoong calls softly, bringing him out of his reverie. “You need to think about this before you make any decisions you can’t take back, alright? I think I know why you’re thinking about this, and I understand, but you have to be sure.”

Leedo leans away, scared that whatever Hwanwoong had seen in his expression would make him think a warning was necessary. He’d really been considering it, hadn’t he?

He laughs at himself, incredulously. “D’you think Xion would agree?”

“I have no idea,” Hwanwoong confesses. He sets his empty coffee cup down and sits straighter. “But it might not come to that. Think about it first. Talk to Keonhee, too.”

“Woong-”

“Come on, don’t deny it. I know why you might want this.” After all the nerves and nostalgia, it’s easier to fall back into his usual joking nature, ignoring his own feelings to give Leedo a knowing, sly smile. “Have you even kissed him yet?”

Leedo goes a very satisfying shade of pink, and Hwanwoong laughs.

“Talk to him. Don’t do anything stupid.”

* * *

**Ravn**

You have a class soon right?

I can drive you if you want

Ive got nothing to do

**Xion**

Have you memorized my schedule or something?

**Ravn**

I might have

**Xion**

Creep

Are you sure you want to see me right now?

**Ravn**

What? Why wouldnt i want to see you

Youre very easy on the eyes you know

**Xion**

I dont know

After everything that came out at the party

**Ravn**

Dont be stupid of course i still want to see you

Let me pick you up

**Xion**

Hmm

**Ravn**

I’ll spam you until you agree

Dont test me xion ill do it

**Xion**

Im friends with woong your threats dont scare me

**Ravn**

Whatever im on my way

**Xion**

Ravn!

I never agreed to go with you

What if im not at home

**Ravn**

Hwanwoong just told me you were

I checked

**Xion**

What if i refuse and you just end up driving here for nothing

**Ravn**

Then 

I dont know

Maybe dongmyeong needs a ride somewhere

Come on im bored just indulge me

**Xion**

…

Fine

Be here in ten


	40. Tease

Ravn’s already there when Xion walks through the gates, his truck parked at the side of the road, the alpha leaning against it with his arms crossed and his eyes closed behind his sunglasses, chin tipped up to the sky.

The asphalt shifts underfoot as Xion stops, and his eyes slide open slowly.

“Is this you trying to look cool?”

Ravn laughs. “Is it working?”

“I know you, alpha, you’ll never seem cool to me again.”

Dammit.

Ravn smirks. “ _Again_ , huh?”

Xion rolls his eyes. “Don’t make me change my mind,” he threatens, and Ravn laughs again and pulls the keys out of his pocket, stepping around to the driver's side.

Xion pulls himself into the passenger seat and slams his door as Ravn turns the keys in the ignition, and the engine rumbles to life.

They drive in comfortable silence for a while, until Ravn reaches the first red light and they pull to a stop.

“Have you spoken to the others since?”

Ravn turns his head only slightly, keeping his eyes on the road. “I don’t think I could get Hwanwoong to stop texting me if I threw his phone in the ocean,” Ravn says, a fond smile starting around his lips, and Xion’s eyes slide across his face, as the light turns green and they start moving again. Ravn doesn’t look back at him, though he must have noticed Xion’s attention by now, just lets Xion study him. “Leedo’s been talking to me as usual, but I don’t think he’s spoken to Keon since saturday.”

Xion looks away, sighing. The window is cool against his forehead as he slumps against it.

Ravn tuts at him. “Hey, stop that. No sulking allowed.”

“We never should have gone to that party,” Xion says quietly. 

“Well, you did warn us. So you can’t blame yourself now.”

“Why not? Everything we’ve ever argued about has been because of me.”

Ravn turns to look at him now, frowning, and when he turns back to the road, he stops speaking for a while, and then they speed past the junction they should have taken.

Xion turns to look out one of the back windows and sees the signpost grow smaller and smaller behind them. “You just missed our exit.”

“Yeah.”

When Xion looks at him, the alpha’s eyes are still fixed ahead of them, but his smile grows as he feels Xion’s eyes on him.

“Ravn.”

“I’m not leaving you when you’re like this,” Ravn argues, shaking his head. “No class for you.”

“But-”

“No buts.” The radio crackles to life, and Ravn finds a station and turns it down, so the music is nothing more than quiet background noise. “I’m cheering you up, and that’s final.”

Xion scoffs. Ravn’s smile is smug, self-satisfied, and with it comes an urge to tease him that Xion can’t ignore. He knows he’s grinning too, betraying his own feelings though his voice stays cold and challenging.

“And how do you intend to do that?”

Ravn doesn’t rise to it, sees through him immediately. “I have a few ideas.”

The rest of the drive is quiet, the comfortable kind of quiet, as the radio plays a little louder through the car and they pass buildings and signposts and trees, and then empty road, and the asphalt turns to stones and sand.

It’s a different beach, and the sun is still bright and warm above them, but with it comes the memory of another, midnight-dark, the moonlight on waves, clear laughter, a body in front of him diving gracefully into the icy water. Ravn parks straight on the sand, the white-blond of it stretching impossibly in front of them and in every direction, the sound of the sea just audible from where they’re standing.

“We’re not gonna get arrested for trespassing or something are we?” Xion asks as he slams his door. “Some of us have careers to protect, you know.”

Ravn looks over the hood at him, his rings clinking off of the metal of the truck as he spreads his hands across it. “Are you saying I’m a bad influence?” he asks, and smirks when Xion just raises a brow. “You can relax. I think the owners abandoned it years ago. I’ve never saw anyone else here before.”

It’s not too far from the city, but the road they’d taken to get here had been quiet and narrow and twisting, around cliff sides and past forests Xion hadn’t known existed.

Xion squints out across the sand, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sun, following a gull as it swings lazily in the air over the water. Ravn watches him, a soft smile at his lips, breathing in air that tastes of salt. 

Dropping his arm to his side, Xion turns just enough to meet his eye, letting him know he’s noticed Ravn watching him. The alpha laughs, strumming his fingers on the hood, and straightens. He steps around the truck and opens the trunk, drawing a small backpack from within and locking the car.

“Provisions,” he explains, as he walks back around Xion’s side of the car and sees his eyes on the bag.

“You come here that often?”

They start across the sand, Ravn swinging the backpack over one shoulder.  
“Not as often as I used to,” Ravn replies. “Seoho and I found it the week I got the truck. Sometimes we just needed to get away.”

Ravn can see them all, laughing, sitting on the hood of the truck under the sun, in the waves in the darkness, running across the beach day after day. He’s missed this, he thinks. He hadn’t realised how much he’s missed this.

Xion catches his expression and stares. Ravn's eyes are far away behind his glasses, his features soft and warm with whatever memory is playing out before him, and Xion looks away. “You’re not at all like you seem, you know.”

The alpha breaks out of this thoughts instantly, and as his eyes find Xion’s face Xion regrets ever saying something like that. Oh, if Hwanwoong was here to hear that.

“That makes two of us then.”

Xion laughs, really laughs, a sudden, high sound Ravn doesn’t think he’s heard before. “Is this the part where you tell me you’ve never taken anyone here before?” 

“Nah, I take everyone I like here.” Ravn giggles as Xion gasps incredulously and slaps his arm. 

Xion sticks his tongue out at him. “Player.”

“I’m kidding. Leedo and Seoho are the only people I take here.”

Seriously, Xion? The line he’d been teasing about a second ago is actually working? He chides himself for the happy, bubbly feeling that had brought him and walks a little faster to the shore.

With Xion standing at the water’s edge, squinting against the flare of the sun on the waves, Ravn drops the backpack onto the sand and riffles through it, drawing out a coffee-coloured tartan blanket and rolling it out. He flops onto his back happily, feeling the heat of the sand through the blanket, one hand under his head, and closes his eyes. The blanket shuffles under Xion’s weight a moment later as he sits, too, still looking around him curiously. Even with his eyes closed, Ravn is conscious of their closeness, every tiny movement Xion makes.

He thinks about the party, his thoughts floating there without his willing them to, of the feeling of Xion’s hand clutching the back of his blazer. He shoves the thought away as soon as he realises what he’s thinking, but it leads to other thoughts he can’t shake, and they bite at him, and eventually he grumbles and pulls himself up onto his elbows.

Xion glances down at him.

“What?”

Ravn shakes his head. “It’s nothing.”

“You were grumbling a second ago, and now it’s nothing? You have to tell me, come on.” 

He can’t believe he was actually still thinking about that. After everything that happened at the party, _this_ is the thing he’s thinking about?

“Really, it’s nothing.”

Xion looks at him with something close to a frown. “You’re keeping secrets now, alpha?”

“You’ll just laugh at me.”

“What?” Xion leans forward to peer at Ravn’s expression, and the alpha turns his face away. “Ok now you really have to tell me.”

Ravn shakes his head again, laughing breathily at Xion’s irked scowl, and the other boy turns himself so he’s sitting cross legged facing Ravn. The alpha still refuses to talk, so Xion reaches forward suddenly and pokes his side, making Ravn jump. 

“Hey!”

Xion does it again, harder, and Ravn squirms, so he does it again, and again, until Ravn’s laughing loudly and trying to wrestle his hands away.

“Alright!” he cries breathlessly. “Alright, it was just…” He pulls himself up and leans back on his hands, laughing at himself and at the idea of actually saying what he’d been thinking. “I was just thinking that you never actually told me who those alphas were at the party.”

Xion blinks at him. He says nothing, for a second, and Ravn tries not to squirm or look away, and then he dissolves into a very heart-felt bout of laughter and Ravn rolls his eyes.

“Are you being serious?”

“I knew you would laugh,” Ravn mutters. 

“Because that’s crazy,” Xion tells him, his voice still lilting with amusement. “You really want to know?”

“ _Yes_. Yes, I really want to know.” The alpha’s almost pouting, the petulance clear in his voice, and Xion’s eyes fly over his expression before he laughs, shortly this time, and sits straighter.

“OK,” he says, then pauses, trying to frame the story in his mind, so he can tell it properly. “Jaemin went to my old high school, before I moved to town. I’m sure I don’t have to tell you that we weren’t actually friends.” Ravn nods, fighting a wash of irritation, remembering what Xion had told him about the people at his school before. “His father’s a politician, so he was naturally invited to all of our parties. He’s always been like that.”

“What did the other alpha mean about 'last time'? It sounded like he didn’t think Jaemin would show.”

“Oh, that.” Xion’s lips pull into a wide, wicked grin. “The last time he visited, one of Dongmyeong's friends almost knocked his teeth out.”

“ _What_?”

“Yeah, there’s a reason they’re not invited to parties anymore,” he says fondly, and Ravn laughs. “He didn’t tell anyone, and we were all in the gardens, so none of the vultures saw anyway. Seonghwa clearly remembers, though.”

“Vultures,” Ravn echos, remembering the word from the party, from Xion and the others who’d been to his parties before, who'd been a part of his world for longer.

“A collective term Hwanwoong penned when we were in high school. It started out just meaning the parents, but then we found out most of the kids weren’t much better so…”

Xion sees Ravn’s understanding expression, his knowing half-smile, and decides now is the time to ask a question of his own. 

“Are your parents not the same? Leedo said you came from money too.”

Ravn’s expression doesn’t change at all, but somehow Xion can tell he’s pushed a button, even before Ravn pulls his lower lip between his teeth, a habit Xion has never seen before. “I left when I was sixteen,” Ravn says quietly. “But from what I can remember, they weren’t that bad.”

“Can I ask what happened?”

Instead of answering right away, Ravn reaches for the backpack by his side, sitting in the sand at the edge of the blanket, and passes Xion a water bottle. “You can ask,” he says as Xion accepts it, “but the answer might ruin the mood.”

“Can I know anyway?”

The water is cool and Ravn gulps half of his own bottle in a few seconds flat, but Xion can’t decide whether he was actually that thirsty or whether he’s just avoiding the question.

And then he says: “If you tell me who that Seonghwa guy is, maybe.”

Xion rolls his eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

“You didn’t seem to mind him like you did Jaemin.”

Xion goes to laugh, and then realises Ravn is being completely serious. “Really, Ravn. He’s a friend of Mingi’s, I met him through Hwanwoong. He’s nice. Not like the others. We don’t really know each other.”

“Don’t know each other, huh?”

“We go to the same parties and hate the same people,” Xion says drily. “That’s the extent of our relationship.” Ravn says nothing, staring out at the sea, and Xion feels that same urge again, to get under his skin, just to see if he can. “He’s rich and pretty and knows when to pull his punches, is that it?”

Ravn surprises him by nodding, meeting his eye with an open expression that makes Xion want to look away. “Pretty much, yeah.” He pushes his sunglasses onto his head, squinting at the sudden light, his eyes staying on Xion’s as they adjust to the sudden brightness. 

“Ok," Xion relents. "I won’t tease.”

“Like hell you won’t.” Ravn's grin falters, only for a second, and he clears his throat, drawing his arms around his knees. “They walked in on me with my tongue down another boy's throat. They weren’t exactly thrilled.”

“Ravn,” Xion sighs. It’s pity, and sadness, and a little amusement, because it sounds like something Ravn would do, and there’s a bitter kind of amusement in Ravn’s voice too, as if he knows that too.

“I mean, they didn’t care that it was a boy, so there’s that, I guess. It was the alpha part they had a problem with.”

“I’m sorry.”

The alpha stretches out again, his legs flopping back onto the blanket, his hands sifting through the sand behind him. “Told you it would ruin the mood.”

Xion searches for something to say. Ravn’s right, he's been warned, but he’d wanted to know, and now there’s a crease between Ravn’s brows and his mouth is set in a tight line, and if he could only say the right thing, he might make it better, but Xion’s never been very good at comforting people. He’s not as sweet as Keonhee, or as warm as Hwanwoong. He teases, and jokes, sometimes too sharply. 

And God, he’s just going to have to say it isn’t he?

“The alpha,” he starts, and Ravn turns to look at him curiously, “he wouldn’t be that Bangchan guy, would he?”

It works, and Xion feels a quick wave of satisfaction as Ravn breaks into a smile, even if it’s sly and aimed at him and could have been avoided.

“Seoho told me about your questions,” Ravn admits, and Xion closes his eyes.

“It was stupid,” he mutters.

“Looks like I’m not the only one getting jealous, huh, pup?”

Xion's eyes find his sharply. “I told you not to-”

“What should I call you then, pup?” Xion scowls, and Ravn laughs under his breath, pushing himself off his hands so he sits straighter. Xion freezes as he leans closer. “What do you want me to call you? Alpha?”

It’s the first time anyone’s ever called him that. It feels like a secret as it passes Ravn’s lips, shared between them, and it doesn’t help that his voice is low and deep and sounds exactly like it had in Xion’s dream, the one he’d been trying desperately to forget every time Ravn looks at him and failing pretty spectacularly. He must be failing now, too, because Ravn’s eyes widen, and his grin grows as he leans away to better see Xion’s expression.

“Are you _blushing_?”

Xion shoves him away. “Now who’s teasing?”

Ravn reaches towards him and turns Xion’s face towards his. “Getting shy, alpha?”

Though the pink now high on his cheeks grows deeper, Xion bats him away with not a small amount of force, and huffs. “Stop.”

Ravn plucks his sunglasses from where they rest in his hair and throws them on top of the backpack. There’s a look in his eyes that makes Xion’s heart make a very enthusiastic attempt to escape out of his throat, and Xion could swear Ravn hadn’t been this close a second ago.

The alpha's voice is quiet, though they’re the only people around for miles.

“What if I like it, too?”

Xion’s eyes dart between his. He can't have heard that right.

“What?”

He’s definitely not imagining it. Ravn inches closer, leaning in, and his gaze drops, almost too fast to notice, but Xion does and his pulse spikes, thundering in his ears.

“What if I like it too, alpha?” Ravn asks, his breath ghosting over Xion’s lips, and his eyes burn into Xion’s, looking for an answer, before he closes the distance between them.

Xion almost jumps, at the sudden slide of lips against his own, but one of Ravn’s hands find his shoulder, pulling him closer, as the other one tips his chin to the right angle, and suddenly he isn’t thinking anymore, suddenly he’s aware of nothing but how gentle it is, the softness of Ravn’s lips on his. He forgets about the beach and the party and the secrets, and the air is smoke and coffee as he takes a shaky breath, as his hands come up to find Ravn’s shirt, clutching the fabric just under his collar. Ravn gives a contented sigh and nips at Xion’s lower lip, getting a sigh of his own for a reward, and suddenly it's over as quickly as it had started, and Ravn’s pulling away.

The breath Ravn releases shivers, and he blinks rapidly, reaching for the sunglasses he’d discarded. He turns to say something, but whatever it was is forgotten as he sees Xion open his eyes and squint in the brightness.

“Um, there’s a spare pair of sunglasses in the truck,” he says, and his voice sounds strange to his own ears. He unfolds the glasses he’d just picked up, and before the other boy can say anything leans forward and slides them onto Xion's face. He smiles, shyly, making Xion’s heart stutter to a halt, and then jumps to his feet, wiping sand from his jeans and starting back the way they came toward the truck.

As soon as he’s gone, Xion exhales a lungful of air, putting a hand to his chest and feeling the thrum of his heartbeat too fast against his skin. His phone suddenly chimes from where he’d thrown it onto the sand, and he jumps, snatching it up for something to do now that his limbs have turned to jelly and his brain to mush and his heart doesn’t seem to be slowing down.

* * *

**I made a new chat pls talk to me**

**Hwanwoong**

Pls talk to me

**Keonhee**

What is this

**Hwanwoong**

I seriously dont know how it could be any clearer 

**Xion**

Woong tell me this isnt just our group chat without Seoho in it

**Hwanwoong**

I knew youd catch on faster than keon

**Keonhee**

:(

**Leedo**

Youre going to have to talk to him eventually you know

**Hwanwoong**

Eventually can wait right now im feeling very unbrave

**Xion**

Cowardly 

The word youre looking for is cowardly

**Hwanwoong**

Call it what you will bois today is an Ignore the Problem kinda day

I cant deal with that right now

But like

Where is everyone

Dont you have a class xi

Its not like you to text during lectures

**Xion**

About that 

Ive been kidnapped

Some asshole came to pick me up for class and then decided to dump me in the middle of nowhere with only him and the gulls as company 

**Hwanwoong**

Ravns with you?

**Keonhee**

Its alarming how unalarmed we all were by that statement

**Leedo**

Theres only one person stupid enough to do that to xion

**Hwanwoong**

Where is he

He should be complaining that we’re bullying him again by now

**Xion**

Getting something from the truck

**Hwanwoong**

Like what, perhaps??

Scented candles???

**Keonhee**

Rose petals????

**Leedo**

A guitar to serenade you with a self composed love song??

**Keonhee**

Nice

**Xion**

He’s gonna have to try harder than that

**Hwanwoong**

Oof 

You talk a big game for someone whos dated a grand total of zero (0) people the entire time ive known you xi

* * *

  
  


The footsteps that had been shifting through the sand toward him stop, and Xion winces. When he looks up, very reluctantly, it’s to see Ravn blinking down at his phone with a startled expression, a pair of sunglasses raised in the air as if he’d been in the process of putting them on.

Oh boy. Xion makes a mental note to throttle Hwanwoong later and Ravn lowers the glasses and stares down at him.

“Is that true?”

“So what if it is?”

His voice had been harsher than he’d intended, and he almost apologises, but Ravn lets out a breathy laugh and drops to his knees on the blanket, his mouth open, his eyes still wide in surprise.

“So-” he stops, licks his lips, and gestures between them with the hand still clutching his phone “-that was your-”

“You couldn’t tell?”

Ravn laughs again, the same laugh, little more than air, barely there at all. “Did it look like I could tell?” he asks incredulously, and Xion remembers how quickly he’d broken away, how he’d grabbed for his glasses, and flushes. Ravn spots it, wide eyes finding the blooming pink of Xion’s cheeks, and shakes his head. “Is there anything you're bad at? Just, like, one thing?”

As the pink of his cheeks fades, Xion blinks behind his sunglasses and considers. “I’m a horrible cook,” he says, so sincerely Ravn stares at him, and dissolves into laughter.

“That’s fine,” he says, “that means on our next date I get to cook for you.”

"What makes you think you're getting another date?"

Ravn points at the colour still in his cheeks with a smug smile. "That blush, for one."

Xion shoves him back into the sand. “Tease.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Flirting: back by popular demand


	41. Prove it

Ravn turns into an intersection and sighs, fingers strumming against the steering wheel in time with the music floating from his radio. The day is done, and the sun is golden as it slowly begins to lower itself toward the horizon. The last week of school has snuck up on them, in the midst of all the drama, and his eyes are tired and dry from looking at a computer screen all day, the usual rush to finish assignments in an impossible time span chipping away at his energy.

He’s been wondering what Xion’s doing all day, which hadn’t helped the already very limited motivation he’d had for school work. The younger boy hadn’t had any classes, and Ravn had talked himself out of asking him to keep him company, because he knew Xion would just be an even bigger distraction. Now, he’s a reward, as the truck carries him closer, every block he passes sending an excited snap of energy through Ravn’s veins.

“This should be far enough,” a voice behind him says, and Ravn jumps so far in the air he needs to clutch the steering wheel to stop the truck from veering violently into the other lane.

He glances over his shoulder, his scent spiking, to see Hwanwoong unfurling himself from behind his chair and settling into the back seats.

“ _Woong_?” Ravn cries, light headed still with shock. “What are you doing? How long have you been hiding in the back of my car?”

Hwanwoong crawls over the centre controls and throws himself into the passenger seat. Ravn gapes at him, wide eyed, his knuckles turning white as he clutches the wheel.

“Since I saw you leaving the library.”

Ravn shakes his head, Woong slyly grinning at the surprise and fear still etched into his expression. “What the actual _fuck_ , Woong.”

“I needed a ride. And if I actually asked you, you’d probably just tell me you wouldn’t take me anywhere until I spoke to Seoho or something, so…”

He’s right. That’s exactly what Ravn would have said. For a brief moment, now, he wonders whether he could just turn back, and wrestle Hwanwoong out of the truck and up the stairwells to their apartment so he’d have no choice but to see Seoho. But they’re already pulling up to Xion’s gates, because Hwanwoong had made sure they were close enough for Ravn not to turn back before he’d revealed himself. 

Ravn exhales shakily. “You’re a real brat sometimes, you know that?”

Hwanwoong laughs and rolls the kinks out of his neck, shaking off the ache in his arms. “ _Damn_ that was uncomfortable,” he says, with an air of self-satisfaction. 

They roll to a stop, the engine cutting off into silence, and Ravn gapes at him. “You’re out of your mind.”

“I think you mean ‘fun and adventurous’,” Hwanwoong jokes, but his heart isn’t in it like it usually is, and his smile wavers a little before he can turn away and hide it.

Ravn talks quietly, his scent shifting into a more calming coffee-bean aroma, pureblood instincts taking over. “You really need to talk to him, Woong. Letting it stretch out isn’t helping anyone.”

The other alpha groans and throws open the passenger door. “I know, OK? I’m just scared he won’t want to see me right now.”

Ravn scrambles out of the truck as Hwanwoong takes off up Xion’s drive, catching up to him only when Hwanwoong has rang the doorbell and the door is swinging open.

Dongmyeong looks down at them, from Hwanwoong to Ravn, and rolls his eyes. “I’ll find Xion.”

In his absence, Hwanwoong sways restlessly and bounces on the balls of his feet. Ravn sighs at him, biting back another piece of advice he knows Hwanwoong wouldn’t thank him for, and the sound of it catches the smaller alpha’s attention.

“What are you doing driving to Xion’s all by yourself anyway?” he asks.

Ravn raises a brow. “You didn’t know I was coming here?”

“Of course I did, why would I stow away in your car if I didn’t? I wanted to talk to him.”

“ _How_ did you know I was coming here?”

Hwanwoong shrugs. “He was freaking out, obviously. Sent your messages to our chat ‘cause he didn’t know what to do.”

Ravn gapes at him. Hwanwoong’s lips start to tug up into a knowing smile. Dongmyeong chooses that moment to reappear and hold the door open to them.

“Xion’s in the garden,” he says, to Hwanwoong, who nods and immediately charges through the house like he lives there. Dongymyeong fixes Ravn with a suspicious look and says nothing. Ravn smiles, avoids eye contact, and hurries after Hwanwoong into the kitchen.

The door is already lying open, revealing a slim portion of the garden beyond, and Hwanwoong barges through it and then stops so abruptly that Ravn walks straight into him.

The little table just outside the house, sitting on white cobblestones before the green of the garden, is set with four chairs. Two of them are occupied; Xion, opposite the door, so Hwanwoong and Ravn both see his face clearly, looks up to meet their eyes without any show of surprise, but the other boy, who’s back is to them, catches the new scents in the air and jumps to his feet.

“Seo?”

Ravn gently pushes Hwanwoong forward, so he can step out of the kitchen doorway, and the other alpha complies, silent and wide-eyed and unable to take his eyes from the beta’s equally shocked expression.

Xion stands slowly, as if he’s trying not to startle anyone into running away- something Seoho appears to be seriously considering. “I didn’t know you were coming too, Woong.”

“I didn’t either,” Ravn says, rolling his eyes, trying to act naturally despite the tension in the air. “He snuck into the truck so I’d have no choice but to bring him.”

Hwanwoong nods a little shakily, his reaction time still too slow. “I wanted to see you,” he tells Xion, and then his eyes hesitantly find Seoho’s, and his voice gets less certain. “What are you doing here?”

“I...” Seoho swallows audibly.

Xion sees him struggling and speaks up. “He wanted to talk to me,” he explains, and the beta nods with more force than necessary.

Xion’s eyes flicker to Ravn’s face. Ravn walks over to the table and comes to stand beside him, not touching, just close enough that both of them feel like they can breath a little more easily, as Seoho and Hwanwoong face each other and the tension doesn’t seem to be dissipating.

“Did you need something?” Xion asks, and Hwanwoong shakes his head.

“I just wanted to see you,” he says, even though his eyes don’t leave Seoho.

Xion grabs Ravn’s wrist and tugs him back towards the kitchen. Wordlessly, they leave Seoho and Hwanwoong alone in the garden, escaping into the cool corridor leading from the kitchen and sighing with relief.

“Jesus,” Ravn sighs, “that was rough.”

“They need to talk to each other. At least now they'll have to.”

Ravn nods, though there is still a faint frown of concern on his face. His eyes drop to where Xion’s fingers still loop around his wrist and it disappears. “You can let me go now,” he whispers, and Xion startles and drops him immediately.

“Sorry.” Even though he refuses to look at him, he knows Ravn’s smirking.

“No need to apologise, alpha.”

Xio groans and storms away. Laughing, Ravn follows him.

In the garden, Hwanwoong hasn’t moved from the spot Ravn had moved him to, just on the edge of the cobblestones. Seoho wrings his hands, feeling his face heat up under Hwanwoong’s gaze.

“I-” he starts, and then stops, unsure of what he was going to say.

Hwanwoong says it for him. “I miss you.”

When Seoho manages to look at him, he’s smiling sheepishly, the usual bravado gone, shy in the way that always makes Seoho’s heart feel like it’s exploding inside his chest.

“Yeah,” the beta mumbles. “I-Me too.”

Hwanwoong laughs, before he can stop himself, a breathy, unselfconscious sound at Seoho’s floundering. Both of them look surprised at the noise, and Hwanwoong scratches the back of his neck, bashful.

“Xion didn’t tell me you were here,” he says, even though that must have been clear after his reaction to seeing the beta in his friend’s garden. He makes a note to throttle Dongmyeong later, for not giving him any warning.

“I just got here, really. I didn’t know you were going to show up.”

Hwanwoong ignores the sudden hurt feeling that hits him, because Seoho may as well have admitted he wouldn’t have came if he knew Hwanwoong would be here too. He shouldn’t feel hurt, because he’d been avoiding Seoho too, hadn’t he? He doubts he would be here, either, if Dongmyeong had just warned him that Xion wasn’t alone.

“Did you need something from Xion?”

Seoho flushes. “Actually,” he mutters, fiddling with the hem of his shirt without looking up, “I was asking about you.”

“Oh.”

Seoho looks up at him through his lashes, and Hwanwoong holds his breath. He doesn’t know whether it’s comforting, for Seoho still to be asking about him, or whether it’s something bad, that he’d gone to Xion instead of him. Had he asked how Hwanwoong was doing, or had he been asking Xion to let him down easy so he wouldn't have to do it himself?

Instead of asking and being disappointed, he pulls out a chair at the table and sits. Seoho remains standing.

“If there was something you wanted to know, you could have come to me instead.”

Seoho turns, so at least Hwanwoong can see his face instead of his back, though he still keeps his eyes trained on the cobblestones. “I didn’t know if you wanted to see me.”

The alpha frowns. Shouldn’t that be something he says, not Seoho?

“Why would I not want to see me?”

“I...don’t know. You haven’t tried to. After the way I acted at the party-”

“I texted you," Hwanwoong reminds him, his phone heavy in his pocket as he remembers all of the messages he'd sent with no reply. "You didn’t text me back.”

“I didn’t know what to say.”

Hwanwoong turns his face up to the sky and Seoho risks a glance at him now he knows their eyes won’t meet. The alpha’s eyes are shining more than they should be, catching the light. Seoho blinks away the sting behind his eyes, too, and sniffs.

Shrugging, Hwanwoong offers: “Maybe that you don’t hate me. Maybe that you understand.”

Seoho almost laughs, before he realises that’s probably the worst thing he could do in this situation, and decides on a shake of his head instead. “Of course I don’t hate you, Woong.”

“OK,” the alpha says, in a tone far more casual than he means. “That’s a start.”

Seoho risks another glance, but miscalculates, and this time finds himself looking straight back at Hwanwoong, who holds his gaze though the alpha’s eyes are still shining with unshed tears. Seoho sniffs again, and Hwanwoong’s lip trembles.

“Woong,” Seoho pouts, and drops to his knees, sitting on the cobblestones in front of Hwanwoong’s chair, capturing the alpha’s hands in his own. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think that you- I didn’t think. I was just confused, and then I thought you wouldn’t want to see me after the way I reacted, because I shouldn’t have left, and then you stopped texting all of a sudden and-”

“Stop it,” Hwanwoong laughs, his voice thick, one tear spilling down his cheek, reflecting the sunlight. “I should have kept calling. I was just embarrassed, and I didn’t think you’d ever want to see me again.” He sniffs, and their eyes meet, and suddenly both of them are laughing, at the ridiculousness of the situation, as one of Seoho’s hands escape Hwanwoong’s clutches to wipe away another stray tear running down the alpha’s face.

“We really are a mess,” the alpha tells him, and Seoho giggles.

“I’m sorry,” he says again, though Hwanwoong is already shaking his head. “I shouldn’t have left. I was just surprised. And I thought-”

He stops himself, and Hwanwoong looks down at him. “What?”

It’s clearly something he’d been thinking a lot about, because Seoho frowns, and takes his hands away, quiet for a long time before he eventually sighs, and gives in.

“I thought about how experienced you were, and how you're so much better at all of this than I am. And that you couldn’t possibly want a beta after all of that and that maybe I was just, I don’t know, misunderstanding something, and you only wanted to mess around and I was the only one taking things seriously."

Hwanwoong blinks down at him. His expression has been wiped completely blank. “ _That’s_ what you were thinking?” Seoho hesitates, but then nods. “You don’t mind that I used to be an omega?”

Seoho scoffs. “Of course not.”

“But- well I thought that...you only started liking me after I’d gotten the hang of the whole _alpha thing_ more and so…”

Seoho’s hands find his again, and this time they pull, just until Hwanwoong looks down at him. The beta gulps, and there’s a pretty pink flush across his cheeks, turning the tips of his ears red. “I’ve liked you for a long time, Woong,” he says, voice low and serious. “A really long time. And maybe I liked you a little more when we met again this year, but I’ve always liked you. Always.” Hwanwoong’s eyes are searching his, and Seoho loses whatever temporary confidence he’d found to say all of that, and his lips turn up into a rueful smile. “Just ask Ravn. He used to complain whenever I talked about the dance club because he knew I only went because I liked you.”

The hands he’d been clinging to retreat, but Hwanwoong is smiling, and soon they’re replaced around his neck, bringing him closer. “You liked me that much?” Hwanwoong asks, a teasing grin starting to grow on his lips.

“I did,” Seoho admits. “I do.”

Hwanwoong tilts his head. His eyes are still shining, but it’s relief, now, happiness that threatens to spill over, and behind them the usual tricky gleam of mischief is flickering back to life. Their faces are close- Seoho’s heart hammers in his ears.

“Prove it,” Hwanwoong whispers, and Seoho gladly does.


	42. Bluff

**Da Bois**

**Boiyonce**

So anyway i said the word ‘boyfriend’ and seoho went an unprecedented shade of red

it was very cute

***Caveman Noises***

You two are adorable

**Pigeon Boi**

I love love

**Pretty Boi**

Yeah yeah

Im glad you stopped avoiding each other like morons and sorted everything out

**Gummy**

Did you really have to tell them ~everything~

**Boiyonce**

Yes. 

**Gummy**

Even the last bit?

**Boiyonce**

Especially the last bit

You looked like a cute lil tomato

**Pigeon Boi**

**Nvrmore**

You guys dont have any other secrets you wanna spring on us or anything do you

Just to check

**Pigeon Boi**

Im actually a woman

**Boiyonce**

Im actually really tall i just slouch all the time

**Pretty Boi**

I work for the fbi

  
  


**Gummy**

Are we sure that ones actually a lie

**Nvrmore**

Not even slightly

**Boiyonce**

I mean

Thanks for not being assholes about it (/ω＼)

Feels weird to have so many people know about all this

**Pretty Boi**

Youre telling me

**Nvrmore**

It makes way more sense now 

Looking back at all your old photos

**Boiyonce**

What

Wait no

Dont do it

**Nvrmore**

**Boiyonce**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand you did it anyway

**Nvrmore**

yUp

**PigeonBoi**

omg look woong its your twink phase

**Boiyonce**

BE ON MY SIDE KEONHEE

**PigeonBoi**

friendship=betryal woong get with the program

you have seo on your side i get to bully you now

**Gummy**

How do you just go from this

To THIS

**PigeonBoi**

see???? 

im not needed anymore

**Pretty Boi**

Ravn you gave him the opportunity to rant what have you done you moron

**Pigeon Boi**

Shut uppp you heartless bitch let me enjoy this

Theyre happy again now they get to gush

**Gummy**

Like you were obviously cute as hell before but wtf

w.t.f

**Nvrmore**

Honestly i felt that

**Boiyonce**

Staaaaaaaawp youre making be blush

(keep going)

Wait how did you even get that second photo thats not on my insta

**Gummy**

You dont need to know what happens in me and keonhees private chat

  
  
  


**Pretty Boi**

Your what now

**Pigeon Boi**

Its just a lot of thirst tbh

We named it The Sahara do you like it

**Nvrmore**

WHAT  
NO I DONT LIKE IT  
You guys have a secret chat without me???

**Pretty** **Boi**

What the hell

***Caveman Noises***

leave them be

i think its cute

**Nvrmore**

Of course YOU do

I want to be included!!! Im very needy!!

**Gummy**

We been knew

**Boiyonce**

wow

Much betrayal

I have not once in my life ever had a private chat primarily for thirst purposes

Right ravn

ಠ‿↼

**Pretty Boi**

What

**Gummy**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Pigeon Boi**

Screenshots or it didnt happen

**Nvrmore**

WOONG DONT YOU DARE I WILL CAUSE YOU PHYSICAL HARM

**Pretty Boi**

Wow

The specificity of that threat

Really

Its terrifying

**Gummy**

Σ(꒪ȏ꒪)

omg

Brb imma steal ravns phone and expose

**Pigeon Boi**

Godspeed

***Caveman Noises***

Wow there was a mysterious thud from ravns room

Oop

Yup now theyre yelling

**Pretty Boi**

You know if seo wins he’ll see everything you posted in that chat too, woong

**Boiyonce**

(⊙_☉)

FUCK

Dammit i never thought id say this but I hope ravn wins

***Caveman Noises***

I guess that just leaves me and you xion

Thirst private chat just the two of us?

**Pretty Boi**

Leave me alone

***Caveman Noises***

Yup

i should have saw that coming 

Well

Time to go help seoho

**Boiyonce**

ΣΣ(`･ω･Ⅲ)

TRAITOR

**Pigeon Boi**

It be the ones you trust

**Boiyonce**

For real

friendship=betrayal

**Pretty Boi**

woong

You also have a roommate who has one of these mysterious private chats

A private chat with your boyfriend

Full of thirst apparently

**Pigeon Boi**

Xi wtf

**Boiyonce**

HOW DID YOU MOVE SO FAST

**Pigeon Boi**

The irony of hiding in my closet is not lost on me

But you couldnt possibly imagine the amount of snacks i hide in here

I could live here for a good year and a half if i wanted to

Plan b= throwing my phone out of the window if you try to jump me

**Boiyonce**

We live on the fourth floor

**Pigeon Boi**

Eh xion can buy me a new one

**Pretty Boi**

Can he now

**Gummy**

Can he also buy me new eyes that havent read what these ones have

***Caveman Noises***

Ye seoho won

**Nvrmore**

HE BIT ME

**Gummy**

I did what i thought necessary at the time

**Pretty Boi**

Why do you sound so weird

**Gummy**

don't worry its just the trauma

**Pigeon Boi**

How you feel seo

**Gummy**

***Caveman Noises***

yikes

@ **Boiyonce** looks like you two have some things to talk about 

**Gummy**

What makes you think im talking about woongs messages

**Pigeon Boi**

**Boiyonce**

**Nvrmore**

Seo we literally grew up together if you betray me for these bitches im changing the locks on you

**Gummy**

Dont worry boss

I got your back

***Caveman Noises***

Thats….nice of you

**Pigeon Boi**

This is just so you have something to blackmail him with later isnt it

**Gummy**

┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌

**Nvrmore**

What did i do to deserve this

Dont answer that

**Boiyonce**

Xions being awful quiet

You doing alright bud

Maybe curious as to whats in that chat???

**Gummy**

I might be convinced into accepting bribes

Just saying

If anyone where to offer

the money can go towards the therapy i definitely need now

**Nvrmore**

come on youre making it sound way worse than it is

**Pretty Boi**

All of my friends are gold diggers

Im not giving you anything this has nothing to do with me

**Pigeon Boi**

.........

Are you sure about that

**Nvrmore**

Hypothetically

If they were

about you

?

**Pigeon Boi**

  
  


**Boiyonce**

never thought id find a question mark scary but that one solitary '?' tho?

that shits terrifying

**Pretty Boi**

why would you be texting other people about me

tell me yourself

**Pigeon Boi**

[softly, but with feeling] what the fuck

**Gummy**

^^^^

**Nvrmore**

Are you being serious

**Pretty Boi**

why

scared, alpha?

dont ask, dont get

* * *

**BURN IN THE FIERY PITS OF HELL**

**Ravn**

WHY IS HE LIKE THIS

WHO TAUGHT THIS KID HOW TO BLUFF

**Hwanwoong**

Id make fun of you but honsetly

Thats rough

Ill pray for you boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no angst! the group chat survives! ive missed it!


	43. Distractions

**_Xion_ ** _created a new chat_

 **_Xion_ ** _added_ **_Leedo_ ** _to the chat_

**Xion**

So 

Uh

Boys 

Am i right?

**Leedo**

What?

Oh my god xion please no i was kidding

lets not do this 

youre even more of a dweeb than i am

**Xion**

Debatable

But thank god

im already embarrassed

How do the others do this

**Leedo**

Ravn suffers from a terminal case of no-shame disease

Its pretty serious

**Xion**

Terminal huh

**Leedo**

Oh ye definitely

Hes gonna say something shameless and get choked out one of these days

Kinda surprised it hasnt happened already 

**Xion**

Makes sense

Hwanwoong must have something similar

**Leedo**

Is there something you wanted?

You cant actually be here to thirst can you 

**Xion**

Good god no

Lets never speak of that again

I just

Well

Everyone else had a secret chat and you offered and i didnt want you to be left out or something

  
  
  


**Leedo**

Oh

Thats so sweet xi

* * *

**GROUPNAME**

***Caveman Noises***

@ **Nvrmore**

@ **Nvrmore**

@ **Nvrmore**

MARRY THIS BOY ALREADY

* * *

**Xion**

Have you finished your exams yet?

**Leedo**

Actually ye the last one was this morning

You?

**Xion**

Last one’s tomorrow

**Leedo**

Shouldnt you be studying

**Xion**

I’ll be fine

**Leedo**

dont tell me 

youre one of those people who never studies and still gets top marks

**Xion**

I’ve just got a good memory

**Leedo**

And humble too :’(

Youre kind of unfair as a person xion :’(

**Xion**

Are those the only emojis your flip phone nokia 47 can do or something grandpa

**Leedo**

Well

you’re not nice

So

i guess theres that

**Xion**

No ones perfect

**Leedo**

Shouldnt you be texting ravn right now?

Once he realises youve made a chat with me and not him he might disinherit me

And like i said its only a matter of time before he says something that gets himself killed

He bought a jacket back in 2012 i still have my eye on

**Xion**

I told you i didnt want you to feel left out didnt i

**Leedo**

You did

And dont take this the wrong way or anything

But i dont think youre actually that nice

So

im pretty sure theres an ulterior motive at work here

**Xion**

Ugh

I wish you were wrong

**Leedo**

What is it

Is this about ravn?

Are you texting me because you know i wont tease you like seoho would?

  
  


**Xion**

Maybe i _should_ have just text seoho

At least he wouldnt be this smart

**Leedo**

You know you didnt seem very shy yesterday in the group chat

Maybe you should take your own advice and just tell him what you want to tell him

**Xion**

I didnt want to distract him

His last exams tomorrow too isnt it?

**Leedo**

You know his schedule but not mine huh

**Xion**

I thought you said you wouldnt make fun of me

**Leedo**

I didnt make any promises

Anyway ravns not studying

I dont think ive ever saw him so much as read a flashcard

**Xion**

So whats he doing

**Leedo**

Nope

If you wanted a snitch you should have gone to seoho

Who just happens to be out of the apartment right now

So dont try it 

**Xion**

Dammit

**Leedo**

Yup

So

Suck it up bitch

Or something

That wouldve sounded cooler if hwanwoong had said it

**Xion**

I dont know what to say though

**Leedo**

Ye you came to the wrong person i cant help you

**Xion**

If you think i'm letting woong and keonhee give me any kind of advice about this youre delusional

They would never let me live this down

**Leedo**

Youre not wrong

Really though

Youre overthinking this

You could literally text ravn ‘i hate your guts, dipshit’ and he'd just gush about how cute you are until the end of time

**Xion**

Does he actually do that

**Leedo**

Suddenly i cant remember

Youll have to ask him yourself

**Xion**

I trusted you

**Leedo**

we all make mistakes

Seriously xi

Youll be fine just bite the bullet

i’ll wait outside your exam hall tomorrow with ice cream

**Xion**

Are you seriously trying to bribe me into bravery with food

**Leedo**

its working isnt it

  
  
  


**Xion**

no comment

**Leedo**

You got this

**Xion**

Thanks, do

….

Keonhee likes orange chocolates

Just so you know

And daffodils

**Leedo**

Youre cute, kid

**Xion**

We’re the same age

**Leedo**

I said what i said

* * *

**Xion**

Hey

Leedo told me you werent studying so

Im not distracting you or anything am i 

**Ravn**

Youve been talking to Leedo?

I didnt see any messages on the group chat

**Xion**

About that

**Ravn**

You little traitor

You made a private chat didnt you

**Xion**

So what if i did

**Ravn**

You didnt even invite me

We could have made fun of Do together

Id have been able to see all the thirsting you were doing over me

**Xion**

What makes you think i was talking about you

**Ravn**

Why else would i be excluded from this chat

**Xion**

Maybe i just wanted to see if itd make you jealous

**Ravn**

Hmm

I think this is the part im supposed to say something like ‘im too mature and well adjusted to be jealous’ or something

But i think we both know thats not true so

What were you saying about me pup

**Xion**

I thought you were done calling me that now

**Ravn**

I like calling you both

**Xion**

Just know that i’m rolling my eyes

**Ravn**

And avoiding the question

What were you talking about?

Leedo sent me a very strange message i can only assume was about you

**Xion**

Snitch

**Ravn**

So there IS something you don’t want him to tell me

I see

interesting

**Xion**

You know

You should be studying

i shouldn't distract you

**Ravn**

You do distract me

Quite a lot lately

**Xion**

How can you just say things like that without getting embarrassed

**Ravn**

Born without shame

It comes in handy sometimes

But i mean it

I wanted to talk to you 

**Xion**

About?

**Ravn**

I had brunch with seo and hwanwoong today

While you were in a study group

**Xion**

And you didnt invite me

**Ravn**

Im a bad enough influence as it is pup

Anyway

Woong was all happy because seo had saved his picture as his lockscreen

**Xion**

And you got jealous did you

**Ravn**

Might have

**Xion**

So

**Ravn**

So 

Can i use one of yours?

You can say no

I know were not where seo and woong are but

**Xion**

Ravn…

**Ravn**

Please??

Whatve you got to be shy about you look good in all of them anyway

**Xion**

I 

Thank you

Ok

I guess you can use one

**Ravn**

Then send me one 

**Xion**

Theres like hundreds on my instagram just use one of those

**Ravn**

:(

But everyone can see those ones

**Xion**

Are you being serious

**Ravn**

Yes. 

please?

**Xion**

no

**Ravn**

Pup

**Xion**

N

O

**Ravn**

Alpha?

**Xion**

Definitely no

**Ravn**

:((((

What if i go first

****

**Xion**

Where are you??

**Ravn**

Walking home

Seoho wanted pizza

**Xion**

And you just stopped to take a photo of yourself

**Ravn**

Yup

See?

Easy

Your turn

* * *

**We hot we young**

**Ice Prince**

Ok

Im just gonna have to 

I need your help you assholes better reply quickly

**Dance Dance Revolution**

Do you even know who i am

  
  


**†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β**

Present, sir

What do you need

**Ice Prince**

Ugh this is torture

Ok 

Ok

Do i look good in this picture

  
  
  


**Dance Dance Revolution**

As if you actually still ask us questions like that

  
  
  


**†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β**

**Ice Prince**

Um

Thank you

**Dance Dance Revolution**

WAIT IS THIS FOR WHAT I THINK ITS FOR

**Ice Prince**

seen as youre literally satan himself im going to hazard a guess at 'no'

ravn saw your stupid phone lockscreen today and asked for a photo of me

**†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β**

I'm 

so single

**Dance Dance Revolution**

how old is that photo xion if hes asking you to send one he means one of you now

he'll know its an old one look at your hair

**Ice Prince**

cant this be over already

**Dance Dance Revolution**

Wheres the bratty attitude gone xi

He freaked out on me after that stunt you pulled in the group chat 

Just as an incentive

Im not saying you should make him suffer or anything

Except thats pretty much exactly what im saying

  
  


**†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β**

Ooh fun i agree

**Ice Prince**

I dont know woong

**Dance Dance Revolution**

Excuse me

When have you ever passed up an opportunity to make men quake with fear

Are you getting soft on me 

**Ice Prince**

Alright i know youre baiting me

But damn its kind of working

  
  


**†_(ﾟｰﾟ*)β**

If i could be so bold as to suggest

Or perhaps a nice

**Ice Prince**

GOD delete that immediately

Both of them

  
  
  


**Dance Dance Revolution**

Whilst i think either of those would also destroy ravns will to live 

Not exactly the kind of thing i was thinking

Listen up kiddos class is in session

* * *

  
  
  


**Xion**

Ok fine you have two options

**Ravn**

ha

You mean i have a home screen and a lockscreen

‘Options’ youre hilarious

**Xion**

Do you want them or not

**Ravn**

Very much so yes please

**Xion**

right

Option one

Option two

* * *

**GROUPNAME**

**Nvmore**

I HAVE MADE A DRASTIC ERROR

**Gummy**

not a change from your usual behaviour

***Caveman Noises***

What did you do now

**Nvrmore**

I am the pIcTuRe of innocence right now

I did NoThInG

**Gummy**

This is about xion isnt it

**Nvrmore**

YES

**Gummy**

Should i start preparing your casket

**Nvrmore**

ALSO yes

And your boyfriend's

because i just know that asshole had something to do with this

**Gummy**

I mean

Probably

***Caveman Noises***

Why are you screaming at us go get your mans

**Nvmore**

Dyou think im not trying???

Seo what do you say when woong sends you a photo

**Gummy**

I tell him he looks beautiful?

**Nvrmore**

Is there a less gushy option

**Gummy**

That _is_ the less gushy option

***Caveman Noises***

Since when have you been shy ravn

As i told xion already today when he was asking about you:

Suck it up

And get your ass back in there

**Nvrmore**

I KNEW you were talking about me

***Caveman Noises***

Yes 

Yes we were

* * *

**Ravn**

I knew you were gone too long just to be taking photos

You were talking to woong werent you

**Xion**

What??? What makes you think that

**Ravn**

Because you were shy and then sent THOSE??

**Xion**

Ok maybe i had help

I needed the hypemen

**Ravn**

alpha

how are you shy

After those photos????

**Xion**

Whatever

Ok

I sent them

Happy?

**Ravn**

The happiest

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just noticed the watermark for the whole meal meme keonhee sends is 'kinkybutwholesome' and just......@Nvrmore


	44. Rewards

  
  


Keonhee squints down at the assortment of ice creams behind the glass counter with grave concentration, one hand under his chin, eyes flickering from strawberry pink to bublegum blue to vanilla yellow.

“Hm,” he hums, thoughtfully, one long, unspoken sound. “Hwanwoong likes mint chocolate chip.”

Leedo, beside him, pulls his eyes very reluctantly from Keonhee’s serious expression and notes this down into his phone. “Ravn’ll take the espresso,” he says, as he types the orders into his notes section so he can remember them all. “And Seoho’s gonna want the bubblegum.” His eyes lift to consider the selection of flavours. “What about Xion?”

Keonhee taps the glass without needing to think about it. 

“One matcha,” Leedo mumbles, adding his own order to the list as well. Keonhee leans over to see what he’s typing.

“Vanilla?” he questions.

Leedo nods. “For me.”

“Boring.”

Leedo jabs him gently in the side with his phone, and Keonhee giggles. “I want this one,” he says, tapping the glass again, under the cookies and cream tub.

“Coming right up.”

Keonhee wanders outside, feeling the heat hit him all at once now he’s no longer shivering under the parlour’s air conditioning unit. He should have brought sunglasses, but he’d been too excited for the last day of school to be here, and he’d left them on his bedside table. He’d been one of the first of them to finish classes, and with no exams to do had been waiting for them all to finish school too, before the summer freedom fully hit him. 

A quick check of the time tells him Hwanwoong and Ravn should be leaving now, their early morning exam just completed. Seoho had left them a few minutes ago to wait outside Hwanwoong’s building, but Xion’s exam had started ten minutes later, so Ravn had decided to walk over to Xion's building before meeting the rest of them. Keonhee squeals excitedly as the devious plan Seo and Hwanwoong had been hatching for the last week starts to fit into place, as he thinks about what the truck of Ravn’s car had looked like this morning. Leedo and Seoho, the only others to have finished all of their assignments and classes, had brought him round to their apartment that morning, before Ravn had been awake, to put all the final pieces in place.

The bell above the parlour door chimes behind him as Leedo steps into the fresh air, shielding a tray of ice cream tubs from the sun with his free hand.

“Let’s find some shade,” he says, and Keonhee leads him toward the parking lot, their final meeting destination, and they lean against the nearest wall, both seeing Ravn’s truck parked patiently in front of them and sighing happily.

“Is this actually happening?” Keonhee asks, voice dreamy, and Leedo passes him the little ice cream tray and ignores the way his hands almost shake.

“Seo and Hwanwoong should be here soon,” he says, not the thing he’d wanted to say, but something easier, and Keonhee nods his head excitedly. Leedo gulps. “I actually...I have something to give you.”

Keonhee smiles at him confusedly, not understanding, as Leedo pulls out a pouch from his pocket and reaches inside. It’s a bracelet, simple brown string with a resin-filled glass square at the centre, encasing a tiny, bright yellow daffodil. It had almost been too easy to find, yesterday, after a week of wondering what he would like before Xion's advice, and then suddenly it had been the first thing he'd laid his eyes on.

Keonhee lets Leedo fasten it around his wrist, not saying anything.

“For finishing your classes,” Leedo explains. The shake in his hands is more noticeable now, and he drops Keonhee’s wrist quickly as if to hide it, the tips of his ears flushing red.

Keonhee still hasn’t said anything.

“If you don’t like it you-”

Leeod’s voice cuts off very abruptly as Keonhee leans forward and kisses his cheek, quickly, one barely-there press of lips against Leedo's skin before he's leaning away just as quickly.

He’s saved the embarrassment of trying to say something by a very loud wolf whistle and an equally loud squeal. They both jump, and turn to see Seoho start walking towards them again, quicker, with Hwanwoong on his back clinging to him like a koala.

Hwanwoong ducks his head to say something into Seoho’s ear, and thankfully, when they stop and Hwanwoong jumps down, they don’t say anything about the kiss.

“We’re free!” Hwanwoong shrieks instead, enveloping Keonhee in a very tight hug and shaking him from side to side.

“Xion should be getting out now too,” Seoho says. “When we passed his building people were starting to filter outside.”

They share wicked grins, a few of them glancing over to Ravn’s truck parked resolutely in the middle of the lot, and Hwanwoong and Keonhee jump up and down, completely oblivious to the eyes they draw their way as the almost empty parking lot empties even further.

Ravn’s waiting outside the law building, his last exam behind him- he can never tell how well they go, but he’s not the type to worry about that kind of thing, anyway, and under the summer sun he closes his eyes, feeling the slightest breeze thread through the thin fabric of his shirt. Usually, at this point of the year, his mind would be full of ideas on how to pass the summer, where to go, and with who, and what they could be doing. This year, though, as he feels eyes land on him, he can only think of one thing, and when he opens his eyes, he sees him strolling closer. Xion walks lazily, hands in the pockets of his dark trousers, though the other students around him are scrambling, taking the steps three at a time, flying past Ravn, the only stationary figure in the crowds.

He smiles, and waits for Xion to step off of the last step, down to his level. Xion returns his grin, wide and free, as if he couldn’t fight the smile growing on his lips if he tried.

“How’d it go?” Ravn asks, resisting the urge to scoop the other boy up and spin him around, because he doubts it would be appreciated, and Xion shrugs.

“Easy,” he says, and then rolls his eyes when Ravn coos at him. “Where did the others want us to meet them?”

“Parking lot,” Ravn says. He considers taking Xion’s hand, but it doesn’t look like Xion has fully relaxed yet. His eyes wander around them, as if too conscious of the crowd, so Ravn pushes the thought away and smiles. “Follow me.”

He’s pleased, probably way too pleased, when Xion starts walking so close beside him, so close their shoulders almost touch. He lets Xion ramble about his exam, and then answers a few questions about his own, though he’s already started to forget the test he’d taken, far more interested in the free summer now ahead of them.

They’re only a minute or so away from the parking lot when Ravn catches sight of a familiar face loitering around one of the art buildings.

Bangchan spots him almost at the same time, and waves. “Oh, Ravn!” 

Ravn notices the exact moment Xion recognises the other boy, not because Xion gives such a large reaction- he doesn’t do anything, actually, just lets Ravn walk up to Chan- but because Ravn is so conscious of Xion beside him. He prays to every God possible that this interaction will be quick and Bangchan won’t say anything that could be misconstrued.

“Didn’t expect to see you here,” he says, and almost breathes a sigh of relief when his voice comes out normal, and friendly.

“Oh, yeah. A friend of mine has his last exam today, so I thought I’d wait and give him a ride after.”

Ravn nods, sifting through the list of their shared friends and finding one stick out in his mind. “Seungmin, right?”

Bangchan smiles the same smile he always does when his pack is mentioned. “Yeah,” he says, the word no more than a happy sigh. “You’re done for the summer?”

“As of today,” Ravn agrees.

“Congrats.”

Ravn has always felt at ease with Chan. Even after they’d decided they were better off going back to being just friends, their relationship hadn’t really changed. Now is the first time, ever, that he wonders what he should say, because if he drags the conversation out any longer than it needs to be, he’s going to be wondering all day what Xion was thinking during it, and the other boy’s just standing silently beside him, and Ravn doesn’t like that.

He doesn’t worry about it for long, in the end.

A hand suddenly comes around his waist, pulling him closer so their hips bump together, Xion’s fingertips digging only slightly through the thin fabric of Ravn’s shirt.

Xion can feel how Ravn immediately relaxes into the contact, shifting slightly so his side fits against Xion’s better, and then suddenly realise what’s happened and look down at Xion in surprise. The younger boy keeps his eyes fixed on Bangchan and doesn’t look up, feeling a strange mixture of confidence and nerves.

Chan’s face lights up like a Christmas tree, mouth falling open in comical surprise. “You guys are together? That’s awesome.” He claps Ravn on the shoulder, laughing at the other alpha’s sheepish expression. 

Students start spilling out around them, but Xion’s arm stays around Ravn’s waist.

“I should get going,” Bangchan says, still smiling as wide as possible, glancing between them both. “Enjoy your summer,” he says to Xion.

“You too.”

Bangchan’s smile grows, impossibly, and then to Ravn he says: “Keep in touch, man.”

Just like that, he’s gone, glancing once over his shoulder at them as they watch him leave, still smiling at their closeness, giving Ravn a low thumbs up with both hands that’s clearly meant for Xion to see, too.

Ravn shakes his head fondly, and then turns to look down at Xion again.

“What was that about?”

Xion’s eyes are still following Bangchan as the alpha stops in amongst a crowd of happy students and pulls another boy into a hug, despite the other boy’s loud protesting. 

“What?”

Ravn chuckles in the back of his throat. He places one hand over Xion’s where it still pulls him closer at his waist, and Xion’s attention snaps back to him.

“This,” Ravn says, amused, the cool metal of his ring chilling Xion’s fingers.

Xion pulls his arm away, much to Ravn’s disappointment. “Nothing.”

Laughing in a way that’s clearly disbelief, Ravn pokes the spot between Xion’s brows gently, where a frown line creases the skin.

“You’re not still jealous, are you?”

“No,” Xion sighs, with a little resentment. He lets Ravn take his hand and lead him again towards a gap between two buildings, a shortcut towards the parking lot where the others should be waiting. “I guess not.”

“You guess?”

“Well...he asked if we were together, is all. Not whether I was your omega. And he seemed happy...so…”

Understanding hits Ravn and flickers quickly across his face. “You liked him?”

Xion pouts. “Reluctantly.”

Shadow falls across them, as they get to the shaded alleyway, and Ravn looks at Xion with a smile somewhere between fond and sly. He laughs, and something about the sound makes Xion’s stomach drop, though he doesn’t understand why until Ravn’ arms wrap around his neck and spin them, so Xion’s backed against the outside wall of a building with Ravn’s face inches from his own.

“What are you doing?” Xion asks, shock turning his voice airy and quiet.

“You finished all of your classes,” Ravn says, just as quietly, his arms still around Xion’s neck, a smirk still pulling at his lips. “And you were nice to my friend.”

A flicker of annoyance returns to Xion’s shocked expression at the mention of the other alpha. “I wasn’t that nice.”

Ravn chuckles. He leans in before Xion can realise what’s happening, and his lips find Xion’s collar bone through his shirt. Xion tenses, hearing his own breath catch in his throat, but then Ravn steps closer, and tips his head up, his lips warm and soft against Xion’s jawline, and Xion no longer possesses the brain power to be embarrassed. He relaxes, feeling Ravn smile against his skin, and cups the alpha’s face with both hands, drawing it up to his.  
It starts out gentle: Ravn’s lips sliding against his, Ravn’s arms around his neck pulling him closer. Xion sighs happily into the kiss, feeling Ravn’s lips pull into a smile again, and drops the alpha's face, his hands lazily trailing from Ravn’s cheeks to his neck, sliding down his chest almost without Xion thinking about it. Ravn’s scent spikes, and he presses closer, the pressure of his lips against Xion’s stronger. Xion pushes back, his fingers curling in Ravn’s shirt, and Ravn’s hand stops clutching the back of his neck and tips Xion’s chin, deepening the kiss. He’s rewarded with a soft sound, but before he can be too amused by Xion’s reaction he’s being spun, cold brick chilling his skin through the back of his shirt, Xion tempting his mouth open easily with his own. Fingers tug at his hair, and his arms loop around Xion’s waist, drawing him closer with more strength than he’d meant. Xion gasps into his mouth and his lips leaves Ravn's to trail down the alpha's neck. This time, Ravn is the one who tenses.

“We should stop,” he pants, barely managing to find his voice. Xion hums against his skin, his hands pushing Ravn’s shoulders back into the wall behind him. Ravn, his mind fogged and slow and very tempted to just give in, pushes gently, and Xion pulls away.

His lips are red and his hair is tousled and his shirt half pulled out from where it had been tucked inside the waistband of his trousers, and his eyes as they find Ravn’s are dark.

“Alpha,” he breathes, seeing the red of Ravn’s eyes, feeling his heartbeat stutter as they stare back at him. His eyes flicker down, to where Ravn’s shirt has been unbuttoned, probably by him, though he can't remember doing it. 

Ravn sees the look in his eyes. His thoughts are a tangled mess, and he’s still catching his breath, and he isn’t entirely sure whether this is a good idea, but Xion looks curious and giddy and Ravn knows he hasn’t done this before, so he tips his head just barely, exposing his neck.

“Is this what you want?” he asks, pushing down his nerves with a smirk.

Xion hesitates, his eyes flickering from the spot on Ravn’s neck to his face. “Can I?”

Ravn blinks down at him. A breathy laugh escapes him. 

“There you go again, getting shy,” he teases, the red starting to fade in his eyes, and he pulls Xion closer, one hand on the back of his head, drawing it down. Xion lets himself be pulled, the atmosphere changing, feeling a little embarrassed as he nuzzles into Ravn’s neck, breathing in his scent, until Ravn gives a happy sigh and shakes him. 

“You’ve turned to jelly,” he laughs, feeling how loose and relaxed Xion is against him. “Come on. The others will be wondering where we are.”

Xion whines, but lets Ravn take his hand and lead them through the buildings, until they can both see a huddle of people resting in the shade and Hwanwoong spots them.

“Finally!” he hollers, and Ravn throws his head back with laughter, walking faster. “Your ice cream was about to become sad little puddles.”

“Sorry,” Ravn breathes, as Hwanwoong passes Xion a little cardboard tub of green ice cream. He doesn’t offer any explanation as to why they were late, but he can feel Hwanwoong’s eyes look him up and down as he offers Ravn his own ice cream.

“Celebrating early, were we?”

Ravn ducks away, grimacing in a way that’s half guilty laughter, and Keonhee pulls him to his side as if to rescue him.

Xion gapes, betrayed, as Ravn smirks and pulls Keonhee into conversation, leaving Xion alone with Hwanwoong. 

“I don’t know what you're talking about,” Xion tries around a mouthful of ice cream, only making Hwanwoong laugh.

“Course not. I’m sure there’s a perfectly innocent explanation as to why you smell like a mini bonfire.”

Xion flushes, and Seoho shoves Hwanwoong none too gently away, sending him stumbling forward off of the sidewalk.

“Stop that,” the beta scolds. “Don’t we have something else to be telling them?”

Xion frowns, and Ravn catches the movement and tunes into their conversation, Keonhee going quiet beside him.

“What?”

Hwanwoong smiles at Seoho, who smiles at Keonhee, who pulls on Leedo’s arm excitedly, making the other omega grin shyly.

“You’re driving us somewhere!” Hwanwoong tells Ravn.

Xion and Ravn exchange a confused glance.

“I am?” Ravn asks, and then Leedo and Keonhee are pushing him forward to where he’d parked the truck that morning. 

“Wait-what? There’s too many of us, there’s only five seats.”

“I’m sure we’ll work something out,” Seoho laughs. Xion is being pulled forward, too, and when they get to the truck Seoho unlocks it and hauls the passenger door open.

Ravn’s hand flies to his pocket, which is now empty. “Wha-when did you take my keys?”

No one answers, as Seoho climbs into the back of the truck and Hwanwoong follows, sitting in his lap, and Leedo gives Keonhee the other window seat and sits in the middle. Xion, overcoming his confusion and surprise faster than Ravn, gives into the contagious excitement and settles into the passenger seat.

He shoves Ravn away so he can pull the door closed, and the alpha stumbles around the car and pulls himself into the driver seat as the others laugh at his nonplussed expression.

“Where are we going?”

“That’s a secret,” Hwanwoong says. He offers Xion his phone, and the younger boy takes it and sees a sat-nav app already up and waiting for them to start driving.

“Hwanwoong this is three hours away.”

Ravn leans closer to see the screen. “ _What_?”

The location at the top of the screen is unfamiliar, and gives them no hints as to their destination. Everyone in the back of the truck seems to have planned this, and as Xion looks back at them, they grin from ear to ear, almost simultaneously.

“Where are you taking us?” Xion asks. The engine rumbles to life as Ravn gives in and starts the car.

Hwanwoong smiles and shakes his head. “Just drive.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm curious as to how easy it is to guess my oneus bias?? can you tell?  
> tell me who your bias is in the comments!! and whether they're your favourite in this fic!! <3


	45. Off The Beaten Track

“It’s the next left, trust me.”

“That’s a private property, Woong, are you sure you know where we’re going?” Ravn’s eyes leave the road just long enough to find Xion’s, with a secretive smile. “Some of us have careers to protect, you know.”

Hwanwoong rolls his eyes. “Please. If my devious plan for the summer was to get Xion arrested, I wouldn’t have done it through a three our car ride with Keonhee singing the wrong lyrics to my entire spotify playlist. Take the next left.”

Ravn makes a reluctant, unsure sound in the back of his throat, but pulls off of the main road anyway. They’d been taking the same road for most of the journey, and had watched it quickly turn from asphalt and concrete and skyscrapers to forest and grassy landscapes. 

There’s a narrow dirt track Hwanwoong has to cheer-lead them all down, Seoho clutching him a little too tightly around his waist, Ravn’s knuckles turning white on the steering wheel, Keonhee screeching and scrunching his eyes closed, but eventually it widens, and the trees either side of them thin out.

Xion, squinting out of the passenger-side window through the line of trees, is the first to spot it.“Is that a cabin?”

Ravn groans. “Woong this is definitely private property.”

The truck rounds the final bend in the road, and there is is, a short drive leading to a spacious, two-story wooden cabin in the middle of the woods. 

“Yup,” Hwanwoong says excitedly, “ _our_ private property. For a week, anyway.”

Xion turns fully in his seat to stare at them. Seoho, his chin resting on Hwanwoong’s shoulder, Hwanwoong on his lap clutching the back of Ravn’s seat to look out the windscreen, Leedo in the middle and Keonhee beside him, nose pressed up to the glass of his window. They’re all smiling the same, giddy smile, wide eyed and excited and knowing.

“You all knew where he was taking us, didn’t you?”

They nod, Keonhee squealing as Ravn pulls up into the drive, which is little more than a flattened rectangle of grass just beside the cabin. 

“A week?” Ravn echoes, as he’s pushed out of the truck and the others tumble onto the grass immediately after in a tangle of limbs. “What are you talking about?”

Hwanwoong, as the mastermind behind this particular plan, takes a moment to look very pleased with himself as Xion rounds the truck and joins them in the grass. “Usually I don’t like my parents sending money, but I figured my pride was less appealing than a week in the woods with you assholes.”

Xion, suspiciously, steps behind the truck and opens the trunk. 

He laughs incredulously. “Suitcases.”

“What?” Ravn steps up to him and peers into the trunk. Sure enough, there are three cases and two duffel bags shoved into the trunk he was fairly certain was empty. “When did you put those in there?”

“Before you left for school this morning,” Seoho says smugly. “We were just hoping you wouldn’t find them and ruin the surprise.”

Ravn laughs. He steps back and looks over the cabin. “How did you find this place and how expensive was it?”

Hwanwoong waves his hand through the air noncommittally. “Extensive internet searching, and don’t ask.”

Any protest Ravn was thinking of making is forgotten as Xion heaves a duffel bag out of the trunk and throws it full-force into his chest. Ravn just manages to catch it, and as he blinks down at it in surprise he realises it’s his own, and full of his own clothes. Seoho must have been digging through his wardrobe.

Inside, the cabin is airy and cool, the walls all wood and the floors covered in mismatched rugs. They step into a living room, with a smaller kitchen to their left against the back wall, and a staircase leads to the second floor, which has a bathroom and two large rooms they immediately split up into. Seoho, Leedo and Ravn take one room, and down the hall Hwanwoong, Xion and Keonhee claim the other. There are two beds in both, and sleeping bags Leedo had somehow also managed to hide in Ravn’s trunk along with all of their other luggage.

They throw the duffel bags down and roll the suitcases against walls and then immediately fly down the stairs to meet in the living room. Keonhee and Seoho throw themselves onto the wide sofa, and Hwanwoong curls into an armchair. Ravn, still a little dazed, is the last down the stairs, and he stops and leans his chin on the top of the banister, staring at the others as they settle in gratefully after the long journey.

“This place is amazing,” he says, and Hwanwoong reluctantly opens his eyes to smile up at him. 

“I thought so,” he says happily. “You know, there’s a bonfire behind the cabin too, if anyone fancies setting marshmallows on fire or bludgeoning some camp songs.”

Xion, taking the empty armchair as Leedo eventually stops shuffling and sits beside Keonhee, shakes his head. “How long have you been planning this?”

“Well, Seoho has been saying we should all go away somewhere during the summer pretty much since Xion and Ravn stopped getting on each other’s nerves-”

“He still gets on my nerves,” Xion inputs, making Ravn chuckle, but Hwanwoong just ignores him and continues.

“But I found this place like two weeks ago and asked my dad to book it for us as an end-of-school celebration thing.”

He pushes himself to his feet and skips past Ravn, their eyes following him to the kitchen as he opens a cupboard and pulls out a plastic bag he takes back to the living room and drops on the coffee table. Keonhee whoops, tipping the bag upside down and sending an avalanche of snacks onto the tabletop. 

Ravn had taken the instant Hwanwoong had left his seat to claim the armchair, but Hwanwoong just happily settles into Seoho’s lap again.

“What’s on the agenda?” Leedo asks, and then lurches forward as Ravn, opposite him, throws a chocolate at him. It misses his mouth, hitting off of his nose and dropping back onto the tabletop. Ravn boos him.

“Is this your way of rejecting the marshmallows and campfire songs idea?” Hwanwoong says, pretending to be offended.

“There’s a waterfall just through the trees,” Seoho offers, and four pairs of wide eyes flicker to him eagerly.

“Are you being serious?” Leedo breathes. Clearly, even those who’d known the plan hadn’t been told all the details. 

Xion suppresses a groan but apparently can’t manage to control his expression as well as he’d wanted, because Ravn frowns at him from the other armchair.

“Something wrong?”

The question makes all of their attention focus on him, and Xion for once wishes Ravn had been paying a little less attention to him and had been worse at reading his mind. But they’re all waiting for an explanation, so he bites back his embarrassment and sighs.

“I was just thinking I can’t use the ‘ _I forgot my swimming trunks’_ excuse now that Hwanwoong has most definitely packed my swimming trunks.”

Hwanwoong laughs. “You’re not wrong.”

“I’m too tired to swim right now anyway,” Keonhee says, coming to his rescue, flopping back onto the sofa. “Let’s do something else.”

Ravn tips a packet of sherbet into his mouth and coughs as it tickles his throat. “Like what?” He accepts the water bottle Xion offers him and ignores the others’ reactions to the gesture.

“Like order pizza,” Keonhee suggests.

“We’re in the middle of the woods, Keon,” Xion reminds him. “You really think they’ll deliver here?”

Keonhee pouts and shrugs at the same time. “We won’t know unless we try.”

Turns out, in the end, that it is entirely possible to order pizza to their cabin, though Hwanwoong at one point has to take a call from their poor delivery boy to lead him through the winding roads, and as they wait for it Ravn rushes back upstairs and finds a pack of cards shoved to the bottom of his duffel bag.

When he brings it back down to the living room with him, already shuffling cards between his fingers, Seoho groans.

“Why did you pack those, Do?”

Leedo glances at Ravn, sees what Seoho is talking about, and chuckles.

“I knew he’d complain if I didn’t.”

Hwanwoong wanders back into the room, closing the door behind him and shutting out the draft. His eyes flicker to the cards in Ravn’s hands and a wicked smile starts to tug at his lips. 

“I knew _someone_ would appreciate it,” Ravn cries, pointing to Woong happily, and Seoho rolls his eyes. Hwanwoong drops to the carpet and shuffles so his legs are under the coffee table, his back against the bottom of the sofa between Seoho’s legs, Seoho’s arms hanging lazily on his shoulders.

“What’s the game, boss?”

Seoho holds a finger in the air, stopping Ravn from speaking. “If you think I’m being dragged into a game of Aces in the middle of nowhere, you’re wrong.”

Xion nods. “I second that.”

Ravn seems more persuaded by Xion than Seoho, but the beta guesses the outcome is all the same, so he doesn’t argue.

“So no Aces,” Leedo agrees. “Which leaves…?”

“Assassin!” 

It’s Seoho’s voice, so loud in his excitement that Hwanwoong winces. 

Ravn laughs. “Seriously?”

“What are you, seven?”

Keonhee looks between the only three of them who know what’s going on with a frown. “What's Assassin?”

Ravn laughs at the memory that suddenly hits him, feeling a deep pang of nostalgia pull at him. “It’s a game we used to play in recess. Seoho managed to make Leedo laugh during a game, which is pretty much the first time we discovered he could do that." Ravn's mind conjures the image of a dark haired, sullen boy, all awkward angles, and he resists the urge to throw himself at Leedo and coo. "It’s kind of how we met.”

He’s dealing the cards out as he speaks, almost subconsciously, and Seoho claps and leans closer to the table.

“We’re gonna have to sit in a circle,” Ravn explains, “and whoever gets the heart is the Assassin. You have to kill people by winking at them, it’s pretty simple. The person with the Ace of Spades is the Detective who has to find the Assassin.”

Keonhee gasps dramatically. “Oh, I remember this! We used to play it in boy scouts.”

Hwanwoong rolls his eyes, sliding to sit on the carpet beside Ravn. “Of course you were a scout.”

They settle on the carpets, around the table, with Hwanwoong on one side of Ravn and Leedo on the other. Seoho is practically on Hwanwoong’s lap they’re sitting so close, and Xion sits opposite Ravn, Keonhee on his other side trying and failing at not throwing Leedo glances every two seconds.

Ravn places the remaining cards in the middle of the table and they all look at the one card he’d dealt them. Ravn gets a three. A civilian.

Unsurprisingly, somehow, Hwanwoong is the first one of them to be murdered. Ravn, who has been glancing around the group, wiggling eyebrows when anyone meets his eye, hadn’t caught the wink, and apparently neither had anyone else, because when Hwanwoong throws himself backwards, groaning, they gasp.   
Hwanwoong rolls around, clutching his chest and gasping for air, and they laugh at him. Ravn pulls the other alpha's head into his lap as Hwanwoong mutters nonsense, trying to act distraught through his laughter.

“Tell-my wife- I love her,” Hwanwoong gasps, and then slumps, going completely still.

Ravn chuckles and throws him off of him.

Leedo throws a piece of popcorn at him. “A _wife_? Too far, Woong.”

“Very unrealistic,” Keonhee agrees.

“Yeah, that was the least believable part of-” Xion waves a finger through the air “-all of that.”

Hwanwoong sticks out his tongue. “Mourn me,” he tells Seoho, and goes to sit on the sofa above them, legs crossed, for a better vantage point.

“I’m pretty sure when you’re out you’re not allowed to speak anymore,” Keonhee remembers.

“Woong wouldn’t be able to stick to that if he tried,” Xion mutters.

“And I am very intent on not trying,” Hwanwoong adds from the sofa.

Leedo gasps. They all turn to him, to see his mouth open in shock, and then he topples very slowly onto his back, coughs once, and closes his eyes.

“A tasteful performance,” Seoho notes.

Now the people either side of Ravn have been killed. He gapes around at the circle of survivors. Xion, Keonhee, Seoho, and him. One detective, who hasn’t seemed to work it out either, yet, and one assassin.

They shuffle so there’s more space between the others and less either side of Ravn. Leedo drags himself, still in character, out of the ring.

“I can’t believe you killed Do, you heartless bastard,” Hwanwoong says, helping him up onto the sofa.

“I didn’t even see anyone moving,” Keonhee complains, pouting.

Ravn and Xion narrow their eyes. 

“Exactly what the assassin would say,” Xion notes.

Seoho nods, and then adds: “If this detective guy could speak up before I’m killed that’d be great.”

“Oh, I already know who it is,” Xion says, “I’m just waiting for him to kill Ravn.”

The remaining players stare at him, unsure whether they can trust his confession. Ravn scoffs.

“What! That is _not_ how this game works.”

“So if Xion’s the detective-” Seoho starts, and then jumps out of his skin when Keonhee collapses onto the table with a painful-sounding _whack_. Ravn curses, and Xion blinks blankly, wide eyed.

Keonhee slides off of the table and onto the carpet. From the couch, Leedo and Hwanwoong whoop, but those still in the game are too busy staring at each other and thinking.

“OK,” Xion says, throwing his card face up onto the table. “Seoho’s the assassin.”

“ _Dammit_!”

Ravn blinks down at Xion’s card. It’s the spade. “You really were the detective?”

Xion grins.

“No fair,” Seoho grumbles, crossing his arms like a toddler over his chest. “I thought you said you’d let me kill Ravn.”

Ravn’s mouth drops open. 

“Changed my mind,” Xion shrugs. He leans away when Ravn scrunches his face up and coos, a hand under Xion’s chin.

“It’s nice to know someone’s looking after me,” he says, and Hwanwoong makes a gagging sound.

“Nah,” Xion smiles, “I just wanted to win.”

Seoho lands on his butt beside Ravn, having been thrown down off of the sofa by Hwanwoong when he’d tried to climb up.

“The _first thing”_ Hwanwoong cries, “my boyfriend did when given the chance to kill _any one of us,_ including _Ravn_ , was kill _me_?” Seoho giggles from the carpet and Ravn scoffs.

“I’m starting to feel a little singled out.”

Karma’s on his side, it seems, because they have time for one more game before the pizza arrives, and he gets the assassin card. He only manages to kill Seoho and Keonhee before Xion spots him, though. 

Xion comes to sit next to him on the floor as they eat. Ravn had given up his chair- Xion could have squeezed into the couch if he’d wanted to, but he hadn’t. He’d lowered himself onto the carpet beside Ravn. They’re not even touching, but even still it feels like some grand gesture, to Ravn. Maybe just because it’s Xion who does it, Xion who’s usually so cautious, so private.

He doesn’t remember anything ever making him this giddy before. He’d had his fair share of relationships, but this feels different. Like going back to the first time he’d held a hand, the first time he’d kissed someone. Butterflies in his stomach and skips in his heartbeat, like he’s relearning everything he'd thought he'd gotten used to. 

When they eventually manage to drag themselves up the stairs and separate into their rooms, he’s still wondering at it, the happy thrill against his skin that comes with thinking about Xion, the pleasant twist of nerves in his stomach. Seoho catches him smiling twice, and makes fun of him loudly enough that the other room probably hear every word. Ravn can’t find it in himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was silly but it was fun to write so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> please accept this humble offering


	46. Coy

Keonhee and Xion are the only ones in the kitchen when it’s eventually brought up. 

Keonhee would hardly consider himself observant, but he’d been so aware of the bracelet still around his wrist that he’d noticed all of the times Xion had glanced at it, and he’d been praying that he wouldn’t ask about it since yesterday. Luckily for him, Xion had been merciful, and at least waited until they’re alone to mention it.

“What’s with this?” he’s asking now, as both of them sit at the tiny kitchen table. “You’re not usually one for jewellery.”

The rest of the house is still quiet, because they’re the only early risers, though Keonhee thinks he can hear Leedo shuffling around in the bathroom upstairs if he strains. Which means he better explain quickly instead of being shy and dragging this out for longer than it needs to be. If Leedo walks in just as they’re having this conversation, Keonhee might combust on the spot.

“It was a gift,” he says, and Xion nods, as if that much was obvious. “Leedo gave it to me yesterday.”

Xion had known that too, really. The daffodil hadn’t gone unnoticed. But he’d wanted Keonhee to admit it, so Keonhee knows he knows.

“It’s pretty.” He turns the little glass square around the string it's attached to, and Keonhee nods, looking like he wants to jump to his feet and run screaming from the cabin and into the woods.

Xion laughs and sits back. “I’m not saying anything.”

“It kind of feels like you’re saying something,” Keonhe says.

“What do you think I’m saying?” Xion asks. “Get your act together, stop acting shy, go get your man?” Keonhee groans and looks away. “You’ll get enough of that from Hwanwoong when he notices.”

Keonhee glances down at the bracelet. He doesn’t want to take it off- because he likes it, and also because of other reasons- but he also doesn’t think he can face Hwanwoong when the alpha finally spots it. If he hasn’t already, that is. He and Seoho had definitely seen the kiss, but Keonhee doesn’t think they’d seen any more than that.

“Hwanwoong’s eyes haven’t left Seoho since we got here, I should be fine for at least a day or two.”

Unless Hwanwoong decides to be Hwanwoong and very loudly inquire as to the exact reason he’d walked up to Kenohee kissing Leedo’s cheek yesterday at school. Oh, God, he’d actually done that, hadn't he? 

“G’Morning.”

Keonhee jumps and bumps his knee on the underside of the table. 

Xion tries not to laugh.

“Cereal?” he asks, holding up the box he and Keonhee had found and waving it towards Leedo as the omega steps into the tiny kitchen area.

“No, thanks,” Leedo mumbles. His voice is even deeper in the morning and Keonhee had already been feeling embarrassed and light headed remembering the kiss and now he’s forgotten how to breathe. “Can’t stomach anything this early.”

If Keonhee laughs a little too loudly at that, Xion doesn’t point it out. Leedo’s too busy making a coffee, the whirring of the kettle loud enough to cover the sound of Keonhee’s giggle.

“What’s on the itinerary?” Leedo asks, and both Xion and Keonhee shrug.

“Hwanwoong isn’t going to be out of bed until noon at the earliest,” Xion says, “so if he has anything in mind it’ll be for later.”

Leedo nods and swallows half his coffee in one go. “Ravn and Seo aren’t that bad, but it’s still kind of early for them, too.”

Xion nods, and Keonhee is hit very suddenly by the reality that Xion is far too quiet to be the only other person in the kitchen. If it was any of the others, sitting next to Leedo wouldn’t be this torturous, but Xion isn’t going to make conversation if he doesn’t have to, and Leedo’s so quiet anyway that the obligation falls upon Keonhee now. He can already feel the silence starting to stretch between them. Xion probably hasn’t even noticed.

“So,” Keonhee tries. “What-should we do something just the three of us? So we don’t need to wait on the others?”

They both agree, thank God, and Leedo suggests a walk around the cabin, because he wants to see how far the trees go, and whether they can find the waterfall Seoho had mentioned last night. Everything runs as smoothly as it could with Keonhee still barely managing to keep in the hysteric giggles.

Until Xion flakes, that is.

“You know what,” he says, just as they’re hunting for the keys, “maybe you two should just go ahead.”

Leedo turns towards him, frowning. “Is something wrong?” he asks, voice full of concern, and Xion shakes his head.

“I’ll be fine, just still tired from the trip, I think.” He settles into the sofa and ignores the way Keonhee has frozen in front of him. “I might come find you if I feel up to it.”

Leedo nods noncommittally, finding the keys and excusing himself to retrieve his jacket from the truck, and Keonhee unfreezes himself and glares down at Xion spread out on the sofa.

“What are you doing?” he hisses. “You’re just gonna leave me alone with Leedo, by myself, just us two?”

Xion closes his eyes, his head falling onto the back of the sofa. “I’m sorry Keon but I really am feeling kind of tired. You’ll be fine without me, just stop overthinking everything. Be yourself, and all that.”

Keonhee makes a series of strangled noises, but before he can find anything fitting to say Leedo is peering into the living room.

“Ready to go?”

“Uh-yeah, sure, let’s..” he grabs the jacket he’d thrown on the back of one of the kitchen chairs yesterday and Leedo steps aside to let him pass through the door. It slides shut behind them. Keonhee takes a deep breath of damp forest air and prays he’ll say less stupid things than usual as they start across the grass.

It must have rained all night, because the grass is slippery underfoot, the sky an uncertain rain-grey, and the air is rainforest-warm. Everything smells green and fresh and organic, and for a second Keonhee forgets to be nervous. They tie their jackets around their waists and pass through the line of trees opposite the cabin.

Leedo takes the lead easily, as the trees thicken and the path starts to careen around and reach a sharper incline. Keonhee’s out of breath, when they stop in a clearing- Leedo laughs at the pink of his cheeks as he fans himself, and Keonhee’s almost certain they’ve stopped because of him. He really needs to hit the gym, or something. 

The view is nice, though, and he lets Leedo push him down onto a log and looks around them. They’re not too far from the cabin, despite Keonhee’s shortness of breath, but when he looks behind them he can’t see the house through the trees. There’s a gap in the line of trees in front of them, and more sunlight filters through this section than the others, flooding through the branches in dusty streams, fracturing and shattering into lines of orange-tinted light.

Keonhee sighs happily, and Leedo nods as if he knows what he’s thinking. After so long in the city, it’s almost hard to believe places like this exist, where the air is so clean and the grass so green and the sunlight warm and golden. 

“I bet you can see the stars here,” he finds himself saying. He almost winces, when he realises what he’s said, but Leedo doesn’t seem to pick up on the cheesiness. He’s just smiling.

“Maybe we’ll see them tonight,” he offers. “It’s only a matter of time before Hwanwoong has us all around that bonfire.”

Keonhee laughs at the idea, because it’s definitely something he can see Hwanwoong making them do. Songs, smoke, secrets. No matter how hard they try, neither of them can really deny they’re looking forward to it, too. 

“I’m glad you agreed to this,” Keonhee tries. His voice is hesitant and uncertain, and he can’t manage to look Leedo’s way. “It must have been kind of sudden, when Hwanwoong asked you to come.”

Leedo nods, but then he goes quiet, long enough for Keonhee to start panicking that he’s said the wrong thing. Maybe Leedo’s just here because he was too polite to refuse, and now he doesn’t want to be rude and say he hadn’t wanted to come.

But then Leedo clears his throat, and sits a little straighter. “I, um… I don’t usually talk to people all that much,” he admits, looking down at his hands. “I’ve never really had friends other than Seoho and Ravn, so...” His eyes lift up to Keonhee’s for a moment, but then he’s looking away again. “I’m glad I came, too.”

When they get back to the cabin, they’re both still mulling their conversation over in their head. They hadn’t said very much afterwards, but the silence had been more comfortable, less noticeable as they walke. Both of them are still thinking about what to say when the cabin comes back into view, and they realise they’ve been walking in silence too long to break it now.

Ravn looks up as the door opposite the sofa slides open. He presses one finger to his lips with a glare, and Keonhee and Leedo tiptoe into the living room and close the door as slowly as possible. Xion, on the other side of the sofa, has his eyes closed and is lying on his side, his hands under his head like a pillow, curled up.

“Where have you two been?” Ravn whispers, leaning forward to put his phone on the coffee table and glancing at Xion to make sure he hadn’t woken him.

Leedo and Keonhee take an armchair each, and Keonhee leaves the question to Leedo, who’s further away from Xion and less likely to talk too loud.

“We just went for a walk,” Leedo says. “Tried to find the waterfalls.”

“Any luck?”

Leedo shakes his head and shrugs. Neither of them seem too disappointed, and Ravn makes a note to badger Leedo for all of the details later. 

“The other two aren’t awake yet?”

“Seoho is,” Ravn nods. “We went to wake Woong too, but he tried to bite my ear off, so I left Seoho to deal with him.”

As if on cue, there’s a loud shriek from upstairs, and Xion startles awake.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Ravn says. Xion blinks up at him, bleary eyed, and he shakes his head, patting one of his legs. “It was just Seoho, don’t worry about it.”

Only the smell of lunch eventually manages to get Hwanwoong out of bed, and he and Seoho stumble into the kitchen, hair sticking every which way and rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Hwanwoong does, in fact, insist on a bonfire that night, and so they all find themselves crowding around it as soon as it’s dark out, a column of smoke reaching toward the stars above them. At least a half-dozen marshmallows perish before they manage to get the hang of roasting them, and then they’re all sugar-happy and loud and very glad there’s no one around for miles. 

They find the waterfall the next day. There are pools of water all around it, some out of the way of the falling stream, and they happily settle into one of the bigger ones. None of them can convince Xion to get in the water, but the rest of them do, and for most of the day they laze around, on the rocks beside the water or in the pools themselves, throwing water at each other and exhausting Hwanwoong’s playlists, soaking in the sun that beams full-force down on them, turning the top of their shoulders pink. 

Seoho and Hwanwoong drag themselves out of the water at one point to go rummage in the cabin's kitchen, hoping to find some ice cream, and Leedo and Keonhee trail after them, completely spent, to escape the sun. 

Ravn drifts towards the edge of the pool, where Xion sits on a moss-covered ledge, his hands out behind him, legs swinging just above the water, Ravn’s sunglasses balanced on his nose. He’d stolen them as soon as Ravn had set them on the rock.

“Feeling better?”

Xion had been complaining of a headache, but none of them had actually been sure whether that was just another excuse to avoid getting into the water. 

“A little.”

The sun has started to slip closer to the horizon, and the light on the water is a dark gold, catching the edges of Xion’s- Ravn’s - glasses, shimmering on his forehead and the bones of his face, casting some of it in shadow.

Ravn laughs, shaking his head. “You know, even with those on I can see where you’re looking.”

He’d been feeling eyes follow him all day. Only when he’d looked behind him to see Xion staring back at him had he realised why. And even then, when he’d been caught, the sensation hadn’t stopped.

It doesn’t stop now either, because Xion just smiles, slowly.

Ravn tries to not look away and fails. He’s pretty sure he hears Xion laugh quietly, at his shyness.

“What’s gotten into you recently?”

He’d mumbled it more to himself than anyone, but Xion hears it anyway. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says coyly, lips still stretched into a lazy smile, and then Seoho and Hwanwoong are back, and Ravn is diving under the water and letting the waves swallow him.

  
  



	47. Mix-up

It continues the next day, too. Ravn can feel a pair of eyes following him whenever he moves, whenever he leaves the room and whenever he enters. They’re having a lazy day, a few of them nursing sunburns they’d rather keep hidden from the sun, and unexpectedly the rain has started, keeping them indoors. 

Xion somehow always manages to place himself beside Ravn. 

They watch TV, and play games, and just talk for hours, and with every second it’s like he presses closer to Ravn’s side, until he just gives up on subtlety all together and leans in, head on Ravn’s shoulder, one of his hands on Ravn’s thigh, feeling a satisfied thrill when he feels Ravn tense but lean closer.

Xion’s never really understood the whole alpha-omega thing. He had grown up in the strange no-man’s-land between the two, never certain which one to act like, never certain which one fitted him better. He’d watched the pheromone-induced decisions of his classmates with a distant kind of bewilderment, and had tried to keep to himself as much as possible. It was just easier that way, with the secrets he had to keep. Until Hwanwoong came along there wasn’t really anyone close enough to sense there was something different about him. He remembers one night in particular, after Hwanwoong had started changing, when they’d spoken for hours about Xion’s apparent lack of alpha-omega instincts. Hwanwoong had said he’d acted more like a beta, that maybe both sides of him had cancelled each other out, somehow, but that hadn’t felt right then, and it doesn’t feel right now, either. He’s starting to understand it all, he thinks, as Ravn reaches for his glass and sends a wash of his scent closer to Xion. He wonders what part of him it appeals to, the red or the gold, and then decides it’s probably both. 

It’s a little like being drunk. He’d watched all of his peers make stupid choices then, too, and had felt on rare occasions the pull of drunken happiness, how it erases all sense and reason and just leaves the rest. Xion decides he likes it. He decides he's gone too long not being able to feel like this.

He’s still wondering about the funny feeling in his stomach as the others start to yawn and wander up to their rooms. Ravn stays were he is, letting the others go ahead of him, and the knot in Xion’s stomach twists with anticipation. When Leedo eventually disappears up the stairs, Ravn’s hand finds Xion’s where it still clutches his leg, laying his fingers on top of the younger boy’s.

“What’s up with you?” he asks, his voice a little amused, as he curls his fingers, intertwining them with Xion’s.

“Nothing,” Xion smiles.

Ravn turns to peer at his face, pushing Xion off of his shoulder so he can see his expression, and hums. “Are you sure nothing’s up? You’ve been acting like this all day.”

Xion grins uncooperatively. “Like what?” he asks innocently. His head falls back to Ravn’s shoulder, but he tips his chin, and Ravn giggles as his breath tickles his neck. 

Xion presses closer, his lips brushing skin, and Ravn shoves him away.

“Enough of that,” Ravn laughs. “You should get some sleep.”

Xion pouts at him. Ravn resists the urge to ruffle his hair as he tips his head. “What if I don’t want to?” His eyes drop, the only warning Ravn gets before Xion’s closing the space between them.

Ravn almost yelps. It’s the first time Xion’s showed any kind of initiative, and he’s taken aback so much that for a moment he stills, feeling Xion’s lips move against his, until Xion pulls him closer by the collar of his shirt and he regains his consciousness.

Xion sighs as Ravn starts kissing him back, open mouthed but gentle, until Xion nips at Ravn’s bottom lip hard enough to earn a gasp. Ravn’s nails scrape up his back through his shirt, and Xion breaks the kiss, lips trailing down Ravn’s jawline and then dropping to his neck. He stills, and Ravn pushes him away.

“Stop messing around,” Ravn says, but he’s laughing. “Scenting lasts a few days. You still smell like me from the first time.”

Xion sits up, eyes searching Ravn’s like he’s trying to work out if he’s telling a joke or being serious. “A few _days_?”

“You didn’t know?”

Xion shakes his head, his eyes wide, and Ravn gapes. “Xion! I wouldn’t have let you do it if I knew that!”

Xion winces. His words, when he eventually finds them, leave in a shaky rush. “I’m sorry- I just- I’d heard people talk about it and I wanted to-”

“Pup?” Ravn’s heartbeat thuds in his ears as he peers closer, but he hadn’t been wrong- Xion’s eyes are definitely gleaming. “What’s wrong?”

Xion blinks rapidly, turning away, and when he rubs at his eyes, his hands coming away tear-stained. “Nothing,” he mumbles, but he's staring down at his hands, nonplussed, and he can feel his eyes start to sting again.

Ravn frowns, unconvinced. “You’re not acting like yourself.”

Xion sniffs, and Ravn pulls him closer, arms around his shoulders, patting his back.

“It’s alright,” he breathes, still feeling his heart beating too quickly in his chest, still confused at how Xion’s acting, the touches and now the tears. “I’m not mad.”

There’s a creak on the staircase behind them, and Ravn cranes his neck to see Keonhee leaning on the bannister and blinking down at them.

“Is everything OK?” he asks, his voice slurring with tiredness. “Xion said he was tired, but he hasn’t came up yet, so I thought I’d come check.”

His eyes land on Xion, curled up against Ravn’s chest, and Ravn rushes to say something before Keonhee can worry and panic Xion more. “We’re fine. I can take care of this.” He can feel Xion fidgeting, but he tightens his grip, not trusting the other boy to say anything right now, knowing he wouldn’t want Keonhee to see his tears.

What he isn’t prepared for is Xion shifting so much that his face presses into Ravn’s neck, and he can see Keonhee’s surprise, too, when he notices it. Even in the dimness, he can see the blush that grows across his skin, and with a muttered goodnight Keonhee rushes back up the stairs again.

Ravn immediately pushes Xion away.

“Ok, you’re _really_ not acting like yourself.”

Xion pouts, his eyes half-lidded, staring at the spot on Ravn’s neck where he can see the pulse through the skin. “You didn’t want me to?”

Speechless, Ravn opens and closes his mouth soundlessly for a moment, and then shakes his head, leaning back against the sofa’s armrest, trying to put space between them. “You made Keonhee uncomfortable,” he huffs. “We weren’t alone, Xion.”

As if he can’t sense Ravn’s real annoyance now, Xion grins, leaning closer. “So?” His fingers find the hem of Ravn’s shirt and he tugs. “You should take this off.”

“Stop that.” Ravn catches his wrists, and at the touch, Xion’s eyes flash gold and crimson.

Ravn freezes. “Oh God,” he breathes, as everything starts to make sense. “I thought you said Woong had packed your pills.”

Xion scrunches his face up. “Why are you bringing that up now?” he says, pushing against Ravn’s hold where the alpha still grips his wrists.

“ _Xion_.”

“ _What_ ?” Xion whines. “He did, I took one this morning. And the morning before that. And the morning before that and before and before and _before_.”

It isn’t like Xion to whine. Ravn knows how he feels about his suppressants, but he’d never actually vocalised it before, not to him. He’d never cried either, or been this pushy.

“You’re sure you took one?”

“Stop asking so many questions,” Xion groans, snatching his wrists from Ravn’s grip. 

Ravn takes a shaky breath, not moving, trying to keep his voice low and calm as he sees Xion start to frown, confused with himself, overwhelmed but starting to understand, too.

“Xi I- I think this is your alpha talking. Or your omega. Or both. Crap, I have no idea how this works. OK. Will you stay here for me?” Ravn fights against the hands that keep grabbing for him and steps away from the sofa. “I need to go get Hwanwoong. Stay here, Xion.”

Xion seems to come back to himself, the fiery look in his eyes subsiding, and he raises a shaky hand to his forehead as the room starts to sway. 

“What’s going on?” he asks, voice small.

“I think it’s a rut. Or a heat. What-which one do you get?”

“Neither,” Xion shakes his head. “I haven’t had either before.” His skin is too hot, feverishly hot, and the room keeps spinning. “Rut. I think.”

Ravn tries not to think about the implications of that and pushes Xion’s glass closer to him. “Drink this. I’ll get Woong.”

Hwanwoong is somehow already asleep and almost claws his eyes out, when Ravn tries to pull him out of bed, but as soon as he wakes enough to hear Xion’s name he lets himself be pulled down the stairs. 

Keonhee, who’d still been awake and had helped Ravn rouse Hwanwoong, hesitates by the banister as the alphas step closer to Xion, Hwanwoong companionably at his side on the sofa, Ravn perching on the coffee table just opposite.

“I don’t understand,” Hwanwoong mumbles, eyes squinting in the dimness, unaccustomed to the light. “You didn’t take the pills I gave you?”

“Of course I did,” Xion growls. Hwanwoong winces, and he collects himself with obvious effort. “Are you certain you got the right ones?”

Keonhee vanishes up the stairs and then comes back with a duffel bag in hand, passing it to Hwanwoong, who unzips it and lets Xion rummage around until he’s pulling out a white plastic bottle and squinting at the label until the letters stop trying to rearrange themselves.

Then he groans.

“These aren’t mine,” he sighs, setting them on the coffee table. “They’re Dongmyeong’s.”

Ravn plucks the bottle up and tries to read the very long, very scientific name printed on the front of it. The words mean nothing to him.

“You don’t take the same ones?”

“Dongmyeong isn’t trying to convince anyone he’s an omega, is he?” Xion asks. He’s acting more like himself now, but he’s impatient for them to catch up, and frustration never quite manages to leave his voice. “Mine are stronger.”

“So what’d happen if you took these ones instead?” 

It's the end of their third day here, the second day Xion's been taking the wrong pills.

With a half lazy, half aggravated gesture, Xion gestures to himself. “Whatever this is.”

“And...what _is_ this?” Hwanwoong asks, hesitantly, eyes flickering over the sheen of sweat now gleaming on Xion’s skin, how his hands are fisted at his side and a muscle keeps jumping in his jaw as he grinds his teeth.

“Ravn thinks it’s a rut,” Xion says simply.

Ravn is trapped under Hwanwoong’s glare and Keonhee’s confused stare. “I mean it might not be-just…the symptoms...”

“Which are?”

“Fever,” Ravn says, starting with the easiest one, though they can all see the physical effects, and Hwanwoong only nods impatiently and waits for the rest. “Dizziness, I think.”

Xion nods. “Nausea,” he adds. “And I’m not entirely sure what part of me hurts, just that it hurts.”

Hwanwoong and Ravn share an identical frown of concern and pity, because they know the feeling.

“That’s it?”

“And-” Ravn glances at Xion, hesitant, and sees him staring straight back at him. He makes no move to stop him, so Ravn groans and admits it. “And he kept trying to scent me...and... other things.”

Hwanwoong groans and drops his head into his hands. He swears softly a few times before he sits straight again and nods as if trying to convince himself of something. “OK. OK, so it’s a rut. We can handle this, right?”

Xion doesn’t seem very comforted. “I need my pills, Woong.”

“They’re still in your bathroom like three hours from here, Xion, I don’t know how to get you them.”

Xion pulls at his hair. “Call my brother,” he says, and only when he looks up do they understand he’s talking to Keonhee, who has been loitering on the outskirts of their conversation looking lost. “He hasn’t called, so he mustn't have noticed you took his bottle instead of mine.”

Grateful for something to do, it seems, Keonhee nods and rushes back to their now empty room for his phone.

In his absence, Ravn coughs, jumps to his feet, and starts pacing beside the kitchen. “What if I just drive back and get them for you?” he offers.

Hwanwoong is the first to object, though from the look in Xion’s eyes he isn’t the only one who wants to. “It’s dark out already.”

Ravn waves Hwanwoong’s worry away casually. “I’ve driven in the dark before, that’s not a problem.”

“That’s a long way to go,” Xion presses. “There and back again?”

“I’d be back before tomorrow night,” Ravn argues, “it’s like half a day, it’s not that much trouble.”

“Ravn, really, I can control myself-”

“Can you?” It’s Hwanwoong that asks it, though Ravn had been thinking about how strangely Xion has been acting, Keonhee’s embarrassment and Xion’s shamelessness, and he can’t help but wonder it, too.

“What are you talking about? I’m doing it right now, amn’t I?”

“Ruts get worse as time goes by Xion,” Hwanwoong says, his voice gentle. “And this is your first one.”

Ravn nods his head, when the other alpha looks up to him for some support. “So I should get your pills,” he tells Xion, “and then you’ll feel better.”

Before Xion can argue, Hwanwoong’s shaking his head. “I’m not so sure that’s a good idea.”

“What? Of course it is, he needs them.”

“And you’re saying you’re perfectly capable of driving all day by yourself right now?”

The question fills Ravn’s stomach with nerves, because Hwanwoong sounds as if he’s realised something Ravn isn’t ready to admit to himself, but he shakes his head as if he doesn’t understand anyway. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Hwanwoong looks from Ravn to Xion on the other side of the sofa and back again. “You’re standing awfully far away, Ravn.”

“Whatever you’re trying to imply,” Xion groans, “can you not just say it simply? I don’t have the brain power to deduce it myself right now.”

“Woong-”

Hwanwoong cuts across his panicked interruption, his voice loud enough to wake the other two upstairs. “I’m saying that you’ve never had a rut before and as soon as you start scenting Ravn, this happens.”

Xion frowns. “But I already did that at-”

“At school, yeah, but you were actually on your pills then.”

As Xion’s expression starts to shift from irritated impatience to calculating, Ravn remembers the day their classes had finished and how Xion had reacted to his scent. How he’d acted bolder, the day after, and how he’d gotten a little too pushy and Ravn had noticed a little too late.

“You’re saying this is because of me?” Ravn doesn’t know why he’s even trying to deny it, as a hot flush races across his skin and his voice doesn’t sound as certain of itself anymore.

Hwanwoong throws up his hands. “You got any other explanation for this?”. His expression softens, slightly, when he sees the expression that flickers across Ravn’s face when he looks at Xion. “You’re barely holding yourself together right now, Ravn. I don’t think you should be getting behind a steering wheel for a while.” 

Xion makes a muffled, pained sound, like he’d been trying to hold it back for a while, and Ravn drops into a stool at the kitchen island. 

“I’m sorry.”

A flicker of red in one of Xion’s eyes passes just as quickly as it had come. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he huffs. “Neither of us expected this would happen, did we?”

Ravn doesn’t bother shaking his head, partly because it’s pointless, partly because Xion has closed his eyes, a hand clutching his stomach.

Ravn feels a familiar pressure behind his eyes.

“There’s nothing to be done now,” Hwanwoong is saying, and something pulls his attention from Xion to the other alpha across the room. “Ravn, I think you need to leave.”

The sound of his name breaks through Ravn’s reverie, and he pushes himself to his feet. “Right.”

Walking up the stairs is the hardest, because the floor has started to spin under him, and because it brings him closer to Xion. The rut and the lack of suppressants is becoming clearer and clearer with every second, and now in the air Ravn is aware of a lingering scent. Xion’s scent, the first time he’d ever been exposed to it enough to understand what it is. He catches Xion’s eye as he passes, and it hits him, and then Ravn is pulling himself up the stairs as fast as he can and Xion closes his eyes and falls back into the sofa.


	48. To Light The Darkness

  
  


  
  


The night Ravn had left his parents house, he’d wandered for hours in the dark.

He wasn’t lost, in any way that mattered- he knew he would end up across town, in Leedo’s house, the place he’d always gone when things weren’t great at home. That wasn’t very often, and he guesses it had never been as this bad, before. There’s a permanence in the air, a feeling that with every stretch of road the truck swallows up under its tyres, there’s a goodbye. The trees leading down the drive of his house, the narrow sidewalks of the street he and Seoho had played on their entire lives, the park at the corner where Seoho had scraped his knee so badly he’d needed stitches. Past the park, the town, big houses almost identical to the one he was moving away from, clean, bright brick and picket fences, blue and purple flowers in pots by painted doors. He only gets so far before he has to stop, and pull up at the side of a road halfway between his home and Leedo’s. He abandons the truck under a streetlight and walks. He’ll come back for it in the morning. The goodbyes need to be slower.

There’s a pit in his chest where his feelings should be. It’s as if he’d climbed out of the truck and time had stopped, and the strange ball of _something_ in his chest has paused, waiting before it crashes down. He supposes it must be sadness, mostly, but anger too, disappointment. They hadn’t exactly told him to pack his bags, but they might as well have. The worst part of it all is the disappointment, how he’s left to face the truth of it alone, that they would do something he would never have expected them to do.

It changes things. It changes the way he sees the same warm orange light of a streetlamp against the same houses he’d walked past for years, never paying them much attention, Seoho laughing at his side and making everything a few shades brighter. Now it’s dark, and the streets are quiet and asleep, and the orange light isn’t as kind as it used to be. He walks past the picket fences and pretty parks, sees cars like his parked in driveways, the stray glow of a distant room still lit despite the late hour, and everything is different. For what feels like the first time, he wonders about the people in those houses, whether kids like him sleep under this same sky, not knowing how quickly they could lose everything they have. 

He’ll miss it here. 

Trees line the streets, blossom pink in the spring, gardens green and bright and bursting. The barely audible roar of a stream comes from the other side of the street, and Ravn crosses the road, not looking either way, aware of the silence around him, disrupting it as the asphalt crunches under his feet. He kicks up a few pebbles, hearing them scramble against stone, and takes a breath. He lets his lungs fill with air, holding his breath as if he can always keep in there, in his chest, this life that isn’t his own anymore. But it all threatens to crash down on him, now, so he releases it, shoving his hands into the pocket of his jacket. It’s not quite cold, but it’s crisp, and the night air stings the back of his throat as he breathes it in. 

This is what he’ll miss the most. The greenery, the stars, the roar of water he’ll never find in the city. The almost perfect quiet of it all, no engines or sirens or yelling voices. Mostly, this: the air, as he breathes it in deep, lined with flora and the rain still soaking the sidewalks, hanging in the nighttime air. He knows it’s ridiculous, but even the streetlights seem to have a scent, in such heavy darkness, the crispness of them, the brightness, seeping into the greenery and rain in the air, the same scent he remembers from every late-night stroll by himself and every late-night adventure with Seoho, when they’d braved the darkness to chase their boredom away. Rain soaked asphalt, streetlights, streams and flower-boxes. 

It all comes back to him, as he hauls himself up the stairs of their quiet cabin. Xion’s eyes meet his, just in time before he’s out of sight, and still it lingers in the air, the smell of the night and the rain and the greenery.

It’s not exactly the same. Xion’s all forest, rain hanging in the air, a promising storm, trees and trees and nothing else for miles, stars and the light of the moon the only thing lighting the dark. It’s Ravn’s memory of his town, dialled up to overwhelming amounts, sharper and deeper, cloying at his clothes even as he closes the door to his room between them, trying to block it out. There’s no vague memory of exhaust fumes in the air, no paint from picket fences, just the rain, and the night, and the greenery.

Seoho blinks up at Ravn across the room. On the other bed, closer, Leedo’s stirring.

“I think you two should go and sleep in Keonhee’s room,” Ravn manages, with the last sliver of his restraint, and he sees them find his eyes in the darkness too easily, the red or the scent hanging in the air enough to swap their fatigue with panic. They scramble out of the beds, not asking any questions, and Ravn locks the door behind them.

He manages, somehow, to survive another day, until Dongmyeong arrives like a thunderstorm in their little cabin and yells very loudly for a very long time, and then there’s silence. It’s another few hours, until the sun has started setting, before the headache stops pounding against Ravn’s temples, and enough strength has returned to his legs for him to walk to their bathroom and take a shower. He returns to find Hwanwoong loitering in the bedroom doorway, the door open behind him. 

“Dongmyeong’s gone,” he says without preamble. “He wanted to stay, but we were all pretty sure that was only so he could skin you and then me alive, so we convinced him we could handle this without him.”

Ravn dries his hair lazily with a towel as he perches on the edge of the bed. “Can we?” he asks quietly.

Hwanwoong eyes him. “That’s what I came to ask.” He steps closer and closes the door behind him, resting against it. “Dongmyeong brought the right bottle,” he says. “So Xion should be himself by morning.”

Ravn sighs with relief and feels himself relax, marginally, for the first time that day. Hwanwoong must have had the good sense to change out of the clothes he’d been in when Ravn had left him with Xion, because only the faintest hint of something floral lingers in the air between them now.

“It’s you I’m unsure of,” Hwanwoong finishes.

But Ravn’s grown used to smothering this feeling, with every boy, or girl, he’d noticed before he’d had to admit that the partners his parents would approve of would never be the ones he wanted.

“I’ll be fine. I can control myself.”

“So Seoho and Leedo keep telling me,” Hwanwoong muses. “But you can’t blame me for being cautious.”

Ravn nods, to show he’s not annoyed by the protectiveness, and goes quiet. When it becomes obvious Hwanwoong isn’t about to start lecturing him, he risks asking.

“How is he?”

The other alpha appraises him for a moment, but then shrugs. “Tired,” Hwanwoong sighs, “and embarrassed, though he’d never admit it. Give him until tomorrow. Then I think you have some things to talk about.”

Ravn’s stomach turns nervously. He’s been trying to distract himself all day by thinking about what he’ll say to Xion after this has settled, and he’s still no closer to being ready. But Hwanwoong looks as if he already knows that, because his smile is small and sympathetic, so Ravn just thanks him, and lets the other alpha return downstairs to where the others must be crowding around Xion and bothering him with affection and worry. The thought of Xion’s irritated expression under a pile of tangled limbs brings a smile tugging at Ravn’s lips, and he flops back down onto the bed, sighing.

He’ll think of something to say, somehow.


	49. The Final Piece of the Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter jumps back a little in the time frame, so it starts just after ravn has moved Leedo and Seoho to the other room with Keonhee (i.e, Dongmyeong hasn't shown up yet)

Leedo’s been sitting on the step just outside the door to the cabin for hours. 

He could hear Xion and Hwanwoong talking through the floorboards of the upstairs bedroom he’d been moved to, and after a while of kidding himself that he could get back to sleep with Keonhee snoring lightly from one of the beds and the quiet rumble of their conversation, he’d given up, and had decided to see if he could make himself useful downstairs. Hwanwoong had tried to shoo him away pretty aggressively until Xion had told him to stay just so he could make sure they didn’t try to kill each other. Xion had been red-eyed and hopped up on pain medication someone had been smart enough to bring, Hwanwoong’s hair pointing in every direction from all the times he’d ran his hands through it and tried to tear it out. He’d been trying to keep Xion’s focus away from the pain and everything else by talking about anything he could think of for hours. Though Xion had been too exhausted to really find it irritating, when Leedo had suggested they watch a movie instead he’d almost wept with relief. Hwanwoong had been hesitant to allow his attention to slip, but Xion had reassured him, and it had only taken twenty minutes before both of them had passed out on the couch, Hwanwoong’s arms tight around Xion’s waist, Xion’s head on the alpha’s shoulder.

Leedo had quietly switched off the movie, found a blanket to put around them, and opened the door, feeling the fresh air steal any lingering tiredness from his limbs. 

There was another reason he’d left his room, he supposes. Now he’s left alone with his thoughts he can’t deny it. He’d saw Ravn’s reaction to Xion’s scent and the idea had occurred to him, to tempt fate a little. He’d been remembering his conversation with Hwanwoong as he stared at the bedroom ceiling, trying to decide what he wanted. He’s never been good at that. Ravn always knows what he wants, and Leedo has always envied it of him.

He’d let himself wander downstairs, in the end, his curiosity getting the better of his caution. 

He wasn't sure what to expect, from someone like Xion, whether his scent would be soft or sharp, heady like an alpha’s or sweet like the usual omega’s. It had hit him as soon as he’d stepped out of the bedroom where Seoho and Keonhee were sleeping, and he’d stopped in his tracks. 

He knew people with complicated scents. He knew his own was strange- Ravn still liked to tell the story of the time Seoho had gotten drunk when Leedo was away and had bought all of the car air-fresheners at the convenience store because he said the little trees reminded him of Leedo- but he’d gotten used to Ravn, and Seoho, and now Hwanwoong and Keonhee too, that something interrupting the combination of their scents is confusing. Ravn’s smoke and coffee scent had been the most complicated one, but he’d long since grown accustomed to it.   
Xion didn’t smell like an alpha. Not an omega, either, really. Leedo hadn’t thought it was possible for someone to smell like an entire forest all by themselves, but it must be, because that’s exactly what hits him as he walks down the stairs. It’s not just pine, it’s wildflowers,too, and blossoms, rain, crisp and fresh and overpowering. 

And he’d felt nothing. Nothing at all.

Sitting by himself as the sun rises, Ravn still trapped somewhere upstairs, Hwanwoong and Xion behind him making soft sounds in their sleep, cuddled together, he can appreciate, at least, that he knows, now. He doesn’t have to decide. Somewhere in the back of his mind he’d still been entertaining the idea that when Xion was finally separated from those awful pills, he would feel something, something big, a change he wouldn’t be able to describe but would understand, thanks to Hwanwoong. But there’s nothing. The only thing he knows is himself, and that who that is hasn’t changed, and won’t change. It might not be an immediate thing, of course, but now all of the chips are down, he doubts anything will come of it. There’s nothing left to know. 

Seoho and Keonhee come to bother them a few hours later, Hwanwoong stepping outside to take a call from Dongmyeong that’s so loud they can hear everything they yell even with the door closed. Hwanwoong returns with a guilty expression and Seoho steers the conversation anywhere but the pills Dongmyeong is bringing or Ravn’s absence or Xion’s pained gasps every once in a while, his arm firmly around Hwanwoong’s shoulder as the alpha fusses and works himself into a panic with every reaction Xion can’t smother.

Leedo goes to wait for Dongmyeong outside, in case he misses the turn and drives past them, shaded from the sun by a towering oak tree just off of the main road.

There’s an awkward cough behind him- Keonhee trying not to scare him. 

“Oh. Hey.”

Keonhee gives him a shy smile and peers down the road, but as far as they can see it, it’s empty. The only sound is the birds chirping in the trees.

“Woong said it’s going to be a while until Dongmyeong gets here,” Keonhee says.

“I just wanted some fresh air.”

The other omega nods, swinging his arms at his side. 

“I recognise that look in your eye.”

Leedo looks up at him, surprised. “What?”

It takes a while for Keonhee to answer. For a moment, they stand there, Keonhee’s eyes searching Leedo’s, darting from one to the other, a knowing, almost pitying smile barely noticeable on his lips. Leedo looks away.

“I woke up and you were gone,” Keonhee says softly. “And when we came downstairs Hwanwoong kept glancing at you. He had the same expression on his face he’d used for me, too, when I’d asked Xion to change me.”

There’s no point in denying it. Keonhee’s already been through it all. Even if he lies, he won’t be believed.

“I didn’t think it would actually happen,” he says, and then, when he realises that might be a lie, settles instead for, “I just wanted to see what would happen.”

“Me too,” Keonhee admits. His expression is all nostalgia, his eyes no longer locked on Leedo’s, but somewhere far away. An amused, rueful smile twists his lips, and he laughs, softly, at himself. “I guess that’s the problem.”

“What do you mean?”

Keonhee casts his eyes to the blue of the sky above them, thinking. “Well,” he starts, slowly, “Hwanwoong didn’t want to see what would happen. He didn’t know what Xion could do, but, still, he wasn’t like us. It wasn’t just some experiment.”

Leedo frowns. “I don’t think I understand.”

He hadn’t expected Keonhee to be so patient. He’s usually so loud and energetic and bright that Leedo has forgotten he can be like this, thoughtful and still as he picks out the words he wants to say. 

“Hwanwoong explained it to me, too, when I was upset. He told me why he and Xion met trying to sneak out of that party.” He sees Leedo’s curious expression, and laughs. It’s been brought up more than once, in Leedo’s presence, and he had started to wonder about the story. “Xion was hiding from people because- well, you saw how they were at the party. They’re all fake until their parents turn their backs, and then the insults start. Xion was always trying to escape them.”

“And Hwanwoong?” It’s harder to imagine Hwanwoong running from the spotlight. Even at a party full of people none of them knew or liked, he’d managed to have fun. He’d managed to make it fun, until the trouble had started.

“Hwanwoong had been talking to a boy a little older than him and making his usually bad decisions. He was an omega, then, but you can imagine how he took to being coddled and eyed by all of the older boys. He got into an argument and one of them spilled their drink all over him, and then offered him one of their shirts. He had, like, five alphas around him offering their jackets.”

Leedo cringes, and Keonhee nods. It might have sounded like a nice gesture, had it not been for the edge to Keonhee’s voice.

“Yeah. They had all wanted him to wear something that smelled like them. Of course, when he got annoyed, all of their parents said he should have been grateful.”

“So he tried climbing out of a window?” It’s so ridiculous and stupid he can immediately picture Hwanwoong doing it, thinking it’s the only logical leap he could take in his situation. Keonhee snickers, like he’s thinking the same thing.

“Pretty much, yeah” he laughs. “Only, Xion was already in the bathroom, and just hadn’t locked the door, so he ended up explaining the situation and then sneaking out with Xion, instead of alone.”

Though it’s a welcome image, Xion and Hwanwoong squeezing through a tiny, high window with Hwanwoong’s maniacal laughter ringing in his ears, Leedo’s still frowning, unable to put the pieces together. 

“OK,” he says, drawing out the syllable. “So, what am I supposed to be understanding?”

“Hwanwoong told me all of that after I’d begged Xion to change me and it didn't work. And other stories too. He said he didn’t want to be an alpha because of all the crappy things people had done to him as an omega, no matter how humiliated he was, or how angry. He’d wanted to be an alpha because he was an alpha. He’d always felt like one, not because of people acting sleazy and making him uncomfortable, but just because he knew that’s what he was. He’d asked me if I could say the same thing, and I knew I couldn’t.”

He can imagine Hwanwoong giving this speech, too, just as easily, sitting on the edge of Keonhee’s bed with a gentle smile, patting his knee. It’s comforting, somehow, to know someone else has had this conversation before him, because with the fresh air and the distance between him and Xion, Leedo has started to realise how stupid it had been to expect anything of him.

But it’s not quite the same, and he’s tired of waiting, and tired of pretending. So he says it. Finally, he admits it. 

“I didn’t want to be an alpha because of how people treat me.”

Keonhee goes still, his arms hanging motionless at his sides. His eyes stray to the road, and stay there, not looking up as he swallows, and then asks: “What other reason is there?”

“You.”

There. He’s said it, and there’s no taking it back, and the weight can finally be lifted from his shoulders. It’s in Keonhee’s hands now, to do with what he will, and he’s done what he can. All there is left to do is try to keep breathing and somehow find the courage to look Keonhee in the eyes even though he’s probably blushing and he’s definitely sweating and his eyes have somehow locked onto the road, too.

Now the words have started, they don’t want to stop. 

“I’ve never liked an omega before,” he says, feeling Keonhee’s eyes finally find him and still being unable to look back. “I thought it might...be easier, make more sense, if I wasn’t an omega, too.”

Keonhee’s silent for a painfully long moment before he says, “I thought that too.”

It’s not what Leedo had expected him to say, and somehow it shocks him so much that he’s staring, looking back into the wide eyes searching his. There’s a bright blush of pink on Keonhee’s cheeks, too, and he chews at his lip as if trying to stop himself saying anything else.

“What?”

Keonhee groans and hides his head in his hands. “I- that’s why I wasn’t talking to Xion, remember? I’d asked if he would try again, and he told me it was pointless, and I’d gotten upset and blamed everything on him, when it wasn’t his fault.”

Of course Leedo remembers. He remembers the first time Keonhee’s voice had floated through his phone, that dark night on the beach, as Keonhee had told him about the fight. He hadn’t mentioned Hwanwoong, what Xion had done to him. Even when he'd been so angry, he'd kept that secret well guarded, but he’d said enough that Leedo had understood there was something Xion could do that Keonhee wanted, that he wasn’t helping him when he could be. He hadn’t known what impossible thing they were arguing about, but it hadn’t mattered, then, because Keonhee had called him, instead of the others, chose _him,_ trusted _him_.

Keonhee hadn’t told him this. He hadn’t told him why he’d wanted it, again.

“ _That’s_ why you argued? Because of me?”

Behind his hands, Keonhee nods. “I- I liked you. I thought it would be easier that way, too.”

He has every piece of the puzzle, now. Why Keonhee had argued with Xion, why he’d called, why Keonhee had been tiptoeing around him for weeks. He’d hoped, of course, that he wasn’t reading him wrong, but somehow he’d still been unable to convince himself that they’d ever be here, now, blushing and avoiding each other’s eyes, that impossible confession hanging between them.

He takes Keonhee’s hands away from his face, slowly, as gently as possible.

“You don’t need to change yourself because of me.”

The other omega grimaces, but matches his gaze. “I could tell you the same thing.”

Leedo laughs. “True.”

He doesn’t let go of Keonhee’s hands, as they fall between them, and the glass of the bracelet still around Keonhee’s wrist hits his fingers. He looks down at it, and Keonhee goes to pull away, embarrassed. Leedo tightens his grip, pulling him back with enough force that Keonhee stumbles, and there’s only inches between them. It hadn’t been on purpose, but now they’re so close both of them still, and Leedo releases a shaking breath. Keonhee gulps.

“Can I kiss you?”

Leedo almost cringes at the sound of it, out before he can realise what he’s saying might ruin whatever it is between them. But then Keonhee’s nodding, and all he can do is try not to grin like an idiot as he pulls him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the penultimate chapter!! the end is in sight!!


	50. Be Mine

Xion wakes to mumbled conversation of voices too excited to be quiet. His head feels fuzzy, his throat as dry as it had been the first time he’d turned to liquid courage as a way of escape from one of his parent’s horrid parties, and as he pulls himself up on the couch the room tips dangerously beneath him. Blinking, he waits for it to settle, taking a steadying breath as he feels the figure on the other end of the sofa shift.

“Xi!” It’s Seoho’s voice, far too sunny for the early hour, and the blackness clears from Xion’s vision enough to see the others have gathered around in the living room too. Hwanwoong sits on the arm of the sofa, precariously perched by Seoho’s side, and Keonhee and Leedo are in the armchairs, Keonhee’s long legs drawn up to his chest. 

“Good, you’re alive,” Hwanwoong says. “You owe me fifty bucks.”

It takes Xion a moment to realise he hadn’t heard that wrong. 

“What?”

Seoho helpfully fills in as Leedo thrusts a glass of water under Xion’s nose with an expression that says not drinking it isn’t an option.

“Woong just got it out of them. Apparently, just before Dongmyeong got here yesterday these two finally got their act together.”

“Dammit!” Xion curses.

Keonhee’s mouth drops open. “Wha-be happy for me!”

“I _am_ , but you couldn’t have waited another day or two? I bet Hwanwoong that you’d never have the guts to get together until this trip was over!”

As Keonhee gives Leedo a small, secretive smile and Leedo tries to look anywhere but at the other omega, Hwanwoong stretches out his hand and makes a beckoning motion, grinning. “Pay up, pretty boy.”

Leedo’s eyebrows rise comically as Xion begrudgingly rummages in the duffel bag at his feet and throws his wallet at Hwanwoong’s face. He scoffs at the alpha’s overly-pleased expression. “It’s scary seeing you that happy, Woong. Besides, it’s hardly like you need the money.”

“This isn’t about money, I just love it when Xion’s wrong.”

“It doesn’t happen very often,” Keonhee agrees, nodding sagely. “You have to savour it.”

Xion rolls his eyes and sets the empty glass on the coffee table. “Nice to know the first thing my best friend asks when I wake up is for my money. Not _‘how are you feeling, Xion?’,_ or ‘ _do you know how much I’ve missed you, Xion?’_ or _‘do you want to eat this fresh bagel I just made you whilst I perform this serenade, Xion?_ ”

Affronted, Hwanwoong holds up a hand. “OK, you would hate that, and we all know it.” Then his eyes scan Xion’s face and he asks, quieter, “Seriously though, how are you doing? Pills working?”

Xion fights against a crushing embarrassment and nods. “I feel like I have the worst hangover in history, but yes, I think they’ve kicked in.”

None of them make any snide remarks or joke about what happened the day before. Though they’re relieved to see him awake, and Seoho and Hwanwoong easily go back to teasing Leedo and Keonhee, there’s a seriousness still hovering around them, a gravity in the way their eyes keep leaping to Xion, taking in the rumpled state of his clothes or searching for any signs of pain in his expression.

It’s marginally better when he returns after a shower, a clean shirt and styled hair making him feel far more himself as he downs an entire carton of orange juice and feels it gratefully chill the dull aching at his temples he hadn’t yet managed to shake.

He finally manages to work up the nerve to ask, tapping Seoho on the shoulder when Hwanwoong had disappeared to the restroom, not ready to face Woong with this. 

“Where is he?” is all he asks, but Seoho doesn’t need to ask who he’s talking about.

“He snuck out when you were in the shower. Said he’d be by the pools.”

They all turn away from Xion, Hwanwoong returning just to sense the atmosphere of the room and walk past him to the sofa, clapping him gently on the back. Xion’s stomach twists with nerves, wondering what they all expect from him, but his legs carry him anyway, and before he has time to be scared he’s out of the cabin and soaking in the fresh air.

The sun by now is high above him, a gentle breeze carrying through the trees, disrupting their little forest with the sound of turning pages, crisp and quiet as the green leaves sway. He clears the first line of trees and breathes deep, realising just as he does that he’d been holding his breath, and his lungs fill gratefully with forest air. The cabin is behind him, endless stretches of trees ahead, and he has time alone to think as he walks, dreading and anticipating the rounding of a corner to set him straight before the waterfall’s pools with Ravn staring back at him. But there’s grass and woodland to cover first, and he takes his time, feeling the remnants of pain fade with every step in the clean air, the gaps in the canopy of leaves above him letting sunlight hit his skin in warming splashes, the next step taking him back into the shade. 

And no matter how long he thinks and prolongs it, the journey inevitably comes to an end before he wants it to, and he steps from soft, cushioned grass onto stone. The rush of the waterfall sounds around him register just as the figure sitting at the edge of one of the pools looks up and meets his eye.

Ravn looks away just as quickly, which is alarming, because seeing him uncertain is such a rarity it only makes Xion more nervous. Steeling himself for what’s to come- which, from Ravn’s reaction, can hardly be something good- Xion lowers himself onto the jutting rock that makes up one edge of the pool, swinging his legs just above the surface of the water like Ravn is doing. He sits a little further away than he might have, before things had gotten so complicated, but if Ravn notices the avoidance, he doesn’t mention it.

Ravn clears his throat and asks: “Feeling any better?”

“Fine, thank you,” Xion says, then cringes at the formality of it. He isn’t used to not knowing what to say.

But Ravn smiles gently, a shaky but determined tilt to his lips. “I’m glad.”

Ducking his head, Xion finds their reflections in the water beneath them. It’s the shallowest pool, not the same as the one they’d splashed around in the day they found the waterfall, but deep enough that the water looks dark and clear. The weird, stretched-out copies of the two of them on its surface sway with the breeze, the gentle ripples the wind makes on the water making them bend and grow and shrink like the reflections in a funhouse mirror. Within it, Xion can see Ravn’s face turned away from the water, his eyes locked on Xion. Waiting for him to say something.

“I guess,” Xion starts, still watching Ravn watching him in the water, “we should talk about... what happened.”

“OK.”

Xion tries not to grimace. Not the response he’d wanted. He’d been entertaining the idea that things wouldn’t have changed between them, on the walk here, a ridiculous optimism that’s thoroughly crushed now, because Ravn doesn’t seem very talkative and that means Xion’s going to have to do all the talking and God, he’s out of his depth. He watches his reflection pulled and pushed into strange shapes by the wind on the water, and imagines that he’s doing the same, changing and stretching into strange shapes, his calm certainty disrupted into chaotic panic that makes all of his limbs feel too big for him, all awkward angles that should be softer. He pulls his legs back up, crossing them so they don’t dangle to the water, and instead fixes his eyes solidly on the line of trees before them.

“I’m sorry for what happened,” is all he can think to say.

At the corner of his vision, he thinks he can see Ravn smile drily. “Are you?”

The question makes him pause, confused, and he wants to look at Ravn’s face so badly to try to decipher it, because really it makes no sense. But he can’t find the courage. There’s a horrid mixture of embarrassment and guilt that has resurrected inside him now, and he can’t face Ravn. If he keeps his eyes ahead and his voice steady, it’ll be enough.

“Of course I am. I’m sorry for the way I acted. I pushed you.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“Of course it was my fault, Ravn, _I did it_. I should have realised what was happening.”

He hears more than sees Ravn shake his head. “You had no way of knowing-”

“Stop.” Though his voice had been quiet, Ravn obeys it. Now the silence is back, Xion isn’t sure that it’s better. “Please don’t make excuses for me.”

“But I don’t blame you.”

“How can you possibly not blame me?”

“Because I would have acted the same way, if Hwanwoong hadn’t been there. Hell, you acted first, but it wasn’t exactly _easy_ for me either.”

“What are you-” this time, Xion looks, his eyes seeking Ravn out without his willing them, drawn to the steady pull of his voice, searching his expression. “I don’t understand.”

Ravn holds his gaze, somehow seeming thankful for the fact that Xion isn’t actively avoiding looking back at him now, though he’s frowning with the same confusion Xion feels. “You think I’ve been avoiding you because of what you did?”

“Why else would you-” he spots something on Ravn’s face that makes him understand, a determined kind of vulnerability that’s so _Ravn_ that it reminds him of that night and everything Ravn had been saying. The flash of red in his eyes before he'd walked away. “Oh.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Ravn laughs. It’s an uncertain sound, but it’s there, with a small smile too, and Ravn looking back at him as if willing Xion to understand. “It wasn't exactly my choice, but I’m pretty sure Hwanwoong would have torn me limb from limb if I so much as stepped out of my room, so...”

“So we’re-” Xion starts and stops, embarrassed to feel himself try to swallow the word, as if his mouth is trying to stop him saying it. “We’re-”

“Yeah.”

Even unspoken, he feels the word settle between them, heavy in the air and unavoidable, now the subject’s been breached. Mate. It’s strange to him even as he realises the truth of it, turns it over in his mind, this unattainable thing he’d always felt distant from, as he’d heard it slip so easily from the lips of people around him who weren’t like him, who had things he couldn’t have. 

“I didn’t think I’d have one of those.”

He hadn’t meant to say it aloud, but Ravn hears it, and nods, with a breathy laugh so quiet Xion almost misses it.

“Me neither,” Ravn admits. “Not one I could like, anyway.”

Xion feels slightly guilty for not realising it before, that it might be a shared feeling, that Ravn has reasons to believe he’d be denied it, too. 

“People still think I’m an omega,” Xion reminds him. 

Ravn’s small smile twists into a grimace. “I don’t usually make a habit of caring what other people think.”

“But I’m not-”

“I know what you are, Xion. If you don’t want anyone else to, that’s fine with me. Let them think what they want to think.”

“All of your friends will think you’re with an omega. You’re really OK with that? After everything you’ve done to convince people of who you are?”

“If they’re really my friends, they’ll understand that this doesn’t change anything.” Seeing that Xion is still unconvinced, he shuffles closer, swinging his legs beneath him and turning to face Xion instead of the water. “Seoho and Leedo understand. Hwanwoong understands, Keonhee understands. That’s more than enough for me.”

Xion opens his mouth to argue, but the words never come. Now that Ravn’s started talking, he hadn’t paused to decipher his words, but now it occurs to him just what it sounds like Ravn’s saying, and he freezes.

“ _Enough_ ,” he repeats, more to himself than to Ravn. “What exactly- you can’t mean what I think you mean.”

One side of Ravn’s lips tug upwards, his small, gentle grin transforming into the smirk Xion knows all too well. “Can't I?”

“I- was kind of expecting more of a gentle rejection.”

Ravn laughs as if he’d said something hilarious, his forehead falling to rest against Xion’s shoulder. “Are you really that clueless, pup?”

Xion shoves him, and Ravn falls back, laughing louder now, so loud that Xion can’t help but join in, even if his stomach is still a bundle of nerves and his heart's beating a little too fast. He hits Ravn again, gently, on the arm, to keep up the pretence of annoyance even as he laughs. Ravn snags his wrist easily, intertwining their fingers.

“Tell me what you mean,” Xion says, making Ravn smile.

“I mean I’m not sorry for what happened.”

Xion tries to keep most of his surprise from his face but, judging from another spike of Ravn’s laughter, does a spectacularly terrible job of it. “What’s so funny?”

“You are,” Ravn laughs, wrestling to keep his grip on Xion’s hand as the other boy tries to pull away. Xion huffs, though the corners of his mouth upturn, and he’s obviously fighting a laugh of his own.

“You’re making this way more complicated than it needs to be,” Ravn tells him, settling his free hand around Xion’s neck, his arm resting on his shoulder. 

Xion smiles begrudgingly, like he knows this is true. “There isn’t a way for you to make it simpler, is there?” he asks, not really meaning it, his voice dry and sarcastic.

But Ravn thinks he might know one way. He feels Xion lean into his touch as he draws him closer, sees the way the younger boy’s eyes trail over his face, dropping to his lips as Ravn’s smile grows, jumping back up to his eyes. Xion stills, letting Ravn pull him in, and soon there’s hardly any space at all between them.

“Be mine,” Ravn breathes, his lips ghosting against Xion’s, and Xion answers by closing the distance between them.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've made it!! the final stretch!!  
> thank you everyone who has read and commented here, it's been so fun interacting and seeing what you guys think of the story :)  
> stay safe, stay healthy, and have a great day! <3


End file.
